Dreams of an Angel
by v03-R.N
Summary: Dreams are said to be nothing more than random images planted by the subconscious... yet what if they were something more? What if they were actually glimpses of a bittersweet past..? Of a love that could never be?
1. The Flower Girl

Hey guyz. For the record, this is officially my second fanfic. Although I was suppose to go on about a 3 week hiatus before I wrote another one, I read a really interesting fic (I'll tell you the title and the author at the bottom) in here but it's been like 4 months since the author last updated it (which is really sad since his fic was quite a good read). So I got this idea for my fic because of him but the story and plot is different (that I assure you). So here's chapter 1.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

Running…

Why was he running..?

All he knew was that he had to run as fast as he could to get away from that place… but why?

The dirt and grime of the city was staining his navy blue fatigues but he couldn't have cared less. There was danger a foot, something big was going to happen very soon and he needed to distance himself from that place as much as possible.

'_Ow…'_

He suddenly saw a young girl knocked down by the throng of people bustling around the street. She was clad in a pink dress while a red jacket covered her fragile body. Her chestnut brown hair was braided by a pink ribbon as she carried a basket of white and yellow lilies in her hand. She was an odd contrast to the gray landscape of the city.

She slowly stood up and calmly brushed the dirt from her pink dress. As she looked at him with eyes of emerald green he was quickly taken aback. There was something about her that made his heart stop… something intangible that he could not fathom.

'_Excuse me. What happened?' _she asked him.

Before he even knew it, words that he didn't think of saying escaped from his mouth.

"Nothing… hey, listen."

The girl was silent for a moment… wanting to hear what he had to say. But he didn't have anything in particular to say to her. He didn't even know what had compelled him to speak in the first place.

His eyes wandered off to the white and yellow lilies in the girl's basket and without even knowing it the words had already flown out of his breath.

"Don't see many flowers around here…"

'_Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil…'_

The girl took a white lily from her basket and showed it to him.

He felt his hand reach for his pocket as he slowly pulled out a coin and gave it to the girl.

'_Oh thank you! Here you are!'_

And as the girl handed the small lily to him, they're hands touched and he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. And as the girl slowly walked away he felt a strange feeling of longing… He wanted to see her again… someday.

* * *

'Ranma, you dummy! We're gonna be late!' the voice of a young girl echoed through the house.

A black haired young man quickly awakened from his sleep, his deep blue eyes squinting because of the sun's rays. He slowly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What a weird dream…" he said to himself.

He immediately stood up and prepared himself for the coming day.

After a few minutes the black haired young man, who was now wearing his usual red Chinese tailored shirt and black pants, had left the old dojo were he lived and was being accompanied by a young girl. The girl was roughly the same age as he was and had short blue hair that resembled the ocean in the peak of summer; she was also dressed in a green school uniform.

They were running now, trying their best not to be late for the day's class.

'This is all your fault, Ranma! You overslept again!' she scolded.

"Quit it Akane!" Ranma replied. "Less talk, more running!"

As both of them continued on their way, the boy named Ranma suddenly saw a small white lily at the corner of his eyes.

He quickly stopped and kneeled in front of the flower. He slowly reached for the lily and plucked it from its grassy bed. As he looked at the flower, the image of the young girl in his dream suddenly flashed in his mind. The image was so vivid… so crisp… He could clearly see the emerald green eyes of the "flower girl" staring at him. A strange feeling quickly engulfed his whole body. His heart started pounding violently against his chest. It was beating so fast and so loud that he thought that it was going to explode.

'Ranma!!' it was Akane.

Ranma was immediately brought back to reality.

'Come on! Let's get going already!'

Ranma quickly stashed the small flower inside his bag and made his way to Akane.

* * *

Okay so there it is… If you haven't guessed it yet, this is a Ranma – FF7 crossover. I'll try to stay true to the game as much as I can (which is why I used some dialogue from the actual game) but there will be times when I have to add, subtract, or change the dialogue for certain purposes such as: trying to not make this fic too long, something that concerns the main plot, or to add a bit of excitement. But the main theme of the game will not be damaged and so will the main plot of this fic. I'll continue this if you guys think that it's good. RnR please.

**Author's Note:** Like to give credit to the fic that inspired me to write this (Reincarnation Materia by: Vex The Warlord). Oh! And one more thing… I'm a Cleris (Cloud x Aerith Supporter).


	2. Dreams of the Church

Hey, it's me again… Good game by the lake show against Philly (if you're wondering why the hell that suddenly came up, it's because I'm a diehard Laker/Kobe fan). JCritt was awesome and Bynum was just a monster in the paint. Anyway here's Chapter 2.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

He could feel himself lying on the ground, the rough yet soft texture of the grass on his back. His body ached… he must have fallen from somewhere. The sweet smell of lilies filled his senses and calmed him as it helped ease the pain that he felt.

'_Oh! He moved!'_

That voice… He remembered it quite well even though he had only heard it once… in his dreams.

'_Hello, hello?'_

There was no mistaking it now… it was _HER_ voice, the _"flower girl's"_ voice.

'_Hello, hello!'_

He slowly opened his eyes… and right there he could have sworn that he was in heaven as an angel with long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes gazed at him, traces of worry were etched in her face.

'_You okay?'_ she smiled at him.

His body still ached but he didn't mind since he was too distracted by this young image of beauty that kneeled before him.

'_This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You suddenly fell on top of me. You gave me quite a scare.' _

"…I came crashing down?" he suddenly heard himself utter.

'_The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky.'_

"Flower bed… is this yours?"

He quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off hi clothes. A wave of guilt spread through him as he sheepishly looked down on his feet.

"Sorry about that." he hears himself apologize to her.

'_That's all right.'_ she smiled. _'The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here.' _

He could feel himself blush as her eyes lock with his.

'_I love it here.'_

As she slowly begins to tend to her flowers, she suddenly looks at him.

'…_So, we meet again.'_ she says with a knowing smile on her face. _'Don't you remember me?' _

He was about to reply to her but his lips had already beaten him to it.

"Yeah, I remember you… you were selling flowers."

'_Oh, I'm so happy!' _she quickly gives him a cheer filled smile. _'Thanks for buying my flowers.'_

They start to chat about things that he himself had only heard for the first time such as "Materia" and other things, yet he could have cared less as long as she stayed and laughed with him. He continued to stare at her as she tended to the flowers.

'_Oh!'_ she quickly gazed at him and as she smiled he could feel his heart melt like a small piece of ice in the midst of a hot summer's day._ 'Now that you mention it… we don't know each other's names, do we?'_

'_I'm Aeris, the flower girl. Nice to meet you.'_ she giggled.

And with that simple expression he felt all of his worries fade.

They talk some more and before long she asks him a question.

'_Say… Have you ever been a bodyguard? You do DO everything, right?' _

He nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

'_Then get me out of here. Take me home.'_

He would have accepted it without a second thought… yet his body replied differently.

"Ok. I'll do it… but it'll cost you."

Cost her… cost her what? She had already given him so much by simply talking and laughing with him. He would have accepted it with no price at all.

'_Well then, let's see… How about if I go out with you once?' _

This time he and his body had the same idea… he agreed and his body nodded in response. She had him in the palm of her hand, and for all the while he wouldn't have minded it.

He suddenly felt uneasy as he sensed shadows lurking about.

"Let's go." he said as he held her hand tightly and started to walk her home.

* * *

Ranma suddenly felt small hands groping at his chest as he could feel the cold wetness of his bed.

He quickly opened his eyes only to find that he was now a SHE. Chills ran down her spine as she glared at the perverted looking old man that clung to her chest like a leech.

She grabbed the old man by the back of his suit and with all the strength that he could muster she immediately threw him straight through the ceiling.

"You old freak!!" she shouted at him.

"…and I was having such a nice dream too." she mumbled to herself.

She quickly took a hot bath and changed back to her manly form.

* * *

'Ranma! Were gonna be late again!' Akane shouted as she rushed down the stairs.

"I heard you the first time! You don't have to shout so loud!"

'Well EXCUSE ME!!' she retaliated. 'I'm SOOOO sorry that I'm such a loud mouth!!' she quickly stormed out of the front door.

"Wait up, Akane!" he called out to her. "Man, that girl is so un-cute." he grumbled to himself.

Both of them were now inside their classroom. Akane was still sour about the latest quarrel that she had with Ranma. Ranma on the other hand, was being his usual stubborn self and was refusing to seek peace with Akane since he knew too well that they'd be able to patch things up before lunch.

Today's class was boring as usual and in no time at all he was already feeling sleepy. He looked at his bag for a while and he remembered the small lily that he had stashed inside it. He quickly took out the small flower and looked at it.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the angelic image of the flower girl in his dreams.

"Aeris, huh." He whispered to himself as he twirled the flower in his finger.

Akane glanced at Ranma with a look of confusion on her face. She had rarely seen him like this, and as her attention turned to the small flower in Ranma's hand she couldn't help but wonder…

'What's he doing…? Don't tell me he's thinking about a girl?!'

* * *

Still undecided whether I should continue this since I've been thinking about making the sequel of my fist fanfic or just resting my head for a while. Anyway RnR please.


	3. The Fiancées Convene

Hey guys… I'm back. I needed to rest my head for a while since I've been tired as hell this past couple of days. I won a bet against my couz a couple of days ago (he actually thought that NO could beat my Lakers!! WTF Man!! I heckled him all day!). And with Phoenix losing to Utah and the Lakers winning against the Bucks (Kobe played with bronchitis, ended up scoring 37pts.) we're now only half a game back from first place in the west. Anyway, here's Chapter 3.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 **

He's climbing now… climbing an endless flight of stairs.

Something had occurred… He didn't know when or how it happened; all he knew was that she was in danger. _She_ needed him… Aeris needed him.

There were two other people that were climbing with him. One was a big bodied black man who had a prosthetic gun in the place of his right hand. The other was a young girl who was about the same age as him. She had long raven-black hair and garnet-red eyes.

'Don't know… why the hell… we gotta climb…' the black man complained.

"Because we don't want to start a commotion until we've saved Aeris. I doubt that's possible though…" he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

'Heh heh heh.' there was a sly grin on the man's face.

"Knock it off. You're giving me the creeps."

'So even you will fight for someone else. I had you figured wrong I guess.'

"Who cares what you figured!" he spat out at the man as his annoyance with him grew even more.

'I'm just sayin' mebbe I was wrong…'

They continued to make their way up the stairs yet there was still no end in sight.

'Are we there yet, Tifa?' the man asked the raven-haired girl.

'Not yet.' She replied.

'…There yet?' he asked again as they passed another set of stairs.

'I said not yet!' she was getting a bit annoyed now.

'Yo…'

'Look, don't even ask!' she shouted at him. 'We're way way way way far away from being there, Ok!?'

As his two companions quarreled, all he could think of was her. Was she alright? Had something happened to her? These thoughts drove him into a frenzy as he climbed with increased fervor in his movement.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and entered the door. They quickly boarded an elevator and continued on their way. They warded off guards, sneaked past security cameras on every floor, and climbed through air vents as they tried to search for any trace of the flower girl.

They finally got to the 68th floor and they immediately saw a very odd looking man wearing a lab coat as he stared at a tube like cylinder. And inside this glass tube was a figure of a woman with long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Aeris" he called out to her.

'Outsiders…' the man snarled. 'I don't have time for you. Now bring in the specimen!' he ordered his colleagues.

A red canine-like creature was soon lifted into the tube. The creatures fiery tail twitched as it glared at Aeris. The flower girl ran to the glass and looked at him with fearful eyes.

'_Help me.' _she pleaded out to him.

"What do you think you're doing!" Anger was burning through his insides like fire. His resolve was torn between wanting to save Aeris and wanting to torture the odd looking man in front of him.

'Lending a helping hand to an endangered species…' the man answered like it was the most practical thing in the world. 'Both of them are in the brink of extinction… If I don't help, all these animals will disappear.'

'…Animal?' That's terrible! Aeris is a human being!' Tifa replied in disgust.

He was panicking now; he didn't know what to do.

"Barret! Can't you do anything?" he heard himself call out to his male comrade. He was surprised at how his body could respond even when his mind was in a complete state of shock.

'Awright! Step back!' his comrade aimed his gun arm at the tube.

'Stop!' the man shouted in protest, but it was too late.

As his companion fired at the tube it quickly started to malfunction. The inside of the tube glowed white as the odd man immediately rushed towards it.

'Wh… what are you do- Oh! My precious specimens…'

The tube glowed even brighter and as it opened the red creature from inside it leaped straight at the man and ferociously attacked him.

"Now's our chance to get Aeris!" he hears himself say.

He quickly ran to the tube and rescued the flower girl.

"Aeris, are you alright?"

'She seems alright… in many ways.' the raven-haired girl whispered to herself. A hint of annoyance was evident in the tone of her voice.

'_Yes… Thanks.'_ Aeris replied. He could feel her trembling as worry continued to cloud her face. He held her hand tightly… trying to calm her down.

"It's all right…" he whispered to her. "I'm here now."

She looked at him with a relieved smile on her face. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest again as he quickly loosened his grip.

'I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard…'

All of them looked at the owner of the voice and was shocked to see that it was actually the red creature that attacked the odd looking man who spoke.

'Y-You can talk!?' Tifa blurted out in shock.

'What are you?' the man named Barret asked.

'An informed question. But difficult to answer.' The red creature replied. 'I am what you see. Hojo has named me Red XIII, a name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish.'

Red XIII started to look around. '… you must have many questions, but first let's get out of here. I'll lead the way.'

And as they made their way out of the lab, Aeris looked at him and smiled.

'…_So you did come for me.' _

And as she smiled at him… all the hardships that he had to go through to save her seemed so irrelevant. He believed that if it was for _her _sake… then it was worth it.

* * *

Ranma lay on the grassy floor as he stared at the small flower between his fingers. He looked as if he was in a daze as he remembered the previous night's dream. He had dreamt of her again… his sweet _flower girl_. He was intoxicated with her. Her beauty was something beyond this world. Her cheerfulness and sweet personality was incomparable to any other girl that he had met. She seemed as fragile as the small flower that he held in his hand, and yet she gave off an aura of maturity that his fiancée's had always lacked.

Sometimes he would find himself closing his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep just so that he could somehow get a glimpse of her again.

As this enamored thoughts continued to occupy his mind, two young girls could be seen suspiciously observing him from a distance. One was Akane with her short blue hair while the other had long dark brown hair that was kept neatly at the back in a ponytail. Unlike Akane, she chose to wear a blue colored male uniform as a giant spatula lay stowed away on her back.

'So..?' Akane looked at the brown haired girl. 'What do you think, Ukyo?'

'You're definitely right…' Ukyo replied. 'Ran-chan's acting really strange.' She started to eye the small flower in Ranma's hand. '… And what's up with that flower.' she turned to Akane '…any idea who gave it to him?'

'No…' she replied.

'What you two doing?' a girl with light blue hair and who was wearing a skimpy Chinese outfit suddenly appeared behind them.

'Shampoo!' Akane felt her heart drop because of the girl's sudden appearance.

'It's not right for you to just jump out at people like that!' Ukyo scolded.

'Airen!' she shouted as she spotted Ranma lying on the ground.

'Shampoo! Don't..!' the two girls called out to her through hushed voices.

Shampoo pranced towards Ranma. She quickly took the small flower in his hand and threw it aside. She then took out a small plate filled with dim sum and placed it in front of him.

'Airen… flowers not edible. Here, Shampoo made special dish for you.'

Ranma did not even pay attention to her; his blue eyes were glued to the small flower that was slowly being taken away by the wind. He immediately shoved Shampoo's plate away from him and jumped high into the air. He quickly grabbed the flower, and as he softly landed on the ground he glared at the young Chinese girl.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled at her.

'Airen… I… Shampoo only try to…' her voice was muffled as tears started to form in her eyes.

Ukyo and Akane immediately ran to Shampoo's side.

'What's with you Ranma?! Stop being such a jerk!' Akane chided.

'Ran-chan, what's wrong?'

"I…" Ranma felt embarrassed because of the way he acted. Why did he act like that..?

"I… I'm sorry." he whispered as he slowly walked away.

'Shampoo…' Akane tried to comfort her. 'Don't cry… Ranma's probably just under the weather, that's all.'

'No… that may not be the case.' interrupted Ukyo. 'I think you're right Akane, a girl is definitely involved in this… and that flower maybe our only clue.'

'But what are we suppose to do?' Akane questioned. 'It's not like we can keep an eye on him 24/7.'

'We can't...' Ukyo looked at her and smirked. '…but I know someone who can.'

* * *

'Ha ha ha haaaa' a maniacal feminine laugh could be heard inside a shogun palace-like residence.

'And what unlucky breeze would bring you three inside my house, the house of Kodachi "The Black Rose"!'

'Trust me… if it weren't an emergency then we wouldn't even be here right now.' Ukyo responded.

'We think that there's something wrong with Ranma.' Akane informed the girl in front of them.

'Something's wrong with my darling Ranma?! What do you mean?'

'Well he's been acting really strange lately. For one thing, he's always staring at a small flower that he always brings with him.'

'Ha ha ha haaaa' the girl laughed once more. 'I see… My darling Ranma misses me so much that he's been staring at one of my black roses to fill my absence.'

'Stop kidding yourself, will you.' Ukyo smirked.

Kodachi's eyes glared at her. 'What do you-?'

'That flower Ran-chan's been staring at… it's not a black rose. It's more like a white lily.'

Kodachi was shocked.

'A… WHITE… LILY!!' she began to clench her fist as anger distorted her whole face.

'Sasuke!!' she shouted. Within a matter of seconds a small ninja appeared from out of nowhere.

'Yes Mistress!'

'I want you to find the harlot who gave that flower to my darling Ranma!' she spat out, venom lacing her every word.

'Flower..?' Sasuke seemed confused.

'A white lily…' Akane told the ninja.

'Find her!! And don't you dare come back here without any information!!' Kodachi ordered.

* * *

I tried to capture all of the girl's personalities. I hope I did well. Anyway I got a bet on the next LALvsPHX game this week so if Kobe and the Lakeshow end up winning again (which I know they will) I think I might update sooner than expected (I don't own a PC so I have to settle on renting one). RnR please.


	4. Portrait of the Heart

Wazzup guys! Damn!! The Lakers WERE #1 in the west but because they lost to the suns they drop the numero uno spot. It was fun while it lasted but I guess nothing in this world last forever. Bynum get well soon, we need you man. Oh and about the while lily thing, I totally forgot about Asuka Saginomiya (my bad) but just let that slide for now. Here's Chapter 4.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 **

He slowly opened his eyes; his gaze was quickly welcomed by the dark walls of a prison cell. They had been captured by their enemies. Barret and the canine-like creature named Red XIII were in the cell to his right, he and the girl named Tifa shared the cell in the center, while Aeris was in the cell to his left.

Tifa tried to cheer him up yet all the while the only thing that he could think of was Aeris. He wondered how she was doing. He quickly stood up and faced the wall to his left.

"Aeris…" he spoke through the wall in front of him. "You safe?"

'_Yeah, I'm alright.' _

He felt himself let out a small sigh of relief. She was okay… that had to do for now.

'_I knew that you'd come for me.'_

He blushed as he heard these words.

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard, right?" he boasted with pride.

'_The deal was for one date, right?' _

'…oh, I get it.' there was a reproachful look on Tifa's face.

'_Tifa! Tifa, you're there too!'_ the flower girl said in a surprised voice.

'EXCUSE me.' the Raven-haired girl replied in annoyance.

A few minutes of silence reigned through the 3 cells.

'Hey Aeris…' Tifa suddenly spoke.

'_What?' _

'The president kept talking about a place called the "Promised Land". Do you know what it is?'

Promised Land..? What was Tifa talking about?

'_All I know is… That we the Cetra, were born from the planet, and unlock the planet. And… then… we will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness.'_

The Promised Land… a land of supreme happiness. Did a place like that actually exist?

He wanted to ask her more… About the Promised Land, about the Cetra, about her being a Cetra. Yet his mouth would not open.

'…What does that mean?' Tifa continued to ask.

'_More than words… I don't know.'_

"…Speak with the planet?" he hears himself whisper.

Tifa slowly sat at the small cot in their cell.

'Just what does the planet say?'

'_It's full of people and noisy. That's why I can't make out what they're saying.'_

His lips began to move once again.

"You hear it now?"

'_I, I only heard it at the Church in the slums. Mother said that Midgar was no longer safe. That_

_is… my real mother.' _her voice echoed with sadness. _'Someday I'll get out of Midgar… speak with the planet and find my Promised land… That's what mom said. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but…'_

He felt his heart suddenly become heavy. It was the first time that he had heard her like this. That sadness… she didn't deserve it. He tried as hard as he could to stop himself from speaking about anything that was related to that topic. God knows that he did not want to bring her any more grief.

"Let's just get some sleep." he finally hears himself say.

'Good night…'

"Good night… Aeris."

* * *

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, and he immediately saw the image of a small ninja whose ear was leaning over his head.

"What the heck?!" He immediately punched the un-welcomed visitor straight in the jaw and sent him flying through the wall.

"And don't you dare bother me in my sleep again, you idiot!"

Later, inside the Kuno residence…

'Aeris…' Kodachi snarled at the small ninja. 'So that's the name of the harlot who's trying to steal my darling Ranma from me!'

'Mistress Kodachi…' Sasuke interrupted. 'Should I tell the other girls about this?'

'No…' Kodachi replied. 'I still don't trust those vile girls. Sasuke, tell every available employee to search for every bit of information that they can find about this "Aeris" person. I'll make sure that she regrets ever trying to steal my darling Ranma away from me!'

'But what about Ranma, Mistress?'

'Follow him… he's bound to see that slut again.'

Back in Furinkan High school…

'P-Please… be reasonable here!!' Sasuke pleaded to the 3 girls that were threatening to beat him up. They had captured him while he was monitoring Ranma on top of a tree. 'I-I don't know anything yet, I-I swear!!'

'Listen here, you little midget!' Ukyo immediately pulled out her giant spatula and showed it to Sasuke… her eyes resembled that of a wild dog. 'It's either you tell me what you know…' she quickly slammed the giant spatula near the ninja's head and crushed a nearby rock into bits. 'Or I might end up adding another pancake to my restaurant's menu..! Sasuke pancake topped with crushed ribs and brains. Sounds delicious don't you think so… Sasuke?'

'B-B-But Mistress Kodachi… she'll kill me!'

Shampoo struck her weapon's sharp point right through the ground, just a few centimeters from Sasuke's head.

'You choose…' Shampoo glared at the ninja. 'Die now or die later.'

'A-Alright, alright I'll talk!' he spoke out in defeat.

A few minutes later, after Sasuke had relayed all the information that he knew to them…

'Aeris!?' the 3 girls shouted in unison, a mixture of rage and confusion on their face.

'Yes… I heard him mumble something about a girl named Aeris during his sleep.'

'So I was right..!' Akane spoke in frustration. 'He's been seeing another girl behind my back!'

'How dare that jerk do this to me!' Ukyo started to grip his spatula tightly. 'After all that I've done for him!'

'Airen..!' Shampoo clenched her fist in anger. 'You pay!'

Ukyo quickly grabbed the small ninja by the neck and shook him like crazy.

'Tell me! Who is this Aeris person?! Where does she live?! How old is she?! Is she prettier than me?! Is she a better cook than me?! Tell me! Tell me!! Tell me!!'

'I-I-I can't breathe…' the ninja croaked out as his face slowly turned violet due the lack of oxygen.

Ukyo immediately let go of Sasuke as he started to catch his breath and talk.

'Y-You see… that's the thing. All the servants in the Kuno household have done all that they can to find out who this girl is but they haven't found anything. No picture, no address, no birth certificate, Nothing! It's like she doesn't even exist.'

'A-Are you serious?!' Akane was dumbfounded.

'Yep… Miss Kodachi told me to watch over Ranma just in case he tries to see her again.'

But before the 3 of them could interrogate him any further, the bell had rung which signaled the start of classes.

'The bell… We better get going.' Akane tells Ukyo.

'Ok…' Ukyo immediately looks at Sasuke. 'If you find out anything about this girl than make sure you tell us… if you know what's good for you!'

The ninja holds on to his neck as the 3 girls walked away.

'Those 3 are really scary… Boy, I wouldn't wanna be in Ranma's shoes right now.'

* * *

'Good morning class!' said a very weak looking man at the front. 'My name is Mr. Mitsu and I'll be your teacher in the wonderful subject of fine arts.'

Mr. Mitsu's eyes wandered through the classroom. 'Alright then, you might be wondering why this subject has been suddenly added into your curriculum. Well, according to your principal it's about time that Furinkan High experiences a dash of class and artistry so he decided to implement this subject in order for you students to release the inner artist within all of you. All top artworks will be showcased in an exclusive museum and their artist given exemplary marks. Those with the most undesirable works will also be posted in the museum while their artist will receive a corresponding haircut given by the principal himself.'

"I knew that old Hawaiian freak was behind all this!" Ranma angrily whispered to himself.

'All the materials that you need are at your side. You may paint anything that you want. Alright, let's begin.'

Everyone had already started… except Ranma.

Gosunkugi was stealing glances at Akane since he had already decided to paint a portrait of her as the lovely princess and him as her masculine knight.

Ukyo decided to paint something that was related with pancakes while Akane was painting some sort of animal-like creature.

Ranma was a bit annoyed now. He was not a good artist to begin with and thought that all of this was just a stupid waste of time.

'What's wrong Mr. Saotome…' Mr. Mitsu had appeared from behind him. 'Why haven't you started painting yet?'

"Sorry teach…" Ranma said in a bored tone. "But art isn't really my thing."

'My, my, Mr. Saotome… I think you misunderstand the real beauty of art.' he smiled at Ranma. 'Art is the expression of what you feel deep inside you. To put it simply, the artist transfers a specific emotion within him thorough his hands and straight to the canvas. If you're having a hard time deciding on what to paint then why don't you just paint your "Portrait of the Heart".'

"Portrait of the what..?"

'Portrait of the heart… it's probably the easiest portrait to paint since the image is basically a reflection of the artist's emotions or something that's very close to him or her.' Mr. Mitsu smiled. 'Why don't you give it a try Mr. Saotome…? Just close your eyes and let the first image that you see flow through your hands and on to the canvas.'

"Yeah right." Ranma sarcastically whispered as the weak looking man slowly left.

Fifteen minutes had passed but Ranma had still not started. All the others were already finished with the basic outlines of their works.

"Fine… I guess I might as well try it."

Ranma closed his eyes. He concentrated, trying to think of something good to paint but there was nothing.

"What a total waste of time this turned out to be." he thought to himself.

He suddenly remembered Mr. Mitsu's words.

…Portrait of the Heart… something that's close to him…

An angelic image suddenly flashed in his head. He smiled; he knew what he wanted to paint now. He slowly opened his eyes and started on his work.

An hour and a half later…

'Alright, everyone put down your brushes.' Mr. Mitsu began to check everyone's works starting with Gosunkugi's painting.

'So Sir… a real work of art, don't you think?' the creepy looking boy said proudly.

Mr. Mitsu smiled at him half-heartedly as he looked at a stick figure of a boy in a tin suit and a girl whose body was covered by smudges of paint.

'Ah… ah… yes… umm… moving on.'

He then checked Ukyo's work which was a portrait of a beautiful and delicious pancake.

'Very good Ms. Kuonji. I'm guessing that you really love pancakes then.'

Ukyo smiled with delight.

After checking a few more students' works he then arrived at Akane's work station.

'Ah, well done Ms. Tendo! It seems that you have a great understanding of abstract artworks.'

'Abstract..?' Akane said in confusion.

'And I see that you've chosen to portray the legendary Minotaur of Greek myth in your work. I'm very impressed.'

'Minotaur..?' she whispered. 'I think you have the wrong idea sir.'

'Hmm… and why is that?' Mr. Mitsu questioned.

'You see… I was trying to paint my dad.'

Mr. Mitsu felt his lower body collapse underneath him as he looked at her painting tensely.

Their teacher had checked the majority of the students' pieces. Most of the artworks were Ok but nothing to actually rave about, some where just atrocious while only a few were noteworthy.

He arrived at Ranma's workstation.

'Ok Mr. Saotome, let's see yo-' as he stared at Ranma's painting, he stopped at mid-sentence. He was silent as his lower jaw dropped and began to shake.

Akane and Ukyo looked at Mr. Mitsu and then turned to Ranma. They knew that the black-haired boy was not a good artist, but was his work so bad that it rendered their own teacher speechless?

'What's the matter Mr. Mitsu?' the other students asked. As they slowly turned their sights towards Ranma's painting, they too were rendered speechless as they gazed upon a portrait of no less than that… of an angel.

The portrait contained the image of a girl with chestnut brown hair. Her angelic face stole the hearts of all the boys and drew the admiration of all the girls in the room. Her emerald gaze held everyone's breathe while her mysterious smile would have melted the coldest of hearts.

'So Mr. Saotome…' Mr. Mitsu spoke with a huge smile on his face. '…This is "your" portrait of the heart.'

"…I guess." Ranma had a small smirk on his face. As he stared at the portrait in front of him, one word escaped his lips.

"…Aeris."

'Is that the title of your piece?'

"What..?"

'I was asking you if "Aeris" is the title of your piece.'

"…Yeah." he replied. "I guess it is."

* * *

Ranma gazed at the beautiful image of the flower girl that he had created. His painting was the first to be displayed inside the small museum near the gym. He was shocked that he was able to paint something like this.

"Beautiful…" he whispered to himself as his fingers caressed the portrait's cheek.

She really was… beautiful.

'So… she's Aeris, huh.' a girl's voice was heard from the background.

Ranma glanced behind him. "Akane..?"

Akane made her way in front of the portrait. A mixture of envy and dejection could be seen on her face as she stared at the image of the girl in the portrait, she felt so inferior to _HER_. Aeris was everything that she could only wish to be.

A cold smile crossed the blue haired girl's face.

'When were you going to tell me about her?'

Ranma was silent.

'When did you two meet? Is she another fiancée of yours that I should know about?'

"It's too complicated for me to explain…"

'Complicated…' a lifeless chuckle escaped her lips. 'Don't make me laugh! Frankly, I really don't care whether you tell me or not. As far as I'm concerned, you can do whatever you want with your life!'

"I'm sorry… Akane." He slowly turned his back on her and walked away.

A small tear rolled down Akane's cheek.

'Ranma… you idiot.'

* * *

I would have posted this earlier and another chapter too if the Lakers had won against Phoenix (I blame Kwame). Now, not only did I lose some money, I also have to use that STUUUPIDD and RETAARDED avatar of Amare (GAY!!) for 30 days. I'd rather die than post on ISH with a pro Suns avatar on. NCPrezmike if you're reading this than sorry man but I've officially upped my RABID LAKER mode from low to medium. Hey Sky, can you keep me posted about ACC. I saw the trailer and it was awesome!! Anyway RnR please.


	5. Glimpse of a Soldier

Hey guyz. It's me again. Damn Lakers lost to the Spurs (and to think that we were actually up by double digits at the half) and the Mavs. I reaaalllly hope that this isn't déjà vu all over again and that we finish strong once the other guys get back. I was rooting for the Cavs to win against Phoenix but damn Marion made sure that didn't happen. Oh, and just so you guys know I made a typo in the last Chapter. I was going to type Akane but I somehow typed Aeris instead, I corrected it once you guys gave me your reviews. Man, I guess I was so pissed that Drew was gonna be out for 8 weeks and the Lakeshow being in a little slump of their own (Dammit Kwame and Luke! You gotta pick it up!) I forgot to proof read it. Anyway here's Chapter 5.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5**

The night was beautiful as bright stars littered the sky above Cosmo Canyon, yet the mood around the fire of the Cosmo Candle was a gloomy and brooding one.

He slowly sat beside the young flower girl. She was silent as her face was shrouded with darkness. She had not talked much ever since Elder Bugenhagen, Red XIII's grandfather, showed them that small presentation concerning the Lifestream… the great cosmic energy that governed the flow of life in the planet.

He glanced at the faces of his comrades; despair was etched in their features. It seemed as if they had lost all hope and confidence within themselves. Today they found out just how long and dangerous the path that they had chosen was. The mission that they had set out to do was more complicated than they could've ever imagined.

His eyes lingered at the young ninja that had joined them in their journey not too long ago. She looked troubled for some reason… maybe she was regretting her decision about joining their group.

He turned his attention to the flower girl beside her. His heart broke as he saw the traces of suffering and uncertainty on her angelic face. The Elder had told Aeris the painful truth… that she was the last of the Cetra, the last surviving member of an ancient race. As a Cetra, it was her duty to rescue the planet from the great crisis that it was facing.

'_I learned a lot.'_ she softly spoke. _'The elders taught me many things. About the Cetra… and the promised land..!' _

And as her face became even more downcast, his heart sank deeper.

'_I'm… alone… I'm all alone now…'_

He started to curse fate for having the audacity of placing such a heavy burden on the shoulders of his sweet flower girl.

He started to speak… He wanted to tell her that he'd always be there for her, that he would gladly lift some if not all the burden on her shoulders, that even if all their companions were to leave at that very moment... he'd still remain by her side.

…But the words came out differently from what he wanted to say.

"But I'm… we're here for you."

Why..? Why did this body of his refuse to follow his thoughts? There was so many things that he wanted to tell her. He wanted to give her courage the same way that she gives him courage. He wanted to be her light… just this once.

She slowly shook her head.

'_I know. I know, but… I am the only… Cetra.' _

He understood now… He now realized he could never comprehend the grief and sadness that accompanied the knowledge of finding out that you are the last of your kind. He felt so useless… his angel was immersed in darkness yet he didn't even have what it took to pull her out from that void.

"Does that mean we can't help?"

She looked away… Never had he felt so weak in his life.

* * *

"Hey Kasumi… where's Akane?" The black haired boy asked the brown haired woman in front of him.

'Oh, Ranma. I see you're finally awake.' the young woman smiled. 'Akane said that she was going to go on ahead of you.'

"Oh… Ok. I guess I better get going too."

Kasumi noted the very troubled expression on Ranma's face.

'Ranma… are you all right?' she asked concerned about the young boy's welfare.

"I'm… I'm fine." he replied. "I just had a bad dream."

* * *

Ranma sat quietly on his chair, his hand supporting his chin. His eyes were in a daze as he remembered that sad dream.

He couldn't help but think about the troubled look on Aeris face. It was the first time that he had seen her like that… and this was the first time that he had allowed someone else's grief to affect him so much. If only he wasn't so… so… so powerless. If only there was a way for him to help her. He could only hope that the coming night's dream would be a more pleasant one and that she by that time will have returned to her normal cheerful self.

Akane glanced at Ranma; she had not talked to him since their chat in the museum. She quickly noted the dazed look on the young boy's face. He was probably thinking of that girl again she thought to herself.

The venomous fangs of envy and jealousy quickly bit on her heart. She remembered the portrait of the girl named Aeris that was displayed on the small museum near the gym. Her image exuded an aura of beauty and elegance… something that she knew she didn't have. She remembered the enamored look of longing in Ranma's deep blue eyes whenever he stared at Aeris' portrait. That look was something that she and his other fiancées could only hope of being given by him.

What was it about this girl that intoxicated him so much? Was it her beauty? Was it her personality?

As she wallowed in these thoughts of insecurity, a young man with black hair and brown eyes suddenly barged through the door of the classroom. He was wearing blue swordsman robes and was wielding a wooden sword called a Bokken.

'Where are you Saotome!!' he shouted as he swung the wooden sword wildly.

"Oh man." Ranma whispered in a disinterested manner. "What do you want now Kuno?!"

Kuno pointed his weapon at Ranma and glared at him.

'You vile wretch! Where have you taken my dear princess?!'

"Princess?! What the heck are you talking about!" he blurted out, wondering whether the young man in front of him had bumped his head somewhere.

'His talking about the girl in that portrait you painted.' A young woman with short brown hair and equally brown eyes appeared from behind him. She was counting a thick roll of cash in her hand.

"Nabiki?!" Ranma looked at the thick roll of cash that she was holding and raised his eyebrow. "And where did THAT come from exactly?"

'Commissioned it from the entrance fee…' she replied in a business-like manner.

"Entrance fee..?"

'A thousand yen to see that portrait you painted, I've already made close to 500 thousand yen.'

"F-Five Hundred T-Thousand!!"

But their conversation was cut short as Kuno swung his wooden sword at Ranma. He, however, was able to dodge it easily.

The wall of their classroom suddenly exploded as a young man, roughly the same age as Ranma, made his presence felt. He had unkempt black hair that was restrained by a wide headband, he also wore a tan colored long sleeved tunic and black pants. He looked as if he had traveled quite far since his clothes were stained with dirt.

"R-Ryoga!"

'How dare you Ranma!' he said as he clenched his fist. 'How dare you toy with Akane's feelings!'

He quickly jumped straight at Ranma. 'Ranma, your dead!!'

He tried to punch Ranma square in the face but he was too quick and easily dodged his attack.

"Let's take this outside!" he shouted at the two men as he jumped out the window and landed on the school grounds. Without warning, small hands began to claw on his head.

'Ranma, you greedy fool!' How dare you keep such a pretty girl all to yourself!' the old man who was clinging on to his head chided.

"Happosai, you old bastard!!" he shouted at the old dwarf-like man whom he desperately tried to detach from his head.

He suddenly felt the sting of a punch and a wooden sword on his body as he was sent hurling to the other side. Ryoga and Kuno had made their way to the school grounds outside.

The three of them slowly inched their way towards Ranma, their eyes glimmered with evil intentions.

"This doesn't look good." he whispered to himself.

As his left hand wandered through the floor, he felt a small metal bar beside him.

'There's nowhere to run now, Brat!' Happosai jeered.

'Prepare to meet your end vile sorcerer!' Kuno aimed his Bokken at Ranma.

'I'm going to finish you off, Ranma!' Ryoga shouted as the 3 of them charged at him.

Ranma's eyes suddenly shone a bright azure blue. As he reached for the metal bar near him his body was immediately covered by a powerful aura and he quickly slashed at the 3 men with godlike speed and power. He attacked them relentlessly, swinging the metal bar as if it were a sword and hacking their bodies countless times within a matter of seconds.

As he jumped to the air, ready to deliver the final blow, a small staff quickly tackled his chest. He stopped…

'Son-in-law..!' a short, old woman who had long grey hair suddenly appeared in front of him. 'Do you really want to kill these 3 so badly?!'

"…Old …bat?"

'Cologne…' Akane whispered as she looked outside the window of their classroom.

The metal bar that Ranma held had disintegrated into nothing because of the force of the slashes that he had used. Ranma stared at his hand in disbelief.

"W-What did I just do..?"

* * *

'I see… so this is Aeris.' Cologe spoke as she stared at the portrait in front of her. 'Well, I think I understand why son-in-law is so smitten by her. She's quite beautiful… why even my great-granddaughter Shampoo wouldn't be able to hold a candle to her.'

'Granny!' Shampoo who was standing beside her shouted. 'You not helping!'

'Cologne…' Ukyo, who had joined them earlier, stared at the old woman. 'Can't you just force him to tell us who this girl?'

'I'm sorry.' Cologne replied. 'But there's nothing that I can d− '

Before she could finish her sentence, a dark blue-haired girl wearing a black Kimono embroidered with flower designs quickly barged inside.

'Kodachi?!' Akane uttered.

Kodachi slowly made her way towards the portrait.

'So this is the slut who's been trying to steal my darling Ranma away!' She quickly took out a small black device from her pocket. She looked at the other girls. 'You three are coming with me.'

Ranma was lying on top of the school.

He was still in a state of shock at what had just transpired earlier. That move that he just did… it was incredible. But what bothered him was the fact that it seemed so natural to him… as if he had done it hundreds of times before. As he laid there still in a daze, a feminine hand suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and placed a small black device on his forehead.

He immediately sat up and glanced at the four girls that stood behind him.

'All right Ran-chan!' Ukyo smirked. 'There's nowhere for you to run!'

'Now tell me Ranma Darling…' Kodachi caressed his chin. 'Just who is this "Aeris" person?'

"It's none of your business!"

Kodachi smirked. 'Wrong answer.'

Ranma immediately felt a piercing jolt all over his body. He was being electrocuted…

"W-What the hell!"

'That little device that you have on your forehead is a new type of lie detector. It will deliver five thousand volts of electricity to your body every time you lie or whenever I push this button.' she showed him a small controller with a red button at the center. 'It will only come off once you answer my question truthfully.'

'Hey…' Akane interrupted. 'Isn't this a bit too extreme.'

'Shampoo don't care!' the light blue-haired Amazon replied. 'Airen tell now who this girl is!'

"She's no one, alright!"

A strong electric current had again passed through his body.

'You better start telling us the truth Ran-chan!'

Ranma found himself in a dilemma. This four probably wouldn't believe him even if he told them the truth. But if he continued to lie or didn't answer then he's still going to get electrocuted.

"She's…"

'She's what?!' Kodachi yelled.

"She's…" All of them were holding there collective breaths, eager to listen to black haired boy's answer.

Ranma smiled.

"She's… the girl of my dreams."

The black device quickly detached from his forehead. A look of dejection could be seen on the girls' faces as they stared at Ranma who slowly walked away…

* * *

Ok… so there. Anyway since I'm a bit tired and basically out of money for renting I won't be updating this fic for at least 2-3 weeks, not to mention I'm a bit behind schedule for another fanfic that I promised to make for my bro (see my profile for details). Although if the Lakers win a couple then I think I'll have enough money to update it sooner (I have a bet with my Couz for the LaL vs Cle game! Go LAKERS!). Anyway RnR please.

**Author's Note:** (1) The ending of this chapter came out a little weak for me so I'll change it when I find a better way to end it without affecting the plotline of the fic. (2) If you haven't noticed yet, Ranma just omni-slashed the living hell out of Ryoga, Kuno, and Happosai. I was having a hard time describing the omni-slash but I think I did pretty well.


	6. A Ride to Remember

Hey guyz! I'm back!! That was a pretty long hiatus that I took. Man I can't believe all that's been happening in the league! Kwame for Pau Gasol!! Are you kiddin me! The Matrix for Shaq! And I think Denver and Sactown has another trade brewing. The only thing that I'm pissed about is that Hawks game. We could have easily gone 6-1 on this road trip but 5-2 isn't that bad I guess. Lakers spoil Marion's debut and Kobe put up some monster D on D-whistle. I'm calling it right now… KOBE for DPOY. Anyway here's Chapter 6.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

'_Wow, how nice.'_ Aeris eyes lit up as the Gondola that they were riding on passed through the beautiful search lights and other rides of the great theme park called "Gold Saucer".

'_Oh! Look over there.'_ she pointed out the window of the Gondola as they passed through the great race track where giant bird-like creatures called Chocobos could be seen. Their feathers shone like the sun as they raced through the course like golden bullets. As the golden Chocobos hurtled pass the window of the gondola, Aeris couldn't help but look at them in complete amazement.

'_It's so pretty.'_ she said in delight.

He looked at her and smiled. This was their first date. She looked so happy, like a young kid inside a candy store. He was glad that they were able to go out for the night. Their mission was getting harder and more perilous with each passing day, it was nice that for just one night… they could forget all of it and have this moment together. He was glad that for at least that one night… he could help her forget all the troubles in her heart.

As their ride continued, fireworks shot out from below them and covered the night sky with a beautiful array of colors. The light from the fireworks illuminated the young flower girl's face; her eyes glimmered as she gazed at the wonderful explosion of colors in front of her.

'_It's beautiful, isn't it?'_ she said as she glanced at him with her emerald green orbs.

"But not as beautiful as you…" he thought to himself. At that very moment he wished that time would stop and that the world outside would fade away.

He felt it… He knew it… This was his "Promised land".

She slowly looks down; there was a troubled expression on her face. Her cheery excitement that was present just moments ago had gone.

'… _First off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike.'_ she spoke in a soft tone.

His face was suddenly struck with confusion. What was she talking about?

'_Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture… I think I must have seen him again, in you…'_

Jealousy started to pinch at his heart. Who was this "HIM"? Was this person someone very important to her?

Aeris slowly shook her head with a small grin on her face.

'_But you're different.'_

Different...

She looked down again.

'_Things are different…'_

She reached for his hand and raised her sight towards him.

'_I'm searching for you…'_

Searching… for him? What did she mean?

'_I want to meet you.'_

"But I'm right here." he replied.

He was right there. He was right in front of her… wasn't he?

'_I know, I know… what I mean is…' she looked at him and smiled. 'I want to meet… you… the real you.'_

"…the real me." He started to wonder… who was he, really?

And as the last of the fireworks flashed through the night sky, he gazed at the flower girl's eyes and saw his image… but it wasn't him. Yes, the image had the same deep blue eyes that he had, but his hair was spiky blonde, no longer the sleek black pony tailed hair that he had grown accustomed to seeing in the mirror. His face no longer the image of a young and confident martial artist, instead it was now that of a soldier whose features bore the sadness of a thousand battles and a life filled with inner turmoil.

"Who… am I?"

As the ride came to a halt and both of them made their way out of the gondola, the young flower girl quickly looks at him and smiles as she tugs at his arm.

'_I had fun tonight. Let's go together again.'_ She then notices the troubled look on his face.

'_You don't like being with me?'_ she asks him in a sad tone.

"That's not it." he quickly replied. "I had fun too."

'_I'm glad.'_ she smiles relieved. _'Next time we come, let's take our time and go on more rides.'_

She looks at the small wall clock near the counter.

'_Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going or the others are gonna get worried.'_

He nods and they both head off.

* * *

'Akane, Akane!' Kasumi called out as she knocks on her youngest sister's door. 'It's time for breakfast.'

'I'm not hungry!' she shouted through the door. 'It's the weekend so I just want to stay in bed!'

'Why? Aren't you feeling well?' she asked her with a hint of concern in her voice.

'…Yeah, I'm not feeling well. So please Kasumi, leave me alone and let me sleep. Okay!'

'Oh dear…' she whispered. 'If you want we can go to Dr. Tofu's clinic.'

'…No thanks. I think I'll just sleep this one off.'

'Alright then. If you need me then I'll just be in the kitchen.' Kasumi slowly turned and made her way downstairs.

Akane was still lying on her bed. Her cheeks were wet as her tears stained the pillow that cradled her head. Last night she had cried herself to sleep. She couldn't remember the last time that she had cried that much.

She's… the girl of my dreams…

Ranma's voice rang through her head like an annoying echo. How could he say such a thing in front of his own fiancées… in front of her.

Her mind started to concoct an array of images that made her even more miserable. She could just imagine how happy Ranma and Aeris were when the two of them were alone together. Ranma softly caressing Aeris' cheeks… him whispering words of undying love and devotion to the ears of the girl that she now hated above all others. She could just picture him lovingly placing his lips on hers… and as she did her heart sank even more.

'Ranma… you idiot… jerk… dummy… I hate you!'

And though she continued to call him names, cursing him under her breath like she always did… she knew that she didn't really mean it, she never had. She knew that she had always lied to herself. She always tried to hide the fact that… that… she had feelings for him. She had to admit it now… because she was losing him. She had to do something… or else she would lose him forever.

She slowly got out of her bed and stood in front of the bookshelf on her desk. She pulled out a small cookbook from the shelf. That book had been given to her by Ranma; it gave her hope that maybe… just maybe… he had feelings for her too. She placed the book in front of her and embraced it. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to fight for him. She was going to take what was rightfully hers. He belonged to her… and she was going to take him back.

* * *

'Alright, now talk! Who is this Aeris?!' Ukyo demanded to the giant Panda that was being strangled by Kodachi's long gymnastics' ribbon. They were gathered outside the Tendo Family's backyard. The Panda was holding up a sign that read: I'm innocent! I swear!

'Girls! What are you doing?!' the head of the Tendo family, Soun Tendo, blurted out. He was a tall man with a slim but slightly muscular build and had long black hair and a mustache. He was also wearing a dark brown gi.

He quickly ran to the Panda's aid and released it from Kodachi's hold. The giant Panda let out a great sigh of relief and then took out a sign that read: Thank you, Tendo.

Soun turned to the girls; he was perplexed at why they were more violent than usual. 'Now girls, I hope you have a good reason for picking on Genma here! I'm absolutely disgusted at this complete show of disrespect towards your elders!'

The Panda behind him nodded in agreement. He took out another sign that read: Total disrespect! You should be ashamed!

'We just trying to get information about Aeris girl!' Shampoo, who was accompanying Ukyo and Kodachi, replied.

'Who..?' he asked in confusion.

'Aeris!' Kodachi answered. 'My darling Ranma has been seeing another woman behind my back!!'

'Our guess is that she's another fiancée of Ranma, so were trying to get tubby here to spill the beans.' Ukyo explained.

Soun quickly raised an eyebrow. Without saying another word he went inside the house and after a few minutes he came out holding a large bucket of boiling water which he then splashed at the Panda. The Panda immediately transformed into a tall, muscular, but somewhat overweight man who wore a pair of glasses. He was wearing a grey-white gi while a white bandana covered his seemingly bald head.

'Awwww!' the man screamed as he felt his skin burn.

Soun quickly took Kodachi's ribbon and wrapped it around the man's neck.

'Saotome! Who is this girl that they're talking about! Don't tell me this is all your fault again!'

'I-I-I don't know her!'

'I say he's lying!' Ukyo interrupted. 'He must have made another engagement with someone again! How could you..! Selling your own son for your selfish greed!' she said in disgust as the two girls behind her nodded in unison.

'I-I'm telling the t-truth! Y-You have to believe me!'

Soun yanked the ribbon towards him and stared at Genma straight in the eyes.

'I-I swear as a martial artist and as a master of Anything Goes martial arts, I don't have anything to do with this!'

The elder Tendo continued to eye the man for a few more minutes before he finally released his grip. 'His telling the truth…'

'Wait…' Ukyo suddenly spoke. 'If he's telling the truth than… does this mean that… Ran-chan's in l-love with this girl!'

'Aiya!' Shampoo said in a panicked tone. 'Shampoo not believe it! Airen no love that girl!'

'Where's Ranma now?!' Kodachi quickly asked the two men.

'Well, he said that he was going to school to do some extra curricular activities.'

'Activities my foot!' Ukyo shouted in frustration. 'He's going to look at that stupid portrait again!'

'What portrait..?' the man named Genma asked.

Ukyo did not answer him; instead she turned to the two girls with her. 'Let's go!'

'Wait! We're coming with you!' the two men called out to the girls as they started to follow them.

* * *

Ranma gazed at the portrait in front of him. He had been staring at his beloved's image for the past half-hour, his hand slowly tracing her cheek. He smirked a bit as if he had suddenly remembered something funny.

"I know what the others would say… if they ever found out about you. They'd say that you're just a dream… a figment of my imagination."

He smiled at the image. "But I know that you're not just a dream… no… I know that you're real."

He glanced at the image's emerald green eyes and remembered the reflection of the stranger that sat opposite of the flower girl. It was him, but at the same time… it wasn't him. He looked at his hand… it was as if they belonged to someone else.

"You said you wanted to meet the _real_me. But the truth is… right now, I don't even know who I really am."

His hands were trembling as he slowly clenched his fist.

"It's like… there's something very wrong here. I can feel it."

He stood there for a couple more minutes. He then turned and made his way to the exit of the museum. But as he did, his path was blocked by a group of people consisting of two men and 3 women.

He sighed in a disinterested manner. "I don't have time for any of you right now, so if you don't mind I'm going to be on my way."

Genma, who was one of the two men, quickly grabbed his son's arm and looked at him sternly.

'Ranma, who is this girl that I've been hearing about!'

"Pops… let go of my arm." he said coldly.

'As your father, I'm ordering you to answer me!'

But instead of answering, he grabbed his father's wrist with his free hand.

"I said… let… go!" he spoke with contempt in his eyes as he started to squeeze the man's wrist.

Genma felt his wrist starting to go numb and quickly let go of Ranma's arm. And as he looked at his son's deep blue eyes… he thought that he saw them shine with a strange glimmer.

'Ran-chan, wait!'

"Sorry Ucchan, but I just want to be alone right now."

As Ranma left the museum, Soun quickly turned to Genma. 'Saotome, what happened?'

'Those eyes… It was like he was a completely different person.' he replied. 'Tendo, think there's something wrong with my son.'

* * *

Ranma sat quietly at the bench in the park. He was in a daze. There were so many things that were troubling him and what was worse was the fact that there was no clear way of solving any of them. He was just so confused.

Without warning, he was suddenly doused with cold water. He immediately transformed into a voluptuous young girl with bright red hair.

"What the hell!!" she shouted in anger. She turned to her side and saw Nabiki at the corner of her eyes.

"Nabiki! What's the big idea!"

'You should thank me.' she smirked. 'I just brought you back to your senses.'

"I'm awake if you haven't noticed!"

'Well, you didn't look like it.' she chided.

"Whatever…" Ranma quickly returned to her sit.

'Anyway, there's a reason why I came here.' She slowly sat next to Ranma. 'Don't you think that you've been a little too hard on your fiancées?'

"What… now you're guilt tripping me."

'One of your fiancées has been really hurt because of the way you've been acting this past couple of days. Don't you think that you owe her an apology?'

"You want me to apologize? After that stunt they pulled on me yesterday! You're joking right."

'I admit that was a bit too harsh, but who do you think forced them to take such drastic measures.'

"So it's my fault that they electrocuted me!" he said as he raised his eyebrow.

'Ranma, you still don't get it do you?'

"Get what…"

'They're acting like this because they love you, idiot. They afraid that they're going to lose you to that Aeris girl especially since you think about her all the time.'

"And what makes you say that?!"

'You're not really that hard to figure out, buddy boy! Your mind is as deep as that of a 10 year old.'

Ranma didn't want to admit it, but in a strange but irritating way Nabiki's words did make some sense. Yes, she was angry at the way her fiancées have treated her especially yesterday but maybe because it was due to the fact that she had disregarded them so much that finally forced the girls to act in such a manner. They were her fiancées, they were her responsibility (even though her father was the one who was at fault and should be the one to take responsibility).

"But what do you want me to do?!"

'Let's see now… for starters, you're not really the apologizing type so I think you're going to have a pretty hard time trying to say sorry to her. Wait, I got it. How about you take her out on a date?'

"A date?"

'Yeah, to make up for all the boneheaded things that you did for the past couple of days.' Nabiki smiled.

"Like what."

'Does the fact that you've been ignoring her for the past few days ring a bell?' she said sarcastically.

"A date, huh…" she eyed the girl sitting next to her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

'Nothing…'

Ranma looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'What? Can't a girl do some charity work once in a while.' she spoke in an offended tone.

"Charity… yeah, right!"

Nabiki quickly pulled out a ticket from her pocket and showed it to Ranma.

'Here, this is a ticket for an amusement park that opened just a few days ago. If you agree with my proposal then I'll have her meet you at 7:00 tonight. So… are you in or are you out?'

Ranma still didn't trust Nabiki, but she felt so guilty that she decided that it was for the best.

"Alright, fine!"

'Good.' Nabiki handed Ranma the small ticket. 'She'll meet you there at 7pm, don't be late.' She slowly stood up and left.

As Nabiki's figure disappeared from Ranma's view, she suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second… Was she talking about Akane or Ucchan? Or maybe Shampoo?"

* * *

'Mercenary girl insane!' Shampoo eyed Nabiki who had just entered their restaurant. 'Why Shampoo want to buy overpriced ticket from you!'

'I don't know, maybe because of the fact that not only are all the tickets sold out but as an added bonus Ranma will oblige you with one date.'

Shampoo smiled half-heartedly. 'You liar. Besides, your ticket too much! 40,000 yen too big for Shampoo!'

'Well… if you're not going to buy it, then I'm pretty sure that the other girls might be interested. Nabiki slowly got off her chair and started to make her way towards the exit. 'What a shame… I heard that the amusement park is a real hot spot for couples.'

Shampoo's eyes widened.

'…couples.' she whispered

'I'll be leaving then.'

'Mercenary girl, wait!'

Nabiki glanced back at the Amazon as she tried to hide the knowing smirk on her lips.

'You sure Airen be there.'

'Of course!' Nabiki replied.

'Alright, Shampoo buy ticket.'

* * *

Inside the Kuno residence…

'Are you certain that my darling Ranma will be there?!' Kodachi asked Nabiki who had arrived just a few minutes earlier.

'I guarantee it.' she smiled confidently.

'Very well… How much?'

'For the last ticket plus a date with Ranma… Hmm, I think 90,000 yen is a reasonable price.'

Sasuke, who was standing at Kodachi's side, suddenly spurted out the green tea that he was drinking.

'N-N-Ninety thousand yen!! That's way too much. I mean a ticket for the amusement park only cost a thousand yen!'

Sasuke quickly turned to Kodachi. 'Mistress Kodachi, I really think that this girl shouldn't be trusted.'

'Nonsense, Sasuke.' Kodachi stared at the ticket in Nabiki's hand. This could be her chance at prying his precious Ranma from the clutches of the girl named Aeris.

'If it's for my darling Ranma then money is no object.'

Nabiki smirked. 'It was nice doing business with you, Miss Kuno.'

* * *

A few minutes later, at Ukyo's Okonomiyaki restaurant…

'Thirty-thousand yen… that's a bit too steep, don't you think?!'

'Well, it's still your call whether you want to buy it or not. But just so you know… this is the last one, all the tickets are sold out.' Nabiki explained as she ate the pancake in front of her.

'And Ran-chan's going to be there… right?'

'I give you my word.'

Ukyo clutched at her heart. These past few days have been forgettable to say the least. Even though Ranma never said it out loud, she knew that all he has been thinking about was that girl. Maybe this was her chance to get him back. To show him that he didn't need Aeris… because she was there for him.

'Ok… Nabiki, you got yourself a deal.'

* * *

Later… at the Tendo Dojo.

'A date with Ranma?' Akane spoke as she chopped a block of cement into two.

'Yup… Here.' Nabiki showed her a small ticket. 'You're lucky, this is the last one.'

'Then why don't you go. It's not like you to give free stuff to anyone.'

'Well… first, amusement parks aren't really my thing. And second, who said that it was free. Besides, I know you that you'd want to go with Ranma.'

'And what gave you that idea?' she said coldly.

'Tsk tsk tsk. Akane, I know you better than you know yourself.' There was a knowing smile on Nabiki's lips. 'You want him back… don't you?'

Akane remained silent but her movements suddenly became tense.

'Technically, he is _still_ your fiancé. It's his heart that you have to win back.'

Akane stopped her training. 'How much?'

'Ten-thousand yen…'

'Alright… I'll pay you later.'

'Thank you for your purchase.' Nabiki smiled.

And as Akane took the ticket from Nabiki's hand and made her way to the door of the dojo, she stopped and glanced back at her older sister.

'Oh, and one more thing… You're wrong, Nabiki. I don't have to win him back… because he was always mine to begin with.'

* * *

Oooh. Akane is turning into a possessive maniac (…or is she). This chapter was very long so I decided to cut it into two parts. Part II will be posted… well… when I feel like it. Hehehe. I'll fix the other chapters when I have the time (But to tell you honestly, I don't really have much time in my hands to begin with). RnR please.

**Author's Note:** Ranma was a little gullible in the middle part of this chapter. But if you're observant enough, you should be able to notice something about this chapter as a whole.


	7. A Ride to Remember Part 2

Hey guyz. It's me again. Sorry about the whole LAKER HOMER POST, but cut me some slack since the playoffs are like 2 months away. Not to mention the Lakeshow has a chance of locking up the top spot in the west. And if you think that's already "Team Homerism" at its worst than sorry to say but you ain't seen nothing yet. I was like a frickin maddog during the threepeat years. By the way, Lakers lost in Portland yesterday so there goes our 10 game winning streak (I swear, the Rose Garden has some kind of Anti-Laker Hex! Hell, we haven't won on that floor in over 3 years now. PHX is a bit out of it. I'm hoping that they get the 4th or 5th seed so we don't have to meet them until the 2nd round and by that time I think Drew would have probably integrated himself back into the rotation. I still have two killer exams waiting for me tomorrow so wish me luck. Here's Chapter 7

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 **

Akane was walking through the streets of Nerima as she held a small white bag in her hand. The amusement park was only a few blocks away. She had a beautiful smile on her face… it had been days since she had smiled so sincerely.

'A date… with Ranma' she giggled at the thought.

She was enthusiastic, to say the least, about the prospect of going to the amusement park with him that she even bought a new blue dress from the store during the afternoon. This was her chance to get him back… from that girl.

Yes, that girl… she was the one who caused all this. Back then she didn't have to bring her feeling out to the open because she knew that no matter how many fiancées Ranma ended up having, she would always have a part of him all to herself. There was no need to tell him about her feelings because… she was confident that when the time came, it was their engagement that would be considered valid. Because of that confidence she was willing to share him with his other fiancées for the time being.

But this girl, Aeris… she was different. She was taking him away from her… all of him. It was as if she was stealing Ranma's heart from her. And what was worse was that it seemed as if she wouldn't leave any scraps for any of them.

No… she wouldn't let that happen. She won't let that happen!

The bright lights of the amusement park were in sight now. She started to speed up her walking, she was so excited. But just then she quickly saw three people standing in front of the park's entrance. Three girls that she knew all too well… Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi.

'What are you three doing here?' she said as she looked at the girls in front of her, wondering if they knew about her date with Ranma.

'Akane?' Ukyo seemed a bit surprised. Maybe she wasn't expecting her afterall.

Ukyo sighed a bit. She looked disappointed and annoyed for some reason.

'Let me guess… you're here for the date with Ranma too, am I right?'

'Too..? What do you mean?'

'Mercenary girl trick us!' Shampoo blurted out in anger. 'Promised Shampoo date with Airen and make me pay overpriced ticket!'

'How much did you pay Nabiki?' she asked the amazon.

'Me had to pay 40,000 yen for ticket! Shampoo had to beg great granny for money and sold all of Mousse clothes to make quota!'

'That's nothing!' Kodachi spat out. 'I had to pay 90,000 yen for my ticket only to find out that I have to share my darling Ranma with these low-class vermin!'

'Who you call vermin!' Shampoo replied in retaliation as she glared at Kodachi. 'You want fight with Shampoo!'

'Bring it on you sleazy amazon!'

And as the two bickered in the background, Akane turned to Ukyo. 'How about you Ukyo; how much did you pay for your ticket?'

'Thirty thousand yen… I can't believe I let myself get fooled by that sister of yours.'

Akane didn't tell the others that her sister, Nabiki, sold her a ticket for a much cheaper price since it would probably make matters worse.

Akane and Ukyo continued on with their conversation when the both of them suddenly noticed the dark silhouette of the person that they were all waiting for.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit la-… what the?!" he blurted out in complete shock and confusion as he saw all of the four girls waiting in the entrance.

'Airen!' Shampoo tried to jump at and embrace Ranma but Kodachi quickly restrained the overzealous Amazon with her ribbon. 'Why… you!'

Kodachi smirked. 'If anyone's going to go on a date with my darling, it should be me since I paid the most!'

"Paid..? What're you talking about?"

'Ran-chan, you might wanna sit down for a minute.'

After Ukyo explained everything to him…

"Dammit! I knew that she was up to something!" he said through gritted teeth. He turned his back at them and slowly started to leave.

'Wait, Ranma! Where are you going?' Akane called out to him.

"I'm leaving! I don't want any part of this!"

But before he could continue on his way both Akane and Ukyo reached for his hand, the two girls looked at him with pleading eyes.

'Ran-chan… please don't leave. Just wait here, alright.'

Even though he was still annoyed by the situation, he decided to stay… at least for the time being.

The four girls gathered and began to discuss how to best deal with this scenario. Though they hated the fact that Ranma would have to date all four of them, they decided that it was better to share him rather than not having him at all. Since they now shared the same goal of trying to get the mysterious girl named Aeris out of the picture, it was best if they all worked together. They had to do whatever it took to free Ranma from his infatuation with that girl.

They decided that all four of them will have timed dates with Ranma. The park was open for the next 24 hours so having him go on a date with each of them for a little over an hour seemed quite fair. But just to make sure that none of them takes advantage of the situation too much, the other three girls would keep a close eye on the date.

Kodachi insisted that she be first since she was the one who paid the most out of the 4 of them. Shampoo would be next while Ukyo and Akane would follow.

'Alright, so it's decided then.' Kodachi spoke. She quickly made her way towards Ranma and grabbed him by the arm as she dragged the somewhat reluctant young man inside the park.

* * *

'Come one, come all folks! Test your courage and dare enter Dr. Satan's House of Terror!' shouted an old, pale-faced carney who was wearing dark colored robes that was covered with cobwebs. Behind him was a giant house decorated with an assortment of plastic arachnids and limbs covered with blood.

'It'll give you nightmares, it'll scare you outta your wits, it'll make you wet yourself. Hell, this place makes the cemetery look like a carnival!'

As the man's eyes roamed through the crowd he quickly noticed an odd couple passing by; a girl whose dark blue hair was in a ponytail on one side of her head and was dressed in a black Yukata adorned with images of numerous red roses, and a young man wearing red Chinese tailored shirt and dark pants. The girl was dragging the seemingly reluctant young man like a helpless pet dog through the park.

'Hey you!' the carney pointed at them.

Ranma and Kodachi quickly stooped and turned to the man.

"Me?"

'Yes, you! How's about you and you're cute little girlfriend take a yonder inside my house of terror!'

Ranma quickly raised an eyebrow. "What am I, five? And besides, she's not even my girl-"

But before Ranma could finish speaking, his words were quickly cut short by Kodachi's high pitched laughter.

'Ha ha ha haaa! I guess you people are smarter than you look.' She then started to pull Ranma to the entrance of the horror house. 'Let's go Ranma darling.'

"No I'm not! I'm leaving!" but just as he was about to leave her behind, he was quickly strangled by Kodachi's ribbon and forcefully taken inside.

"Wow… talk about false advertising." he commented with a hint of sarcasm as he looked through the insides of the building.

It was basically your average haunted house. The paint job on the wall was a tacky black. The pillars that supported the ceiling were decorated with Styrofoam skeletons and there were red smudges all over the place that was made to look like blood.

As they walked through the inside of the house they entered a small hallway. Four doors could be found on each side of the hall.

A sly smirk formed on Kodachi's lips. 'This is my chance to get my darling all to myself. I can't waste this opportunity!' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a creepy looking puppet dropped from the top of the ceiling. It was made out of wood and wore a dirty tuxedo.

As the puppet appeared in front of them, Kodachi quickly plotted her next move.

'This is it.' she said to herself.

She immediately let out an awkward scream and wrapped her arms around Ranma.

"Will you get a grip..!" he said in a bored tone. "It's not even that scary."

Kodachi tried her best to pull Ranma and herself to the floor but the young man stood his ground.

"Stop that already!"

'Hi hi hi hiii!' an ominous voice was suddenly heard from the creepy looking puppets mouth.

Ranma looked at the puppet in a perplexed manner. "I guess this place isn't half bad after all."

The small puppet began to speak.

'Welcome to the hallway of death. Inside this hallway are 6 rooms that house the most horrid creatures of the night. Enter them at your own risk..!' the puppet was then pulled up to the ceiling.

"Well, I guess we might as well."

They entered the first room. It was very dark and Ranma could hardly see anything.

Kodachi's eyes quickly glimmered with evil intentions. She jumped at Ranma and pinned him to the floor.

"W-What're you doing?!"

'Now my darling, I'll finally have you all to myself. Don't worry; I'm going to make you forget that vile girl.'

As Kodachi was about to place a kiss on the young man's lips, Ranma spotted a small purple cat with bells tied to its ears at the corner of his eyes.

"C-C-C-Ca-Cat!!" he screamed as he shoved Kodachi away and ran to the corner of the room.

'Ranma darling..? What's wrong?'

The young man looked absolutely terrified as his legs shook uncontrollably. He then felt a cold chill run down his spine as he sensed a dozen pair of feline eyes staring straight at him. One by one, dark furred cats began to prowl their way towards him. He was cornered.

Outside the horror house…

The carney managing the house was outside eating a stick of black cotton candy when one of the walls of the building behind him was suddenly blown away.

'What in God's name..?'

He quickly saw a young man with black hair jumping from out of the house and running away from a group of black cats.

* * *

'Airen, where you want to go?' Shampoo, who was wearing a red Chinese dress, asked.

"Anywhere except that horror house, okay!"

'Alright, Shampoo want to ride rollercoaster.'

"I think that's a bad idea." Ranma protested. 'Didn't you just eat a couple of caramel apples."

'Me fine.' she then grabbed Ranma's arm and they proceeded to the rollercoaster.

Once there, they approached the counter and took their sits on one of the cars of the ride.

'Please hold on to the lapbar and enjoy the ride.' said the man managing the coaster.

The ride soon started. The rollercoaster raced through the track increasing in speed with each passing second. The coaster went up and down spinning around in circles. The people inside the coaster let out screams of delight and gasps of excitement and surprise. They shrieked with every loop that the ride passé through.

'So fun!!' the amazon yelled.

After the ride…

The two of them could be seen at the corner of a tree as Shampoo began to throw up like crazy.

"See, I told you going on that ride was a bad idea."

Shampoo's eyes began to mist up with tears.

'Shampoo can't help it. Is Airen mad at Shampoo?' she spoke through her sobs.

Ranma placed his hand on his face and shook his head.

"Damn, why am I so gullible." he whispered to himself as a feeling of guilt and pity started to build up inside him. He was angry at himself because he was easily guilt ridden every time he saw a fragile person, especially a girl, crying.

"Hey, don't cry… I'm not mad at you or anything."

Shampoo slowly gazed at Ranma as she wiped away the small beads of tears on her cheeks.

"We still have a little over 20 minutes for our date; I think that's good enough for at least 2 more rides."

She nodded as a look of delight spread through her face. She quickly latched on to the black haired boy's arm as both of them started to walk through the amusement park trying to find other rides.

Shampoo secretly grinned. Everything was going according to plan. She glanced back at the other three fiancées who were following them, hiding from corner to corner. She knew that if she ever wanted to get any sort of alone time with Ranma then they would have to go to someplace private. There was a House of Mirrors just a few stalls away; it was the perfect place to have him all to herself.

'Airen, me want to go there.' she told him as she pointed at a house whose walls were decorated by countless full body mirrors.

As they were about to enter the House of Mirrors, they suddenly heard a familiar voice making a loud ruckus in a nearby crowd.

'Shampoo?! Shampoo?! Where are you Shampoo?!' a tall and slim young man who was causing all the commotion shouted at the top of his voice. He had long black hair that stretched up to his waist and wore a patterned white Chinese robe with long sleeves.

The young man quickly grabbed a young woman who was just passing by him.

'Shampoo! Thank goodness you're all right!'

'Are you blind!?' the woman scolded as she swiped her hand free of the man's grip and walked away.

The young man once again grabbed another female by the hand.

'Shampoo?!'

'Get away from me you freak!' the woman shouted as she slapped the young man right on the cheek.

'Hey Mousse! Over here!"

The young man quickly took out a huge pair of thick glasses from one of his sleeves. He then turned to the owner of the voice and immediately saw both Ranma and Shampoo. Anger filled his insides the moment that he noticed the blue haired amazon holding on to the black haired-haired boy's arm.

'Ranma, you jerk! I knew that you were the one who forced Shampoo to sell all my clothes!'

"Shampoo… what is Mousse talking about?"

'Me don't know.' she replied as she smiled tensely at him. 'Mousse must be cuckoo again.'

'Ranma..!' Mousse shouted at him. 'Prepare to die.'

A huge chain suddenly shot out from inside Mousse's right sleeve and headed towards Ranma who immediately jumped out from harms way. Mousse quickly jumped straight at him and began attacking him relentlessly. He, however, was easily able to dodge all of the attacks. Ranma then used Mousse's shoulder like a pedestal and jumped over him, positioning himself behind his opponent. Mousse turned in order to block Ranma's incoming attack but it was too late.

"My turn! Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Fist)!" he shouted as he struck the unknowing young man with a hundred blows. Each strike was as fast as lightning but every punch carried a powerful sting on its own.

"Take this!" he then delivered a swift kick that sent Mousse flying through the air and out of sight.

As he gently landed to the ground, the blue haired amazon started to run towards him.

'Airen!' Shampoo's path however was suddenly blocked by a giant spatula.

Ukyo immediately appeared and grabbed Ranma by the arm.

'Times up, Shampoo.' she mockingly said to the amazon. 'It's my turn now.'

Shampoo could only glare at Ukyo as she began to pull Ranma away.

* * *

'Here Ran-chan, have some.' Ukyo spoke as she offered Ranma a stick of cotton candy.

Ranma, who was sitting on one of the small benches, refused to even look at her.

"Howl long are you four going to keep up with this charade. I'm not a toy so stop treating me like one!"

Ukyo became silent. Her face was filled with sadness as small dewdrops started to form in her eyes.

"…Ucchan."

'I'm sorry Ran-chan…' she smiled at him meekly. 'I know that you probably think that we're selfish and maybe we are but… I just… I just wanted to spend some time with you… Is that really so much to ask?'

Ranma let out a small sigh. He then stood up and placed his hand on Ukyo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ucchan. It's just that I've been a little out of it today."

'It's because of her, right.' she said in a sad tone.

Ranma knew perfectly well who Ukyo was referring to, but he didn't want to aggravate the situation any further. Ukyo was his childhood friend. She was a very good person deep down and he somehow felt responsible since he probably was the one who caused her to act like this. He felt obligated to make it up to her.

"Come on, this IS a date, right. Let's have some fun."

Ukyo raised her head with a look of surprise in her face and quickly gave him a small nod. They began to stroll through the amusement park, going to every stand that they happened to pass by.

'Hey Ran-chan, do you remember that promise you made back when we where kids?'

"Promise..?"

'Oh come on, stop joking around will you.'

Ranma started scratching the back of his head. He had no idea what she was talking about.

Ukyo was taken aback. 'I can't believe this! Don't tell me you've forgotten about it!'

She looked at the giant carousal just a few meters away from them.

'You said you'd ride on a carousal with me.'

'Oh… I think I remember now. Actually, O thought that you were just joking since I didn't know that you were a girl back then."

'Hey!' Ukyo looked offended.

"Okay Ucchan… If it's that a big of a deal for you…"

She smiled at him. 'Good! Ok then, let's go!' she said as she led him towards the shiny carousel.

They took their places on one side of the ride. As it slowly began to spin around, Ukyo glanced at the black haired young man beside him. He looked so awkward as he rode the white porcelain horse, she couldn't help but feel amused. She knew that he wasn't fond of things like this but she appreciated the fact that he granted her request nonetheless.

The bright lights atop the ceiling of the ride created such a beautiful effect. She wouldn't have traded that moment for anything.

As the ride stopped, Ukyo gazed at Ranma with a huge grin on her face.

'So Ranchan, wasn't that fun.'

"I guess it was okay… But I'm never riding on that thing again!"

Ukyo let out a small chuckle.

'Same old Ranchan.' she whispered. 'You haven't changed one bit.'

Ranma sighed as he heard Ukyo's words. "Same old, huh…"

* * *

'Ranma..?' Akane stared at the black haired young man with a questioning look on her face.

They were inside one of the amusement park's huge tents. They, together with a few other couples, were watching a middle aged man wearing a dark tuxedo with a matching red bowtie perform some illusions and other magic tricks.

"Hey, Akane… let's get out of here. This shows a bit lame."

'What..? But the show just started.'

"It's just… I just want to get some fresh air. This place is a bit too crowded for me."

Akane looked around. The audience on the stands was anything but crowded. She glanced back at Ranma once again; something seemed to be bothering him. She slowly stood and pulled Ranma up by the hand.

She smiled at him. 'Well, alright. Let's get going then.'

After they exited the tent, the two of them walked through the park. Countless people were bustling around the place. Most of them were wearing beautiful dresses and stylish clothes. Children were running around, trying their luck on the different booths while some of them were wearing colorful mask and playing with their toy guns and swords.

As they continued on their way, Akane's attention was suddenly caught by a group of young children. Three young boys were gathered around a young girl who was crying. It seemed as if the three boys were trying their best to comfort the young girl.

'Don't cry Yumi…' said one of the young boys as he tried to calm her down. 'We'll just get you another one.'

'But Taka, we already spent all our money.' a chubby boy who was among the group reminded.

'Yeah, Omi's right.' responded a green haired kid who was wearing a red mask. 'Not to mention that guy who's in charge of the stall is a complete jerk!'

Akane slowly inched her way towards the group. 'What's the matter?' she asked them.

The children were startled by this blue haired stranger's sudden interruption and were reluctant to talk.

Akane smiled reassuringly at them. 'Don't worry, I just want to help.'

The boy named Taka stepped forward and started to tell Akane about their problem.

'Well actually, this jerk that's in charge of the goldfish pond cheated us out of our money. He made us buy all this paper nets before he let us even try and catch one of his goldfishes. But the nets turned out to be thinner than they should be so it was almost impossible for us to catch anything. We tried to get a refund but he didn't want to return our money. Good thing one of the goldfish jumped straight from our net to the plastic bag so we thought we got our money's worth. But that guy tripped Yumi and she ended up dropping the fish to the ground!'

'That's not right!' Akane said in disgust.

She approached the small girl named Yumi and stretched out her hand. 'Let's go. I'm going to have a little chat with that guy.'

Taka led Akane and Ranma towards the goldfish stall. A grumpy looking man with short flat hair and a scar running through his left eye could be seen in front of the stall.

Akane stomped her way to the man.

'Hey!' she said as she glared at him. 'This kid told me that you cheated them out of their money!'

The man glanced at the four children that were standing behind the blue haired girl. He had a look of disdain on his face.

'Heh, I haven't seen these kids in my life!' he spat out.

'That's a lie!' Taka quickly interrupted. 'I'd never forget that scar and that weird looking haircut of his!'

'Shut your trap, Brat!'

'He's just a kid!' Akane protested. 'You shouldn't talk to him like that!'

'Whatever babe, just do me a favor and get the hell outta here!'

As Akane and the man argued, Ranma stood in the background. This person seemed very familiar to him, like he had seen him somewhere before.

The man quickly noticed the black haired male staring at him.

'And what the hell are you lookin at yo-…' he stopped at mid-sentence and began to scratch his chin. His eyes narrowed as he curiously looked at Ranma.

'Hey, wait a minute… you kinda look like that red headed bitch that got me broke in last year's fair.'

The man's words (the "Bitch" one in particular) struck a nerve inside Ranma.

"Watch it pal, you might want to think about what you're going to say first before you let them out of that potty mouth of yours!"

The man smirked. 'I get it now, you must be related then. This should be good.' He then swiped off his outer garments to reveal what looked like a white gi decorated by numerous piranha illustrations. 'Ever since last year's fair I've been itching to get some payback on that whore. But since I haven't seen her in a while then I guess I'll just have to settle on kicking your ass!'

Ranma began to smirk as well.

"This should be fun." he quickly positioned himself into a fighting stance. "You better have health insurance because this won't be pretty."

The people nearby started to gather around the two, wondering what all the commotion was about.

'Ranma…' Akane interrupted. 'I know this guy's a jerk and all, but do you really have to beat him up?'

"Just get the kids away from here and I'll take care of the rest."

A thin white fishing string suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and coiled around Ranma's body rendering him immobilized. Ranma tried to break free but, oddly enough, the line seemed unbreakable.

'So, how do you like my titanium fishing string?! I had to mortgage my house and sell most of my stuff just so that I could afford it but it looks like it's worth every yen.'

Ranma, instead of worrying, gazed at the man with eyes filled with confidence.

"Hey ugly, have you ever flown before?!"

The man was perplexed at why he would ask such a question especially when he had him cornered.

'What?'

"If you haven't before… then this is your lucky day!"

With all the strength that he could muster, Ranma swung his body around with such force that the man who was holding the other end of the line was instantly lifted off his feet and was sent flying through the air like a rag doll.

'What the hell!!' the man screamed as his figure faded through the night sky.

Ranma removed the titanium string around him and went inside the goldfish stall. He took one of the goldfish inside the small aquarium and gave it to the girl name Yumi.

"Here you go. Don't drop it, okay."

The girl smiled at him and nodded as she and her friends went on their way.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were sitting on one of the benches of the amusement park. It was almost midnight and yet the park itself remained lively as ever.

"Hey, Akane…"

'Hmm…'

"When Ucchan and I were on our date… she told me that I was still the same old Ranma that she knew."

'So?'

"Well… I think she's wrong. Something about me has definitely changed. But I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. My heads all muddled up."

He stared at his hands in a perplexed manner; it was as if they belonged to someone else.

"This is me… right? My hands… My body… My voice… My thoughts… I am me… right? So, why is it that I feel like there's something very wrong here? Why is it that I sometimes feel like this isn't who I am? Who is Ranma anyway..? What does it mean… to be Ranma?"

He started to scratch his head, trying to rid himself of these confusing thoughts.

"Damn, I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about anymore!"

'Don't be stupid.' Akane chided.

Ranma quickly glanced at the blue haired girl sitting beside her.

'Well, if you want to know what I think…' she stared right at him and smiled. 'Then, I believe that Ranma is Ranma. Nothing's changed. You're still the same perverted, arrogant, stupid, and boneheaded Ranma that I was unlucky enough to get engaged to.'

"And you're still the same thick-waisted, uncute klutz that I was unlucky enough to get engaged to!" he quickly replied in retaliation.

Both of them glared at each other, but to Ranma's surprise, Akane suddenly smiled and started laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

'Nothing, it's jus that… it's been a while since we've argued like this.'

"Wait, what? So… you like arguing with me?"

'Oh, don't worry about it.' She stretched out her hand and grabbed Ranma by the arm. 'Come on, we better get going.'

* * *

'Where in the world are they?!' Ukyo said in an irritated manner. She turned her attention towards Shampoo and Kodachi. 'You two, this is all your fault! If you hadn't bickered so much then we wouldn't have lost sigh of those two!'

'Don't you dare blame me for this!' Kodachi immediately answered back. 'If it weren't for this girl's tactless attitude then we wouldn't be in this situation right now.'

'Don't blame Shampoo! This all you're fault!'

"We're back."

The three of them turned to the owner of the voice and saw both Ranma and Akane making their way towards them.

'Finally! What took you two so long?!' Ukyo scolded.

'Sorry about that.' Akane apologized to the brown haired Okonomiyaki chef who seemed to be in a very bad mood.

'Fine, let's go. It's already past midnight and we do have school tomorrow.'

As they were about to leave…

'Oh no!' Akane quickly blurted out.

"What?"

'My bag… I think I left it on one of the benches!'

"I can't believe this…" Ranma said as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're such a klutz."

'It's not like I meant to leave it!'

"Whatever… You guys wait here. I'll go and get Akane's bag."

He immediately entered the park once more, retracing his and Akane's steps until he reached the bench that both of them sat on, but the white bag was nowhere to be found.

He approached one of the vendors roaming around the amusement park.

"Hey, did you see a white bag that was lying over that bench?"

'White bag, huh... I think I saw something like that a few minutes ago, but some kid took it and went that way.' the vendor then pointed to the east side of the park.

"Thanks."

He quickly headed to the east portion of the amusement park. After walking for over 10 minutes, he finally spotted the white bag lying on the ground. He picked up the small white bag and dusted off some of the dirt that covered it.

Then…

'_Hey, let's go on the gondola.' _

That voice…

"Aeris?!"

He raised his sight and started to search for the owner of the voice. But there was no one. And as his eyes wandered through his surroundings, something quickly caught his attention.

A giant Ferris wheel whose lights suddenly shone brightly mesmerized his vision. He had not noticed the ride before mainly because the neon lights that covered its exterior hadn't been turned on until now.

He began to grip the white bag that he held in his hand tightly. There was something in that place… he needed to go there.

He immediately sprinted towards the giant Ferris wheel making his way through the thick wave of people that bustled through the park.

As he arrived, he was quickly welcomed by a young woman with long dark hair.

'Welcome to the "Midnight Ferris Wheel".' she greeted.

"Midnight… Ferris wheel?"

'This is a special promo that the amusement park has set up as part of its opening week. This ride is open from twelve midnight up to three in the morning. Also, couples get to ride the Ferris wheel free of charge.'

The young woman noticed the small white bag in Ranma's hand.

'So Sir, are you waiting for your date to arrive?'

"No… it's nothing like that. Errr… can I ask you something?"

'Sure.'

"Even without a date, could I still ride on the Ferris wheel?"

The woman stared at him with a questioning look on her face. She wondered why he would ask such a question.

'Well… I guess, but you have to pay the full fare because the free ride only applies to couples.'

"That's fine with me." He then took out some money from his pocket and gave it to the woman, "One, please."

The woman shrugged. 'Oh well.' she then gave Ranma one ticket, 'Here you go. Enjoy your ride, Sir.'

He slowly entered one of the compartments and sat comfortably near the window. The Ferris wheel started to move as Ranma's compartment rose with each passing second.

He began to contemplate why he was there in the first place. Why did he suddenly feel the urge to go to this ride? Was it because… he felt that Aeris was there? But that possibility was just too unlikely. It was stupid to think that _she _was waiting for him in this place… but still.

He looked out the window. The amusement park was bigger than he thought. The bright lights of the different rides that were scattered everywhere created such a beautiful scenery. The faces of the numerous couples and children that strolled through the park were filled with smiles. And yet… something about this filled his heart with such great sorrow. The smiles of the people below seemed to mock him.

This moment… why did it feel so familiar?

Fireworks started to shoot out from the base of the Ferris wheel and filled the night sky with a beautiful explosion of colors.

Without warning, great pain started to creep over his head. His vision was slowly becoming hazy. His body began to ache and he quickly clutched at his heart. It was pounding violently against his chest. He closed his eyes as the pain he felt became more unbearable with each passing second. He couldn't breath. He felt his lungs collapsing, it was as if he was drowning inside that small compartment.

'_Please… won't you forget me.' _

He immediately opened his eyes. There was no mistaking it. That was her voice that he heard. But her words… why did they bare an aura of sadness?

He stared at his hands that trembled uncontrollably… and for a moment, he thought he saw crimson blood dripping from his fingers.

As the ride finally came to an end, the young woman opened the door of the compartment.

'Thank you, Sir. Did you have a nice ride?'

Ranma didn't answer and instead continued on his way.

* * *

'What's taking him so long?' Akane muttered to herself as she wondered why the black haired young man had not yet returned.

'Oh, I think I see him.' Ukyo spoke as she saw Ranma slowly approaching them. 'Hey Ran-chan, what took you so long?'

Ranma did not answer Ukyo. He immediately threw the small white bag towards Akane.

"Next time, try to stop being such a klutz because you're not a kid anymore!"

'What?! Why are you angry at me for?!'

"Nothing..! Let's just… I just want to go to bed, alright."

He quickly headed towards the exit without even waiting for the four other girls to catch up.

And as the black haired youth's figure slowly faded to the background followed by his fiancées, an ominous figure gazed at the young martial artist. The stranger's features hidden by the darkness as the figure continued to lurk in the shadows with watchful eyes.

'**I finally found you… Cloud.'**

* * *

Oooohhh, cliffhanger!! Hehehe. Since I'm still sour about the Lakers losing to Portland, I'm going to be evil today so I won't reveal who the new character is :laughs maniacally: but you guys are free to guess so let you're imaginations run wild. As always, RnR please.

**Author's Note:** To all those who've been wondering whether this fic is a Ranma x Akane pairing. I left some clues in this Chapter about the plot of this whole fic. Although you do have to overanalyze a few things (especially the Ferris wheel scene.) PM me if you think you've got it or at least have some idea to where my fic is heading.


	8. The Unforgivable Sin

Good day guyz! Sorry for the long wait. I've just had super bad luck in terms of betting in the past month. I was hoping for a big pay day on March 16 since I had a big KO bet in the Pacquiao VS Marquez fight but that didn't turn out good. Lakers losing to GS at home didn't help either (also had a bet on that game too), and us losing two straight to the two worst road teams in the frickin league sure as hell didn't help the Laker Nation! I thought we picked it up after winning 4 straight but today's loss in Portland kinda sucked (The Rose Garden needs to be demolished…Seriously). Now the Suns are hot on our trail like a hungry Shaq on a donut (thank God for tiebreakers!! Hehehe!!). Still think that we can get the top spot in the west but it's gonna be a stretch especially since NOH and SAS are playing so well. Anyway, here's Chapter 8.

P.S.- This one's pretty long so you might wanna grab some popcorn and a soda.

* * *

Chapter 8

He stared at the great pyramid-like structure in front of him.

Fate had led them to this place… to the temple of the Ancients.

He glanced back at the two young women that accompanied him; the raven-haired girl named Tifa, and his precious flower girl. His eyes lingered upon Aeris; she seemed to be in some sort of trance. She slowly made her way to the center of the rope bridge that served as the only pathway to the great structure on the other side. The wooden planks creaked with every step that she took. As she stood at the middle of the bridge she slowly closed her eyes and laid her body parallel to the ground.

'_This is… the temple of the Ancients…'_

Her face was calm and at peace.

'_I… I know… I feel it… the knowledge of the Ancients… floating… You could become one with the planet but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future… for us…'_

He was puzzled by her words… Who was she talking to?

He slowly walked over to her side and kneeled beside her. Something seemed to be troubling her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you saying? Do you understand?"

She rises from the ground and quickly runs to the temple. She caresses its stone steps paying no heed to the dirt and moss that covered it.

'_You're uneasy… But happy?'_

Her gaze wanders through her surroundings as if trying to find something hidden from their sight.

'…_Because I'm here? I'm sorry… I don't understand.'_

She walks back to him; her eyes were filled with resolve.

'_I want to go inside.'_

He gives her a small nod.

"Alright."

He then takes her by the hand and they make their way to the top of the temple with Tifa not far behind.

As they enter the great temple, they quickly see a figure of a gravely wounded man who was slumped against the altar at the center of the room. His face was obscured by the numerous strands from his long dark hair. His blood flowed from the deep cut in his abdomen, staining his black suit. It seemed as if a very sharp object had been pierced right through him.

Aeris eyes widened in shock.

'_Hey! It's Tseng!'_ she quickly shouts in recognition of the man.

"Tseng? Of the Turks?" he hears himself say. It was the first time that he had met this man yet why did it feel like he had seen him somewhere before.

Tifa quickly ran to the man's aid and assesses his wound.

'He's been cut but it looks as if none of his vital organs have been hit… He'll live.'

'Uh… I've been had.' the man named Tseng muttered to himself as he tried to stand, but his injury had drained him of his strength and he immediately slumped back down. 'It's not the Promised Land… Sephiroth's searching for…'

"Sephiroth…" he whispered through gritted teeth.

He didn't know why but the mere mention of that name made his blood boil. He could feel great anger building up inside him as he tightly gripped the hilt of the great sword on his back.

"He's inside!?"

'Look… for yourself…'

The man slowly gives him the small keystone that their former companion, Cait Sith, who turned out to be a spy serving under their enemy, had stolen.

A bitter smile appeared on Tseng's face.

'Damn… Letting Aeris go was the start… of my… bad luck… The President… was wrong…'

'_You're wrong…'_ Aeris softly whispered.

He gazed at her; the flower girl's voice bore an aura of sadness.

'_The Promised Land isn't like what you imagined.'_

She faces away from them. He could sense the tears brimming in her eyes.

'_And I'm not going to help.'_ Aeris spoke; trying to sound cold and uncaring though she never could achieve the full effect. _'Either way, there was no way Shinra could have won.'_

She quickly goes to the corner of the room trying to hide her face from all of them.

There was a slight smirk on Tseng's lips.

'…Pretty harsh. Sounds like something… you'd say… little one.' Tseng slowly gets up and slumps in another corner, the man then looks at him. 'The keystone… place it… on… the altar.'

He stares at the small stone in his hand for a brief moment. He then makes his way towards Aeris.

"You crying?"

The flower girl shakes her head and turns to look at him.

'…_Tseng's with our enemy, the Turks, but I've known him since we were little… he was like a big brother to me.'_

Sensing that her heart was heavy with sadness, he slowly raised her hand to one of her cheeks and wiped the last traces of tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine… I promise."

His words seemed to lift the young woman's spirit as she showed him a renewed smile and nodded.

He then made his way towards the small altar and placed the keystone in one of the empty slots. Within a matter of seconds, it began to glow a bright blue as the floor that they were standing on was lowered.

As the platform finally reached the lower level, all 3 of them were in complete shock as their sight was met by what looked to be an endless maze of stairs and doorways.

He looked around; he didn't know were to start. It seemed as if it would be next to impossible to navigate their way through this place.

Tifa also looked around. She was as dumbfounded as he was. 'What a strange place. Do you think were welcome here?'

Aeris walked forward and closed her eyes.

'_Words… feelings… So many of them here.'_ She opens her eyes and glances back at him. _'I know it's going to be tough, but… Don't give up! We can do it!'_

He nods. Her words filled him with confidence. As long as she was there by his side then he believed that he could get past any challenge.

They walk through the maze with Aeris leading the way. There were numerous doors and stairways, and he knew that one wrong turn would surely have them trapped in this place forever. But Aeris… she seemed to now this place like the back of her hand. She opened doors and climbed up and down the multiple crossroads of stairs… and not once did she second guess any of her choices.

As they finally reached the end of the maze, they opened a door that led them to a hallway and in the middle of that hallway was a small pond that glowed an eerie violet.

Aeris' gaze was transfixed on the small pond and she immediately made her way towards it. He and Tifa followed suit. The flower girl kneeled down and caressed the water in the pond with her fingers. The pond immediately emitted a bright, purple light.

'_It's full of the knowledge of the Ancients.'_ She pauses for a bit and then gently shakes her head. _'No… not knowledge… consciousness… a living soul… It's trying to say something.'_

He kneels beside her. "What is it saying?"

She places her ear near the water's surface as if trying to decipher the words of a voice that only she could hear.

'_I'm sorry, I don't understand.'_

He stares at her calm face… it was as if she was intently listening to someone. She then slowly stands up; there was a troubled look on her face.

'…_Danger? An evil… consciousness?'_

An evil consciousness..?

He stands as well and looks at her with a confused look on his face.

'…_Show? You're going to show me?'_

The pool suddenly emits a blinding white light that forces both him and Tifa to shield their eyes.

As the bright light finally fades his eyes squint a bit more before he is finally able to open them, and to his surprise the pond now showed them the image of a room whose walls were decorated by strange hieroglyphics and intricate murals. The figure of the man named Tseng could be seen within the room. He was scanning the strange symbols that were etched on the walls.

"…What's going on?" he said, still baffled by what was transpiring in front of him.

'_Wait! Look! It's showing us!' _

A woman with short blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes quickly enters the scene within the pond. She first looks at the murals on the wall and then turns her attention to Tseng.

'Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised Land with this?'

The man with long black hair was in deep thought.

'…I wonder.' He looks at the blonde haired woman. 'Anyway, we have to report to the President.'

The woman nods and immediately leaves the room.

As his female compatriot runs off, Tseng was once again left in deep thought. He glances at the murals and hieroglyphics a couple more times and with each passing glance his face looked more troubled.

'Is this really the Promised Land? No, it can't be…'

The pond again emits a blinding white light. And as their sights dart back at the pond they notice that a new figure had appeared within it. The figure was a man with long hair that was the color of silver while his eyes were a mixture of blue and emerald green. His long, prominent sword was securely tucked at his side as he made his way towards Tseng who was still oblivious of the man's presence.

He glared at the man with long silver hair as a strange feeling of spite began to dominate him. His hands were shaking due to the great rage that burned within his body like wildfire. He wanted to look away from the man so that this feeling of animosity would subside but he couldn't stop his eyes from staring a hole right through this stranger.

As his mind was engrossed with thoughts of hate… he suddenly felt the soft and gentle touch of the flower girl on his hand. He turned to her and saw her eyes filled with worry and questions as if she were asking what troubled him so.

He felt his rage slowly melting away like ice. Her touch had such a profound effect on him. He gave her one of his rare smiles as if to tell her that everything was fine and then turned his attention back to the scene that was being shown within the pond.

The man with silver hair started to speak… his words were cold and brooding…

**So you opened the door. Well done. **

Tseng quickly turns to look at the owner of the voice. 'Sephiroth!!' He walks towards the man but then he stops his advance. 'This place… what is it?'

The man smirked.

**A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients…** He raises his arms, his face filled with ecstasy. **I am becoming one with the planet.**

Tseng looked confused. He had no idea what the man in front of him was saying.

'One with the planet?'

Sephiroth mockingly looks at Tseng.

**You stupid fool. You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this planet. All it's wisdom… knowledge… I will meld with it all. I will become one with it… it will become one with me.** He slowly lowers his hands as his gaze becomes even more sinister. **The way… lies here.** He starts to laugh like a madman. Without warning, Sephiroth unsheathes the long sword at his side and lunges at Tseng, piercing him straight through the abdomen.

The madman positions his head near the side of Tseng's face and begins to whisper in his ear.

**Only death awaits you all. But do not fear. For it is in death that a new spirit energy is born.**

He swiftly pulls the long sword from Tseng's abdomen.

**Soon, you will live again as a part of me. **

The image in the pool slowly fades as the three of them were left to ponder on what they had just seen.

'_Did you see it?'_

'I saw it.' Tifa replied.

"Where is the room with the pictures on the walls?"

'_Almost there…'_

"Sephiroth… is here, right?!"

Renewed anger started to course through his veins.

"No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here."

His blood was boiling. All he could think of was finding the man named Sephiroth and tearing him limb from limb.

"I'm taking him out!"

Why did he hate this man so much?

The three of them continue to walk through the temple. After a while, they finally reach a large, circular shaped room. There was no floor, only a dark and deep pit. There were 11 other doorways in the room but all of them seemed unreachable since there was no bridge or pathway that they could use to cross the pit. A great spindle-like object could be seen at the center floating in mid-air.

A deep voice suddenly echoed through the room.

**I AM THE TIME GUARDIAN. YE WHO SEEK THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE ANCIENTS… I CONTROL THE TIME… CHOOSE YOUR PATH… **

Aeris steps forward and clasps her hands together in prayer. Afterwards, two long transparent clock hands appeared from within the spindle. One of the clock hands pointed towards them while the other pointed to a doorway that had a "VI" inscribed on its top.

They immediately jump to the clock hand and use it as a sort of plank to make their way towards the doorway.

They pass through the doorway and enter yet another room and in its center lay a large door. Aeris places her hand on the great door in front of them; she then glances back at him and Tifa.

'_The room with the murals is on the other side of this door.'_

She stares at him for a few seconds before an apologetic look crosses her face.

'I'm sorry. You must be tired. He was tired. They had been running around the temple for quite sometime now and he could feel a few beads of sweat on his forehead. But he didn't want her to worry. This mission… the task of saving the planet… this was very important to her, that's why he had decided to do the best that he could.

"A little, but it's really nothing to worry about."

She smiles at him.

'_Just hang in there. Someday we'll look back at these hard times and laugh.' _

Yes… someday… after all of this… he'd look back at this journey of theirs and reminisce about all the things that they went through… both the good and bad times… with her by his side…

They pass through the great door and find the same room that was decorated with murals on the other side.

As their eyes wander through the insides of the room, he suddenly feels a sinister presence lurking about. This feeling of uneasiness… it could only mean one thing…

"He's… here…" he whispers through gritted teeth.

The flower girl, sensing that there was something wrong, quickly turns to him.

His eyes begin to scan the room more thoroughly, trying to find any sign of the silver-haired man.

"Where are you!? Sephiroth!!" he shouts, his words echoing through the room.

…**So cold. **

That voice...

He immediately turns and sees Sephiroth standing just a few feet away from him. The silver-haired man's eyes were closed as his cold voice sent chills down his spine.

He glares at the man in front of him as he slowly starts to unsheathe the great sword that was stowed on his back.

**I am always by your side. **

Sephiroth opens his eyes and stares at him with a small smirk on his face.

**Come.**

He charges at Sephiroth with his sword leading the way. He slashes at him, trying to decapitate the man's body with one swift swing. But as the sharp blade of his sword was just about to graze Sephiroth… the silver-haired figure disappeared into thin air.

The silver-haired man quickly reappears a little further from where he originally stood; he was admiring one of the murals on the wall of the room.

**Splendid… **he whispers as he caresses the mural on the wall in front of him. **A treasure house of knowledge… **

"What're you talking about!?"

Sephiroth disappears once again only to reappear a little further from them. He stares at another mural which depicts a large fiery sphere hurtling down earthward. The man turns his gaze towards him; his body was trembling as a demonic smile crosses his face.

**Look well. **

"At what!?"

**At that which adds to the knowledge of… **

Sephiroth starts to laugh.

**I am becoming one with the planet… **

He began to grip his sword tightly. The man's laughter irritated him. He charged at the figure again. He wanted to slit Sephiroth's throat so badly… to silence that irritating laughter of his.

But like before, just as his sword was about to behead the silver-haired man, his prey once again vanishes into thin air.

He looks ahead and spots Sephiroth who was now leaning on the small altar at the other side of the room.

**Mother…**

A small grin appears at the corner of the man's lips.

…**it's almost time…**

…**soon…**

…**we will become one.**

He and Tifa assume their offensive stance, ready to engage their enemy in battle… but Aeris holds them back. She glares at Sephiroth.

'_How do you intend to become one with the planet?'_

**It's simple.**

The man smirks.

**Once the planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury. **he said as he looks at the three of them as his smirk grows wider and even more sinister. **What would happen… if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the planet? Think how much energy would be gathered.**

Sephiroth starts to laugh.

**And at the center of that injury… will be me… All that boundless energy… will be mine.**

The silver-haired man slowly stands up as dark aura begins to cover his body.

**By merging with all the energy of the planet, I will become a new life form… a new existence… I will cease to exist as I am now… only to be reborn… as a god.**

Aeris continues to glare at Sephiroth.

'_An injury powerful enough to destroy the planet? Injure… the planet?'_

**Behold…** he glances at the mural with the huge, fiery sphere. **The ultimate destructive magic… Meteor.**

"That'll never happen!"

Sephiroth vanishes and in a blink of an eye he materializes in front him.

He stands there frozen in shock as the silver-haired man leans over and whispers in his left ear.

**Wake up…**

He collects himself and swings his sword at Sephiroth who had again vanished without a trace.

"Where are you! Sephiroth!!"

He runs all over the room, his eyes searching for the silver-haired demon. Suddenly, he stops and drops to his knees as he hears horrific screams in his ears. He raises his hand and clutches his head as the wails of countless people echoed through the insides of his skull. He could feel his eardrums about to burst as the screams grew louder with each passing second.

Aeris immediately runs to his side with fearful eyes. Panic and distress were etched in her face as her lips began to move… But he couldn't hear any of her words. All he could hear were the eerie screams.

The voices echoing through his head go silent as the image of the stone floor disappears and is replaced by liquid. Yes… everything around him was liquid… He was… inside a tank of liquid. There was an odd-looking man staring at him from the outside of the tank. It was that man… the same man he saw inside the building… the one who tried to experiment on Aeris… Hojo.

'Yes… I guess this specimen will have to do, for now.'

Specimen…

His vision starts to shift back and forth, from the inside of the small tank to the stone floor of the Temple of the Ancients.

"I… I am…"

He could feel his body rise to its feet and make its way towards the mural depicting the large, fiery sphere. He then heard an ominous voice whispering in his ear.

_**Take it… Give it… Deliver it… to me…**_

_**For our… Reunion…**_

He started laughing… even though he had no reason, no idea why he was laughing.

"…Black Materia."

_**Take it… Give it… Deliver it… to me…**_

'…Call Meteor."

_**For our… Reunion…**_

He collapses to the floor as his vision grows dim and everything turns black.

"…"

"…"

'…_Please, wake up…'_

"…"

'_Get a hold of yourself…'_

He opens his eyes and sees Aeris staring at him with a relieved look on her face. He was lying on the floor as the flower girl's legs cradled his head.

"W-What's wrong? What… What happened?"

She gently shakes her head.

'…_it's nothing so don't worry about it.' _She nods at Tifa. _'Right, it's nothing.'_

"Sephiroth… where is he?"

'_He got away.'_

He slowly rises to his feet and stares at the mural near him.

"This is Meteor… right?"

She nods. _'The ultimate destructive magic, Meteor.'_

Tifa scans the mural further.

'What is that? Is something going to fall from the sky?'

'_It finds small drifting planets with its magic…'_ She turns to him. _'And then collides with them. This planet might be wiped out entirely._

'Hey, what's that?' Tifa suddenly asks as she points at an object floating a few inches above the altar where Sephiroth had been leaning on just a few moments ago.

They approach the altar. Aeris leans forward and begins to read the hieroglyphics engraved on it.

'…_B.l.a.c.k. M.a.t.e.r.i.a.'_

"Black Materia!?" he looks at the object floating above the altar. It didn't look like any of the materia that he had seen before; in fact it looked more like a small scale model of the temple.

'What should we do?' the raven haired girl questioned.

'_Wait… I'll ask.'_

The flower girl faces away from the two of them as she once again clasped both her hands in prayer. The mural and hieroglyphics that were engraved on the walls begin to glow white and red.

'…_I see.' _she whispered as she quickly turns to both of them.

'_They said that the temple itself is the Black Materia?!' _

"This huge temple? This is the Black materia?!" he said with a tinge of disbelief in his voice. "Then no one could take it."

'_Hmm, it's pretty hard.' _She approaches the altar and stares at the object floating above it. _'You see. This is a small model of the temple and inside it is a device which becomes smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, you become smaller too until the whole temple becomes small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.'_

He started to think, trying to connect all the bits of information.

"So what you're saying is if we solve the puzzle, the Black Materia will get smaller and smaller and we can take it?"

She nods.

''_Yes, but there's one thing… you can only answer puzzles inside the Temple. So, anyone who solves the puzzle will be crushed by the temple.' _

"I see… the Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the temple so easily…"

'If that's the case… then let's just leave it, Ok?' Tifa suggested.

"No." he said in disapproval. "We've got to think of a way get it out. Sephiroth has lots of different flunkies so it's nothing to him to throw their lives away to get the Black Materia."

'_So what are we going to do then?'_

A strange but familiar voice is suddenly heard from the door of the room.

'Everything you said makes perfect sense.'

They turn around and glance back at the owner of the voice only to see the figure of a strange, human-sized stuffed toy and riding on the top of its head was a small, black colored, toy cat that was holding a megaphone.

"Cait Sith!?"

At that very moment, he noticed something… strange… about his actions. He was aware that he had a great and very irrational phobia concerning cats and was uncomfortable with anything that reminded him of these creatures. Then why was it that he could interact with this thing with such ease..?

'You can use my stuffed body for the future of the Planet.' the small, robotic toy cat said.

"We can't let Sephiroth get his hands on the Black Materia. But we can't let the Shinra get theirs on it either."

He didn't trust Cait Sith. This thing had already betrayed them once before and there was no guarantee that it wouldn't betray them again.

'But…there's really nothing else you can do.' It looked at him with its feline eyes filled with determination. 'Everyone, please trust me.'

He was still unwilling to surrender his conviction. He then felt a feminine hand touch his shoulder. It was Aeris…

'_Let's trust him, Ok.' she smiled._

"But…"

'_It's alright. I know that it's hard for you to trust Cait Sith especially after what happened at the Gold Saucer. But everyone deserves a second chance, right. And besides, I sense that his very sincere about helping us.'_

He sighed. He then turned to Cait Sith.

"Alright then… Cait Sith, we'll leave everything in your hands now."

'Alrighty then…' Cait Sith quickly runs to the altar. 'I'll handle the rest.' He then glances back at the three of them. 'Well, everyone… Take care of yourselves.'

'_Cait Sith…' _

Aeris starts to tug at his arm.

He looks at her… he knew perfectly well what she wanted him to do.

'_Come on… aren't you going to say something?'_

He rubs the back of his head. He wanted to apologize for the way that he had treated Cait Sith earlier but he couldn't find the right words to say it.

'Well… I umm… I'm not really good at this."

The large, stuffed figure that the robotic cat was riding on began to hop around joyfully.

'Mmm, I understand. I feel the same too.'

Aeris clapped her hands as if an idea had suddenly popped in her head.

'_Hey, why don't you read our fortunes?'_

'Say that's right. I haven't done it in a while, huh?' Cait Sith started to jump around. 'I'm so excited. Right or wrong, I'm still the same 'ol me. Now, what should I predict?'

Aeris claps her hands again; she then grabs his arm and looks at him with a small grin.

'_Hmm, should we ask Cait Sith how compatible we are then?'_

Her words made him blush a bit and the gloomy atmosphere that had surrounded them just moments ago had almost completely disappeared.

'Okay then, here I go.' The stuffed figure began to hop around performing a strange but comedic dance. After a while he stops and faces away from them. He steals a few glances at Tifa before shaking his head.

'This isn't good. I can't say it.' Cait Sith sneaks another glance at Tifa before shaking his head again. 'Poor Tifa.'

The raven-haired girl quickly turns away. Her hands were folded in annoyance, it was as if Cait Sith's words had offended her in some way.

Aeris walks over to the stuffed figure.

'_No, tell me. I promise I won't get mad.'_ she said in a playful tone.

'Is that so? Then I'll tell you.'

Tifa glances back at them; her face was filled with curiosity. Cait Sith turned to the flower girl and started hopping around again.

'Looks good. You are perfect for each other! Both of your stars, they show a great future.' Cait Sith then looks at him with a huge smile on its face. 'If you want, I'll be your match maker, preacher… I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just call me when it all happens.'

Perfect… A match made in heaven…

He couldn't help but smile at the toy cat's words. Even though he himself never did give too much meaning to fortune telling, those words tickled his imagination.

Cait Sith stops hopping around and sadly looks down to the floor.

'Thank you for believing in me, knowing that I was a spy. This is the final… final farewell.'

The three of them leave the room, and as the door behind them closed Aeris glanced back for a brief second.

'_Be strong… Cait Sith.'_ she whispered.

After retracing their steps, they finally exit the great structure. As they stood outside the Temple of the Ancients, a great dark ball of energy starts to consume it. After a few minutes, the dark ball of energy fades along with the rest of the temple leaving behind a great pit at the spot where it once stood. He and Aeris make their way down the pit and soon enough they spot a small black orb lying on the ground. He quickly picks up the orb and stares at it.

"So this is… the Black Materia." He started to smirk. "As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor."

Their victory was finally assured. As long as the Black Materia was in their hands, there was nothing that the silver-haired man can do… they had nothing to fear… they had won…

He looks at the flower girl.

"Hey Aeris, can you use this thing?"

'_Nope, we can't use it right now. You need great spiritual power to use it.'_

"You mean lots of spiritual energy?"

'_That's right. One person's power alone won't do it. You need a place where there's plenty of the planet's energy… The Promised Land!'_

"The Promised Land? No, but…"

'_Sephiroth is different. He's not an Ancient.'_

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good… So he shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land then."

…**Ah, but I have.**

The two of them quickly turn to the owner of the voice.

"S-Sephiroth!"

The silver-haired being hovered in the air like an ominous specter. The smirk on his face was troubling to say the least. Sephiroth gently landed to the ground.

He pocketed the small black orb and unsheathed the great sword that was stowed on his back. He glared at the silver-haired man in front of him. He wasn't going to let him take the Black Materia. All of them had gone through so much. They had passed through so many hurdles, fought a great number of battles, lives had been lost. Their journey would mean nothing if they were to fail now.

**I'm far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained not only the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients but also of those who came after their extinction.**

Sephiroth's smirk grew even wider.

**And soon… I will create the future!**

'_I won't let you do it!' _shouted Aeris. _'The future is not only yours!'_

The man started to laugh… a laugh that echoed through the pit. He looked at him, his devilish gaze filled with curiosity.

…**I wonder? **

He looks at the silver-haired demon in front of him. Why was he smirking? They had the Black Materia… they still had the upper hand… didn't they?

**Wake up…**

Voices started to fill his head once more. They were screaming in his ear. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground as he clutched at his head. His skull felt as if it was just about to crack.

_**Take it… Give it… Deliver it… to me…**_

"Sh… Shut up!!"

The vein on his head was throbbing like crazy. Aeris kneeled at his side, but he couldn't hear her… he couldn't hear anything except that voice.

He suddenly heard Sephiroth mocking him.

**There… good boy. **

The voices were getting louder.

_**For our… Reunion…**_

He felt his body rise like a mannequin being pulled up by its strings. He starts to make his way towards Sephiroth. His movements were uncoordinated while his body felt as heavy as metal.

Aeris tried to stop him but he quickly shoves the flower girl out of the way.

His hand clumsily reaches for his pocket and he hands Sephiroth the Black Materia.

…**Well done.**

The silver-haired man rockets skyward, disappearing from their view.

He falls to the ground with his hands still clutching his head. His body begins to tremble as the voices started to fade. He could see Aeris rushing towards him.

'_Are you all right?!'_ she asks with worry clouding her face.

"I… I… gave the Black Materia… to Sephiroth..?"

What had he done! All that they had gone through, all the sacrifices that each of them had made… it had all been for nothing… because of him.

He tried to stand and straighten himself but failed and fell at Aeris' feet.

"Wha… what did I do… tell me, Aeris."

She kneels beside him and embraces his quivering body trying to calm him down.

'_Be strong, Ok?'_

He starts to shout at the heavens, cursing his actions.

"What have I done!!"

Her embrace grew tighter.

'_You haven't done anything… It's not your fault.'_

And then… the voices returned and they were louder than ever. The voices were commanding…

_**The Cetra… Must Die!! **_

He shoves her away and she falls backward to the ground. He falls onto her and to his horror his fist starts to move, rising to the air and landing on the flower girl's cheek.

He punches her again and again, landing blow after blow.

"I..! I'm..!"

He was horrified at what he was doing. He begged his body to stop… he wanted to stop… he wanted this nightmare to end. But his body was oblivious to his pleas. It didn't even bother looking at the stuffed figure that had appeared from out of nowhere.

'Oops! It looks like I came at a bad time! I'm Cait Sith No. 2. Right, pleased to meet you.'

…Nor did it bother with the raven-haired girl who had jumped into the scene and immediately held him back.

'What are you doing!?'

The voices began to fade as he slowly started losing consciousness. Everything was growing dim… fading into the darkness. Yet he could still make out the flower girl's face. Her face, though bruised, was still calm… beautiful… forgiving…

"What did I do? I don't remember anything… Someone… anyone… please… wake me up…"

* * *

Ranma quickly awakened from his sleep. He was panting, gasping for air. He could feel the sweat all over his body. It was a dream… it was just a dream… no, it was more like a nightmare.

He looked around the room and saw his father, Genma, sleeping on the other bed like an over-stuffed pig. He was snoring so loudly that it was hard to believe that none of the other residents of the house were awakened.

Ranma clutched at his heart. This feeling of pain… of grief… it was new to him, and he didn't like it.

He rose from his bed and looked out the window. The sky was still dark. Normally, he would have immediately gone back to bed and continued on with his sleep… but he just couldn't force himself to sleep, not after that nightmare. He stared at his hands, he could've sworn that he had felt it… the horrific impact of each blow that his fist delivered as they landed on the flower girl's soft and fragile cheeks, her shoulder, and her arms. He was disgusted with himself.

His blue eyes continued to stare at his hands.

"I'm… I'm sorry… Aeris. Please… forgive me."

Throughout the remainder of the night, that was all that he said.

* * *

'Kasumi..? Where's Ranma?' Akane asked her eldest sister.

'I think he left for school earlier today.'

'What!? I don't believe this! That jerk didn't even wait for me!' she said angrily.

'Oh, Akane… I wanted to ask you something.'

'What is it Kasumi?'

'Is there something wrong with Ranma? He looked a little pale today. Did something happen last night in the amusement park?'

'He looked okay last night. I didn't notice anything strange except for…' she remembered the way that Ranma had acted after he had retrieved her bag.

'Except for what..?' Kasumi questioned further.

'No, it's nothing. He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all.'

'Oh, I see. Ok then, have a nice day at school Akane.'

* * *

Elsewhere…

A black piglet that had a yellow bandanna with black dots wrapped around its neck was limply walking through the streets of Nerima. Its body was covered with bandages and it gave the impression that it was still recovering from some injuries.

'P-chan?!'

The piglet glanced back and saw a girl with short blue-hair. It was Akane and she quickly ran to the piglet's aid. She lifted it up from the ground and embraced it, not knowing that she was doing the piglet more harm than good.

'Oh, P-chan! I missed you so much!' Akane said as she embraced the piglet tighter. The piglet's body began to ache even more because of the girl's embrace and it started to pass out.

'Oh no! P-chan! What's wrong?! P-chan!?'

* * *

In Furinkan High…

'Phew… I made it.' Akane sighed as she entered their classroom with a few minutes to spare before the bell. She looked around and immediately noticed that Ranma was nowhere to be found. She made her way towards Ukyo who was already seated in her chair.

'Ukyo, have you seen Ranma today?'

'No, I haven't seen him yet. Why?'

'That's weird… Kasumi told me he left early for school. He should be here right now.'

Ukyo paused for a bit. She then looked at the blue-haired girl.

'Akane… you don't think that he's…'

Both of them were silent. The two of them were thinking of the same thing, but at the same time both were trying to convince themselves that they were wrong… that Ranma wasn't inside that small museum again… that he wasn't obsessively staring at that portrait which the two of them loathed so much.

'All of you, please sit down!' their teacher, who had just entered the room, said to the class.

Akane and Ukyo were quickly brought back to reality as all of the students immediately returned to their respective seats.

After half an hour had passed, Ranma finally entered the room. Akane stared at the black-haired boy who had just arrived. Kasumi was right… he looked pale; his face was sullen while his blue eyes were lifeless and down-cast.

What was wrong with him?

'Ah, Mr. Saotome. So you finally decided to show up! I hope you have a good excuse for being late!'

Ranma just stood there, refusing to look at his teacher.

"…I don't have any." he whispered.

The teacher immediately raised an eyebrow; he didn't appreciate Ranma's very cold answer.

'I see. What a shame!' he jeered, trying to elicit a more energetic response from the youth. Ranma remained silent.

'Mr. Saotome, I believe you are aware of the punishment given to those who are late.'

Ranma slowly walked to the corner of the room and took the two buckets that lay on the floor.

As he passed by Akane's desk, the blue-haired girl stared at him for a brief moment. She noticed the great sadness in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

Ranma filled the two buckets with water and exited the room without saying another word. He stood outside the classroom holding a bucket on both hands. He stood there in silence like a statue as his eyes stared aimlessly out the window.

* * *

The black piglet named P-chan slowly opened its eyes. It looked around and found itself inside the girls' locker room. It quickly got off the bench where it had slept and roamed around the room. It then noticed the steaming kettle on top of a small stove. Using its small paws, the piglet turned off the stove and then proceeded to tipping the kettle over itself thus soaking its body in hot water.

The piglet instantly transformed into a naked young man with unkempt, black hair. His eyes were fuming.

'Ranma! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me!'

* * *

It was recess. Having served his punishment, Ranma was finally allowed to enter the classroom.

As he sat on his chair with his hand below his chin, Akane approached him.

'Your late.' she scolded. 'Kasumi told me that you left early for school today. So, where were you?'

He slowly stood up and looked at her coldly.

"None of your business…"

Just as he was about to exit the room; two of his classmates, Hiroshi and Daisuke, called out to him.

'Oi! Ranma! There's something that I wanna show you.' It was Hiroshi. He was holding a black-colored sphere in his hand.

Ranma sighed a bit. He was annoyed by their sudden interruption but he decided to heed their call nonetheless.

'Check it out!' Hiroshi said proudly as he showed Ranma the black sphere in his hand. 'My uncle who just arrived from the states gave this to me. They call it a "Magic 8-Ball". First, you think of any yes or no question that you want to ask; then, shake it before looking at the small glass at the bottom. Cool, huh.'

AS Hiroshi handed him the small black sphere; Ranma couldn't help but stare at its dark surface. His grip on the small sphere grew tighter. This thing in his hand, it looked so much like… like…

'_It's not your fault…' _

(Crack)

The small orb in Ranma's hand had sustained a small crack due to his vice-like grip.

'What're you doing!?' Hiroshi shouted as he swiped the black sphere from the young martial artist's hand. 'You broke it! I can't believe this!'

"…I'm sorry about that." he apologized to his classmate.

'Ahhh! My Uncle's gonna kill me!' Hiroshi said, exasperated. 'Thanks a lot Ranma!'

As Ranma left the classroom, Akane walked towards Hiroshi who was still sour about what had just transpired. She was carrying a small lunch box.

'I'm sorry about what Ranma did. I'm sure that he didn't mean it.' she said, apologizing in Ranma's behalf.

Hiroshi's sour mood quickly disappeared as he looked at the blue-haired girl in front of him with a huge and very goofy grin on her face.

'Ah… No big. It was just a stupid toy anyway.'

Akane smiled.

'Here, please treat this as compensation for the thing that he broke.' she said as she handed him the small lunch box in her hand.

Hiroshi's sunny disposition quickly turned grim. He nervously looked at the small lunch box as if it contained some sort of poisonous substance.

As Akane left the room, Hiroshi and Daisuke continued to stare at the small box.

'So… are you gonna eat it?' Daisuke asked.

'Only when Hell freezes over.' Hiroshi retorted.

* * *

Ranma was walking through the school grounds when he suddenly heard a familiar voice yelling out to him.

'Ranma! You coward!'

He turned and saw a young man with unkempt hair and who was wearing a yellow bandanna on his forehead. It was Ryoga.

"What is it this time, Ryoga..?" he said in a disinterested tone.

'I'll make you pay for what you did to me, you dog!'

Ranma turned his back to him

"Sorry… but I'm not in the mood…"

Ryoga clenched his fist. He felt that Ranma was berating him as a fighter.

'Come back and fight me you coward!!'

Ranma continued on his way, not even bothering to give Ryoga a second glance. This only agitated the young man wearing the yellow bandanna. He took it as an insult to his manhood and charged at Ranma.

'Come back here you jerk!!'

Ryoga punched Ranma, hitting him square in the face.

Although it was gratifying for him to get some semblance of payback against the black-haired youth, something didn't feel right. His foe could have easily dodged that attack but he chose not to… Why?

Ryoga held Ranma by the collar of his shirt and continued to punch him. But even though he continued to land blow after blow, Ranma refused to retaliate.

'Fight back!' he screamed at him as he landed another blow on the black-haired boy's cheek. 'I said fight back!!'

'Ryoga! Stop it!!' Akane shouted as she witnessed this shocking scene unfolding in front of her.

'Oh my God! Ran-chan!!' Ukyo started running towards the two men.

'Fight back you coward!!' he shouted once more as his fist rose high into the air.

"I… deserve this…" he whispered

Ryoga's fist immediately stopped. What in the world was Ranma taking about?

"I deserve this… right… Aeris…"

Ryoga gazed at Ranma's deep blue eyes. He didn't know why but… those blue orbs were somehow different. This man that he was beating… it wasn't Ranma.

'Who… who are you?'

A giant spatula suddenly came from out of nowhere and smacked Ryoga on the side of his head. Ukyo glared at the young man wearing the yellow bandanna.

'You jerk! This is for hurting my Ran-chan!'

With one full swing of his spatula, she sent Ryoga flying straight through the air.

Akane quickly ran to Ranma's aid.

'Ranma, are you all right?!' she asked. She tried to wipe some of the blood from Ranma's face but he quickly shoved her hand away.

"…I'm fine." he said as he slowly straightened himself and calmly dusted off some of the dirt and blood from his clothes.

'But…' she tried to protest.

"I said I'm fine..!" he said almost half-shouting at his fiancée.

He wiped off some of the blood from his lips with his hand and stared at the crimson stain in his palm. He gritted his teeth in anger as the image of the bruised flower girl flashed in his mind.

'Ran-chan, you sure you're okay?' Ukyo asked. Her words were filled with concern.

"Please… stay away from me…"

'What're you talking about?!' Akane said as she stared at him dumbfounded.

"Just… leave me alone, alright… Trust me; it's for your own good."

He slowly walked away from them, leaving his two fiancées in a state of confusion.

And as the two girls stared at the young man, teary-eyed, a strange and un-welcomed feeling spread through the both of them.

Why did it feel like Ranma was slowly slipping away?

* * *

Ah… The emoness is strong in this one… HEHEHE. I feel a bit awful for turning Ranma into an uncaring, emotional train wreck but WTH!! Anyway, I'm never gonna write anything this long ever again (or at least I hope I don't). The next chapter will come a little later since I'm gonna fix my first fanfic up a bit (all the frickin page breaks have somehow disappeared). RnR please. Playoffs 2008 is comin up baby! Lakers are gonna make some MF'in noise!!

**Author's Note:** The dream sequence was a bit different from the game because… well… I have my reasons… One of them was to not make this thing any longer than it should be… and the other one has something to do with Ranma's/Cloud's past.


	9. The Dream Within a Dream

Good day to all of you guyz!! Yeah baby!! LAKERS NUMERO UNO in the west. Told you that we'd still be able to secure the top spot. Hehehe. And what's great is we don't have to face teams like SAS, PHX, NOH and DAL until the conference finals and by that time BIG DREW and Treve would be back in the lineup. Things are looking good for the P n G! Oh and I actually put up a 07-08 Playoffs prediction section in my bio (just in-case you're wondering which teams I think will win in the first round). Anyway, here's Chapter 9.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

He could feel it… the gentle wind caressing his face. His whole body felt as light as a feather. The sound of leaves rustling around him calmed his troubled heart.

'_Can you hear me?'_

He could hear it… the angelic voice of his beloved flower girl. But unlike before, he did not long to see her. He was afraid that he would find traces of fear and anger in those beautiful emerald green orbs of hers.

All because of that one sin… that one unforgivable sin…

'_It's alright… Open your eyes…'_

Her voice was soothing… and more importantly, it did not have the tiniest amount of anger.

Though he still had doubts, he decided to open his eyes and as he did his sight was met by a warm emerald gaze.

"Aeris…" he whispered.

She was smiling at him. There were no traces of anger or blame in her angelic face, only a look of love, care, and a sweet smile that made him feel both joyful and guilt ridden at the same time.

How could she still look and smile at him like that? After he had wasted all of their efforts… after hurting her… after all that he had done… How could she not hate him?

'_Can you hear me?' _she asks again.

"Yeah, I hear you."

He slowly lowers his head and looks down.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

He tried to look away. He felt unworthy of looking at her… unworthy of her smile… of her emerald green gaze…

He suddenly felt the young flower girl's hand caress his cheek and raise his gaze towards her.

'_Don't worry about it.'_

He tries to look away again.

"…I can't help it…"

'_Oh…'_

Aeris slowly places her other hand on his other cheek and smiles.

'_Then why don't you REALLY worry about it.' _she giggled.

A small grin crept in the corner of his lips. After all, she was the only one that could make him forget about everything… the only one that could make him smile even when he felt like crying.

His gaze wanders off and he notices that they were surrounded by trees and other plant life.

"What is this place?"

'_This forest leads to the City of the Ancients… and is called the Sleeping Forest.'_

Her sight wanders through the forest.

'_The secret is just up here. At least it should be._' she gently shakes her head._ 'I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something.'_

She gazes at him. The look on her face had suddenly turned serious.

'_Let me handle Sephiroth.'_

"What..?" he said in disbelief. His voice was almost inaudible because of the shock.

'_It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's why I'm going to protect the planet. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it.'_

"But…" he tried to protest but his words were cut short by her sudden embrace.

'_Take care of yourself so you don't have a breakdown, okay.'_

Her embrace loosens as her body slowly drifts away.

'_I'll be going now…'_

"Aeris..?"

'_I'll come back when it's all over… I promise.'_

"Aeris!"

As the flower girl's body continues to drift away to the green sunlight, he runs after her trying his best to reach for her hand. But no matter how fast his legs moved he remained in the exact same spot. He continued to shout her name but Aeris' figure had already gone.

He stops running, finally realizing the futility of his actions.

And then he hears it… that un-welcomed voice.

**Hmm… She's thinking of interfering… **

He quickly scans the forest. His blue eyes shifting from side to side trying to find the man that he hated… the man who had controlled him… who had forced him to hurt her.

**She will be a difficult one, don't you think?**

"Where are you!? Sephiroth!!" he shouts, rage coating his every word.

He immediately hears it again, that ominous voice… commanding him to do the most atrocious of deeds.

_**Kill… the Cetra…**_

The voice echoed through his head and he instantly drops to his knees. He raised his hand and clutched at his head… the pain was unbearable.

"Shut up!! Get out of my head!!" he shouts, trying to drown out the voice.

And then, without warning, the figure of a man with long silver hair and eyes that were a mixture of emerald green and azure blue, suddenly appeared at his side and whispered in his ear.

**We must stop that girl soon… **

* * *

Ranma emerged from his room dressed in his usual Chinese tailored shirt and blue pants. He made his way to the living room where he and the Tendo household usually ate their meals. It was breakfast time and he had a little over thirty minutes before the school's gate would be closed.

As he entered the living room he saw that everyone was waiting for him. The food was already served but to Ranma's surprise no one – not even his father and Happosai – were eating. All of them were staring at him.

He returned their stare with a cold and oblivious look in his eyes as he slowly took his place at the table.

"Kasumi… could you please hand me a bowl of rice." he politely asked the eldest of the three Tendo siblings.

'Sure… Here you go.' she smiled as she gave him his breakfast.

"Thanks…"

As Ranma started to eat his breakfast his father Genma looked at him sternly. He began to speak.

'Now boy, I want to talk to you about something important.'

Ranma didn't answer and continued to eat his meal.

'I'm very worried about you son. You've been acting very strange these past few days. Tell me… does this have something to do with that Aeris girl.'

Ranma stopped eating. He placed the bowl back into the table and slowly stood up.

"Thank you for the meal…" he whispered.

He grabbed his bag that was lying at the corner and tried to exit the room.

'Stop right there, boy!' his father shouted.

"Hey Akane… we've got school remember. Let's get going."

'Oh, yeah… sure…'

As Akane stood up, Genma shouted once more.

'I said stop right there, boy!! You will tell me who this Aeris person is!'

Ranma glanced back at his father, his blue eyes cold and lifeless.

"Aeris… she left me… she's gone…"

And with those words he exited the room with Akane trailing behind him.

* * *

Akane glanced at Ranma as the two of them walked through the streets of Nerima. The black-haired young man had not spoken a single word ever since they left the Tendo residence. There was a cold aura that surrounded him; an aura of sadness and grief that kept Akane at bay. Though they were only a few inches apart, she felt as if he was unreachable.

But then again, things were looking up for her.

She left me…

She's gone…

Akane could barely suppress the small grin at the corner of her lips as she remembered those words.

She was gone… that girl was finally gone. And although the fact that Ranma was an emotional wreck pinched at her heart a bit, she would've been a hypocrite to deny that she was very pleased with how things had turned out. People may call her selfish but she wouldn't have cared. The only thing that mattered was that Ranma was hers again. And though the girl named Aeris had returned him to her broken and confused, she had all the confidence in the world that she… and only she… could fix him.

'Guess what, Ranma.' Akane smiled. 'I made a fresh batch of cookies earlier today. I could give you some later.' she said as she tried to start a conversation with him and break the cold tension between them.

She waited for a response but there was nothing. There was no angry retort, no side comment about her not so likable cooking, no smile or nervous grin, he didn't even grace her with a single glance… there was only silence.

'Hey, Ranma… did you hear what I said?'

Again there was no response as they continued to walk through the concrete streets of the small town.

Akane started to get annoyed. Why didn't he answer her? Why was he being like this? Why was he being such a jerk?!

'Ranma… can you hear me?' Akane said as she tried to control her annoyance with the young Saotome.

Ranma glanced at her with cold eyes…

"Do you ever stop talking..?" he scoffed.

Akane's short fuse finally reached its limit.

'Just because that SLUT left you doesn't mean you have a free pass to act like a total jerk!' she snapped at him.

It took her a few tenths of a second before she realized what she had just said and abruptly covered her mouth. But the words had already been said and there was no taking them back.

Ranma stopped and gave her a menacing glare that made the hairs on the back of her head rise. His blue eyes had turned ice cold but the rage in those orbs were evident.

'I-I'm… I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to…'

She tried to reach for him, to beg him for his forgiveness, but the black-haired youth stopped her hands from advancing any further.

"An ugly pig like you doesn't have the right to talk about her like that… got it." Ranma's voice was cold and seemingly calm but there was something in the way that he said those words that made Akane wish that he had yelled at her instead.

'…I'm sorry.'

Ranma turned his back at Akane and continued on his way to Furinkan High as the blue-haired girl stood there… frozen… ashamed… saddened…

The girl named Aeris had indeed returned Ranma to her, broken and confused. But now… she didn't know whether she still had what it took to fix him.

* * *

Akane entered their classroom and took her seat. She looked downcast as a few of her classmates stared at her curiously, wondering what it is that troubled the young girl.

'What's with the long face, Akane?' Ukyo asked her. 'Did that pet pig of yours die or something?'

'Ugly… pig…' she whispered.

Ukyo suddenly glared at her. 'Hey! Why'd you call me an UGLY PIG, huh!?'

'He called me… an ugly pig…'

Ukyo's angry glare quickly disappeared and was now replaced by a look of curiosity.

'Who called you an ugly pig?'

Akane let out a meek smile. 'Back then… it was always uncute klutz or thick-waisted tomboy… He never called me an ugly pig before.'

'Are you talking about Ran-chan?' the okonomiyaki chef asked her again trying to add two and two together. 'You know that he's just goofing around, right? I mean, he's always called you names before remember.'

'He wasn't goofing around…' Akane remembered the look of contempt in Ranma's eyes as he glared at her. 'There was something different about his eyes… I could've dropped dead at that very spot and he probably wouldn't have cared.'

'Come on Akane. You have to get a grip on yourself.' Ukyo said, trying to comfort the blue-haired girl. Even though she was her rival, she was also a friend that needed help and she felt obligated to lend her a hand in this moment of need. 'This is Ran-chan that were talking about here. Maybe you're just overreacting about something that you shouldn't even be taking seriously.'

Akane looked at Ukyo straight in the eye.

'Sometimes I wonder… if he really is Ranma.'

'Akane…'

'Back in our date at the amusement park… I saw Ranma, the real Ranma that is. The Ranma that the two of us had always known.' She had a forced smile on her lips. 'I though that things were finally looking up… but I guess I was wrong. Maybe that Ranma I saw was just an illusion… something my mind conjured up.'

'Will you please stop talking like that!' Ukyo reprimanded. 'It's not like you to pity yourself like this, Akane!'

The brown-haired chef placed a reassuring hand on the young Tendo's shoulder.

'Stop worrying so much. I know that things aren't really going our way, but eventually he's gonna come back to his senses… he just has to.'

The bell soon rang thus signaling the start of classes. Their teacher looked around checking if all the students were present.

'So, Saotome's not here yet… Why am I not surprised.' their teacher snidely commented as he noticed that Ranma was not inside the classroom.

Their morning classes had started… and eventually ended, but there was still no sign of Ranma. Ukyo and Akane started to feel uneasy. Ranma was by no means a devoted student and both of them knew that he was lazy and for him to skip classes was not a big deal. But then… why did it trouble the two of them so much?

It was time for their lunch break. Akane and Ukyo had decided to ask their classmates if they had seen Ranma anywhere. After a few minutes they were finally able to gather some information from Hiroshi and Daisuke.

'Hiroshi and I saw him going to the bathroom at the second floor five minutes ago. He looked like he was sick or something.' Daisuke told the two girls. 'If you hurry then you should still be able to catch him.'

'Ok. Thanks you two.' Ukyo said in gratitude.

The two fiancées quickly made their way down to the second floor. They needed to talk to him… they needed to snap him out of this pathetic state…

* * *

Ranma was inside the boys' bathroom as he splashed some water from the faucet onto his face.

The image of the flower girl still lingered in his mind. He was trying his best not to think about it but was failing miserably. He couldn't help but worry. His last two nightmares had made him a bit restless to say the least.

The bathroom was relatively silent and the only noise that could be heard was that of the running water from the faucet. Beads of liquid were running down his face. He raised his head and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked miserable… but somehow it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, after all… he did deserve it.

He continued to stare at his reflection… and that was when it happened.

Dark scars started to appear all over his left arm. He immediately reached for his arm as a great surge of pain quickly ran through it. A myriad of images flashed in his mind… He could see the image of a small town being engulfed by flames… of people running through the streets with their bodies ablaze… of men and women lying on the floor and bleeding to death… But the last image was the one that caught his attention the most… It was the image of the silver-haired man, of Sephiroth. The menacing figure stood firmly as he was surrounded by flames. There was a sinister look in Sephiroth's eyes that shook him to his very core.

He clutched at his head; the pain in his left arm had crept all the way to his skull.

As he glanced at the mirror in front of him, he was shocked to see that his reflection had vanished and was replaced by… HIM!!

* * *

As Akane and Ukyo inched closer to the boys' bathroom, they suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering. Worry immediately clouded both of their faces as they quickly opened the door of the bathroom.

As they opened the door the two of them saw Ranma standing in front of the bathroom's shattered wall mirror. The young martial artist had a somewhat bewildered expression on his face. His breathing had deepened as the dark scars that once covered his left arm had completely vanished.

Was he losing it...?

Was he slowly going crazy..?

* * *

'My goodness! Just what are you kids into these days!' the school nurse who managed the infirmary commented as she treated Ranma's left fist and then proceeded to wrapping it with bandages.

The nurse turned her attention towards Akane and Ukyo who were standing just a few feet away from them. 'You two… you're friends of his, right?'

'I'm his fiancée.' the both of them replied simultaneously.

The nurse looked at the two girls with raised eyebrows. 'So you two… are his fiancées?'

The two of them gave each other a slight glare before nodding in confirmation.

'That's a bit awkward… Aren't you youngins too… err… young to be thinking about stuff like marriage?' She shrugged. 'Oh well, it's really none of my business anyway not to mention I am relatively new here.'

She then turned to Ranma as she finished wrapping up the boy's left fist.

'All done.'

The nurse looked at Ranma for a brief moment.

'So then, you told me that you saw lots of black scars covering your arm.'

Ranma nodded.

'And then those scars just disappeared without a trace?'

He nodded again.

'Hmm… I can't really tell you what type of disease you're dealing with here; that is of course assuming that this is some sort of disease, but I do know someone who can.' The nurse pulled out a small calling card that had a familiar name inscribed on its front. 'His name is Dr. Tofu. I've heard a lot of good things about him, and when I met him yesterday he was quite the gentleman. I think you should go to his clinic and have him perform a check-up on you.'

'That's convenient.' Akane said cutting into the discussion. 'Kasumi wanted to borrow some stuff from Dr. Tofu. We can drop by his clinic after classes.'

'Oh, so you know him then.' the school nurse asked.

'Yes, we consider him as our family doctor.' she answered. Akane placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder and smiled. 'Come on, let's go Ranma.'

Ranma stood up and slowly brushed Akane's hand away.

"You two should go back. Classes are gonna start soon."

'Ran-chan?' Where are you going?' Ukyo asked the black-haired boy who headed straight to the door.

"I think I'm going to go right now and have that check-up." he replied.

As Ranma exited the infirmary and made his way down the deserted flight of stairs, he suddenly heard Akane's voice calling out to him.

'Ranma.'

She quickly ran in front of him and stared at his blue eyes that seemed to be indifferent to her presence. There was an awkward silence that reigned between the two of them. The silence stretched on for a few minutes before it was finally broken by Akane.

'I… I'm sorry… about what I said earlier. It wasn't my place to talk about _her_ like that.'

She looked at him with her eyes pleading, begging him to let her into his heart that seemed to have been closed.

'I won't lie to you… I have no idea what you're feeling right now… But please, let me help you.'

She wanted to help him so much… if only he would let her.

Again, there was silence. He continued to stare at his fiancée with a stoic expression on his face. After a while, he lowered his gaze and stared at his left arm that was covered by bandages.

'_I'll come back when it's all over… I promise.' _

"She promised…" Ranma whispered to himself. "She promised that she'd come back to me… when it was al over."

He raised his head and looked at Akane.

"There's only one person that can help me…" he averted his gaze away from her, trying his best not to look into her eyes that started to fill up with tears. "… and sadly, she isn't here."

He walked away. He had left Akane standing there. Her eyes were filled with tears as Ranma closed the door to his heart right in front of her face. She cried her heart out for it felt like she had almost… or maybe… she had already lost him.

And unbeknownst to the youngest of the Tendo sisters, the brown haired girl named Ukyo also shed her share of tears as she hid at the corner and eavesdropped at the two's not so pleasant discussion. And like the blue-haired girl, she too felt like she had lost him.

* * *

"So, Dr. Tofu… what do you think?" Ranma asked the brown-haired man in front of him who was wearing a slightly large pair of glasses. The man looked to be in his late-twenties and had a very calm demeanor.

The man named Dr. Tofu placed his hand under his chin and was in deep thought.

'Well… to tell you the truth Ranma, you seem to be in pretty good shape. I've already performed a brief physical examination on you and I haven't spotted anything out of the ordinary.' He looked at the young man, perplexed by his patient's dilemma.

'Say Ranma… is anything troubling you as of late? Have you taken any sort of medication? Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary?'

"Actually… Well… there is something that's been bothering me these past few days."

'Can you care to explain?'

There was a hesitant look in Ranma's face. He was clearly debating with himself whether he should tell Dr. Tofu about his strange dreams… about Aeris… and about Sephiroth. After a while, however, he decided…

"Sorry Doc… but it's a bit too personal. I'm not really comfortable talking about it with other people."

The physician sighed. He had to respect Ranma's decision.

'I understand… Anyway, I think the main cause for these lapses and hallucinations is because you're experiencing some major stress right now. Although, I have to say the part about the dark scars has me a bit worried. We could perform a more thorough examination if you want to but the results won't be available for at least three days so we won't be able to come up with a more accurate diagnosis until then.'

"I think I'll pass on that, for now at least."

As Ranma was about to leave the clinic, he paused for a while and glanced back at Dr. Tofu.

"Dr. Tofu… can I ask you something?"

'Sure Ranma. What is it?'

"What would you do if say… you suddenly meet someone. And even though you've only just met, you feel like you've known that person for a long time. Not to mention the fact that she makes you feel… she makes you feel…"

'Happy?' the physician interjected.

Ranma gave the doctor a small grin.

"Yeah… she makes you feel special, like you can do anything… But then you do something stupid and you end up… hurting her…"

Dr. Tofu was now intently listening to Ranma and waited for him to speak further… but he didn't.

Ranma sighed. "Just… Just forget what I said. It's nothing."

He then left the clinic.

* * *

Ranma's gaze was transfixed in front of the flower girl's portrait. He knew that the principal would behead him (or more likely, try and shave him bald) if he found him in this museum and not in class… but he didn't care.

As he looked at _her_ portrait… he felt a strange mix of emotions building up within him. He still felt the same warm and soothing feeling that was always present every time he gazed at that painting, but now it was accompanied by a feeling of grief, sadness, guilt… and anger.

Yes… anger.

Anger at Sephiroth for controlling him.

Anger at himself for being controlled so easily, for hurting her… and for probably being the reason why she had left.

And anger at _her… _at Aeris… for leaving him, for doing something that was too risky, for not staying by his side though he also feared that if she did stay then he might end up hurting her again.

But in the end it was his anger at himself that gnawed at his insides the most. And not even the sight of his beloved flower girl could lift that guilt… in fact, it actually made it worse.

He opened his bag and took out the small white flower that he had carefully stored at the corner. He stared at the flower. It was a miracle that it had not yet faded as much as it should have.

He approached the portrait and placed the small lily near the corner of Aeris' hair. He noted how beautiful she looked and for a brief moment he was able to conjure up a smile.

But then… something changed.

The flower slowly began to wilt, its petals slowly losing its luster and falling off its pale stem.

He looked at the remains of the white flower in his hand.

Something terrible was going to happen… very soon…

* * *

Damn, that was a bit sad. I shudder to think what my sick and demented mind will end up doing to Ranma in the next chapter. And for those of you who have played or know anything about FF7 then I'm pretty sure that you already have an idea of what's going to happen next. Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys. Your comments really get me pumped up and get me out of those mini writer blocks that plague me once in a while. RnR please. Game 1 of Lakers-Nuggets is on April 20th. Lakers are gonna get it done BABY!!

**Author's Note: **Dr. Tofu is actually a chiropractor but since I don't know any other doctor in the Ranmaverse I decided that he would probably do.


	10. Silent Farewell

Hey guyz. I'm a bit out of it coz a just lost a ton of money to my friends (-grumbles- stupid Celtics –grumbles-) Game one was an absolute nightmare to watch. I don't know why but that ten point lead they had felt like a thirty point spread. My team's body language was just totally whacked. I'm not gonna make excuses for game one but DAMN, WE GOT OUTPLAYED BIG TIME!! Game two, however, was just a straight up heartbreaker. I'm proud of my guys coz they fought through hell and back and cut a 24 point deficit with less than 8 minutes to 2 with 30 plus seconds to go. But we still lost. I'm not going to say anything about the officiating (although there were a few missed calls –sarcasm- ) but a loss is a loss. But I trust my guys and as long as we have No. 24 on our roster, this thing is far from over. Anyway, sorry for the long rant. Here's Chapter 10.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Wait for me… I'm almost there."

Racing down the long, glass stairway; his sword stowed safely on his back as the sound of his boots echoed through the beautiful emptiness around them. They were underground now, beneath the City of the Ancients.

There were two other figures that trailed not far behind him. The raven-haired young woman named Tifa and another one of their companions, the blonde-haired pilot who went by the name of Cid Highwind.

As they continued to advance downward, he couldn't help but feel the presence of countless souls watching him and his two comrades. But out of the almost infinite masses of auras that resided within this sacred place, there was one that was unique… one that was special.

'Hey kid! You sure that she's here?' Cid asked him with a tinge of skepticism in his voice.

"She's here… I'm sure of it."

He didn't know why but he could somehow feel her presence. His heart and soul longed for her like an addictive drug. She was a part of him and in some strange way he knew that he was a part of her as well.

His eyes widened as he saw the elegant, crystalline city that floated serenely within this beautiful void of space that surrounded them.

He wills his legs to move faster… he was so close now.

'What the… Goddammit!' the blonde pilot cursed through his teeth as he tried to catch his breath. 'Slow down! For fucks sake, I'm not young anymore you know!'

He did not heed his companion's complaint and instead continued to sprint forward.

"I'm almost there… Aeris… please be safe."

Time was of the essence. He had to see her… to protect her from the deranged madman that was surely approaching.

He promised to be her bodyguard. He vowed to protect her from every danger that was to come. He had already failed her once, and what was worse was the fact that he was the one who broke that promise… he was the one who hurt her…

He couldn't bare the thought of failing her again… He'd be damned before he failed her again…

Soon they entered the crystalline city. He continued to move forward, his mind and soul were being drawn to a specific point within this holy place. It was as if the flower girl's aura was guiding him.

"Aeris… Aeris…"

After what felt like an eternity of searching, he finally spotted his beloved flower girl. Her delicate figure could be seen kneeling inside a small shrine that was at the center of the city. The shrine was surrounded by a pool of pure, blue water and the only means of reaching it was by leaping across the stone columns that towered above the surface of the pool.

"Aeris…"

He immediately jumps onto the first column.

Tifa wanted to follow him but she was quickly held back by Cid.

'What?' she says in an irritated tone, perplexed at why the pilot had stopped her.

'Tifa, I think we should leave the kid alone for awhile. We need to give those two a bit of space right now.'

Tifa wanted to protest but the blonde pilot gave her a stern look as if to say that he would have none of it.

After leaping from column to column, he reaches the shrine at last.

He gazes at the angelic image of the flower girl in front of him. Her delicate figure was bathed in light that shone through the top of the shrine as her hands were clasped in deep prayer. She looked so calm… so peaceful… so beautiful…

He let out a sigh of relief. She was safe… he had reached her just in the nick of time.

He wanted to approach her, but he hesitated. The memory of what had happened at the Temple of the Ancients was still fresh in his mind.

Suddenly, he hears it once again… that voice.

_**Kill her..! Kill the Cetra!! **_

His left arm quickly clutches at his head. His breathing had deepened.

"…N-No…" he whispers though gritted teeth as he struggled to maintain control of his senses.

He felt his body being forcefully taken over. He clumsily made his way towards Aeris; his whole body trembled like crazy. As he stood in front of the flower girl's kneeling figure, he was horrified as he felt his hand slowly reach for the great sword that was stowed on his back,

_**Kill her..! Kill the Cetra!!**_

He was screaming at himself from the very depths of his mind, the tears threatening to fall. He was begging… pleading for his body to stop, to fight off the evil entity that had possessed him.

His sword glistened as it mirrored the flower girl's delicate neck, ready to behead her in an instant.

He wanted to shout to her, wanted to scream at her to open her eyes and move away from the weapon that he held in his hand.

'Stop!! What the hell are you doing kid!!'

The pilot's words return him to his senses and the dark voice commanding him from within his mind goes silent.

He takes a few steps back and drops his sword to the glass floor. He was speechless, still in disbelief at the horrendous deed that he was so close to doing.

As he continued to stare at Aeris with his face filled with shame, the flower girl finally opens her eyes and gives him one of her scintillating green gazes. She smiles at him, but he couldn't smile back.

Was she not aware of what he was so close to doing just moments ago?

And then… what happened next, he knew, would haunt him forever.

If only he had noticed the dark figure falling from above like an angel of death.

If only he had the presence of mind to shield her with his body and gladly face death knowing that he had stayed true to his promise.

If only he had been strong enough to grab his sword that lay on the floor, step forward, and parry the abomination's Masamune that now pierced through the flower girl's body creating a sickening sound that would echo in his nightmares for as long as he lived.

But it happened so fast, he couldn't have possibly reacted quickly enough… or maybe… he was just too scared, too much of a coward to do something as simple as push her from harms way.

At that very moment, time came to a screeching halt… Each second felt like an eternity.

His body had grown numb; all the color from his face had been flushed away.

The dark figure… the angel of death… the abomination wielding the great Masamune in his hand… Sephiroth… he was smiling. The man's eyes glistened maliciously as he slowly pulled the sword from the flower girl's body.

The sound of grating metal as the great sword was being withdrawn from his beloved made his ears bleed.

She falls forward, her pink hair ribbon slowly coming undone, the small materia that she always kept in her chestnut brown locks bounced down to the glass floor emitting a gentle sound that resonated through the holy shrine that had now gone silent, until it finally falls off the platform and into the clear water below.

And as she fell, he picked up whatever was left of his now shattered self and willed his body to catch her.

He cradled her in his arms, her blood dripping through his hands and staining his blue fatigues.

The flower girl… the last Cetra… Aeris… she was dying.

"…Aeris."

His hold on her body tightens, thinking that if he held on to her long enough, maybe… just maybe… he could prolong the inevitable. He had never cried before because he always believed that to show such emotion was a sign of weakness… But this was just too much for him. It was impossible for him to hold back the tears any longer.

As the small beads of sadness streamed down his cheeks, he felt the soft caress of a feminine hand slowly wiping them away.

He pulls back and his blue eyes lock with hers. She was still smiling. Even after all that had happened… even when she was in the midst of death… she still had that beautiful smile on her lips.

"Y-You're going to be all right… I promise…" he whispers to her in assurance.

He knew it was a lie… the signs were already there. The green flame that once burned strongly from within her emerald orbs was slowly fading. But he just couldn't accept it. To accept the reality of what was happening was the same as letting her go… and how could he ever do that.

She gently shakes her head as if surrendering to the cruel fate that had befallen her. Her eyes close for the last time as her hand that caressed his cheek slowly falls to the glass floor, finally succumbing to eternal sleep.

And just like that… she was gone…­

There were no goodbyes… only a smile and an endless river of tears…

"…No."

The tears in his eyes fall onto the flower girl's sleeping face like small drops of rain.

"This can't be real!"

**Do not worry… **he hears his adversary say, piercing through the mournful shell surrounding him.

**Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The Promised Land waits for me over to the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl…**

"…Shut up!!" he shouts at Sephiroth. His blue eyes staring a hole right through the madman in front of him.

"The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing!"

He slowly turns his head back to Aeris' sleeping face.

"Aeris is gone…"

The finality of everything was overwhelming him.

"Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry… or get angry…"

He holds her body closer to his.

"What about us… what are WE supposed to do?"

Whatever positive emotion that he once had was now gone. The only thing that he felt was sadness… grief… emptiness… pain.

"What about my pain?"

He starts to tremble. Anger and rage were filling his insides, drowning him in a sea of hatred.

"My fingers are tingling… My mouth is dry… My eyes are burning!"

The silver haired demon stares at him and starts to laugh.

**What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?**

"Of course! Who do you think I am!?"

He felt insulted. He was a human being after all, he had feelings. He wasn't like him… he wasn't an abomination… a monster…

His words only seemed to amuse the silver haired man even more.

**Ha, ha, ha… Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either.**

Sephiroth slowly rises to the air and looks down at him.

He gently lays Aeris' body to the glass floor and picks up his sword. He glares at Sephiroth.

Anger… Rage… Contempt… Hate… those were the emotions that fueled him. Nothing had any meaning anymore. Only one thing mattered to him now…

He will make this monster pay… he will not stop until he sees Sephiroth's blood on the tip of his sword.

**Because, you are…**

"I won't let you get away with this…"

He grips his sword tighter, his blue eyes filled with blood lust.

"I'm going to kill you!!"

* * *

Ranma slowly opened his eyes; his sight was met by the darkness of his room. It was probably still a few hours before dawn.

Empty… Why did he feel so empty..?

His body felt so heavy… but not as heavy as his heart. The silence around him was deafening.

He tried to close his eyes but every time he did he would always see it… her last smile, the sound of steel piercing through her flesh.

He could feel the drops of tears at the corner of his deep blue eyes. He slowly wipes the small dewdrops with his hand. And as he stares at the small beads of tears on his fingers he felt something inside of him die.

He had died… and what was left of him was nothing more but a shell of what was once a young and boisterous martial artist.

He was… in every sense of the word… dead.

* * *

Akane was standing in front of the sliding door to Ranma's room. She didn't want to be the one to wake him up. She didn't even want to see him, not after what happened yesterday.

He had treated her like dirt. The only thing that was missing was for him to renounce their engagement. How could Ranma do that to her? After all that she had done for him, how could he just dismiss her like that? Had she not been patient with him? Had she not been understanding of his situation? Of course there were times that she had acted childish; times when she had allowed her jealousy get the better of her. In fact, she had beaten him senseless more times than any of his so-called rivals in martial arts. She was human after all, she was bound to have flaws.

But didn't she also comfort him in the midst of his greatest trials. Wasn't she the one who had stood by Ranma's side during that time when Cologne had seemingly locked him in his female form? Had she not been there for him during that incident where-in Happosai had drained him of his strength and made him as weak as a child? She had stood by his side like the good fiancée that she was, and yet he had the audacity to treat her like this.

But here she was, standing in front of Ranma's room. She must be out of her mind. She thought of how pitiful she must have looked right now.

She opened the sliding door.

'Ranma! Will you wake up already! We're going to be late!'

But instead of seeing the young Saotome lying lazily on his bed, she saw an empty futon that had already been made. Akane, perplexed at where Ranma was, made her way inside the room and gently shook the sleeping Panda who laid not far from Ranma's sleeping quarters.

The Panda lazily got up and yawned before holding up a sign that read: What is it? Is breakfast ready yet?

'Mr. Saotome, where's Ranma? We're going to be late if I don't find him soon.'

The Panda's gaze roamed around the room as his eyes squinted because of the light from the morning sun. Akane was right, Ranma wasn't anywhere inside the room.

The Panda took out another sign that read: Don't know. Can I go back to sleep now?

The blue-haired girl sighed. She couldn't believe how irresponsible of a father this person was.

'There you are Akane!'

Akane turned and saw her sister, Nabiki, standing on the doorway with a towel flung around her shoulder. She looked annoyed for some reason.

'Could you please tell Ranma to stop HOGGING THE BATHROOM! He's been there ever since I woke up! Did he die in there or something!?'

'Okay, I'll go check up on him.' Akane replied.

* * *

'Ranma!' Akane shouted through the closed door of the bathroom. She tried knocking on the door but there was no reply. 'Ranma! We're going to be late!'

She tried knocking on the door again but still there was no response.

'Ranma!'

She was pounding on the door now, a small tinge of worry etched in her face.

'That's it! If you don't get out of there then I'm going to come in!'

She waited but there was no reply.

Akane quickly slid the door open.

'Ranm-…'

Her words were cut short, clearly disturbed by what she was seeing.

Ranma's naked body was soaked in cold water, morphing the youth's form into that of a gorgeous female red-head. The young Saotome sat on the bathroom floor like a lifeless doll. Her hands embracing her knees as her long, fiery, red hair slightly covered her supple breast.

The tip of her fingers and soles of her feet were wrinkled most probably due to their long exposure to water.

Akane, without as much as a thought, dashed to Ranma's side. She looked at his eyes; those orbs no longer had the same flame of arrogance and confidence that once burned within them like wildfire. They were cold… barren… it was as if those blue orbs belonged to someone who was in their deathbed.

'R-Ranma..?' Akane spoke, her voice slightly cracking. She couldn't believe that the person she was staring at was her Ranma.

"I… I just…"

The sound of dishes breaking was suddenly heard near the door of the bathroom. Akane slightly turned her gaze and saw her other sister, Kasumi, standing in the doorway with her hands cupped over her mouth. She had dropped the dishes that she had been carrying because of shock.

'W-What happened here?!' the eldest of the Tendo sisters questioned.

'Ranma… There's something wrong with Ranma!'

"I just… let her die…"

Those words caught Akane's attention. What was Ranma saying? Who could he be referring t-…? No… it couldn't be…

"I'm… weak." Ranma whispered.

Akane embraced her fiancé. Her Yellow pajamas were slowly soaked by the cold waters that drenched Ranma's body. Her heart was breaking; it pained her to see him like this.

'Ranma…' she tightens her embrace on the youth. 'Everything's… everything's going to be all right.'

"I can't save anyone… family… friends… no one…"

* * *

Ranma was now idly sitting on the living room. After pouring hot water on the young martial artist, thus returning him to his male form, Soun and his father Genma had given him the day off from school.

His body was covered by a thick blanket; he had caught a slight fever due to the fact that he had been exposed to the cold waters for far too long. His father thought that it was quite strange for him to get sick so easily since they had gone through a lot worse (Akane's cooking topping the list) and didn't even blink. He would have found it hilarious as well but he wasn't really in the mood to laugh at such trivial things.

Akane entered the room carrying a steaming cup of tea. She was already dressed in her green school uniform.

'Here, have some tea. This should warm you up a bit.'

"…"

'Don't worry; it was Kasumi who made this. I'm not really good in making tea anyway.'

"…"

'I… I guess I should get going then.' Akane placed the small cup in front of him. 'Get some rest, okay…' she then left the room.

As his fiancée left, Ranma slowly picked up the cup. He stared at the clear surface of the liquid concoction; the tea had a deep crimson hue, clearly another one of Kasumi's culinary creations. As he stared at its surface… there was only one thing that he could see. For him, he wasn't looking at a cup of tea… no… instead, he was looking at a cup filled with crimson blood. And on its surface he could see the image of a girl with chestnut brown hair. He eyes were closed as she lay on the blood-stained floor… lifeless.

* * *

Akane was walking through the concrete streets of Nerima, slowly heading towards Furinkan High. As she continued on her way, she suddenly heard a familiar voice from out of nowhere.

'Aiya!' shouted a young Amazon that had light blue hair and was riding a bicycle as she carried a small delivery box on her left hand.

'Shampoo!' Akane said in recognition of the girl.

'Hi Akane! Where Airen?' the young Amazon asked.

'He's not going to school today. He's a little sick.'

'Aiya! Airen need Shampoo bad. Me go to him right now!'

'Shampoo, wait!' Akane called but the young Amazon had already bolted straight to the Tendo residence.

Akane sighed.

'I really hope that Ranma's going to be okay.'

* * *

'Airen!?' Shampoo shouted as she knocked on the front door of the Tendo residence. 'Shampoo bring you some food!'

The door was slowly opened.

'Oh, Shampoo. What a pleasant surprise.' Kasumi, who was the one who had answered the Amazon's call, greeted.

'Where Airen?'

'He's in the living room. He has a slight fever but its nothing serious.'

'Good! Shampoo come and see him now.'

Shampoo quickly ran through the house and entered the living room.

'Airen! Me brought you some food!'

But, there was no Ranma insight.

'Oh dear.' Kasumi, who entered as well, spoke. 'He was just here a few minutes ago.'

As Kasumi walked to the spot where Ranma had sat, she saw the small cup of tea that she had prepared for him shattered into pieces. Some of the shards of the cup and spilled tea were on the living room floor.

'Now where could he have possibly gone to?'

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Ranma stood in front of the beautiful portrait that he had made. Gazing at the flower girl's image with his blue eyes filled with remorse and regret, he again uttered those two words that echoed through both his heart and soul.

"…I'm sorry."

For him, he could have said those two words a million times over and it still wouldn't have been enough.

He had failed her… failed her miserably. Failure had always been unacceptable for him. His competitive fire and drive wouldn't let him fail because failure was intolerable. And yet… when the person whom he valued above all else needed him… he just stood there and did nothing…

He just stood there… and watched her die…

His gaze focused on the portrait's smile. It was ironic, really. Not too long ago he would've given anything to see that smile of hers, but now her smile seemed to taunt him. That smile served as a reminder of his greatest failure.

He tried to close his eyes, trying to exile his sight to darkness… But still, her smile continued to haunt him like a ghost.

A part of his mind tried to fight back with logic.

--

She isn't real…

She's only a dream…

A figment of the imagination…

How could you love someone… who doesn't exist.

Who isn't real…

--

He wanted to run away. A fitting solution for a coward such as him… How he wished that it was that easy.

But he couldn't.

He loved her… and because he loved her he had accepted _her_ reality as his. He was a part of that world now… a part of _her_ world. To tell himself otherwise would be a futile effort on his part.

He clenched his fist. The image kept playing in the back of his mind over and over again.

Her smile…

Her calm eyes…

…And then.

The sword piercing her body…

The silver-haired demon's smirk…

The sound of metal as the sword was being pulled from her delicate frame…

Her body… falling slowly…

Blood on the floor… on her pink dress… on his hands…

And a smile that never left her lips… A smile that had endured it all and was her way of saying goodbye to the world… to him.

He fell to his knees, his body trembling. He didn't want this… this pain.

He started punching the ground. He was screaming, shouting as his fist met the cement floor that started to break. As he landed blow after blow, the debris from the now broken cement floor scattered everywhere.

"The pain… make it stop!"

Finally, the sound of fist meeting against concrete ceased. And as the dust settled, Ranma remained kneeling on the floor… motionless… his empty blue eyes staring at the smiling portrait.

The door to the museum suddenly burst open.

'What in God's name is happening here?!' shouted a brown-haired young man wearing a Kendogi (Kendo uniform) whose upper part was blue while the bottom portion was black. He was followed by an entourage of other Kendo students.

As the brown haired young man saw Ranma and the damage that the black-haired martial artist had caused, with an air of arrogance, he started to threaten Ranma.

'You wretch! How dare you desecrate school property. I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall put an end to your evil ways and bring you to justice!'

Quickly unsheathing his Bokken, he launches a swift charge against Ranma.

But Ranma quickly reacted. With his left hand he easily yanked the wooden sword away from Kuno's grasp, and with his right hand he slammed and pinned him against the nearest wall.

Ranma glared at Kuno with his piercing blue eyes, his gaze filled with hate, anger… rage!

Kuno started to tremble in fear. Those blue orbs had an undeniable blood lust within them. It was like staring into the eyes of the devil himself. Fear had enveloped his whole being to the point that he even wet himself. Lucky for him he wore black lower garments.

"If you ever come anywhere near me or this place again… I swear, I'm going to shove that Kendo stick down your throat!"

He then threw Kuno away like a rag doll. The brown-haired man scurried back to his comrades side.

'Y-Y-You'll pay for this!' he stuttered. He looked at his companions. 'W-What are you idiots doing! Cease that delinquent!'

His comrades just stood there, all of them frozen in fear as Ranma glared at them with cold eyes.

"…Leave."

'I-I will not! Y-You have n-no right to order me around!!' Kuno protested.

"I said… leave." His voice sent chills down their spines and they quickly left the museum.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of morning classes and the start of lunch period. As the numerous throngs of students buzzed through the corridors and classrooms, two young men could be seen gossiping near the doorway of one of the classrooms.

'Are you serious?!' the young man named Daisuke said with a mixture of disbelief and amusement, trying his best not to burst out in laughter.

'Ha, ha, ha! Yeah! Can you believe it! Kuno actually wet himself. Damn, Ranma must've really roughed him up.' Hiroshi replied.

'Who roughed Kuno up?' Ukyo, who had appeared with Akane close by, asked.

'Haven't you two heard about the news yet?' Hiroshi said, seemingly appalled by the fact that the two girls were not aware of the latest gossip that had been spreading around the school.

'What news?' Akane asked.

'Well, a member of the Kendo club told me that Ranma went berserk on Kuno. In fact, the "Blue Thunder of Furinkan High" was so scared that he ended up peeing in his pants! Talk about embarrassing!'

The two boys proceeded to laughing their heads off, not noticing the serious look on the girls' faces.

'Where's Ranma now?!' the two girls asked almost simultaneously.

'I heard that he left the school grounds earlier. Why?'

Akane and Ukyo quickly rushed past the two boys without even bothering to answer back.

'Akane, didn't you tell me that Ran-chan was sick!?' Ukyo chided.

'He is! At least he was when I last saw him.'

As the both of them left the school grounds and began their search for Ranma, they spotted a dark-blue haired female rushing through the streets. She was following a small ninja who was also running at high speed.

'Kodachi!' Akane shouted as she recognized the girl.

'Hmpf, I don't have time for the likes of you. My darling needs me right now.'

'We're almost there, mistress.' the ninja named Sasuke, who was currently leading the pack, spoke. 'Ranma's just on the playground on the other side. I'm sure of it.'

'For your sake Sasuke, he better be.' Kodachi threatened.

The small group was then joined by two others…

'Shampoo? Cologne?' Akane spoke.

'Shampoo heard everything. Me need to go to Airen now!'

'And what's your business here, Cologne?' Ukyo asked the old woman accompanying the young Amazon.

'I'm here to offer my help to son-in-law. I sense that there is something very wrong here.'

As the group finally reached the playground, they immediately hid themselves in the corner of a giant bush.

Sasuke cleared some of the bushes leaves to get a better view and pointed to the swing set in the middle of the playground.

'There he is.' the ninja spoke in a low voice.

Ranma was sitting on one of the swings. His head was downcast as the light breeze blew through the strands of his hair. His skin was pale. There was an eerie silence around him. He barely moved at all… he just sat there with his hands holding on to the cold chains at his side.

'Umm… Why are we just standing here?' Ukyo spoke. 'I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go talk to him.'

'Wait!' Cologne said as she raised her staff in order to block Ukyo's path.

'What?!'

Cologne looked at the four girls. 'Has any of you noticed anything strange about son-in-law.'

'Well, aside from him being absolutely crazy about that Aeris girl, he seems to be okay.' Ukyo answered.

'Are you sure that's all.' Cologne asked again, clearly not convinced by the okonomiyaki chef's answer.

'I've had enough of this charade! Ranma darli-…' but before Kodachi could speak any further, Cologne had already hit the young girl's lower jaw with her staff.

'Why you little witch!' Kodachi's eyes fumed.

'Be patient and listen.' Cologne calmly spoke. 'Now, are all of you sure? Has he said anything strange in the past couple of days?'

'…I just let her die.'

'What did you say, Akane?' Ukyo said as she heard Akane's words.

'That's what he said when I found him… He said that he wasn't fit to protect anyone…' Akane then told them about what had happened earlier today.

'I see, so it is as I feared.'

'…Airen.'

'Oh Ran-chan… W-What's happening to you.' Ukyo said to herself, embracing her shoulders.

'We have to talk to him. We have to snap him out of this.'

Cologne sighed. 'I fear that there is nothing that any of you can do about it.'

'Great granny?'

'I've lived in this earth longer than most people have and I have seen and experienced a lot of things.'

'Will you get to the point already!' Kodachi screamed, her patience growing thin with every passing second.

'When I was young, I had a friend named Momo. She was a very beautiful girl and was one of the most spirited Amazons that I had ever known. She was in love with a young man named Irou. She loved him so much that when he challenged her to a dual, Momo intentionally lost the fight. And according to Amazon law when a female Amazon losses to a man, she must marry him.'

'She threw the fight away?' Akane whispered.

'She loved Irou so much… He meant the world to her. It was truly tragic… what happened to the two of them.'

'What happen next Great-granny?'

'Back then, wars between the amazons and other tribes were common place. Even though Irou was by no means a blood kin of ours, he chose to fight for our side. However, like wars, death in the battlefield was commonplace back then as well. Irou was one of those who had not been fortunate enough to return.'

Cologne's face carried such a sad expression as she continued on with her tale.

'Momo was heartbroken when she learned of Irou's fate. We tried our best to cheer her up… all of us. But she had already closed herself out to the world. She neither ate nor slept. She didn't even talk anymore. She was still young at that time but everyday she'd look as if a hundred years had passed her by. Her youth dwindled away until she left this earth and joined Irou in the afterlife.'

'So… you think that the reason why Ran-chan is acting like this is because… Aeris is dead.'

Cologne nodded.

'I have seen people die countless times. But those who suffer from it are not actually those who die, but rather those who they leave behind. Some are strong enough to overcome the emotional turmoil that they experience when a loved one dies, while others fade away and choose to stop living a life that they now view as futile and meaningless. There is very little that we can do for him if anything at all. I think that it will be for the best if we let him be for a while.'

'But we can't just stand here and do nothing!' Ukyo protested.

'You don't understand… This is something that he must first overcome by himself and until then any help that we give him will be meaningless.'

'I… I understand.' Akane suddenly spoke.

'What!' Kodachi looked outraged. 'Don't tell me you're actually going to listen to this charlatan! She's clearly making this up!'

'I believe Cologne. Ranma… he needs a bit of space for himself.' Akane stared at the other three girls. 'And if all of you care about him, then you should be able to understand that as well.'

'Pfft!' Ukyo sighed. 'Fine.'

'Let us all leave him be… for now at least.' Cologne said as she led all four girls and Sasuke away,

As Ranma idly sat at the swing, a soft breeze gently brushed through his black hair.

After a few more minutes of silence, he started to speak.

"They're gone… I'm the only one here now!"

He slowly stood up.

"I know you're there! You've been following me since I left the school! Whoever you are… show yourself!!"

And from out of the shadows, footsteps could be heard… Slowly, with each passing step… they began to inch their way to the young Saotome…

* * *

Who could it be… hmm… The next chapter has already been written and all I have to do is to clean it up a bit. But I am going to tell you guys one thing: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. RnR please. P.S. Damn, I gotta stop doing this long chapters.

**Author's Note:** I decided to borrow a few elements from FF7: Advent Children and FF7: DoC. But the main story line will not be connected to any of the two.


	11. Of Strangers and Ribbons

Hey guyz! Its me again! ……………Lakers lost………… well, that about sums up my week. Damn, to think that we were so close and we just messed up when it counted. Let me tell ya, a 39 point blowout does not do good for your fan base. At least all the bandwagoners are jumping ship and you finally get to tell who the real Laker fans are. But hey, the 09 season is only four months away and there are a lot of events that will keep me occupied until then (The Beijing Olympics and Pacquiao versus Diaz should be fun). Anyway, here's Chapter 11.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11

Glaring at the shadowed corner of the grounds, Ranma's eyes focused on the hazed silhouette that slowly emerged from out of the darkness. As the outlines of the figure became more distinct, Ranma readied himself for the worst possible scenario… but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

From out of the dark corner, a nightmarish entity appeared in front of Ranma and slowly walked towards him. The creatures eyes were as red as blood while its skin was black as night. Its hair that also had a tinge of red in them resembled a crown of spikes. Its left hand, a gold adorned claw, shimmered through the dark afternoon as a pair of bat-like wings slowly unfurled from its back. Embedded on the left portion of its chest was a small orb of swirling blue light.

The dark creature stopped just a few feet from where Ranma stood; its masculine figure that was about a foot taller than the black-haired boy was motionless as a rock. There was an eerie silence between the two of them that stretched on for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, the creature broke the silence.

'**I commend you for being able to sense my presence. It seems that your instincts haven't changed a bit.'**

"Who… Wh-What are you..?"

The creature smirked.

'**You have no idea how many times you've asked me that same question… Cloud.'**

"Cloud..?"

'**Don't worry, Cloud… In time you will come to understand everything.'**

"Sorry… but you've got the wrong guy." Ranma replied coldly.

'**Do I now…'** The creature spoke with a questioning grin. **'I look into your eyes and I see through the very depths of your soul… There is no denying it… you are Cloud Strife.'**

"Will you stop calling me that!!" Ranma shouted, his annoyance with the creature steadily rising. "I'm Ranma! Ranma Saotome! I'm not this Cloud guy or whoever the hell you think I am!!"

'**But you are… Cloud.'** the creature insisted. **'And nothing can ever change that fact.'**

"Alright, now you're just pissing me off! If you call me by that name one more time then I swear that it'll be the last thing that you ever do!!"

'**Oh really…'** there was a mixture of skepticism and curiosity in the creature's voice. **'Interesting… I wonder how strong this persona of yours is… Cloud.'**

"Alright, that's it! I'm kicking your ass right now!!"

Ranma, with his incredible speed, ran straight for the creature and, with every ounce of strength that he had, threw a vicious right hook that was aimed towards its face. But the creature barely even flinched and easily blocked Ranma's attack.

"What!?"

'**Hmpf… This body of yours isn't as strong as the others.'** it scoffed before unceremoniously throwing Ranma to a nearby tree that immediately broke in half due to the impact.

The young Saotome quickly picked himself up and resumed his assault.

"How about this! Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Fist)!" he shouted as his fist suddenly became lightning quick and bombarded the creature with hundreds of blows. The creature, however, stood firmly, unblinking even as the black-haired youth landed strike after steady strike.

Soon enough, the creature seemed to grow weary of this one-sided affair and from out of nowhere he took out a giant steel, cross barrel rifle. With one swift blow it swung the rifle's steel barrel that hit Ranma square in the chin, sending him straight to the ground.

As Ranma gingerly tried to stand, the creature aimed its gun at him at point-blank range.

'**You know you can't win…'**

Ranma gazed at the creature's blood-red eyes and for a moment… it reminded him of something he wished to forget.

It reminded him of the blood that had trickled down his hands, of the girl that he wanted to protect above everyone else but never did… of a promise that he had failed to keep…

He briefly closed his eyes, and as he opened them once again those blue azure orbs now showed a cold indifference. The will to fight had completely gone and was replaced by a cold, uncaring glare.

Ranma stood up and with his right hand he guided the tip of the gun right to his forehead.

"Kill me…"

The creature was silent, its red eyes still staring at Ranma.

"Pull the trigger… Do it."

'**Do you really wish to die..?'**

"…Yes."

'**Why..?'**

"…I have my reasons."

The creature slowly lowered his gun.

Ranma sighed. "Cant do it, huh?" there was a look of disappointment on his face. He started to walk away.

'**So… you must've seen it then.'**

Ranma continued to walk with his back turned to the creature.

'**It must have been painful for you… to watch her die.'**

His eyes widened as he stopped dead on his tracks. This thing… it couldn't possibly be talking about _her_… could it?

'**She didn't deserve to die so young… especially not by that manner. She was a good person… Aeris.'**

Ranma quickly glanced back.

"Y-You… You know her?!"

'**She was a dear friend.'**

"So she isn't… she isn't just a dream then! S-She's real!"

'**I can assure you, she was no dream.'**

"Take me to her!" Ranma demanded. "I want to see her!"

'**You're not ready yet.'**

"What do you mean I'm not ready!?" he shouted. The possibility of seeing _her_ again lit a fire inside of him. He wanted to see her so badly; even a glimpse would do… Just so that he could say his goodb-… no, he still didn't want to believe it… that she was gone.

'**Your eyes are still blinded by the illusion of this reality… You are not ready to see… the truth behind truths.'**

"Then what do I have to do to prove that I'm ready!"

'…**A test.'**

"Test?"

'**Tell me… What is my name?'**

"Wha…" Ranma had a confused look on his face. "What kind of stupid question is that!?"

'**That is your test. Until you answer that question, I won't tell you anything further.'**

"That's not fair!" he said, outraged.

'**That's the condition.'**

"And what if I can't find the answer?!"

'**Don't worry… When the time comes, you'll know.'**

The creature then slowly approached Ranma and pulled out an old and frayed pink ribbon.

'**Take it.'**

Ranma took the ribbon from the creature's hand. He looked at it and noted its color that had faded and the blood stains on its surface.

"What is this..?"

'**There was a time when you valued that ribbon more than life itself.'**

Ranma gazed at the ribbon in his hand with great curiosity. He was puzzled by the creature's words.

'**We'll meet again… sooner than you think.'**

And with those words, the creature vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Ranma was standing in front of the wooden gate of the Tendo residence. It was already well past midnight and the dimly lit streets of Nerima were a testament to how late it was. The indoor lights of the surrounding houses had been turned off and only the lamp posts, that were few and far in-between, still shone.

He had spent the entire evening thinking about the ominous creature that had revealed itself to him. He had neither eaten nor had he spoken a single word since that fateful meeting.

He slightly raised his hand to the gate and was about to knock, but he hesitated. He sighed a bit before pulling his hand back. The others were probably sound asleep by now and it wouldn't have been right for him to wake them.

He decided that instead of entering via the front gate, he'd jump over the wall that surrounded the house instead.

As he jumped over the concrete wall around the house and landed stealthily to the other side, his eyes looked at the open air living room and he quickly spotted the outline of a young figure that was leaning on one of the wooden beams.

He slowly approached the figure, the moonlight revealing who this person was.

"Akane..?" he whispered as he recognized the sleeping blue-haired girl whose body was covered by a warm and thick blanket.

He stared at Akane. She had waited for him to come home. After ignoring her for the past few days, this was the last thing that he expected her to do.

As he stared at the youngest of the Tendo sisters, he noticed that a part of the blanket had fallen off her shoulder. Her body shivered as the cold night's breeze blew through her.

Ranma inched himself closer to Akane and covered her with the fallen portion of the blanket.

'…Ranma.' she mumbled in her sleep as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

He was a bit startled at first, but as time passed he found himself musing over her sleeping face.

This wasn't the first time that he had looked at her this closely, but this was the first time that he had seen her like this… so peaceful, gentle, the tomboyish features that he had come to know about her was blurred by her serene sleep.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He was never really someone who could show such feelings out in the open, so he decided that it would be best to grab this chance.

"I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk in front of all of you. I… I didn't mean to, but…" He shook his head. "I-I don't know."

A lifeless chuckle escaped his lips.

"I guess I really am… pathetic."

As he slowly raised his head and wiped the small tear from Akane's cheek…

'Ranma… don't leave me, please…' she spoke in her sleep once more.

He didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly found himself leaning over to Akane. His lips inching closer and closer to hers… only a second away until…

-

'_Dilly dally, shilly shally'_

-

He stopped, his eyes widened as he heard _her _voice from the back of his mind. Her sweet voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

He pulled back, his eyes filled with confusion and guilt.

"…I shouldn't be here."

He slowly backed away and left without saying another word.

* * *

Silenced reigned throughout the dark museum. The different portraits that were displayed on its walls served as this room's mute occupants. Some were works of art while others were just plain grotesque.

But from out of the myriad of pictures that were clustered inside the room, there was one portrait whose beauty stood head-over-heels above all the rest…

It was a portrait of a young woman with chestnut-brown hair that was tied by a long, pink ribbon. Her eyes that were a swirling pool of emerald green light could drown any man. Her cheeks were as rosy as a flower in full bloom. Her face shone like the morning sun and her smile was like a glimpse of spring in the middle of winter. Her pink dress and red jacket complemented her beauty quite well as her delicate figure stood gracefully in the middle of a great field of flowers.

The clock that hung inconspicuously on the wall continued to tick quietly, the smallest of its three hands pointing to the number "2".

Suddenly, the door to the museum began to creak open and the figure of a young man with black hair and deep blue eyes slowly entered.

The young man walked towards the portrait of the young woman. And as he stood in front of the image, his sad gaze was focused intently on the painting.

"I want… to meet you."

A rare smile crept on his lips.

"I know that we've only met in my dreams… but… when I first saw you, something inside of me came alive. And ever since then, I've always wanted to see you. Every time I went to sleep all I could think about, all I could dream about… was you."

He sighed before he continued on.

"My fiancées, they always treated me like a piece of meat. They were like a bunch of ten year olds fighting over a new toy… and most of the time they acted like ten year olds too. They strangled me with their constant bickering and fighting."

His eyes of endless blue slightly lit up as his smile turned into a smirk.

"But you… you were different. You were kind and understanding. When I'm with you… I can actually _breathe_; I can raise my head a little higher, not to mention I don't feel the impulse to act like a jerk. When I'm with you I feel like I can be the hero that I always wanted to be… that I always wished to be. You were cheerful like a child but God knows that you're the most mature person that I've ever met. You had your own problems too. In fact, my problems came off as nothing compared to yours. But still you were able to smile. Even with all that burden on your shoulders you still smiled and faced them head on. You weren't as physically strong as the others, but your heart… your heart was greater than all of ours put together."

His eyes continued to stare at the portrait with such passion.

"And that's why… I love you."

He slowly approached the portrait.

"I wanted to protect you… more than anything. I wanted to be a hero in your eyes. But I failed. I couldn't protect you. I wasn't there when you needed me. But still… you smiled at me, even though I couldn't keep my promise."

He raised his hand, his fingers gently tracing the cheek of the young woman in the picture.

"You changed me. And whether I became better or worse… I really couldn't care less. Even if that THING didn't tell me that you were real, it wouldn't have mattered, because to me… you are real. And I'd do anything… to be with you."

He slowly sits on the floor and leans on the wall next to the portrait. He pulls out a pink ribbon from his pocket. The ribbon was old and frayed with a few drops of blood staining its faded color of pink. He placed the ribbon in front of him and closed his eyes, and that was when he noticed it… The ribbon… it exuded a familiar fragrance…

It had the scent of flowers… of lilies…

"I want…"

The sweet scent of the ribbon intoxicated his senses. It was lulling him to sleep.

"I want to meet you… again…"

His eyelids were getting heavy, his consciousness slowly floating away.

"…Aeris."

* * *

'Let me join you…'

The man stared at him with eyes of deep crimson, the strangers golden claw mirrored on the surface of his great sword as Tifa and Barret took their defensive stance. The red cloak that was draped over the man swayed with the gentle breeze.

They were inside some sort of underground basement, below a mansion in a town called Nibelheim.

This town, this was his… his home. But all he could remember was fire everywhere, people screaming in terror… and that monster, standing in the middle of it all.

"What changed your mind?" he hears himself ask.

'If I join you, there's a chance that I'll be able to meet Hojo… and also… I might be able to atone for the sins that I've committed in the past.'

The man's red eyes pleaded to him.

'Please, let me join you…'

He nods. "All right, then. But first, tell me who you are?"

'I was with... the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Adminstrative Research, otherwise known as-- the Turks... But that's all in the past now.'

"What's your name?"

'My name… it's…'

* * *

It was cold. He could hear the gentle drops of rain as they fell on the rooftop of the museum that sheltered him.

'Is he dead?'

He could hear familiar voices surrounding him.

'Of course his not! Idiot! He's breathing isn't he! Try waking him up.'

'Why me!?' one of the voices protested. 'What if he gets mad? I'm sure as hell not dying a virgin!'

'You guys are useless.' a feminine voice chided.

He suddenly felt a pair of soft hands shaking him about.

'Hey Ranma! Wake up! Akane's been worried sick about you!'

He slowly opened his eyes. The room was filled with light coming from the fluorescent bulb on the ceiling. He looked outside and saw that it was raining.

'Come on, man! Wake up! It's already seven in the morning! School is gonna start soon!' Hiroshi scolded.

"I know… I know his name."

He started to laugh.

'Oi Ranma, you okay?' one of his male classmates asked.

"His name… I finally know his name."

He immediately stood up and dashed out of the museum.

'What's up with him?'

'Don't know. I'm guessing his finally lost it.'

* * *

In the midst of the unfavourable weather that had enveloped Nerima, a red-haired girl could be seen racing through the streets. Her Chinese tailored shirt and blue pants, clothing that was more appropriate for males, were drenched by the pouring rain. It was quite apparent that the girl was in a hurry, pushing through the men and women who blocked her way.

After running for over fifteen minutes, she reaches her destination at last. Standing in the middle of a playground, her sight roams around as if searching for something… or someone.

"I know you're there!" she shouted to the heavens.

"I know the answer to your question! So stop hiding and show yourself!!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a dark figure emerging from the mist of the morning rain and slowly making its way towards her.

"…Vincent."

* * *

Didn't see that one coming, did ya (if you did then by all means give yourself a well-deserved cookie). Nice try Anime-Freak but no dice. Hehehe… Because of the major downer that the lost gave me, I was able to angst up this Chapter a bit (hmmm… angst). I also decided to describe Aeris portrait in more detail in response to a prior request. And here's a bonus question: Can you guess what anime the line "Truth behind truths" came from. Well, RnR please.

**Author's Note:** Just to clear a few things up. (1) To those who think that I cheated (that includes my bro who gets to read my fics before I actually post them here) No, I did not pull a character switch at the last minute. (Exhibit A) If you check the last dialog in chapter 7 then you should notice that there were apostrophe marks at the start and at the end of the dialog and when you check Sephiroth's dialog in Chapter 8 there were none. (Exhibit B) All the protagonists in FF7 were introduced through dream sequences with the exception of Vincent prior to this chapter so you kinda knew that he would make an appearance sooner or later. (2) Vincent is in his DoC Chaos form (try searching the FF wikia for some pics). Now, the reason I did that was (A) He looks awesome when he's in his DoC Chaos form (B) Well… I'll tell you guys some other time. I also made some changes in how Cloud meets Vincent in the game but the essence of that meeting, I think, is still there.


	12. The Forgotten Capital

¡Buen día a usted, mis lectores! Estoy escribiendo realmente en español porque me aburren sin mencionar mí conseguí cansado del viejo "Hey Guys" saludo… Hehehe! Psyche! Finally got a BIG PAY Day last week (Pacquiao by KO win on the ninth round, BOY!!) and it couldn't have come at a better time since my Birthday is on the 8th of July and I'm going to hold my annual Beer fest for my bros. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys and to answer some of my readers questions:

NCPrezmike: Like I said in Chapter 10, I ended up borrowing a few elements from FF7:AC and DoC but this fic will not include those two games in the main story line. So the events in DoC never really happened in this fic. (By the way, I heard that James Posey just opted out from the Celts. I think the Suns should look into signing him to add some defense to their line-up since I think Steve Kerr is planning to build a more defense-oriented team. As for my team… Well, Posey's a bitch who always fouls after the whistle and I don't really want him in our roster coz his face pisses me the hell off. And we have Ariza who's younger than him by a mile so whatever.)

KitsuneOverlord: To shed some light into your question without giving too much away… Let's just say that Vincent never did stop "leveling up" if you know what I mean. And as for the whole Ranma being called out by Vincent thing, you could take it as Vinnie just trying to piss him off.

And before I forget, the line "Truth behind truths" came from the Anime: Full Metal Alchemist which is one of my favorite Animes of all time. Sorry for the long Intro and here's Chapter 12.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ranma stared at the creature that stood in front of him. She was completely drenched as the rain continued to pour down from the dark clouds that cluttered the morning skies.

'**So, this is your cursed form… This is the first time that I've seen you in this state.'**

"Your name… its Vincent, right!?"

The creature smirked.

'**Well done. You were able to find the answer quicker than I anticipated. That's right… my name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine.'**

"Alright, enough stalling! I've answered your question, now you have to answer mine! Where is she?!" Ranma demanded.

Vincent's smirk grew even wider.

'**Are you sure that's the only question you wanted to ask..?'**

"Of course! What else would I want to ask you anyway!?"

Vincent slowly began to inch himself closer to Ranma with a knowing grin on his face. He stared at the youth, his crimson eyes piercing through the very depths of young Saotome's soul and sending chills down her spine.

'**There is doubt within you…'**

Ranma tried to look away. "W-What're you talking about..?"

'**You've begun to doubt everything and everyone around you. You doubt your friends, your family… yourself. You've even started doubting the very reality that you exist in.'**

"That… that's not true." he whispered in protest.

'**I wonder if you can look at me with a straight face and tell me that what I just said isn't true. Maybe… you're not ready yet.'**

"Stop playing mind games with me!" she shouted at the creature named Vincent. "You either answer my question or I'm leaving!"

'**I guess… After all, a promise is a promise.'**

Vincent slowly took out a small purple orb. He began to toss the orb into the air, continuously catching it again and again with his golden claw.

'**There are two answers to your question.'**

"Two..?"

Vincent nodded.

'**The first answer can be found in a place called the "City of the Ancients".'**

"City… of the Ancients."

Memories of his last dream began to race through his mind. That place… it was where Aeris…

'**So I take it that you're familiar with that place then.'**

"…Yeah, I've seen it." she gently shook her head. "But I don't know here it is."

Vincent suddenly threw the purple orb in his hand towards Ranma who immediately caught it. She stared at the purple orb in front of her, and soon she recognized the sphere in her hand for what it truly was.

"This is… a materia." She whispered, her blue eyes filled with awe. She couldn't believe that she was actually holding something that she though only existed in her dreams. And right at that very moment she knew that the thin line that separated the world where she lived in and her "dream world" had now vanished.

'**Take that materia to the old Amazon. She should be able to lead you to the right path.'**

Vincent slowly turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ranma called out to the creature.

"You said that there were two answers. What about the second one!"

Vincent stopped.

'…**You'll be the one to answer that question yourself.'**

Soon, Vincent's body started to merge with the shadows, fading slowly into nothing.

"Wait! I don't understand!"

'**I'll be waiting in the City of the Ancients… Cloud.'**

* * *

The dark clouds that were ripe with water covered the sun as the morning rain continued to pour down over all of Nerima.

Under the not so favorable weather, a young purple-haired Amazon named Shampoo slowly began to open the small Chinese restaurant that she and her great-grandmother ran for business. The young Amazon, after taking a small cloth from the kitchen sink, started to wipe the tables clean of the dirt and dust that had accumulated through the night.

Shampoo's great-grandmother, Cologne was sitting at one of the corner tables, her eyes staring outside the window.

'Hmm… it looks like business will be a bit slow today.' the Amazon elder commented.

As Shampoo continued to wipe the tables clean with the cloth in her hand, a white duck wearing a pair of coke-bottle glasses entered the small restaurant. After unfurling its wings and shaking the water off its feathers, the duck's gaze wandered around and quickly stopped when it saw the purple-haired Amazon. The duck noticed a degree of strangeness in the young girl's movements. Often times, she was a live wire, always going about her business like an overzealous rabbit.

But today, that wasn't the case.

She was deathly silent; the expression on her face was as cold as the weather outside. Something was definitely bothering her.

The white duck slowly approached Shampoo. In an attempt to cheer her up it took out five rubber balls from underneath its wings and began to juggle it. The young Amazon, however, did not oblige the duck with a smile nor a single glance.

'Mousse, no bother me.' she scolded the duck.

'Mousse.' Cologne called out to the heartbroken bird. 'My great-granddaughter needs a little time for her self. You should leave her be for a while.'

The duck hung his head in defeat and went straight to the kitchen.

The old Amazon's eyes then gazed at Shampoo.

'You're thinking about son-in-law, am I right?'

'Great-granny, me worried about Airen.' She replied, saddened.

'Do not worry…' Cologne assured her. 'I'm sure that son-in-law will figure everyth-…'

Their conversation, however, was immediately interrupted by someone who had suddenly stormed inside the restaurant. It was Ranma; her clothes were wet as she appeared to the two Amazons still in her female form.

'Airen!' Shampoo shouted in joy as she rushed towards Ranma and embraced her tightly. The young Saotome did not respond in kind and gently pushed her away. Ranma looked straight at Cologne.

"Old bat… I need to talk to you."

'I assume that it's very important to you son-in-law, seeing as you rushed in here despite the weather.'

Ranma slowly pulled out a purple orb from her pocket and tossed it to Cologne.

"Tell me… do you know what that is?"

The old Amazon stared at the orb intently, her eyes looking at every angle. After observing the orb, her face immediately lit up in shock.

'This is… no, it couldn't be.'

'Great-granny?' Shampoo had rarely seen her great-grandmother in awe before.

'…A materia.' she finally answered. 'Where did you get this?'

"A friend of mine gave it to me."

Cologne eyed the young martial artist suspiciously.

'Look, it doesn't matter how I got it. I just wanted to ask you… if you know a place called the "City of the Ancients"."

The old Amazon was silent for a moment. She slowly got off her chair and locked the entrance of the restaurant. She then glanced back at her great-granddaughter.

'Shampoo, I want you to go to the kitchen and heat up a kettle full of water. And make me a cup of tea while you're at it.'

The purple-haired girl hesitantly nodded before making her way to the kitchen.

Cologne returned to her sit.

'Son-in-law, have a seat.' she spoke as she signaled Ranma to occupy the chair on the other side of the table.

Ranma took her seat, her gaze not deviating from Cologne.

'Who told you about that place?'

"…Does it matter?"

'No… I guess not.' Cologne sighed. 'Have you ever heard of… the Cetra?'

"…Aeris." she whispered to herself.

'Back when I was at the same age as Shampoo, my great-grandmother once told me that prior to the present that we live in there had been countless civilizations that had come and gone before us. Among this ancient civilizations were the "Cetra". This Cetras, or Ancients if you will, were one of the earliest inhabitants of this world. They also had something that no other civilization before or after them had… the ability to speak with the planet.'

Ranma was silent. He already knew of this things… because _she_ had told her herself.

-

'_We, the Cetra, were born from the planet, speak with the planet, and unlock the planet. And… then… we will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness.' _

-

"…"

Cologne continued on.

'The Cetras believed in something called "The Lifestream".'

"Lifestream..?"

'The Ancients described it as the flow which governs the life of worlds. It contains the essence of the Planet and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived in it. In a way, you could consider it as the planet's own spirit… its soul. They say that all life comes directly from the Lifestream. From plants to animals, from the largest of beast to the smallest of the insects… all living things are a part of it. And when they die… they return to it. Even we humans are no exception.'

Cologne stared at the purple orb in her hand.

'Materias are crystallized pieces of the Lifestream. They contain the memories of the spirits that had returned to the planet. If used correctly then we can access those memories and in turn gain incredible power.'

"How do you know all this?"

'Because the Amazon tribe also possesses a materia of their own. But since we don't know how to use it, the materia is safely locked away.'

"How about the City of the Ancients… could you tell me about it?"

'The City of the Ancients was the capital of the Cetra civilization. Other than that, I barely know anything about it.'

"Do you know where to find it?"

Cologne shook her head.

'No one knows where its exact location really is. The only thing that my great-grandmother told me concerning its whereabouts was an old riddle of the Amazon Tribe.

"Riddle?"

'Northward, the great city lies silent in the land of Norig, cradled by the forest that sleeps through night and day.'

…Cradled by the forest that sleeps through night and day…

"…Sleeping Forest" she spoke in a hushed tone, cautious of the old Amazon that sat on the other side of the table. She did not wish for Cologne to hear a word of her self contemplation. One thing was for sure, whether Cologne was aware of it or not, Ranma had already figured out half of the riddle.

But deciphering the other half would not be so easy. She knew that as good as she was in terms of fighting; she was by no means intellectually gifted. Ranma needed someone who was smart, someone who was an expert when it came to solving ancient riddles and had a vast knowledge of history…

…Luckily for her, she knew someone who was all of that and more.

* * *

'Goddammit Saotome!' a scruffy looking man shouted at the black-haired youth that had barged inside the teacher's lounge without so much as a single knock on the door.

The man, who was in his late thirties, had dark hair with streaks of brown in them. The white shirt that he was wearing had more creases on it than there were students in the school. His left ear was pierced. His hazel colored eyes were currently glued to the screen of the Gameboy that he was playing with in complete concentration as he huffed on the cigarette in his mouth.

'Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something important! After I get past this level then I'll only need to finish two more before I kick the final master's ass!'

Ranma couldn't help but roll his eyes in exasperation.

"I can't believe this..! Are you for real, Mr. Onei!"

Mr. Onei was one of Furinkan Highs most decorated teachers. An educator that graduated at Tokyo University with top honors, he was a history teacher that knew everything about Japanese History and was rumored to have read every history book in the National Library. He was also an archeologist at heart and had far greater knowledge in the said field compared to most experts. He would often times leave the country to join his friends in visiting and exploring newly discovered archeological digs in foreign lands. The principal viewed him as a great asset to the school and gave him free reign of when and who he wanted to teach.

But even with all those jaw-dropping credentials and privileges that made some of his colleagues envious of him, Mr. Onei was nothing more than 15 year old teenager trapped in an adult's body. He was absent most of the time and he would abuse his privileges to the point that he ended up giving only two lectures a month. But the students admired and respected him. His method of teaching was interactive and fun. And unlike the other teachers who were too pompous for their own good and hypocrites in their own right, he listened to his students problems and gave good advice… except when he was playing with his Gameboy.

'Come on baby! You can make it! Damn, I should've bought more potions in the item shop!'

"Teach, I wanted to ask you…"

'Shhhh!' he admonished Ranma. 'Just a little more…'

"But Teach..!"

'Shhhh! Play now, talk later.'

"Sensei!!" Ranma shouted, his hand slamming down on the table of his teacher and crushing it in the process.

Mr. Onei stared at him for a few seconds. He then sighed and pressed the pause button on his Gameboy.

'This better be good Saotome, because if it isn't then you're buying me a new table! Got that!'

"Teach, I wanted to ask you something. It's really important."

After telling his teacher of the old Amazon Riddle…

'Hmm… interesting. Norig, huh…'

"So… you think you can tell me where it is?"

'One hundred percent… no fucking idea. I mean, if a 300 year old Amazon elder couldn't figure it out then what made you think that a thirty-something year old bachelor with a friggin Gameboy in his hand could!?'

"Oh…"

'Besides, what are you searching for anyway?'

"I was… no, forget it. It wasn't anything." he spoke, disappointment lacing his every word.

'You know, you really suck at lying.'

A lifeless chuckle escaped his lips. "I was… I was searching for something important… to me, at least. I thought I was close to finding it but I guess I have to find another way."

'Important, huh…' Mr. Onei slowly removed the cigarette from his mouth and expelled the smoke in his lungs. 'How important..?'

"Let's just say that I would've sacrificed… a lot, for it."

'Hmpf.' Mr. Onei shrugged. 'Tough luck, kid.' He pressed the pause button of his Gameboy once more and resumed playing. 'Well, I'll be rooting for you.'

"Thanks anyway, Sensei…" he said as he made his way to the door.

Just when he thought that _she_ was within his reach… it turned out to be nothing more than a mirage.

'Oh, and one more thing Saotome… I'm ninety-nine percent sure that whatever the hell you're looking for is in Austria.'

"Wha…" he stopped, his blue eyes widened in utter disbelief. "I thought you said you didn't… Wait! Austria!!"

'Friedrich Heer, one of my favorite historians, said in his book entitled _Der Kampf um die österreichische Identität_ that "Austria" was derived from an old term originating in the Celtic languages of ancient Austria. More than 2,500 years ago, the major part of the actual country was called _Norig_ by the Celtic population that inhabited it. Funny isn't it… the things you learn when you end up reading a book on Saturdays after your date ditches you.'

"Austria… so that's the place where I can finally meet _her_ then…"

* * *

'I'm home!' Akane shouted nonchalantly as she opened the door of the Tendo house, a small frown etched on her lips.

Ranma had yet to return. Some of her classmates had told her that he had briefly visited the teacher's lounge in search of Mr. Onei, a teacher who had only twice given them lectures on Japanese History but whom they liked nonetheless. After hearing this piece of information, she immediately dashed to the teacher's lounge. But when she arrived, Ranma had already left. She tried to coax Mr. Onei in to telling her the reason why the young Saotome had come looking for him, but their teacher refused to cooperate.

-

'I've told you three times already! What I and Mr. Saotome discussed is highly confidential. Not to mention it's against the law.' the eccentric educator stubbornly answered with a slight smirk on his face much to the dismay of Akane. Also, the fact that her teacher wasn't even paying her much attention and chose to play with his Gameboy instead, annoyed her a bit.

'And what law would that be?!' she asked, trying to suppress her anger.

'Ah… the "Non-snitching Act", as stated in Article 6, paragraph 7, section 8 of the "Leave me alone coz I'm in the middle of my game and if you don't then I'll fail your ass Law". Now please leave because you're seriously cutting into my game time.'

-

As she slowly removed her shoes, she noticed a familiar pair of black footwear that had been neatly placed at the side.

'…Ranma.'

She hastened her movements. He was finally back. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but more importantly she wanted to see how well he was coping with everything that was happening. She knew that grief was something that was not easily overcome… but maybe…

She shook her head. She chided herself for being too optimistic. But the thought still lingered. Perhaps he had come to his senses and had finally let _her_ go… Of course the idea of Ranma being able to come to terms with her death so quickly was not only unlikely, it was just downright farfetched. But she could still hope… right?

Racing through the hallway of the house, she stopped right in front of Ranma's room and quickly opened it.

'Ranma!' she smiled with glee.

But her sunny disposition didn't last as her eyes gazed at nothing more than an empty room.

'Oh, Akane!' a gentle voice spoke from behind her.

She quickly looked back.

'Kasumi.' she greeted her brown-haired elder sister.

'You're a little late coming home, Akane.' Kasumi questioned.

'Oh, it's just that I asked one of my teachers about something important.' Akane answered. 'Anyway, I saw Ranma's shoes near the front door so I was wondering if he's home yet.'

'Yes, Ranma came home just a few hours ago, although I haven't seen him for quite some time now. I'm sure that he's just resting somewhere in the house. Why don't you se if he's in the dojo?'

'You're right. I'll go check if he's practicing there right now.'

Just as Akane was about to dash out of the hallway…

'Akane, wait.'

'What is it Kasumi?'

'Could you first tell Nabiki that her bath is ready. You see, she asked me earlier if I could prepare a nice hot bath for her, and it'd be a waste if the water just sat there and cooled down.'

'Sure.'

Akane climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked right in front of Nabiki's room. She was just about to knock on the door when…

"So, will you help me..?"

That voice…

'Ranma…' she whispered. What was he doing in Nabiki's room?

'First off, I don't get it. Why the heck would you want to go to Austria?' a feminine voice, which could have only belonged to her sister Nabiki, asked.

Austria..? No, he couldn't be planning on leaving… could he?

Akane positioned her ear near the door and intently listened in on the two youth's conversation.

Inside the room…

"I… It's because… Tsk! Could you just lend me the money without asking so many damn questions!?" Ranma blurted out at the young woman who was sitting on the chair right in front of him.

'Ok. One, when it comes to money matters I don't rush into things unless I'm sure that I'm investing on something that will be productive in the long run. And two, what makes you think that I even have that much money to begin with.' she answered in a business like tone.

"I don't know… maybe the fact that you've been swindling me and the majority of the people here in Nerima for years now was what probably gave it away." he answered sarcastically.

'You know, you could've asked Kodachi to lend you the money. Or if she wasn't available then I'm sure that Kuno would've been more than willing to help out his 'Pig-tailed Princess" in her time of need. Either way, chances are that you wouldn't even have to pay them back.'

"Not funny!" he spat out. 'You know damn well that they're going to ask me to marry them or make me do something disgusting in return! Those two idiots are absolutely out of the question!"

A moment of silence reigned between the two. After a while, Ranma sighed and slowly got down on his knees.

"Please… you're the only one that can help me." he pleaded. "I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but if you do this one favor for me then I'll forever be in your debt. I swear I'll pay you back with a hundred… no, two hundred percent interest. If you want, when the dojo is transferred to my name then I'd gladly give it to you and you could sell it or do whatever you want with it…"

Nabiki stared at Ranma. Her figure remained poised, but her eyes couldn't hide the glimmer of shock and surprise that shone from within it.

"I'll do anything you want… Just please, please help me!"

Both remained silent, until Nabiki stood up and gazed out her window.

'Let me guess… this has something to do with that girl in your painting, right?'

"…"

'Hmpf! You really are an idiot!' she grunted loud enough for Ranma to hear her not so kind remark.

"…"

'Here you are, being chased by four gorgeous girls that most men would trade half of their life span to have; four girls that are willing to kill each other for your attention… and you're just going to throw all of that away to travel to some country that's half-way across the planet… to see a girl who's already six feet under the ground. You really are dumber than you look!'

Her voice was different now, it was cold… heartless… it was as if it belonged to some cruel judge. She turned to Ranma, her eyes scrutinizing every inch of his being. No, this was no longer the Nabiki Tendo that he once knew.

"…"

'I mean think about it, with that much money you could go to China and visit Jusenkyo. You could cure that curse of yours and be normal again… isn't that what you've always wanted?'

"How did you know that she's…?'

'Akane told us last night. She waited for you to come home, did you know that? The last time that I've ever seen her like that was when… our mother died. Even though I never show it most of the time, Akane's still my sister and I care about her a lot.'

"…"

She slowly walked pass Ranma before she stopped and continued on.

'You're right, I do have the money and nine hundred and ninety-nine times out of a thousand I wouldn't even consider doing this but… I could lend it to you. Use it to go to Jusenkyo and get that curse of yours fixed… all I ask is that you forget about that girl. After all, she's dead. And no matter how much you cry and moan about it, nothing will ever change that.' she smirked.

"…"

'So what will it be? Jusenkyo… or mourning over some girl's grave that's half-way across the world?'

Ranma sighed once more before standing up.

"…I guess I can't expect any help from you then."

'Tsk! Moron! I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime and you're just going to walk away from it!'

As Ranma headed towards the door and slowly turned its knob…

"A man has to have his priorities straight… It's not like I don't want to be cured, but I realize now… that there are more important things. If you're not going to help me and if worse comes to worse… then I guess I'll just have to swim to Austria."

He gently opened the door and exited the room.

'Idiot!' Nabiki grumbled. 'Now I really need to take that bath.'

As she left her bedroom she heard a few sobs echoing from out of Akane's room that was located not far from her own.

As she approached the door and slowly opened it, she saw the defeated figure of her younger sister crying her eyes out on her pillow.

'A-Akane..?'

'He's… He's leaving me, isn't he!?' she mumbled through her tears.

'Akane…' Nabiki approached her sister and gave her a comforting embrace.

'N-Nabiki… w-why would he want to leave?! Is it because… because of me? Is it all my fault?'

'Don't cry anymore… it's not your fault.'

'I… I don't want him to leave.'

'Don't worry; he's not going to leave you… I'll make sure of that.'

Akane, with her eyes still wet with tears, looked at her sister in a puzzled manner.

'After I'm through with him… he's going to forsake that little whore of his..!'

* * *

Weird chapter don't you think. Wonder what Nabs is gonna do to poor Cloud/Ranma (laughs maniacally). Anyway RnR please.

**Author's Note: **So you might be wondering why I chose Austria. Two reasons: (A) I thought it was too much of a cliché if I ended up placing the City of the Ancients somewhere in Japan or China. (B) I actually superimposed the FF7 world map and the Earth's world map and it turned out that the City of the Ancients was located in Austria. (And who said that fanfic writers only pull stuff out of their ass). Also, Mr. Onei (another OC of mine) was actually inspired by my favorite teacher of all-time. I exaggerated a few of his traits but his essence is pretty much there.


	13. The Ice Queen's Vengeance

I'm back!! Hehehe! Sorry that it took me awhile before I updated. We had our Prelim exams last week so I had to study like hell to get good marks. Just goes to show you that partying till dawn and drinking until you pass out (one week before the exams, might I add) and then trying to cram in two days will leave you with very little time to write fanfics… not to mention it'll drive you insane. I've been watching team USA basketball lately and I think they're going home with the gold. As for my country, there's always 2012. Anyway, here's chapter 13.

P.S. Lots of cussing in this Chapter, plus it's pretty damn long.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The sun was up, shining brightly through the clear sky. It was morning. The weather was fair and more amiable compared to yesterday. The children were already out on the streets and playing enthusiastically as if trying to make up for the lost time that yesterday's morning rain had taken from them. The students were filing out of their homes, their newly brushed hair swaying through the breeze and their freshly ironed school uniforms shimmering with the sun's rays.

But from this beautiful picture of morning bliss, a strange oddity was slowly limping through the streets…

It was a young man with unkempt black hair who was wearing a yellow, long sleeved tunic. The small headband that covered his forehead was close to falling off as his clothes were covered with dirt and grime. He looked haggard… fatigued… exhausted. From the way that he moved he gave off the impression that he had just come off a worthless journey of a thousand miles running around in circles… which was probably the case. After all, he was Ryoga Hibiki.

The familiar streets of Nerima brought a joyful tear to his eyes.

'I'm finally back.' he whispered. 'Oh, Ms. Akane. I've finally returned from my training. I'll finally be able to see you again.'

The youth looked as if he was daydreaming and didn't notice some of the children snickering from behind him.

Just then, two young girls wearing green school uniforms walked past him. Ryoga, after snapping out of one of his daydream episodes, tried to approach the two girls in order to ask them where Furinkan High was.

'Hey, have you heard about the latest gossip?' one of the girls asked her companion.

'Who's it about this time?' her companion replied.

'It's about that Ranma Saotome guy.'

'Really? Alright then, tell me…'

'Well. I heard that…'

As the two girls conversed, pausing to giggle from time to time, Ryoga found himself wide eyed and dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Clenching his fist, he punched the concrete below him, surprising everyone around the area.

'Ranma!!' he shouted before dashing out of sight.

* * *

At the same time; Ukyo, who was wearing her usual blue colored male uniform and had her trademark giant spatula stashed safely on her back, was walking quietly through the streets. She was immersed in deep thought, occasionally looking through the steel fence that barricaded the side of the road and glancing at the canal that flowed below.

Her head was filled with worry concerning a certain black-haired martial artist. She was not able to see him yesterday, something that she found irritating and very unsettling because ever since she moved to Nerima there was never a day that she wouldn't see him.

Right now, her emotions were conflicted. Cologne had told them to leave Ranma alone so that he could get his head straight, but the urge of wanting to help him herself was getting harder for her to suppress. She wanted to at least offer him a shoulder to cry on, surely that wasn't too much to ask for. And the nagging feeling that one of her rivals might end up beating her to it didn't help ease her mind.

As she continued on her way, she suddenly spotted a blue-haired young woman standing in front of the fence.

'Akane..?' Ukyo whispered as she recognized the young girl.

She quickly hurried to meet her. She wanted to ask Akane about how Ranma was doing.

'Hey Akane, why in the world are you just standing here? Classes are gonna start soon.' the Okonomiyaki chef asked as she finally reached the young Tendo. 'Where's Ranma anyway?'

The blue-haired girl did not reply. She remained as silent as ever.

'Yoo-hoo, Akane! Didn't you hear me?' she was getting annoyed now. 'What're you looking at anyway?!'

Ukyo's eyes turned to the spot where Akane's sight was glued to. And that was when he saw him…

'Ran-chan..!'

Ranma was standing at the side of the flowing canal, absentmindedly staring at nothing. He was wearing his usual red Chinese-tailored shirt and blue pants, but Ukyo noticed a small oddity in the young Saotome's attire… A pink ribbon was tied neatly on his left bicep. She was a bit bothered and, at the same time, perplexed by the ribbon seeing as that Ranma had not worn anything like it before.

'Hey! Ran-chan! Come on, let's get going! We're gonna be late!' she smiled as Ranma glanced back at her. But her smile quickly faded as she saw the stoic expression on his face.

Ranma turned to the two of them before leaping over the fence with one great jump and landing gently on the concrete road.

"Let's go…" he said coldly to his two fiancées.

Ukyo was taken aback. His face, his voice, his cold stare… she didn't know why but this blissful sunny morning suddenly seemed so gloomy and brooding…

* * *

…Austria…

…Sleeping Forest…

…The City of the Ancients…

Those words kept gnawing at the back of his mind like a pesky rodent. It was hard for him to think about anything else, In fact, he was practically just sleepwalking through the day. He was barely aware of the clear skies and of the people going about their own business. Sure he was walking to school, but it was more out of habit rather than anything else. He wasn't even paying attention to the two girl's that were walking with him, not even bothering to inquire about the sad expression on their faces which did not match this particularly beautiful morning.

His mind was in turmoil. He kept wondering, asking, and chiding himself. The stranger named Vincent had said that he could meet her there, in the City of the Ancients. But other than that, the enigmatic being was barely any help at all. Nabiki had proven to be uncooperative and the way that the middle Tendo had acted worried him. That girl was not someone to be trifled with, that much he knew. He perceived her as an "Ice Queen", a ruthless tyrant that showed very little to no regard for anyone, not even towards her own family. She was someone that he had to stay clear of.

But there were more pressing matters to think about. Worrying about Nabiki wouldn't shorten the long journey to Austria that he had yet to even start.

The school gate was in their sights now. The two girls that trailed behind Ranma began to hasten their pace, passing by him and entering the school grounds. Ranma continued with his normal walk, the youth was immersed in his own thoughts and hadn't even noticed that he was now passing through the school gates as well.

'Hey, isn't that Ranma Saotome…'

'…Oh, you mean that guy from the rumors.'

He stopped, his sensitive and ever alert ears picking up the low toned whispers that were now spreading through the multitude of students.

'Yeah, that's definitely him…'

'That sick pervert..!'

'The nerve of that guy, showing his face around here..!'

He could feel their eyes burning a hole right through him. He could hear them mocking… laughing… cursing him under their breath, but why..? He had done no wrong to this people. What vendetta could they possibly have against him?

And why..? Why did all of this… feel so familiar to him?

Akane and Ukyo had now stopped as well, sensing that the black-haired youth had now stood to a halt.

'Ran-chan, come on. Let's get moving alrea-…'

The two started to hear it as well; the crowd's whispers now resembled the rustling of leaves in the forest on a windy morn.

'Poor idiot…'

'What an asshole..! He has four gorgeous girls chasing after him and he ends up fucking a slut that gave him a "farewell present" to boot..!'

'But can you blame the guy… That whore was pretty hot..!'

'Well, if I had four girls chasing me, then I'd rather choose one of them over some one dollar prostitute..!'

'Shhh… he might hear you. Tone it down a bit…'

'What was that whore's name again..?'

'I think it was Aria or something..?'

'No, stupid! It was some slut named Aeris..!'

He snapped.

His anger had boiled over. He shot a menacing glare at all of them that made their knees tremble. His eyes searched for the bastards that had dared to defile _her_ name. Within a matter of seconds, he had attacked the crowd. He punched, kicked, and broke their bones and noses. He ripped their shirts and dresses and struck them with his fist and feet. Whether they were man or woman, it made no difference to him. This worthless mob had the audacity to mock _her_, and he would make them pay for it.

'What're you doing!? Ran-chan!' Ukyo screamed as she and Akane tried their best to restrain him.

But their pleas would fall on deaf ears as he shoved both of them away with his arm.

"Stay out of this!!" he shouted at them.

His left hand then picked up one of the offenders bodies, a male student with dark blue hair, and raised him by the collar of his tattered uniform.

"Bastard!!" he spat out before hitting the young male with his right fist that sent him hurling more than ten feet into the air.

He looked around; at least twenty bodies had been laid out. All of them unconscious, some beaten to nearly an inch of their life. He glanced at his schoolmates that had surrounded the scene. All of them were terrified, keeping a fair distance away from him. And why shouldn't they. After all, his blue eyes were like a dark Tsunami wanting to engulf them all with his rage.

'You jerk!!' another foolish male student shouted as he struck the young Saotome's head with a steel pipe.

He glanced at the insolent youth; his cold blue orbs that looked as if they belonged to the devil himself were enough to make the young student regret his act.

But it was too late for him now…

Ranma grabbed him by the throat, lifting him slowly off the ground. The poor soul's eyes bulging from being strangled by the black-haired young man's vice-like grip.

…What...

With his free hand, Ranma yanked the steel pipe from the boy's hand and slowly aimed its jagged end at the boy's left leg.

What… is this..?

In one swift motion, he wedged the pipe straight through the young student's leg. The poor youth's leg quickly contorted in agony.

'Ahhhh!! My leg!! My leg!!'

Ranma's eyes were vacant as he released the young male from his grasp. The boy squirmed on the ground, thrashing violently as he held on to his deformed leg.

What… am I doing..?

**Because… **

He was in daze. The world around him felt so unreal… like a dream…

The students that bore witness to this gruesome sight looked at Ranma with disdain. They picked up the stones on the ground and started to throw them at the martial artist.

'Jerk!'

'Monster!'

The crowd cursed and shouted their disgust at him. Akane and Ukyo could only look on; both of them were mortified with what they were seeing. Everything that was happening was nothing short of a nightmare.

Ranma's mind, however, was in an entirely different place.

As he saw the stones being thrown at him, he could see it clearly. A sad memory from a childhood that did not belong to him… but felt like it did…

-

'Loser!'

'Moron!'

'What a wuss!'

The children around him mocked as the marbles and pebbles that they threw at him collided and bruised his body, his cheeks felt warm with tears.

Through his sobs he looked at his tormentors and behind them he saw a familiar face, a young girl with raven-black hair and garnet colored eyes. Her face had an expression that was either the look of pity or that of boredom… or maybe both.

And as the children finally grew tired and left him be, his body ached and his wounds and bruises were sore.

He was… alone…

-

"…Cold."

Black rash-like scars started to appear on his left arm once again.

…**you are…**

He grabbed his inflicted arm, the pain coursing through its every vein.

"Help me… Aeris…"

…**a puppet.**

Without uttering another word, he immediately dashed off. But not out the school gates, rather, he headed straight for the one place where he could see _her_.

* * *

'What a great haul!' a dwarf-like old man wearing a red ninja-suit commented as he viewed the fruit of his latest panty raid.

'Oh, my beauties!' he spoke with a perverted sparkle in his eyes as if he were viewing the most famous portraits in the world. He took one of the silk underwear from the bunch and began to rub its soft fabric against his cheek. 'So soft..!'

Just then, the sliding door to his room was partially opened and a feminine voice called out to the old man.

'Oh, Happosai. You're home quite early.'

'It's you Kasumi. Good morning.' he greeted the young woman.

'I'll get you some breakfast. Oh, and by the way…' she slowly fished out a small brown envelope from her pocket and handed it to the old man. 'Nabiki asked me to give this to you.'

Happosai stared at the envelope in his hand. There was a note inscribed on its front.

DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 10:00 AM!

'Kasumi, what is this?'

'I'm sorry but I have no idea.' she replied. 'She also asked me to each give father and Mr. Saotome envelopes of their own.'

'I see… Well, I guess I'll just open it later then.' he said before returning his gaze to the new additions to his collection.

Inside the Cat Café...

'Mousse, do you know where my great-granddaughter is?' Cologne, who had just entered the restaurant, asked the young man with long black-hair and who was wearing coke bottle glasses.

'She went out to deliver some early morning orders.' he replied.

'Hmm…' she then pulled out a small brown envelope from one of her sleeves. 'I guess I'll just give this to her when she comes back.'

As the Amazon elder stared at the envelope in her hand, she couldn't help but wonder…

'…Now what could that girl be up to?'

Meanwhile, inside the Kuno residence…

'I wonder what this thing is?' Sasuke asked himself as he was walking through one of the great hallways of the Kuno mansion. He was holding a small envelope in his hand.

Nabiki Tendo had passed by the mansion earlier and asked him if he could give the small envelope to her Mistress Kodachi. She had told him that it was of the utmost importance that it reach the younger Kuno. The young ninja couldn't help but be curious of the envelope's contents.

'I wonder what's inside. Hmm… I guess a small peak wouldn't hurt.'

Just as he was about to open it, he suddenly remembered Nabiki's parting words to him…

-

'One more thing… If you even think of looking inside that envelope before Kodachi does, then I'll make sure that you never get to use that little Winnie of yours that you call a dick ever again!'

-

His hand immediately froze up, a cold chill running down his spine.

'M-M-Maybe I should give this to Mistress Kodachi first! Yeah! I should definitely give this to her first!'

* * *

Just outside the entrance of the small museum near the school gym two young males, one was Hiroshi and the other Daisuke, could be seen in the midst of a serious conversation.

'So what do we do now?' the former asked his companion.

'Don't know? We should at least try to stir Ranma clear from this place, but that's easier said than done. I just hope that he hasn't heard the rumors about him yet.'

Hiroshi sighed. 'Damn that guy, he's been acting so weird lately. Sayuri and the others better be cleaning up that mess soon because I really hate doing guard work!'

'Well, at least none of the other students have headed to the museum yet.' Daisuke said, trying to find that silver-lining in their situation. Although seeing a bunch of students rushing by did make him a bit curious. 'I wonder what all the commotion's about?'

'Hey, isn't that Ranma over there?' Hiroshi said as he pointed at the black-haired youth wearing a red Chinese tailored shirt. He was running towards them.

The two young men quickly rushed out to meet him.

'Oi! Ranma! What's the matter?!'

'Yeah, you look as if you've eaten some of Akane's cooking.'

Ranma started to slow his pace. He was panting now. It was unusual for him to be out of breath by simply running, yet why did he find it so hard to breathe?

'Man, you're as pale as a ghost!' Daisuke commented.

'What the..! What the hell is that!!' Hiroshi shouted as he saw the black scars on his left arm. 'Come on, we've got to get you to the clinic now!'

Ranma ignored their advice and walked pass them.

'Oh shit..!' Hiroshi cursed under his breath before immediately cutting Ranma's path off.

'Come on, Ranma! We've got to get you to a clinic!'

'Hiroshi's right! You might be seriously ill!'

But he continued to pay no heed to them and forcefully entered the museum. And as he flung the door open, his eyes burned with rage at what he saw next…

**SLUT! BITCH! WHORE!**

These words were spray painted directly onto the portrait of the flower girl. A thousand pictures were scattered all over the wall behind it, pictures that showed a young female with chestnut-brown hair and emerald green eyes doing explicit sexual acts with an array of men. He approached his painting and on its very top, a message that was encoded by cut out letters from magazines caught his attention and made the blood in his body pulse with anger.

**RAnmA SAo****toM****E HAD SEX W****iTH**** AN STD INFECted forEIGN PRos****TItu****TE NaMED AErIS. RanMA SAOTome IS NOW PLaNNINg TO PuRSUE SAID Pro****STIT****UTte TO AUSTRIA IN aN ATTEMPT TO KILL H****ER**** FOR infECTING HIM As WeLL!!**

He slowly picked up one of the pictures that had fallen off the wall, it showed him having sex with a girl that had Aeris' face but who's body, though the tone of its skin and body build resembled hers, was not actually that of the flower girl's.

His classmates who were vigorously trying to take the pictures off the wall and erase all the spray paint as well stopped in their work. One of the girls quickly gave both Hiroshi and Daisuke an exasperated look.

'Didn't I tell both of you to keep him away from here! You two are useless!'

'Could you cut us some slack, Sayuri! It wasn't our fault!' Hiroshi said in their defence.

'Don't worry, man!' Daisuke said as he placed his hand on the young Saotome's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. 'Gosunkugi already confirmed that the pictures are fake. But… whoever did this has got to be a pro. It'll be hard for anyone to differentiate it from the real thing.'

"Who… Who did this?!"

One of Ranma's female classmates stepped forward. 'I saw some seniors rushing out of here earlier today. Some of them were carrying cans of spray paint, so I think it's fair to assume that they were the ones who did this.'

'Lucky for us, Yuka here was the one who saw it so she was able to give us a heads up.' Daisuke added. 'We've been trying to do damage control all morning.'

'Damn, Ranma. Whoever did this must really hate your guts. Do you think it was Kuno? After all, I'm pretty sure that he hasn't forgotten that whole "pissing in his pants" incident.' Hiroshi spoke, giving his thoughts on the matter.

'It couldn't have been him.' Yuka contradicted. 'If it was him then he would have sent some of his Kendo Club Lackeys to do it and none of the seniors I saw were from the Kendo Club.'

"…Nabiki!" he whispered through gritted teeth.

'Nabiki?' Sayuri was in disbelief. 'No way. I know that she's not exactly the kindest person out there, but even she wouldn't go this far… right?'

He started to crumple the picture in his hand. "That bitch..!"

'Ranma, let's be reasonable here! You're accusing one of your fiancée's sisters! That's just insane!'

But nothing they said would've mattered. He knew perfectly well that the "Ice Queen" was the one who had dared to defile his beloved flower girl…and right now, there was only one punishment that could satisfy his anger at the middle Tendo…

"…I'll kill her!"

* * *

'Hey boss… I think you went a little too Far.' a young female with short red-hair expressed her concerns to Nabiki who was staring aimlessly at her watch. 'I mean, the guy did injure more than twenty students in the campus and some of them were girls.'

Nabiki sighed. 'What're you getting so worked up about? Everything's going well.'

'But boss?!'

'Don't worry… He's doing exactly what I want him to do…'

Just then, another one of Nabiki's classmates came rushing through the door!'

'Nabiki, we've got a big problem!'

'What is it..?'

'Ranma's coming up here! And he looks really pissed!'

Nabiki smiled. '…Good.'

* * *

Akane and Ukyo were speechless as their eyes gazed at the ruined portrait of Aeris. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

'Ran-chan… has Ran-chan seen this yet?!' Ukyo asked her classmates.

'Unfortunately, he has.' one of their classmates answered.

'Who could've done this?'

'Ranma thinks that this is all Nabiki's doing.' Sayuri replied. 'We tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't listen.'

'Why would Ran-chan even think about that…?' Ukyo spoke. 'As evil as Nabiki is, I doubt that even she would do this. That girl has to draw the line somewhere.'

'You're wrong…' Akane whispered.

'Akane..?'

'Nabiki… when she's angry, she's capable of doing almost anything. She's the only one that could've thought of this… the only one that would even think of doing this.'

'Why would she be angry at Ran-chan?!' Ukyo inquired further.

'…It's because of me.'

Everything started to make perfect sense to her now, the cold and mysterious promise that her older sister had given to her…

-

'After I'm through with him… he's going to forsake that little whore of his…'

-

'All of this… all of this is my fault!' her head was bowed, her eyes close to tears. 'She wanted to get back at him… for me.'

'So she makes up lies about him and ruins his life!!' Ukyo spat out in anger.

'…It isn't a lie.'

All of their collective breaths stopped as they stared intently at Akane.

'…At least, not all of it.'

'W-What do you mean..?' stuttered a stunned Ukyo.

'Ranma… he's planning on leaving. He wants to go to Austria.'

'Why would he-..?'

'To find _her…_' Akane looked at the Okonomiyaki chef. '…To find Aeris.'

'But… But she's dead!!' Ukyo shouted, a small tear rolling down her cheek. 'She's dead! Can't he just accept that! Can't he see that there are four of us here that would give him everything if he asked! That would die for him!'

'He can't…' Akane raised her sight and glanced at the desecrated portrait's emerald green eyes, a small tear rolling down her cheeks as well. 'I don't know why, but… he just can't.'

* * *

"…I'll kill her!"

He kept chanting those words in his head like an endless mantra. His blue eyes burned with rage. His mind flooded with thoughts of bloody retribution. His sanity slowly slipping away. He didn't care about the fact that the students distanced themselves from him with fear etched in their faces as if they were looking at some sort of monster.

As he reached the floor where his prey resided, he saw a group of seniors who he recognized as Nabiki's classmates filing out of their room. Slowly, they cleared a path for him so that he could enter the room with little interference. He could feel their eyes on him, staring at him like he was some wild beast that was frothing in the mouth.

As he entered the room and locked the door behind him, his eyes quickly searched for the one who he came for. His search for her ended up being a brief one as his eyes of endless blue rested upon the figure of Nabiki Tendo sitting on her chair right at the very center. The room was empty with the exception of the two of them.

'Why if it isn't my favorite future brother-in-law!' she said with an innocent looking smile on her face. 'To what do I owe this visit?'

"Cut the innocent act, Nabiki! It doesn't suit someone like you!"

'So that's it then…' a mischievous grin playing on her lips. 'You came to insult my acting.'

"You know damn well why I came here!!"

'Whatever do you mean..?' she continued to mock him.

"I know it was you! You're the one who spread that rumor about me! You're the one who made all those pictures!!"

'You know, it's not nice to accuse people… especially when you don't have any proof…'

"You're the only one who knows about my plans to go to Austria! How's that for proof!!"

'Hmph…' the middle Tendo slowly stood up. 'I guess there's still some semblance of a brain in that thick skull of yours.' She started to smirk. 'So tell me… how did you like those pictures that I had posted on the museum..?'

Ranma's hands began to shake.

'I had to pay a pretty penny for those. The least that you could do is tell me that you liked them.'

"What do you want?! Why the hell are you doing this?!"

'…An idiot once told me that the one thing that he valued the most was his "Pride" and "Honor". And if I remember correctly… you're the idiot who said that.'

"…"

'You told me that there were more "Important" things in your life now. If you consider whining over some girl's grave as the most important thing to you… then I guess you won't mind if I smash that big ego of yours in half.'

"If you're angry at me… then why involve _her _too?!"

Nabiki sighed.

'I take it back; you really don't have any semblance of a brain inside that noggin of yours. Fine then, I guess I'll just have to spell it out for you, buddy boy… I wanted to hurt you!'

"…Hurt me?"

'Yup, and the best way to do that was through her. Besides, she IS dead so I doubt that she'll mind if I use her.'

"…"

'I wanted to hurt your pride, your ego. After all, Chauvinist pigs like you relish in the fact that most people admire you from a distance.' she crossed her arms together. 'Tell me, Ranma… do you know why you find yourself in such a "unique" dilemma of being chased by four girls even until now..?'

"That's… It's because of my stupid old man who keeps-…!"

'Who keeps selling you like a piece of meat… is that it?'

"…"

'Do you even know how dumb of an excuse that is? The reality is that you could have settled al of this by yourself at day one… but you didn't. You could've just picked one of them so that the other three wouldn't expect so much, but you didn't. Why don't you man up for once and admit it, you like having four girls drooling all over you and chasing you around like a couple of headless chickens… because it feeds your bloated ego.'

"…"

'Even when you're fantasizing about someone who's dead, you still don't have the balls to cut those four loose.'

"I… I don't want to hurt their feelings…"

Nabiki started to laugh… a cold and bone chilling laugh that he had never heard from her before.

'Oh, please!' she jeered. 'Just admit it! Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi… and Aeris, all of them are there for one reason and one reason only… to feed that over-blown ego of yours! In the end, you love yourself more and those girls are just a distant second.'

"Shut up! Stop talking like you know me!"

'…But I do.' Nabiki continued on, emboldened by Ranma's response. 'You're not actually that hard to figure out; I've seen ten year olds that are more complex than you.'

She slowly approached him until she and the young Saotome were only a foot away from each other. Leaning over to his side Nabiki began to whisper in his ear, her devilish grin not leaving her lips.

'I can read you like an open children's book. I knew that you'd lose your head once you heard that rumor; although I have to admit, I thought that you'd only beat up about ten guys. But other than that little miscalculation, everything is happening just as I predicted.'

"…"

'Now everyone hates you. Your pride and ego are shattered… and your so called "Honor" has been torn to shreds. So… how does it feel to be miserable..?'

"…"

'But you know what… I can give it all back to you.'

"…What do you mean?" Ranma replied, his voice now as cold as ice.

'I can fix this… everything. I can make it so that all that has happened will be forgotten by everyone. Sure, it'll take a couple of months before everything's back to normal but I guarantee that after I'm done, it'll be like this whole fiasco never happened at all.'

"…As if you could." Ranma said in a skeptic tone.

'Ranma, Ranma, Ranma… Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Never underestimate me.'

"…"

'Forget about _her._ She's gone; you don't have to sacrifice your Honor for something so meaningless. Yes, I ruined your life… but I can fix it as well. I can send you to Jusenkyo in less than three weeks so that you can get your curse lifted. And while you're there, I can sort everything out in Nerima so that when you get back, everything will be as it was. I can give back everything that you've lost.'

"No… you're wrong."

'What..?'

"There's something that you can never give back to me… the most important one…"

Nabiki slowly pulled back, her face etched with agitation and disbelief. She already had him cornered, but why wouldn't he submit.

"And by the way…"

With great speed, he grabbed the middle Tendo's neck and slammed her head all the way to wall of the classroom.

Nabiki's classmates, alarmed by the strange sound that echoed inside, started to pound against the sliding door, trying to force their way through the locked entrance.

She stared at him with eyes filled with shock and fear; the black-haired youth's blue orbs bore a twisted glimmer within them. Her throat was slowly being crushed by his grip. Her mouth agape, she was breathing heavily, trying to compensate for the lack of oxygen. The blood flowed from the gash at the back of her head. Her body trembled as he glared at her with his blue eyes burning with rage yet cold and brooding like the arctic nights. She had never been this scared in her entire life.

She thought that she could manipulate him, make him see things her way, make him realize the mistake that he had made and seek his redemption through her. She was wrong. The young martial artist proved to be an entirely different animal from what she had expected. And now, she found herself staring at a demonic pair of blue orbs that were filled with so much hate.

He slowly raised his fist, aiming it at the vile woman's fearful face, dark intentions running through his mind.

"That gullible Ranma you knew… is dead…"

His hand swiftly lunged at Nabiki's face. The young woman closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable.

He was going to kill her… He was going to make her pay… He was going to…

"…"

Time seemed to stand still. The room that caged him started to blur and soon he found himself in the ruins of the temple that bore witness to one of his greatest sins, the image of the wicked girl that he strangled with his hand faded and was replaced by another image… a young girl with chestnut brown hair. Her lips were red with blood as her beautiful green eyes were filled not with fear… but of forgiveness.

The sound of shattering concrete echoed through the room. And as the students were finally able to open the locked door, they saw Ranma's fist crushing the wall behind Nabiki… his aim only a few centimeters away from decapitating the frightened girls head.

He released her from his grip, her whole body melting to the floor. Her legs were wobbly; her whole being was shaken to its very core. She held on to her neck, still in shock to how close she actually was from death.

As he slowly turned his back to her and began to walk away…

"You should thank _her_…"

'W-Wh… What?'

"If it wasn't for _her_… then you'd be dead right now."

* * *

Back at the Tendo residence…

The old man named Happosai could be seen ironing the new additions to his collection. With a satisfied smile, he started to fold them neatly on his lap. After a while, his eyes began to wander around the room until he saw the small clock hanging on the wall. Its longest hand steadily moved as its two other hands indicated that it was already 10:05 AM.

'Ten O'clock already.'

He closed his eyes and started to think deeply. He was trying to remember something.

'Now, what was that thing that had something to do with ten O'clock?'

After a few seconds of deep thought, he immediately opened his eyes.

'Oh, I remember now.'

He turned his sights to the small envelope that was on top of his futon. He grabbed the envelope and stared at it.

'I was suppose to open this at 10:00 AM'

Happosai began to tear open the envelope, perverted thoughts of underwear racing through his head. After opening the envelope in his hand, he quickly took out its contents… and inside it he found a couple of photographs.

The old man's eyes immediately lit up. His hands trembled as the pictures that he held fell to the floor like leaves in autumn.

Just then, a loud scream was heard at another part of the Tendo house…

'Saotome!!' shouted Soun Tendo as he held Genma by the collar of his gi. There was a heap of pictures that lay on the floor.

'I-I don't know anything about this! I swear!!' the elder Saotome replied in his defence.

'Father, please get a hold of yourself!' spoke Kasumi, who was also in the room together with the two men, trying her best to calm her father down. 'I'm sure that there's a very good explanation for all of this!'

But the Patriarch of the Tendo household was filled with too much rage to listen to his eldest daughter.

'That ungrateful son of yours..! How could he do this to my family!! After sheltering him in my own home and feeding him, how dare he betray my trust like this!!'

'T-T-Tendo..! Calm down!' Genma spoke, his voice stuttering. 'I-I… this is the first time that I've even seen those pictures! I had no idea what my idiot son was doing!'

'Father, please!' Kasumi pleaded. 'You should at least get Ranma's side of the story.'

'Good idea!!' Soun then proceeded to drag Genma by his gi. 'We're going to go search for that son of yours! And he better have a good explanation for all of this!'

'Father, wait!' Kasumi quickly followed Soun, sensing that more trouble may be approaching very soon.

At the Cat Café…

'No..!'

The sound of shattering porcelain plates was suddenly heard inside the small Chinese restaurant.

'This… This not real!'

Shampoo's eyes were bathed in her tears, her hands trembling as she held onto the small photo.

'…Airen'

Her knees fall to the floor, finally succumbing to grief.

Cologne was also staring at some of the other pictures that were inside the envelope. She was, by all accounts, calmer than her great-granddaughter. But she too was troubled by this.

Meanwhile, at the Kuno Residence…

'N-Now M-Mistress Kodachi, p-please calm down!' Sasuke pleaded to the irate girl in front of him.

The young Kuno's eyes were burning as she tore the small photograph in her hand into tiny pieces.

'Ranma-sama..!'

Her hands shook in anger as she quickly pointed at the young ninja.

'Sasuke!! We're going to my brother's school right now!!'

* * *

Ranma stood at the top the school building, the gentle breeze caressing his skin. His eyes stared at the chaotic school grounds below. Medics and nurses were everywhere, tending to those whom he had injured. His eyes turn to his left arm, the dark scars that had appeared not long ago were slowly fading into his skin until they vanished completely as if they were never there.

He was confused, afraid of the murderous thoughts that had been occupying his mind recently. The emotions within him had been steadily building up… and right now those feelings were close to bursting out of his chest. He didn't know what to do… where to turn to.

His hand travelled to his pocket and he slowly took out the small materia that he kept inside of it. The small orb's purple hue sparkled with the sun's rays.

"Vincent… you idiot..!" he whispered as he remembered the mysterious being who had left him in his time of need.

Right now, he was staring at a dead end. He was lost; he had absolutely no idea what he should do next.

As his mind was in a state if turmoil, he suddenly heard footsteps climbing up the staircase that led to the rooftop of the school. He immediately stashed the materia back in his pocket as his eyes glanced at the lone entrance of the area. As the door opened, two female figures emerged from inside it.

"Akane..? Ucchan..?" W-What're you two doing here?"

Ukyo started to speak.

'Ran-chan… we heard everything. We know that you're planning to go to Austria. We also know about the photos… and what you did to Nabiki.'

"She deserved it!!" he spat. "She crossed the line and that's why I had to teach her a lesson!"

'You almost killed her!' Akane chided.

"So what!!"

Without another word, Akane immediately approached the young Saotome and slapped him as hard as she could.

Ranma's cheek reddened as his eyes began to burn.

"Why'd you slap me you thick-waisted klutz!!"

But his anger quickly subsided as he saw the blue-haired girl's eyes brimming with tears.

Why was she crying..? Did he… do this?

'Wake up…" Akane said through her sobs, her hands clutching at his red shirt. 'Please… wake up.'

"…Akane."

'This isn't you… the Ranma I knew… he wouldn't act like this. Sure he was a pervert, obnoxious, arrogant… but he was kind… he would go out of his way to help others… and he'd never want to hurt his friends… he'd never even think of killing anyone…'

'Akane…' Ukyo was, in a way, grateful to her rival. The young Tendo was able to say the things that she herself never could say to him.

'Ranma…' Akane drew herself closer to him, her face buried in his chest as her tears stained his shirt. 'Please… you have to wake up. I just… I can't stand seeing you like this anymore…'

"Akane…"

'_Please…'_

He slowly pulls her body back, his blue eyes locking with hers.

'_Won't you…'_

He starts to lean towards her, the sweet lips of the young Tendo waiting to meet with his.

'…_forget me.'_

His mind's eyes suddenly light up… Akane's image slowly blurring… fading… until it was replaced by _hers_.

"…"

He stops his advance as he gently pulls back. An eerie silence reigned between the two youths.

'Ranma!!' a familiar voice shouted.

He slowly turned and saw a fiery eyed Ryoga jumping at him from out of nowhere. Using his lightning fast reflexes, Ranma quickly stepped away from the enraged martial artist's attack.

'Ryoga?' Akane said, dumbfounded as the boy who wore a yellow headband on his forehead landed in front of her.

'Ranma, you dog!' After what you did, you still have the nerve to try and fool Ms. Akane! I'll never let you get anywhere near her ever again!!'

"Ryoga, don't tell me you're stupid enough to believe those rumors!?"

'Ranma you're died!!' a pair of voices shouted in unison as both Mousse and Kuno made their presence felt by attacking the black haired man at both sides. Ranma, however, was able to dodge their attacks.

"What the..! What're you two idiots doing here!?"

'You Lech!' Kuno cursed. 'Defiling an innocent flower and then accusing her of being a prostitute… Unforgivable!!'

'I'll never forgive you for making my Shampoo miserable!!' said Mousse in response to his actions.

"You two are insane!!"

Just then, a small sphere of paper with a lit fuse on its side was thrown behind the unsuspecting Ranma. Before he could even notice the ball, it quickly exploded behind him and sent the shocked youth twenty feet to the air. As his limp body landed on the floor with a thud, the culprit who had thrown the sphere finally made himself known.

'H-Ha-Happosai..! You old bastard..!"

'Ranma! You brat! How dare you get laid before I do!! Prepare to die!!'

Ranma gingerly stood up…

"Where the hell are these bozo's coming from…"

His eyes start to wander around until they saw an unwelcome figure standing at the side of the rooftops entrance…

"Nabiki… you bitch!" he cursed under his breath.

Nabiki smirked. 'Everyone, he's in here.'

Suddenly, a number of familiar faces stormed through the entrance and surrounded the very surprised Ranma.

'Ranma! Explain this to me right now!!' Soun shouted, his rage spilling over as he kept dangling one of Nabiki's doctored photos in front of the young Saotome's face. Kasumi, who had also tagged along, tried her best to calm her father down but her efforts proved to be unsuccessful.

'Boy!!' Genma, who was also accompanying Soun, grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. 'You better not have done anything to disgrace the School of Anything Goes martial Arts!'

Ranma quickly shoved his father away. "Tsk! You're the last person that I should be hearing those words from, Pops!"

'Airen..! Tell Shampoo this all fat lie, right?!' the young Amazon pleaded, her eyes close to tears as her great-grandmother looked on.

'Son-in-law, I think it's best that you explain this to all of us!'

"Explain what?! I didn't do anything!"

'Ha, ha, ha, haaa!' a high pitched laugh echoed throughout the roof as Kodachi appeared from the shadows. 'My darling, I've come to rescue you from that green-eyed witch!'

"Has every single one of you lost your damn mind!!"

But they paid him no attention whatsoever as they continued to chide, curse, and nag in his ear.

'Ranma!!'

'Airen!!'

'Come on, Ranma!!'

'You Jerk!!'

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

'Ran-chan!!'

'Brat!!'

Their voices were making his head throb. He tried to cover his ears but he could still hear the noise.

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

"Shut up!!" he shouted, trying to drown their shouts with his own but it still wasn't enough.

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

I hate this…

'Ranma!!'

'You bastard!!'

'Ran-chan!!'

All I wanted…

'Airen!!'

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

…was to see you again.

'Ranma!!'

'Son-in-law!!'

'Vile wizard!!'

…Just once…

'Ranma!!'

'Boy!!'

'Ranma!!'

…I want to see you again.

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma-sama!!'

'Ranma!!'

…I'd give anything…

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

'Ranma!!'

…to see you again… Aeris.

The voices suddenly go silent, and yet, Ranma could still see their lips mouthing his name. And then… an image flashed within his mind.

He could see it… the calm and serene lake surrounding him.

He could feel it… the lake's cold waters touching his skin and bathing his blood stained hands.

And in his arms lay the body of a girl with chestnut-brown locks. The coldness of her skin made his chest ache. His heart slowly breaking as he stared at her closed eyelids, her eyes destined to never see the sun again.

The materia in Ranma's pocket suddenly shone brightly like a burning purple sun.

'What in the world?!' Soun shouted. He was shocked by what was transpiring.

'It's the materia!!' Cologne shouted. Son-in-law… he's using the power of the materia.

The purple materia continued to shine until it engulfed Ranma in a pillar of light.

'Ranma!!' Akane shouted.

'Oh no! Look!' Genma pointed at the pillar of light that was steadily growing, and before any of them could react the pillar had already swallowed them up, bathing them in its purple light.

* * *

Cold…

Why was it so cold..?

He could feel himself shivering as his body heat steadily dropped. He could hear the sound of strong winds resonating in his ear. His body felt a little heavier than usual, as if he was covered in something… something very cold.

He slowly opens his eyes, and as he did his sight was met by an expanse of land covered in something white… something that looked like snow…

He could see his breath misting up in front of him. His eyes wander around and he soon sees the others, buried in the thick white snow.

Yes… the snow… it was pouring everywhere…

His eyelids suddenly grow heavy; he couldn't keep them open anymore.

And as his blue eyes began to close once more, he was able to get a glimpse of a pair of hazel brown beast-like eyes. A small fiery spark swayed from behind it, shining like a miniature lamp through the darkness.

* * *

Well… that was interesting. By the way, I don't hate Nabiki (I actually like RxN pairings) but she was the most qualified character to push Ranma to the edge. Anyway, I'll probably update this thing after 3 weeks (give or take a week or so). RnR please.

**Author's Note:** (1) So what exactly was the materia that Vincent gave Ranma/Cloud? If you've played FF7 then you know by the color of the materia that it's an "Independent materia". It's a basically a new type of Independent materia and I'm pretty sure that most of you have a pretty good guess on what it does. (2) The "childhood flashback" thing was added to give Ranma a dash of what his former self's childhood was like. You won't see it in the actual game but I did make it with the game's storyline in mind. For all of you who have yet to play FF7, during Cloud's childhood, he was ostracized by the villagers though the game never really gave any information as to why he was ostracized.


	14. Feuer Wolf Part 1

Good day to all of you. Team USA wins the gold (as expected) although Spain did give them a run for their money. I guess it was for the best since I was tired of watching blow-outs and the Black Mamba (belated happy birthday to you Mr. Bryant) got to finally show the world why he's considered as the ULTIMATE CLOSER. D-Wade impressed me with his play during the Olympics so I will not refer to him as D-whistle until the start of next year. It's really going to be head to be rooting against a lot of these guys (CP3, D12, etc.) especially after I cheered for them in this Olympics but unless Mitch Kupchak suddenly performs some sort of Jedi Mindtrick on all the other 29 GM's of the league then I doubt that I'll be cheering for them anytime soon. Okay, here's Chapter 14.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

White...

Why was everything white..?

It wasn't snow… No… It was more like an endless world of white light bathing him in its warmth…

He could feel himself… floating. He couldn't tell up from down. He didn't even know if his body was parallel to the ground or not.

Everything was quiet… a complete contrast to the irritating shouts and screams that had made his head throb not too long ago. It was such a welcome change from the norm of his chaotic life that he couldn't help but embrace this newfound silence.

He liked this… this feeling of peace. But what he liked the most was the familiar smell that tickled his senses and intoxicated his whole being.

That smell… it was the smell of flowers…

…of lilies.

'So you came…'

"…"

That voice… That sweet voice that he so longed to hear.

'…Even though you're falling apart.'

He suddenly felt a warm and gentle hand touch his forehead, drowning him with a strange feeling of elation.

'I know this'll be a good thing…'

"…"

'Question! Why did you come here?' the voice playfully asked.

"I… I wanted… to meet someone…"

'Meet someone..? Who..?' the voice asked again with an amused giggle.

"…You."

* * *

"W-Where… Where am I?" Ranma uttered, his voice nearly inaudible. His eyes started to open as he awoke from that pleasant dream.

He was… inside a room made out of wood. His blue orbs notice the small fluorescent light bulb that hung on the ceiling, bathing the room with its bright light. He tried to get a feel of his surroundings… He was lying in a thick yet soft bed, its silken linen caressing the skin of his body that he now realized was actually shirtless. A very warm blanket covered him from the neck down providing him with added heat. He glanced at the window at the left side of his bed and his deep azure eyes immediately widened at what he saw outside…

"A blizzard..?"

The sight of snow falling from the heavens like rain confused him. The day had started out as such a nice and blissful morn; he just couldn't fathom how this strong blizzard had suddenly come out of nowhere. And the fact that snow was not something that one would expect to see at this time of year didn't help ease his confusion.

His train of thought, however, was suddenly interrupted as he heard a slight creaking sound emanating from his far right. There was an elegantly varnished wooden door located on his right side. The door slightly opened as a little girl with long brown hair that stretched down to her neck and equally brown eyes began to take a peek inside the room.

The girl's eyes quickly lit up as she saw Ranma awake on his bed. She proceeds to enter the room, though the cautious way that she entered made him think that she was either very shy or just afraid of him.

'Bist du wieder in Ordnung? (Are you all right now?)' she spoke.

"Huh?" the young Saotome replied in both shock and confusion. He had no idea what the girl was saying.

'Bist du wieder in Ordnung? (Are you all right now?)' the girl said again. Yet repeating her words didn't help the youth understand what she was actually saying.

"I-I don't understand what you're saying…"

Pulling the warm blanket away from him, he gingerly positions himself to the side of the bed. But as he readied himself to stand up, he started to feel his body stiffen as his legs buckle upon trying to lift his weight. He felt so weak, as if all the energy in his body had been drained away.

He immediately falls face first to the wooden floor as the little girl with horror and shock in her eyes quickly storms out of the room and starts to shout things that Ranma again couldn't understand.

'Schwester, komm schnell!! Es ist ein Notfall!! (Sister, come quickly!! It's an emergency!!)'

Ranma lay on the floor, motionless. His body had frozen up on him; he found it extremely exhausting to try to even move. What happened to him? Why did he suddenly feel so fatigued?

A full minute passes by before he hears two sets of footsteps outside his room. He immediately recognizes the first set of footsteps belonging to the little brown-haired girl from before; but the other one was different. They were much louder and clearly belonged to an adult. And the gentle way that the much older pair of footsteps reverberated on the wooden floor made Ranma guess that whoever was accompanying the little girl was most probably a female herself.

The door immediately flung open and he suddenly hears the shocked voice of a young woman.

'Meine Güte! Was ist hier passiert? (My goodness! What happened here?!)'

The young Saotome tried to raise his line of sight towards the voice, but his head felt so heavy that he was only able to get a glimpse of the stranger's blue jeans.

'Marlene, hilf mir, ihn wieder auf das Bett zu legen! (Marlene, help me get him back on the bed now!)'

He quickly feels the touch of a pair of feminine hands on his body. The stranger hangs Ranma's left arm over her shoulder as she slowly lifts him up and starts to guide him back to his bed. The little girl from before also tried to help out as well as she supports him from his lower back. His blue eyes notice the strands of golden-brown hair caressing his cheeks. The simple yet refreshing fragrance from the stranger's body calmed his senses a bit.

This person… was most definitely a girl.

As his body was laid on to the bed and his head rest itself on the soft pillow, he looks at the person that had helped him. His azure eyes quickly see the gentle face of a beautiful young woman with long golden-brown hair that reminded him of autumn. Her skin was as delicate and white as a snowflake while certain details on her face gave Ranma the impression that this person who he was staring at was a foreigner. She was wearing a white turtleneck sweater that hugged her delicate figure. The young woman slowly covers the youth's body with the warm blanket as her calm hazel colored eyes lock with his.

'Geht es dir wieder besser? (Are you all right now?)' she spoke in the same undecipherable language that the little girl had used.

"W-Wha… What?"

'Geht es dir wieder besser? (Are you all right?)' she repeated.

"I'm sorry, but… I don't understand a word of what you're saying…"

The young woman's eyes immediately lit up as she heard Ranma speak, it was as if she had suddenly realized something.

'Ich verstehe… (I see…)'

She smiles before she continues on… but this time, to Ranma's surprise, she starts to speak in a more "familiar" language…

'Are you all right now..?'

Ranma's eyes quickly widen in shock.

"Y-You… You know how to speak Japanese!?" he blurted out, his voice almost shouting.

The young woman tried to stifle her giggles. 'Yes. In fact, even though it doesn't look like it, I'm actually half-Japanese myself. My family used to live there as well. Our house was in the Yamagata prefecture if I remember correctly.'

Used to..? What did she mean by that?

Ranma sighed before glancing back at the falling snow outside.

"Where am I..?"

'Well, this is an inn that my family runs for business. Even though it's not as grand as the other inns and hotels, it's still quite popular with the tourist here in Sankt Anton.'

"Sankt… Anton?"

She nodded. 'Sankt Anton am Arlberg… or don't you know the name of the place you're visiting?'

"Wait, what part of Japan is this place?"

'Japan?' this time it was the young woman who looked confused. She placed her palm over the black-haired youth's forehead, as if assessing whether he had come down with some sort of fever. 'Did you hit your head or something?'

"Of course not!" he said defensively. "Well…at least I don't think so."

She looked at him curiously.

'Tell me, what country are you in right now?'

"Japan. Why?

Worry was suddenly etched on to the young woman's face as she heard Ranma's answer. It was as if the young Saotome had said something very wrong.

"What? What did I say?"

'Are you sure you didn't hit your head?'

"I already told you, I don't recall hitting my head on anything."

She sighed.

'Ok… I hope you don't get freaked out by what I'm about to say to you but… you're not in Japan anymore.'

"What..! What the hell are you talking about!?"

'This place… you're in Austria right now.'

"What!!" he shouted, dumbfounded by what her had just heard. "No way! That's… That's impossible! I was at the rooftop of the school when…"

He stopped. Everything was coming back to him now. The annoying shouts of the people around him… their irritating voices nagging at his ear… and then… purple light everywhere… snow as far as the eye could see… and a pair of beast-like hazel brown eyes staring at him from the shadows.

But still the question remained… How in the world did he end up here?

It only took him a couple more seconds before he finally came to a startling conclusion.

"…It was… the materia..!"

His eyes grew wide with horror as he suddenly realized something… His pocket was empty. The materia… it was gone.

He immediately tried to raise himself from the bed. His body was still weak and it ached every time he tried to exert any sort of effort in moving… but he just couldn't lie down here and do nothing. He had to find it.

The young woman tried her best to keep him from straining himself any further but to no avail.

'What're you doing!? You have to rest! Your body is still weak; you couldn't even stand up properly a few minutes ago!' she tried to dissuade him but he would have none of it.

"The materia… I have to… Ugh!"

He suddenly feels a slight tinge of pain on his left arm. As his hand moves to hold the pained area, he notices something odd… Something was missing…

His sight turns to his afflicted arm and he soon finds that the pink ribbon which he had tied around his bicep was gone.

"The ribbon..! Where is it?!" he shouts in a panicked tone. "It was just here! Where could it have…"

'Calm down, alright. Everything's going to be fine.'

"You don't understand! That ribbon… that ribbon is important to me!"

Important…

Why was it important..?

Was it because… it reminded him of _her_…

The little girl, who had been hiding inconspicuously behind the young woman, seemed confused with all the commotion that was happening.

'Schwester, was sagt er? Stimmt etwas nicht? (Sister, what's he saying? Is there something wrong?)'

The young woman glances back at the brown haired little girl as she again speaks in the same foreign dialect.

'Marlene, hast du bei ihm irgendetwas gesehen, das einer Schleife ähnelte, als du ihn gefunden hast? (Marlene, did you see him with anything that resembled a ribbon when you found him?)'

The girl nods as she reaches inside her pocket and pulls out an old and blood-stained pink ribbon. She approaches Ranma and places it on to his waiting hands as the young man sighed in relief.

The little girl, with her cheeks blushing a faint red and a bashful smile on her lips, starts to speak again.

'Als ich dich im Schnee gefunden habe, hast du sie so festgehalten, dass ich dachte, dass sie dir vermutlich sehr wichtig  
ist. Also habe ich sie sicher verwahrt bis du aufgewacht bist. (When I found you in the snow you were holding it so tightly so I thought that it was probably very important to you. So I decided to keep it safe for a while until you woke up.)'

The young woman, after hearing what the girl had to say, lets out an amused chuckle.

"What did she say?" Ranma asked curiously.

'She said that she kept that ribbon safe for you since she thought that it was very important.'

The young martial artist smiled a bit, something that he had not done in a while as he held the pink ribbon tightly.

"Yeah… it is."

He stares at the brown-haired little girl and gives her a heart felt smile. Something about her seemed so familiar. It was odd since looking at the girl's brown eyes… he really couldn't help but smile.

He turns to the young woman. "Could you tell her "Thank you" for me, please."

The woman nods as she looks at the little girl who seemed to be wondering what the young Saotome had said.

'Er möchte dir danken, Marlene. Du hast eine gute Tat getan. (He wants to thank you, Marlene. You did a very good thing.)'

The little girl's face lights up with joy as she turns to Ranma and smiles gleefully.

'Oh, we almost forgot to introduce ourselves! My name's Lind.' She then picks up the brown-haired little girl and places her near the side of the bed. '...And this is my younger sister, Marlene. She'll be turning 7 in a couple of months. Isn't that right Marlene?' Lind then proceeds to tickle her helpless sister, much to the enjoyment of the brown-haired little girl.

'Hey Lind, I just noticed…" he said, interrupting the two girl's energetic play. "Doesn't Marlene know how to speak Japanese?"

Lind shook her head.

'Well, not really. Our family moved here when I was 10 years old. Marlene was still a baby at that time so she doesn't know what it's like to live in Japan. And since most of the residents here in Sankt Anton speak German, it's become her preferred dialect. Plus the fact that our father is actually a native of Austria and I constantly have to interact with our guest by speaking German myself, it's really hard for her to pick up on any Japanese words.'

"Is that so…"

He closes his eyes briefly before glancing back at the young woman named Lind.

"Thank you… for helping me."

She gently shakes her head. 'It's Marlene who you should be thanking, not me. She was the one who found you.'

"Marlene…"

Lind started to playfully rub her younger sister's hair. 'She really took me by surprise when she suddenly came rushing through the door, telling me about a group of strangers that were buried under the snow. She said that she was just tidying up the storage room when the "Feuer Wolf" just appeared from out of nowhere and led her to where you guys where,'

"Feuer Wolf?"

'It's an old legend here in Sankt Anton. The people here say that during heavy blizzards, a noble spirit called the Feuer Wolf appears. With its red fur and fiery tail that continues to burn even through the harshest winter, it leads all those who are lost in the snow back to the town thus rescuing them from freezing to death. Personally, I haven't seen the Feuer Wolf with my own two eyes so I'm still a bit of a skeptic. But if Marlene really did see it, then I guess there maybe some truth to the legend.'

Ranma suddenly becomes quiet, his somber mood from before slowly returning.

"Lind… could you ask Marlene if he saw anything that resembled a purple ball when she found me."

'A purple ball..?'

"Yeah… it's also very important to me."

'Oh, okay.' Lind turns to look at her younger sister. 'Marlene, haben Sie etwas sehen, das aussah wie ein lila Ball wann du fand ihn? (Marlene, did you see anything that looked like a purple ball when you found him?)'

Marlene shakes her head in response.

"I see…"

'Well, I'm sure that it'll turn up soon so cheer up.' she said, trying to raise the young man's spirits though by the looks of things she was failing miserably.

As Ranma lay on his bed, still downtrodden because of the fact that he had lost the purple materia, he immediately feels a small hand tugging at his thick blanket as a pair of brown eyes looked at him filled with such great worry. He smiled at the girl named Marlene, wanting to assure her that he was fine, and in return she too gave him a sweet smile of her own.

This girl, though she was a complete stranger to him, gave him such a strange feeling of familiarity. And that name… "Marlene"… he had heard it somewhere before… but where?

"By the way Lind, the people who were with me… are they here too?"

'Yeah, they're still asleep though. We gathered them in two separate rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys.'

"Then why did you give me my own room?" he asked.

'Well, when we found you guys, out of all the rest you were the one who was in really bad shape so we decided to give you a separate room and give you some extra treatment.'

"…Thanks."

'Don't mention it.' she replied, graciously. Anyway, assuming that this is your first time here in this country then let me be the first to say "Willkommen in Österreich" and "Willkommen im Gasthof 7th Heaven"!'

"Uhh… What?"

Lind started to laugh. 'It means: Welcome to Austria and Welcome to the 7th Heaven Inn!'

…Austria.

A small smirk made its way to the young man's lips.

"Austria, huh…"

He made it… He didn't how, but… he had finally made it here.

'You should rest. I'll bring you something to eat later.'

As the two females left the room, a feeling of Euphoria slowly enveloped his being. Though he had lost the materia, he had gained something more.

"I'm finally here… Please, wait for me… Aeris…"

* * *

1 week later…

'What a haul!! What a haul!!' shouted the dwarf-like old man named Happosai as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, carrying a giant sack full of lingerie. On the snow-covered streets below him, an angry mob of girls that were of Austrian descent chased him armed with shovels and axes. Some of them were throwing snowballs at the old man, hoping to dislodge him from the safety of the rooftops in order to beat him to a bloody pulp.

'Perverser!! (Pervert!!)'

'Gib uns sofort unsere Unterwäsche zurück, alter Mann! (Give us back our underwear at once, old man!)'

They shouted at him furiously.

Happosai paid them no attention; the old man was too preoccupied by the thought that he would be adding underwear that belonged to beautiful foreigners to his beloved collection. And the fact that he had absolutely no idea what they were saying didn't help the cause of his newest victims.

'Sorry girls but I don't have time to play with you all!' he jeered at them with a perverted smile on his face. 'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Secret technique: Extra-Dimensional Warp!'

A cold breeze suddenly enveloped Happosai's whole body and in just a blink of an eye he vanished into thin air.

'Was!? Nicht schon wieder!! (What!? Not again!!)'

'Eines Tages werde ich diesen alten Perversen fangen und zu Tode prügeln, das schwöre ich!! (I swear, one day I'm going to catch that perverted old man and beat him to death!!)'

As the mob of angry females pulled back and disappeared from view, a snowman that stood at the side of the street began to shake. As the bits of snow began to chip away from its frame, Happosai quickly emerged from its body. He immediately took out the giant sack that was hidden inside the snowman's base and after seeing that the mob that had chased him was no longer in sight, he quickly made his way to the 7th Heaven Inn.

As he entered the inn, he was quickly greeted by a young female with golden brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She was carrying a big stack of books in her arms.

'Good morning Happosai.'

'Good morning to you to Lind!' the old man replied.

'You're up quite early.'

'Well, an old man such as me needs to have his morning exercise so that my body doesn't become too stiff.'

Lind glanced at the big sack that Happosai carried on his back.

'Wow! That's a pretty BIG sack you have there..! So, what's inside?'

'Oh, just a few souvenirs…' Happosai answered. 'Okay then, I'm off!'

He quickly scurried away, leaving the young woman wondering why the old man was in such a hurry.

'Oh, Lind! I was looking all over the place for you!' a blue-haired girl called out to her.

She smiled. 'What is it, Akane?'

'I just wanted to tell you that Rooms 304 and 305 are ready for the guest that'll be arriving at 1:00 P.M. Also, Rooms 201, 202, and 204 need new rugs since we sent the previous ones to the cleaners yesterday.'

'Ok, I'll have Ryoga take out a few new rugs. Oh, and could you tell Kasumi if she could cook some more of those delicious Sushi that she made last night. A lot of the guest really liked it and they've even requested that it be served for lunch.'

'Yup, that's our Kasumi.' Akane smiled.

'Well I guess I'll just see you later then.'

'Hey Lind, wait!' Akane called out to the girl once again.

'Hmm?'

'I just… I umm… I wanted to thank you… for everything.'

'Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal anyway.' Lind answered, dismissing the thought.

'That's not true! It's a really big deal… for all of us.'

Thinking about it, Akane couldn't help but be grateful to what this hazel eyed young woman had done for all of them…

After Lind sheltered them in her inn and gave them food and lodgings, all of them decided to pay the young woman back. But since none of them had any money they thought that it would be best for all of them to work in the 7th Heaven Inn as an alternative way of paying off their debt. Lind, kind-hearted as she is, told them that she didn't mind at all and that they could pay off their debt when they were ready. But the group from Nerima, with the exception of Happosai and Genma who were more than willing to agree to the young woman's terms of payment, insisted that they do this for their hazel-eyed hostess.

Akane and Kodachi (who was unwilling, to say the least, to take orders from Lind and would've preferred that she be the one to run things) would help out in cleaning and preparing the rooms for the incoming guest while Soun, Ryoga, and Kuno (who, like her sister, was also less than enthusiastic in performing such "degrading acts of manual labor") would serve as Bellhops and carry the guests luggage.

Genma, on the other hand, would be the one to entertain the guest. The older Saotome was delighted with his appointed job since all he had to do was lay around at the reception area in his Panda form while the tourist watched and gave him bits of chocolate and other sweets to eat.

Nabiki would manage the accounts of the inn and her ideas proved to be quiet profitable to the 7th Heaven.

Kasumi, Cologne, Shampoo, and Ukyo were assigned to Kitchen duty while Mousse served as their errand boy.

The only two persons that were not working was Ranma and Happosai who was able to get off the hook by playing the "I'm a feeble old man" card, much to the chagrin of everyone else.

'We really appreciate everything that you've done for us so we'll do our best for the 7th Heaven!' Akane spoke as she gave a gracious bow to Lind.

'Like I said, don't worry about it.' Lind smiled. 'Actually, it's me who should be thanking you guys. This inn isn't actually run by business tycoons so we don't have that many people working here. That's why having all of you lending a helping hand is a really big plus.'

'Thanks Lind. We'll do our best.'

'Ok! Let's do our best for the 7th Heaven.'

As Lind started to head for the stairs, one of the books that she was carrying fell on the floor.

'Oh! Akane, could you get that for me please.'

'Sure thing.'

As Akane picked up the book on the floor, she noticed that the title on its front was hand written… not to mention, it was inscribed in Japanese.

_**LEGENDS and FOLKTALES of AUSTRIA**_

'This book… is it for Ranma..?' Akane asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

'Yeah, it is.' Lind replied. 'He's been reading a lot of books for the past four days. He didn't really look like someone who liked to read but I guess you should never judge a book by its cover.'

The young Tendo let out a lifeless chuckle.

Ranma had not spoken to any of them ever since they had arrived in Austria. He never ate with them nor did he bother to greet them during those rare times that they would meet in the halls of the inn. They were like a blind spot to the young man's deep azure eyes. And what was worse was the fact that he even requested Lind to give him a separate room from all of them. He was even interacting more with both Marlene and Lind than any of them, much to the annoyance of Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo. Happosai didn't help ease the tension and actually made it worse after he once commented on how good Ranma and Lind looked together. The old man even went on to say that if he didn't know better, Ranma, Lind, and Marlene looked like one big happy family. Even Akane, as much as she tried to hide it, was a bit jealous of the hazel-eyed girl.

'Thanks.' Lind said as Akane placed the book back on top of the stack that she was carrying. 'I'll see you later then.'

* * *

Meanwhile, inside one of the rooms at the top floor of the Inn, a young man with black hair and blue eyes could be seen sitting in front of a desk that was littered with books. He was currently preoccupied with reading a book that had an old but still descent self-made cover. The book's title, which was handwritten in Japanese, was engraved on its front.

_**HISTORICAL LANDMARKS of AUSTRIA**_

After awhile, however, he sighed as he closed the book. There was such a grave look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Nothing…" he groaned as he placed the book on top of a small pile of other books at the corner of his table.

He started to rub his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. He had slept for only three hours last night since he wanted to browse through a few more books, but he felt himself slowly weakening as the lack of sleep was finally starting to take its toll on his body.

As he sat on his chair, deciding to rest his eyes a bit, he suddenly heard someone knocking on his door.

He smiled. Judging by the gentle and tentative way that his visitor had knocked, he had a pretty good idea who this person was.

He turned his head towards the door just in time to see it opening as a brown-haired little girl with equally brown eyes entered the room. She was still in her pajamas as her left arm embraced a small stuffed toy that resembled a bear.

"Good morning Marlene!" he greeted the little girl who was now slowly walking towards him.

The young girl hugged her toy bear closer to her body.

'Grud moring, Ranma oniijan!' Marlene greeted with a shy smile on her lips.

The young man named Ranma tried his best not to laugh too hard.

"No, it's: Good morning, Ranma oniichan!" he corrected.

'Good mor-ning, Ranma o-nii-chan!' she repeated with blushing cheeks.

"Good girl." Ranma praised her as he began to rub Marlene's hair.

'Good morning!' another voice was heard from the door.

"Oh, it's you Lind." Ranma spoke as he glanced back at the entrance of the room. "Good morning!"

Marlene looked at Ranma, her eyes intently staring at the black-haired youth as if asking permission for something. The young Saotome, after noticing the little girl's determined stare, gave her a smile and a small nod.

Marlene glances back at her sister as she began to speak.

'Good mor-ning, O-nee-chan!'

Lind suddenly smiled from ear to ear as she heard Marlene's words. Without even thinking twice, she immediately drops the books in her arms and enthusiastically lifted her younger sister high into the air much to the surprise of the brown-haired little girl.

'Good job, Marlene! That's my little sister!'

Ranma couldn't help but laugh at this amusing sight.

As Lind gently placed Marlene back on the floor, she stared at Ranma's face and noted the look of exhaustion in his blue orbs.

'Let me guess… you only slept for a few hours last night again, didn't you?' she said as she started picking up the books that she had dropped to the floor.

"Is it that obvious?"

'Well, the tired look on your face was kind of a clear giveaway. So, have you found what you're looking for yet?'

Ranma shook his head. "No, not yet. I've browsed through at least a dozen books but I still can't find it."

'Don't lose hope, ok. You're sure to find it if you keep searching.' Lind quickly placed the stack of books that she had been holding in her arms in front of Ranma. 'Here, try to browse through these books.'

"Thanks! You're dad sure owns a LOT of books!"

'Yeah, he really likes to read. Just be sure to handle them with care. My father's going to be back from his trip to Croatia next week and he'll definitely go berserk if he finds even a single scratch on one of them.'

"Got it."

'Do your best!' Lind then turns to her younger sister. 'Kommen auf Marlene, laßt uns gehen Treppen hinab. (Come on Marlene, let's go downstairs.)'

Just as the two girls were about to leave the room…

"Hey Lind, I was wondering…"

'Hmm..?'

"You're dad is from Austria, right?"

'Yes. Why?'

"I was just wondering why he needed to translate all his books from German to Japanese. It's a little weird since he would've understood his books better even if he never translated any of them. Not to mention, translating dozens of books from one language to another is a bit impractical and a lot of work especially since all of them are handwritten."

'Well… you see, when my mother was still alive, she loved to read books about foreign lands. My father owned dozens of books but they were all written in German so my mother couldn't read any of them. Because of that, my father translated all his books to Japanese; it took him a few years before he finished translating all of them. As for why their all handwritten, it was my father's way of showing my mother how much he loved her. I know it sounds a bit corny but I always thought that it was romantic.'

"Oh… I didn't know your mom was… I'm sorry for bringing it up." he apologized. Until now, he had not asked Lind about her mother so he wasn't aware that she had already passed away.

'It's alright. How about you, Ranma? What's your mother like?'

"I don't really know."

'Oh… so she's…'

"Nah… she's still alive. Pops and I left our home when I was 2 years old so I don't really know much about her."

'So you haven't seen her for years now, huh?'

"Not really, I actually get to see her from time to time. I even get to talk to her as well."

'Wait, I don't understand.'

"Well, the problem isn't that I don't get to see her or talk to her because I can do those things. The problem is that I can't see and talk to her as her son…"

'I'm… a bit confused.'

"I don't blame you." Ranma smirked. "It's really complicated. Anyway, thanks for lending me these books."

'Don't mention it. Oh, before I go I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the market with me. Some of our food stocks are low so I wanted to buy more for the upcoming week.'

"Sure, why not."

'Thanks, I'll see you later then.'

* * *

Inside the kitchen of the 7th Heaven Inn…

'So Akane, were you able to find Lind?' Ukyo asked the young Tendo as she peeled the skin off a potato with a small knife.

'Yeah, she was carrying a few books that she wanted to lend to Ranma.'

'…I don't like… Not one bit..!' Ukyo suddenly whispered.

'What did you say, Ukyo?' Akane asked, confused by what the Okonomiyaki chef actually meant.

'Shampoo no trust that girl..!' the violet haired Amazon snarled at the corner as she stir fried some rice.

'Me too.' Kodachi spoke as well. 'That girl has been spending too much time with my darling..!'

'You mean Lind?' Akane tried to reason with the three of them. 'Come on guys, don't you think you're all just overreacting a little.'

'Oh please! Akane, don't act like you're not affected at all by how those two have been interacting with each other!' Ukyo blurted out.

'Yes, I know that it's a little unusual, but… Lind was the one who took us in. The least that we could do is trust her.'

'It's not like I don't trust her entirely… It's just that when it comes to Ran-chan; let's just say that I'm a little bit more wary of other girls… especially when they're high up there in the looks department.'

'But still…'

'She's right..!' Kodachi interrupted. 'That girl's becoming too close to Ranma-sama!'

'Shampoo agree with crazy girl!' the young Amazon added. 'Plus, Airen no talk to any of us since we got here!'

'But can you blame him…' Akane spoke again, her voice carrying an aura of guilt and sadness. 'He has been through a lot lately, and we haven't actually been of any help to him. I guess it's only natural for him to spend more time with Lind since she's the one who's doing her best to help him search for _her_…'

'So what do you want us to do!?' Ukyo angrily retorted. 'Do you want us to help him chase after _her_!? If that's what you expect from us then I'm sorry Akane, but as much as I love Ran-chan I am NOT going to cheer him on while his obsessing over some girl's grave! And besides, this was all _her_ fault in the first place!!'

'It's just that… it's been so long since… since I've seen him smile at any of us.'

The three girls immediately focused their gaze at the blue-haired Tendo.

'I can barely even remember… what a genuine smile from him looks like…'

'Oh really..?' an old voice was suddenly heard somewhere inside the kitchen.

The four girls' eyes quickly searched their surroundings, trying to find the source of the unwelcome voice, until they finally spot the familiar figure of Happosai sitting on the kitchen table and taking a bite out of a small apple.

'Happosai..!' Akane said, not hiding her dismay at the arrival of the old man. 'Just please keep your mouth shut, alright! We're already having a hard time dealing with all of this!'

'Well, it's just that I heard you talking about Ranma not smiling since we arrived here…'

'So…'

'My dear Akane, I just find what you're saying hard to believe since I just saw Ranma laughing and smiling in his room a little while ago.'

'What… I don't…'

'Who was with him?!' Ukyo suddenly interrupted. 'Tell me, who was with him?!'

'Just the usual suspects…'

'Marlene… and Lind..!'

'Yup. Like I said before, those three looked like one big happy family.'

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi began too clench their fist in anger.

'Why that little..!'

'All of you stop it!!' Akane chided. 'Happosai, will you just stop complicating things! And everyone, you should all be ashamed of yourselves! Lind had been a kind hostess to us and its just isn't right to think of her that's way. And besides…' The young Tendo lowered her head, her eyes staring at the floor. She couldn't believe what she was about say next. 'He's in love… with Aeris…'

Those words made all of the girls' stomachs turn. How they wished that they could forget about that one truth. The young Saotome could never fall for the hazel eyed young woman… because his heart already belonged to someone else.

'Yes, you do have a point there, but…' Happosai slowly took another bite from his apple before continuing on. 'The way I see it, there are two possibilities. Scenario A; Ranma, still bearing a grudge against all of you…'

'Don't exclude yourself, old man!' Ukyo reprimanded the old master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

'Ehem! As I was saying; Ranma, still bearing a grudge against all of US, decides to seek comfort from other people. In comes Lind who is a new face in Ranma's life and is willing to help him in his time of need. Because the two spend lots of time together… whether consciously or unconsciously, they start to fall for each other. So if you really think about it… Scenario A is very possible especially since Lind is quite gorgeous herself.'

'What about Scenario B?' Kodachi asked further.

'Well, that's the really interesting Scenario…'

'What do you mean?' Akane questioned.

'Actually, what if Lind was in fact… Aeris.'

'Old man insane!' Shampoo shouted in complete disbelief.

'Just here me out my little pretties…' Happosai said defensively. 'Look at it this way, doesn't any of you find it odd how out of all the inns and hotels here in Austria, this is the place where we found ourselves in? I think that those two lovebirds actually planned all of this. My theory is that Ranma was about to teleport himself to Austria when all of us suddenly butted in and got teleported here as well. Since we're here, Ranma and Lind can't be romantic around each other so they make up an excuse that Ranma is searching for something and Lind is only trying to help him out. He gives us all the "cold shoulder" while they get to spend some quality time together… in his room.'

'That… That's impossible!' Akane protested. 'Lind doesn't look anything like Aeris. And she's already…'

'Dead?' Happosai interrupted. 'Well, now that we're here in Austria, why hasn't he visited her grave yet? And as for their looks, do any of you actually know anything about Aeris except for that painting that Ranma made. Artists have been known to take liberties in their paintings, changing it as they pleased. What if Ranma was actually painting a portrait of Lind but changed a few details of her face, even referring to her by a different name? What do you think about that Ms. I-know-everything.'

'…That…bitch..!' Kodachi whispered, infuriated as her teeth grinded against each other.

'That's it!!' Ukyo suddenly spoke up. 'We're going to keep an eye on those two no matter what! We can make assumptions later; so who's with me?'

Both Kodachi and Shampoo's hand shot to the air. But Akane was still filled with doubt as to whether such an action was truly the right thing to do.

'Akane, are you with us or not?' the Okonomiyaki chef asked the young Tendo, trying to coax a reply form her.

'But…'

'Are you just going to let Ranma slip away from us again? What if the old freak is right? What if that girl ends up taking Ranma away from us? Or worse… what if she really is _her_? I'm not going to let that happen! I'm never going to let that happen!! So whether you're with us or not, I'm going to go through with this… because I love Ran-chan and I'm not going to lose him again!'

After a full minute of silence, Akane finally gives them her answer…

'Alright… I'm in.'

* * *

Just so you know, I have yet to visit Austria myself but I plan to take a trip there someday. Oh, and for those who like to make fanart, could you make one that has Ranma wearing a SOLDIER uniform (I can't draw to save my life!!). I'd really appreciate it. RnR please.

**Author's Note**: (1)Translation courtesy of "Sephirotho" (MAD PROPS TO YOU SIR!!). (2) To all of you who were wondering, the materia that Vincent gave to Ranma/Cloud is called "Teleportation Materia". You're not going to find it in the game so don't even try to look. I actually got the idea from the Time Mage Class of FFtactics (Cloud actually makes a surprise appearance in that game). (3) There's a reason why I named the little girl "Marlene" but you'll have to figure that one out yourself. And as for Lind, if you're having a hard time picturing what she looks like then try searching for pictures of Belldady from OMG. They basically look the same with the exception of eye color.


	15. xxxANNOUNCEMENTxxx

Dear Readers,

Sorry that it's taking me so long to post the next chapter. So let me explain myself…

When I first posted Chapter 14, it turns out that all my German translations were pretty whacked so I asked "Sephirotho" if he could give me the correct translations (turns out that he speaks German) which he kindly did and I was able to fix chapter 14 (you can go look it up now if you want). So after I finished making the drafts for Chapter 15 I tried to contact him over a week ago and ask him if he could do another translation for me, but he hasn't replied to any of my messages so that kinda sucked.

Anyway, I was wondering if I could kindly request those who are fluent in speaking German to please PM me and lend a helping hand. I promise to give you full credit for it. And the sooner I get the translations the faster I can post the next chapter.

Oh, and by the way, this is a little OT but……………………….. TO ANYONE WHO PLAYS ADVENTURE QUEST COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE ME A GUARDIAN!! SERIOUSLY!! I HAVE SOMEHOW GOTTEN ADDICTED TO THAT FRICKIN GAME BUT I CAN'T ACCESS ALL THE GOOD STUFF UNLESS I'M A GUARDIAN AND THEY DON'T SELL THE UPGRADE CARDS HERE IN MY COUNTRY AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS PRETTY FUCKED UP RIGHT THERE!!

I know it's a long shot (or more like an 80 ft. heave) but you never know right ;) Hehehe!!

Sincerely yours while holding a can of beer in his hand,

_**V03**_

P.S. Don't review this one, please. Just PM me alright


	16. Feuer Wolf Part 2

Good day! Well, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post this. Anyway, this past couple of weeks has been a bit boring to say the least. I've been playing AQ most of the time and the only exciting bit that's happened to me was when I and some of my bros got chased by some idiot with a knife (kidding! …Or am I..?) I don't have much to rant about with the exception of me still not being a "Guardian" (Seriously people, why don't they sell upgrade cards here in my country!!). Here's the long and overdue Chapter 15.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Outside the 7th Heaven Inn, Ranma could be seen standing near the entrance. He was wearing a straight black coat with an elegantly tailored collar and matching black winter boots. His hands that were covered by a pair of expensive looking black leather gloves fixed the red scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

The young Saotome had been standing there for at least twenty minutes now. Judging by how anxiously he would glance at the entrance of the inn from time to time, it was apparent that he was waiting for someone.

"What could be taking them so long?" he sighed.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the door flew open as an excited brown-haired little girl quickly bolted out of the entrance. She was wearing a cute pink coat with a pair of pink mitts and equally cute pink boots to match.

'Hurra, Markt, Markt! (Yay! Market! Market!)' she chanted enthusiastically as she dashed towards the black haired youth and began to playfully tug at his arm. 'Ranma Oniichan, du begleitest uns doch, oder? (Ranma oniichan you're coming with us, right?)'

He let out a nervous grin. He had no idea what the little girl was saying but he decided to play along.

Just then, a young woman with golden-brown hair and hazel colored eyes slowly emerged from the entrance of the inn. It was Lind; she was wearing her favorite white turtle neck sweater and blue pants while her feet were comfortably saddled in a pair of brown-colored winter boots.

'Sorry were late.' She apologized.

"Finally! What took you two so long anyway?"

'Technically, we are girls you know so it's only natural that it takes us longer to get dressed. Plus I had to find Marlene's favorite coat. She never goes to the Market without it.'

"Oh… Well I guess I'll let you off the hook this time then." he smiled at the two of them.

'Anyway, you look pretty good in my father's clothes. Good thing you're the same size as him.'

"Not too shabby, I guess… Hey, you think you're dad might give this clothes to me if I ask him for it?"

'Not a chance.' Lind giggled.

"I guess you're right." Ranma looked at the young woman's clothes. "You sure you don't want to wear a coat or a scarf, it is kinda cold today."

'I'll be fine.' she assured him. 'I've lived in Sankt Anton for almost 7 years so my I'm used to the weather. Come on, let's go. If we hurry then we might get the shopping done before three in the afternoon.'

"Alright, if you say so."

The three of them walked to the market side-by-side, unaware that four young females had been watching them from a far, making sure that their three targets wouldn't be able to detect their presence. The girls' eyes were sporting a menacing glare that could've sent an entire pack of wolves running for dear life. Some may find it strange as to why this four were infuriated by the scene that they had just witnessed, but then again their reactions weren't really that much of a surprise since after all… they did belong to Ranma's infamous fiancée brigade.

'So that witch finally reveals her true colors!' Kodachi spat out, her eyes burning with jealousy.

'Airen letting inn girl fool him!' Shampoo added.

'I can't believe I actually trusted her!' it was Ukyo's turn to add some fuel to the fire.

'Let her of the hook!!' Akane recalled some of Ranma's words. 'If that had been me then he would've blown his lid!!'

'Come on, we have to follow those two!' Ukyo told her companions.

The other three quickly nodded and immediately followed the Okonomiyaki chef.

* * *

Marlene was now running around all over the place, barely able to control her excitement.

'Marlene, sei vorsichtig sonst könntest du ausrutschen. (Marlene, be careful now or you might slip)' Lind spoke with a bit of worry in her voice though even she couldn't hide how amused she was with the way that her younger sister was acting.

"Marlene's pretty pumped up today, huh."

'She likes going to the Market.' Lind explained to the young Saotome. 'When she's in the inn she prefers to help out rather than play outside. But for some reason, when she's at the Market she becomes more playful than usual and really enjoys herself.'

After a few more minutes of walking around the town, they spot countless stalls and shops of food vendors and the wave of people buying their merchandise.

'We're almost there.'

Lind quickly grabs the black-haired youth's hand as she urges him to sprint towards the market.

'Let's hurry!'

As Lind, Ranma, and Marlene dashed to the market; they didn't notice the young violet haired Amazon being restrained by her companions as she tried to throw a giant snowball at them.

'How dare inn girl hold Airen hand!! Shampoo kill her now!!' she shouted.

'Shampoo calm down, you're gonna blow our cover!' Akane reprimanded.

At the Market…

Ranma's eyes wandered through the countless array of stalls and shops surrounding them. There were a myriad of foods and vegetables that were being sold to customers. Some were familiar to Ranma, but there were others that he didn't even know existed. They were also selling an assortment of meat products and seafood that, to Ranma at least, looked a little strange though he wasn't that bothered since he had seen and eaten much stranger things. There were also other goods like flowers, bracelets, and other accessories that were on display.

The three of them would stop from stall to stall as Lind would talk with the vendors. She seemed to know most of them and though Ranma couldn't understand a single word of what they were saying, with the way that Lind smiled every time they left a stall or shop and with the look of defeat in the vendors' faces, he had a feeling that the hazel eyed young woman was bargaining like crazy.

'Das wären dann also 14,00 € pro Kilo Forelle und 12,00 € für ein Kilo Kabeljau. Stimmt das, Hannes? (So its €14.00 for every kilo of Salmon trout, and €12.00 for a kilo of codfish. Am I right Hannes?)' Lind spoke as she stared at the fresh stock of fish in front of her.

'Ja (Yeah.)' a porky looking man in his forties with pale blonde hair replied.

'Hm...wie wäre es mit 100,00 € für 10 Kilo Forelle und 90 € für 10 Kilo Kabeljau...? (Well… How about 10 Kilos of Salmon trout for €100.00 and 10 Kilos of codfish for €90.00..?)'

'Was?! Unmöglich! Das macht 140,00 € für die Forelle und 100 € für den Kabeljau! Keine Rabatte! (What! No way! It's €140.00 for the Salmon and €120.00 for the Codfish, no discounts!)

Lind put on her best smile. 'Bitte Hannes... Für mich! (Please Hannes… for me!)'

The man started to scratch his head; he looked irritated but amused as well.

'Weisst du Lind, eines Tages werde ich wegen dir noch pleite gehen...also gut, aber das ist das letzte Mal, hörst  
du?! (You know Lind, one day you're gonna put me out of business..! Alright, but this is the last time… you hear me!)'

'Vielen Dank Hannes. Und ich meine es wirklich. Ich warte dann auf die Lieferung. (Thank you… I really appreciate this Hannes. I'll be expecting the delivery later then.)'

* * *

After about an hour and a half of shopping…

'Okay, I think that's all of it.' said Lind as she finished speaking to another vendor. 'I guess we better head back to the inn now.'

"Yeah. Besides, I haven't browsed through those books that you gave me yet."

The hazel-eyed youth quickly turned to her younger sister, she was about to tell her that they were about to leave when she noticed that the brown-haired little girl was intently staring at something.

'Marlene, was siehst du dir da an? (Marlene, what're you looking at?)' she spoke as she slowly approached Marlene.

'Schau mal Schwester,  
Herr Brunner verkauft Edelweiss! Look sister, Mr. Brunner's selling some "Edelweiss")' Marlene replied as she pointed at a beautiful batch of white flowers whose petals seemed to have been made out of wool.

"What's Marlene pointing at?" Ranma asked.

'She's pointing at those flowers over there.' Lind directed the young Saotome's sights to the white blossoms that Marlene was staring at. 'Their called Edelweiss. They're pretty hard to come by since they are really rare and can only be found in the Alps.'

'Schwester, kaufst du mir die Blumen? Bitte. (Sister, could you buy me those flowers. Please..!)' Marlene pleaded to her older sister.

Lind quickly pulled out her wallet and took a peek inside. She still had twenty Euros left.

'Na gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. (Alright, I'll see what I can do.)' Lind said to her sister. She then glanced back at Ranma. 'I'm sorry but could you wait a little longer. I'm going to try to buy those flowers for Marlene.

"Ok. I'm coming with you then."

As the 3 of them entered the shop, to Ranma's surprise, they immediately saw a very big and masculine looking man at the counter. He was very tall and was probably about seven feet in height. His arms were three times bigger than that of the black-haired youth. He had bushy black eyebrows which were complemented by a thick and rough looking beard. This person would've probably passed as a woodsman or a butcher had it not been for his white gardening gloves and flowery apron.

'Guten Tag, Herr Brunner. (Good afternoon Mr. Brunner!)' Lind greeted the man.

'Oh, du bist es, Lind. Und die kleine energiegeladene Marlene! (Oh, it's you Lind! And I see little Marlene looks energetic as usual.)' The man quickly stared at Ranma. 'Und wer ist der Junge? (So, who's the kid?)'

'Er heißt Ranma.Er und seine Begleiter sind zur Zeit Gäste in unserer Herberge. (His name is Ranma. He and his companions are currently guests in our inn.)'

'Gast, ja? Und ich dachte schon, dass du endlich sesshaft werden wolltest. (Guest, huh. And here I was thinking that you were finally planning on settling down.)' The man quickly approached Ranma and shook the young Saotome's hand. 'Ich bin Herr Brunner. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. (I'm Mr Brunner. It's a pleasure to meet you.)'

"…Uh… err…" Ranma mumbled absentmindedly since he didn't really know what the man in front of him was saying.

'Oh, und ich vergaß Ihnen etwas zu sagen Herr Brunner… (Oh, I forgot to tell you Mr. Brunner…)' Lind suddenly interrupted. 'Ranma spricht kein "Deutsch". (Ranma doesn't know how to speak "German".)'

'Is dem so? Eine verdammte Schande ist das. (Is that so? That's a damn shame.)' the man replied.

Lind tapped Ranma's shoulder.

'Let me introduce him to you, Ranma. This is Mr Brunner. He's the owner of this flower shop. He and my father have known each other for years now and I also consider him as a sort of uncle of mine.'

"Oh… Well it's nice to meet him then."

Mr Brunner returned to the counter and looked back at his three guests.

'Also, was kann ich für euch Kinners tun? (So then, what can I do for you kids?)'

'Nun, ich wollte fragen wieviel der Strauß Edelweiss kostet. (Well, I wanted to ask how much you're selling that bouquet of Edelweiss for.)'

'40 € für den gesamten Strauss. (It's €40.00 for the whole bouquet…)' he quickly answered before eyeing the young woman suspiciously. 'KEIN RABATT..! (NO… DISCOUNTS..!)'

A nervous smile quickly appeared on Lind's lips. 'Kommen sie schon, Herr Brunner, ich habe doch noch gar nichts gesagt. (Come on Mr. Brunner. I haven't even said anything yet.)'

'Ich kenne dich seit Jahren, Lind. Ich weiss also wie dieses Gespräch sich entwickeln wird. Und außerdem solltest du so langsam gemerkt haben, dass deine Kräfte, was das Feilschen betrifft, bei mir nicht wirken. "Geschäft ist Geschäft." (I've known you for years now Lind, so I know how this conversation is going to pan out… And besides, you should know by now that your bargaining powers don't work on me. "Business is business"!)'

Lind sighed. 'Es war einen Versuch wert, denke ich mal. (It was worth a try, I guess.)'

"What happened?" Ranma asked, curious at how the conversation turned out.

'We don't have enough money to buy the flowers.' She quickly smiled at the young Saotome. 'Oh well, it's no big deal. We'll just buy some next time.'

"Wait..!" Ranma stood there in deep thought before suddenly snapping his fingers. An idea had come into fruition in his mind. Maybe there was something that he could do. "Lind… could you tell Mr Brunner that I want to challenge him to an arm wrestling match."

'You want what!?' she said almost shouting in disbelief. 'No! That's too reckless!'

"I'll be fine. I'm actually pretty strong myself" the young Saotome reasoned out to the hazel-eyed woman who was visibly worried.

'You can't' Lind insisted. 'Mr. Brunner is known around these parts as the "Arm Butcher". He's fought in over a hundred arm wrestling matches and hasn't lost once. You might get extremely injured.'

Ranma suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder as reassurance. "Just trust me, okay."

'But…'

"I said don't worry. I can definitely do this."

Lind sighed again.

'Are you sure about this?' she asked him.

"Definitely! Tell Mr. Brunner that if he can keep beat me then the €20.00 are his. But if I win then he has to give me those Edelweiss for free."

She nervously nodded and slowly approached the big bodied man. As she whispered Ranma's proposed challenge to Mr. Brunner, the man couldn't help but laugh.

'Hahaha, ich mag diesen Jungen! Sag ihm, dass ich annehme und dass er sich keine Sorgen wegen... (Ha Ha Ha! I like this kid's guts! Tell him I accept and that he doesn't have to worry about me taking his €20.00. He is gonna lose anyway so I won't add insult to injury.)'

Mr Brunner and Ranma slowly positioned their arms on top of the counter and locked them in place.

'Ranma, you don't have to do this you know.' Lind said, again expressing her concern.

The young Saotome smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

'…Alright …when I say "LOS (GO)" then you can start.'

"Got it."

"Ja (Yes.)"

'Okay then… "Eins (One)"… "Zwei (Two)"… "Drei (Three)"…' Lind quickly closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to watch what was about to happen next. 'LOS! (GO!)'

Just then, a loud scream suddenly erupted from out of Mr. Brunner's flower shop.

* * *

'Ranma…' Lind stared at the young Saotome who was currently preoccupied with dividing the bouquet of Edelweiss in his hands into two separate bundles. 'I'm a little worried about Mr. Brunner. I mean, his hand looked really swollen…'

"He'll be fine in about a week or two. Besides, it's not like I ripped his arm off or anything."

He slowly crouched down in front of Marlene and gave her one of the two bundles of flowers in his hands. Marlene smiled from ear-to-ear before taking the flowers and smelling their rich scent.

'Tha-nk yo-u Ranma oniichan!' the little girl said in gratitude to his generosity.

Ranma then stood up in front of Lind and handed her the remaining bundle of Edelweiss.

"Here. Take it."

'Huh… but why?'

"You've been doing your best to help me, not to mention you're the one who's giving us free food and lodgings. This is the least that I could do."

Lind blushed a bit as she slowly took the flowers from him.

'Thank you…' she slowly placed the white blossoms near her nose and began to breathe in the sweet aroma of its buds. 'They smell so nice…'

"I guess we better start heading back now."

'Hey, wait.' the hazel-eyed young woman called out to him.

"Hmm?"

'You wanna go out for some ice cream? My treat!'

"Yeah, why not." he replied. "Come on, Marlene."

Ranma immediately picked up the little brown-haired girl and placed her on top of his shoulders.

As the three of them slowly disappeared from view, four females suddenly emerged from out of a near-by bush. They were Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo. Their eyes looked livid and burned with envy and rage.

'Those two… They're definitely TOO friendly with each other..!' the Okonomiyaki chef commented through gritted teeth.

Akane's eyes were fuming; her aura was seemingly melting the snow around her.

'That jerk! He barely gives me anything at all, and now he just gives some girl flowers on a WHIM!' the young Tendo suddenly pulled out a giant mallet from out of nowhere and slammed it to the concrete underneath her, prompting some people to stare at her nervously. 'UNFORGIVABLE!!'

* * *

'Look at those two!' It's like they're on a DATE or something!' Ukyo angrily spat out as she and the other members of the Fiancée Brigade were menacingly glaring at the figure of both Ranma and Lind sitting on a white bench that was lightly covered in thin snow as they ate ice cream.

Right now they were in the middle of a small park that, much to the annoyance of the four, was teeming with couples and families. The ambiance and feel of the place was also to the girls' disliking since it somehow gave them the unsettling impression that their three targets were, in Happosai's own words, one happy family.

'Inn girl making all nice with Airen! Shampoo kill!' grumbled the violet-haired Amazon.

As they watched the two youth's, with every minute that passed, that deadly venom known to all women as jealousy slowly crept deeper into their system. They loathed every second of this, they hated how the two youth's would laugh together, how Ranma would smile at the hazel-eyed hostess of the 7th Heaven for reasons that they didn't know, how the both of them would wave and smile at Marlene like two adoring parents as the brown-haired little girl fed a near-by flock of birds.

'That girl..! She's really getting on my nerves!' Kodachi hissed.

Meanwhile, on the flipside of this very awkward scene…

'So, how do you like the ice cream here in Sankt Anton?' Lind asked as she licked the top of her frozen dessert.

"Hmm… not bad, but it does taste a little colder… or maybe it's just the weather?"

As the two of them watched over Marlene and took their time eating…

"Lind, just a random question…" Ranma suddenly spoke from out of the blue. "How come you family's inn is named "7th Heaven"?"

'My mother was the one who came up with the name.'

"Your mom?"

She gave him a small nod.

'My mother always wanted to run a small café of her own. She intended to name it the "7th Heaven". After she died and my father had to return here to Austria to run the family business on his own, he decided to rename the place as the "7th Heaven Inn". It was his way of honoring my mother's memory. Why did you ask?'

"Hey, I said it was a random question…" he replied, though in the back of his mind, an image was constantly nagging at his thoughts.

7th Heaven… Why was it that every time he heard that word the image of a small bar would always pop up in his head.

'Ranma…'

"Hmm..?"

'You're ice creams falling off.'

"Wha… Oh sh-…" he blurted out as he finally noticed the top of his frozen dessert slowly falling of its cone.

As the young Saotome licked his ice cream, trying to prevent it from staining his gloved hand, he suddenly heard the young female sitting beside him chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" he pouted.

'You have something on your nose…' Lind explained. 'Here, let me get that for you.'

The hazel-eyed hostess slowly stretched out her index finger and wiped the small morsel of frozen yogurt off the black-haired martial artist's nose before gently licking it off her fingertip as well.

The four females, after seeing this, were completely at their wits end. They were frothing in the mouth and sending off hateful glances at the direction of the two youth's and it was taking every ounce of their self-restraint not to burst out from their hiding spot and deal a very severe punishment to the hazel-eyed young woman.

'That jerk..!' Akane whispered vehemently. 'He's acting like so sweet in front of her! It's so annoying!!'

As the four of them continued to think of every conceivable way on how to get back at this new rival, Ranma and Lind continued on with their conversation.

'Ok, it's my turn to ask something random.'

"Ask away…"

'That place… the City of the Ancients, right? Why do you want to find it?'

"…"

Ranma suddenly became silent. The carefree atmosphere that surrounded them earlier had now turned quite tense.

'…I see …I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to suddenly ask you a question like that.'

"…I'm searching for someone." Ranma answered.

'…'

"I'm searching for a girl… who means the world to me." he started to smirk. "You know, it's strange since in a way… I haven't really met her yet. Even if I'm lucky enough to see her, she may not even know me… Maybe, even if I find the City of the Ancients… she might not be there… waiting for me…"

'…'

"But still… I want to meet her, more than anything." he laughed a bit. "You must think that I'm a total weirdo, huh?"

Lind smiled.

'I understand… don't worry. I'm going to do my best to help you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks…"

As they sat there for a few more minutes, Ranma noticed Lind's body slightly quivering as her breath began to mist up.

"Are you all right?"

'I'm fine; it's just that I feel a little cold. I guess I underestimated the weather today.'

"See, I told you to wear a coat or something." he scolded. "Here, this should help you a bit."

The young Saotome slowly took off the red scarf that he had been wearing and wrapped it around Lind.

'…Thank you.' she smiled. 'I guess we really need to go.'

As Ranma, Lind, and Marlene took their leave of the park, they were unaware that four pairs of spite-filled eyes were seeing them off. Among them was a pair of brown-colored orbs that belonged to a blue-haired girl whose fist were shaking in anger.

* * *

"Can sin… be forgiven..?" his voice, though only as loud as a whisper, echoed through the church where he stood.

Night had finally come and only the moon that shone above gave him light, its silver rays shining through the familiar hole in the roof of this ancient church. The countless lilies, some white while others yellow, swayed with the night's breeze their petals reflecting the moonlight. The green fireflies that flickered like stars in the small field of flowers added to the churches eerie yet beautiful aura.

'…I've never tried it.' answered the red cloaked man that stood just a few feet behind him, the golden claw that stood in the place of his left arm glimmered through the darkness.

"…Tried it…"

He stared as his deformed left arm and saw the black scars on his skin that seemed to mock him. He took a long strip of bandage from the corner and began to cover his arm with it. He tightly wrapped it around, making sure that the vile scars were no longer visible to his blue eyes. He then walked to the middle of the small flower field at the center of the church and stared at his great sword that was embedded on the ground. Placing his hand firmly on its handle, he lifted the sword from the soil and stashed it safely on his back.

'Are you sure about this..?'

"I..."

Suddenly, without warning, a little girl with brown hair came rushing through the door of the church and immediately embraced him.

She was… crying.

Why was she crying..?

'I-I don't want you to go!' she cried out to him.

"Marlene…" he whispered.

This girl… her name was… Marlene?

'It's not fair!' she shouted through her tears. 'Edge is your home, right!? This is where me, Tifa, and Papa live! This is where oneechan's church is! So then… why..? Why do you want to go?!'

"I'm sorry… but I have to do this."

She quickly distanced herself away from him.

'Why won't you listen to what I'm saying!?' she shouted again, her eyes still red and swollen, the tears in her cheeks still apparent. 'I don't care about you anymore!'

The little girl immediately hid herself under the other man's red cloak.

"Marlene…" he sighed.

He slowly approached the little girl.

"You love your oneechan, right?"

'I… I love oneechan.' she answered through her sobs.

"Well… I love her too." he smiled. "That's why I'm going to go find her. That's the whole reason why I'm leaving. It's not that I want to leave… it's just that I have to… for _her_."

His hand slowly made its way to his left ear as it detached something from its lobe.

It was an earring whose shape resembled that of a wolf's head.

He lifted the red cape that covered Marlene and placed the earring in her palm.

"Here… I'm going to make a promise to you. I'm going to come back one day so until then, I want you to keep that earring safe, alright?"

The little girl began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

'You promise..?'

He nodded. "I promise."

As he slowly stood up and began to make his way to the door.

'Aren't you going to say goodbye to the others?' the man with the golden claw said.

"…It's better this way. I don't want to cause them anymore grief."

And with those words he left. He dared not to look back because he knew, deep in his heart, that to do so would only bring about more pain… more sadness.

* * *

"W-Wha… What?"

Ranma's eyes started to squint open, his head cushioned by the pages of the book that he had just been reading a little while ago. He slowly raised his head and started to rub his eyes, trying his best to wake himself.

"I… fell asleep?" he half-heartedly concluded, reasoning that the lack of sleep must have finally caught up to him and he had unintentionally dozed off.

His eyes searched for the antique grandfather-clock that stood at the corner of his room. It was already eight in the evening… no wonder he felt so hungry. He then looked out the window and saw that another blizzard had come.

He closed the book that lay in front of him and placed it at the side of the table. After which he got out of his chair and left the room.

"I wonder what's for dinner tonight."

As he walked through the halls of the inn, passing-by some of its foreign guest, he suddenly hears something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

'Marlene!!'

That voice… It was Lind's voice!

He quickly sprinted through the hallway, making his way through the crowd of foreigners who were also somewhat stunned by the sudden scream of the Hazel-eyed hostess, and immediately made his way to the kitchen. He could hear his heart beating against his chest, his pulse racing. Something was terribly wrong. Her voice… why was it filled with such horror?

As he flung the kitchen's door open, his eyes widened at the sight of a grief-stricken Lind as she held her younger sister's body that was unconscious. Marlene was breathing heavily and was sweating so profusely. Her cheeks were flushed and she barely moved at all.

"What happened?!" the young Saotome shouted in panic as he approached the two girls and kneeled in front of Marlene. He took the brown-haired little girl's body in his arms and placed his palm on her forehead. She was burning up!

"Marlene!!"

'A-All… All I did was give her a glass of hot chocolate..!' Lind spoke through her sobs. 'Then s-she… she just… lost consciousness… and then this..! I-I don't know what to do!?'

"We have to take her to a hospital!"

'We can't! Not with a blizzard outside! Her condition would only get worse!'

"Then we have to do our best to cool her down now! Get some ice packs quick!"

Lind nodded and quickly ran to the freezer.

'What in the world is happening here?!' Soun shouted as he and the others pushed through the throng of people that was now blocking the door to the kitchen.

'Oh my! Marlene!' Kasumi shouted.

The others started to gather around the little girl, among them was Cologne. The old Amazon elder started to look around before finally spotting what looked like pieces of a shattered mug and spilled liquid chocolate.

She quickly approached the remnants of the spilled concoction and dipped her aged finger onto the liquid. As she tasted a drop of the chocolate brew, her eyes narrowed as she realized something truly troubling.

'Poison…' the elder whispered.

"P-Poison..?"

'This drink was poisoned by someone.'

'Poison..?' Mousse suddenly interrupted. 'But who would do such a th-…'

"…How could you?!" Ranma muttered under his breath as he slowly stood up. In his mind, there was only one person that could do such a cruel deed. And she was standing just a few feet behind him.

'Ran-chan?'

"Marlene... she didn't have anything to do with this..!"

The young Saotome's fist started to shake as his deep blue eyes burned with such hatred and disgust that even Ukyo felt Goosebumps on her skin that had suddenly gone cold. Her eyes turned to Kodachi who was standing right next to her and she could see the undeniable fear in the female Kuno's eyes.

"How could you..!? NABIKI!!"

His hands suddenly find their way around Nabiki's throat as he began to choke the life out of the middle Tendo.

"You bitch! I should've killed you!"

Nabiki's eyes were starting to roll over her sockets, but luckily for her the others were able to pull the enraged youth away from her and were now doing their best to restrain him.

"I'll kill her!" he shouted as he tried to shove away those that held him back.

'Ranma, stop it!'

'Ran-chan, get a hold of yourself!'

But their pleas, their voices… it would all fall on deaf ears.

"I'll kill her!!"

'Stop it! Nabiki isn't the one who poisoned Marlene!' Akane shouted, drawing the attention of not just Ranma but of the others as well.

'…It was me… I did it.'

Everyone suddenly froze in shock as they heard the youngest Tendo's confession.

'Miss Akane… no..!' Ryoga said, dumbfounded.

'My sweet and innocent Akane Tendo… This cannot be..!' Kuno whispered, his face carried an expression that was similar to someone who had just been clubbed in the head by a baseball bat.

'Akane…' Soun placed his hands on his youngest daughter's shoulders, his eyes filled with utter disbelief. 'This is… This is a joke, right? My precious daughter would never do such a thing.'

Akane chose not to look at her father's eyes.

'I'm not joking, dad… I'm the one who did it.'

"You idiot..!" Ranma chided as he finally broke free of the others and charged at Akane like a bedevilled boar.

Soun quickly embraced her daughter, wanting to shield her from the incoming blow that was surely approaching…

But it never came…

As the Tendo patriarch turned to see what had compelled Ranma to stop his attack, he saw the figure of Lind embracing the youth from behind. She too was shedding tears of her own.

'Ranma… don't do it.'

"…"

'The person that you told me about… the one who means the world to you… she wouldn't have wanted to see you like this…'

"…Aeris."

'If you can't do it for your friends… then do it for her.'

**Because…**

"I'm not…"

**You are…**

"I'm not a puppet..!"

Ranma slowly falls to his knees, his body trembling.

"I'm not a monster… like him..!"

His blue orbs stared at both his hands that were shaking like the branches of a fig tree being pummelled by the strong winds.

"I'm not… like him!!"

* * *

'Papa…' Marlene whispered, her cheeks still flushed and her breathing still heavy, The beads of sweat continue to trace her forehead as her whole body slightly trembles.

The little girl's older sister sits at the side of her bed. She vigilantly watches over her younger sibling, her eyes filled with utmost concern as she holds Marlene's hand and mouths a silent prayer pleading to the heavens for the little girl's safety.

The door of the room suddenly creaked open as Ranma enters holding a basin filled with water and a small towel. He places the basin on a table near the side of the bed as he takes the now wet towel and positions it on top of the little girl's forehead.

"How is she?" he asks the young hostess of the inn.

'Her fever hasn't gone down yet. If things continue as they are now then…' she bites her lower lip. She didn't want to think of that possibility.

"…the moment that the blizzard stops, we take her to the hospital."

She nods before glancing back at Ranma.

'Hey, why don't you get some rest…' she smiles, trying to mask the sadness that she felt though her hazel eyes betrayed her.

"I'm fine."

'It's alright. I know you haven't had much sleep in awhile. I'll watch over her. I'll wake you up if something happens.'

The young Saotome reluctantly agrees. He slowly walks over to the corner and sits on one of the empty chairs. He gently molds his back onto the seat as he closes his azure orbs, finally surrendering to sleep.

* * *

'_I've never thought badly of you… not once.' _

Standing in front of a great lake, the cold night's breeze caressing his skin.

He could feel it… the presence of a thousand souls looking at him, but not with eyes full of apprehension. Instead, they were there to give him comfort for they knew of the grief and sadness that reigned in his heart.

Yet even they could do nothing…

He stared at the lake, the stoic expression on his face masking the wave of emotions that had been brought about by the memory of a young flower girl as her body descended into the depths of these same waters. But as much as he tried, even he couldn't hide the sorrow that swirled within his own pair of blue eyes. For a second he thought that he saw a small spark – a glimmer of light inside the calm pool.

But he knew better now…

He had come to this place countless times before and that small light had always been there. And every time he would try to reach for it, hoping against all odds for a miracle, he would always find himself drenched in the lake's cold waters… his hands empty.

The miracle that he wished for was never really there…

And so he finally stopped playing the part of the fool. That light no longer filled him with hope; rather, he was sad to see it.

The silence was crushing his chest. Being here was like drowning …and in a way, he was drowning… drowning in a sea of nightmares, of blood, of smiles, and of silent goodbyes. He was drowning in tears… both his and _hers_.

He extended his hand to the cold waters as he slowly released the white and yellow blossoms that he held, letting them fall through his fingertips.

And so they fell, making ripples at their wake, slowly descending to the depths of the lake.

He feels a single tear roll down his cheek. Most of his friends were not aware of it, but silently, he had already cried a lifetime of tears. And yet, it seems that there were still some left to be shed.

'_You came for me, didn't you..? That's more than enough right there.'_

* * *

Ranma opened his azure orbs, the lids of his eyes blinking from time-to-time as his sight slowly adjusted itself to the now dimly-lit room.

"…Another dream?"

He gingerly stands up and stares at one of the many stuffed toys that were scattered everywhere, a brown-colored bear that embraced a small round clock, and looks at the time. It was already well past midnight, 3 A.M. to be exact.

His eyes wander off toward the bed of the small room and he noted the two figures there. The young woman with golden-brown hair had laid her head over the soft mattress of her younger sister's bed, still fiercely holding onto the delicate hand of the brown-haired little girl. Marlene was still breathing heavily; her condition had not improved at all.

He glances outside one of the room's windows. It was still snowing though not as strong as it once was a few hours ago.

He was about to look away when he suddenly notices something… odd.

A small purple light flickered through the darkness of the cold night. The light was so small that most people wouldn't have been able to notice it without taking a second glance. His eyes narrowed a bit as he tried to make out what this object emitting the mysterious purple gleam really was.

After a while, his eyes widened…

That thing… he knew what it was..!

He quickly dashed out of the room, descending down the flight of stairs and immediately exiting the small inn.

He runs to the source of the purple spark and starts to dig, with his bare hands, whatever it was that had been buried within the white snow. His nails claw and scrape the cold ground, not giving the prickling feeling of numbness that began to spread through his fingers a second thought.

Finally, he unearths it… a small purple sphere.

Just then, he starts to hear it. Something was approaching him. Judging by the sound of the footsteps, whoever it was that was making its way towards him, one thing was for sure… This creature was walking on all fours.

This thing… was no man.

Soon the dark silhouette of a wolf-like entity became visible to him, the beast's hazel-brown eyes shining through the mist of the snow.

"You… You're…"

The creature's fiery tail sways back and forth. The familiar entity reveals itself at last.

"…Red XIII."

* * *

Hmm… Interesting. Wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter? (Of course, being the author, I know exactly what's gonna happen next… I just like teasing you guys a bit.) The NBA 09 season's about to start so I'll be sporting my Kobe Jersey in one of our random pick-up games soon. (LAKERS 09 CHAMPS BABY!!) Good luck to the Phx Suns (but not too much luck). And the Rockets (Excited to see the T-MAC, YAO, and ARTEST Trio.) And good luck to the B-B-Bos…(teeth currently grinding) Ehem… like I was saying… good luck to the C-C-Ce-Celt-… Fuck it! Sorry but there's no way in hell I'm wishing those idiots luck (starts pouting).

**Author's Note:** (1) Translations courtesy of Sephirotho and Dumbledork (although there's still one dialogue that hasn't been translated yet). (2) The second dream sequence was inspired by the scene in FF7:AC wherein Cloud's cellphone is falling down the water. (3) One more thing… "Not everything is what it seems…"


	17. A Promise Kept

Good day guyz. Sorry for taking so long to post an update. I'm really pumped up. Ten games into the season and the lakers are 9-1… though it would've been better if we made it a clean 10-0 (Damn you Detroit!!!!). But I guess we'll have to settle for an 81-1 record this season… JUST KIDDING!!! (but it would be down right sick if we actually did go 81-1). The seasons young and the LAkeshow have to keep up the defensive intensity that they've been showing early on. I can't wait to put a beating on those green bastards (AKA: the Boston Celtics) come X-mas time! Maybe then I'll finally be able to wear my favorite green shirt again (I haven't worn it since June mainly because I get depressed every time I see it.) Anyway, enough of this senseless rambling… Here's Chapter 16.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 16**

Snow had continued to fall from the heavens like a light drizzle of rain, coating the roof of the 7th Heaven Inn a cloudy white. It was well-past midnight and not a single sound could be heard with the exception of the occasional breeze that blew over the trees outside the inn that made their snow-covered leaves rustle ever so gently.

As the snow continued their descent onto the cold earth; a young woman with blue colored hair could be seen leaning on one of the trees that stood at the side of the inn. She had been standing there for hours, her body shivering, her nose red, and her breath now resembling that of a cold mist.

Most would think that it was utter lunacy for anyone, much less a woman, to endure the cold and test the elements. But then again, sanity and common sense were the farthest thoughts on her mind… for all she could think about was nursing her broken heart.

'He's never going to talk to me again…' she whispers in a tone devoid of all hope. It was as if she would never see the rising sun again.

'He hates me… He really hates me.'

She reminisces about a pair of azure blue eyes that she had seen just a few hours ago and the fury that burned within them. Her heart ached as she remembered the look of disdain and anger in those blue orbs as they mirrored her reflection.

But her heart bled even more when she saw those same blue eyes grow soft, the flame of hatred slowly fading, when he was made to remember… made to remember _her_.

Why did that girl have such a profound effect on him?

How is it that the mere memory of _her_ could calm him even when he was at the peak of his anger?

How she envied and despised _her_ now more than ever, because now she fears that what she had said to him has made him view her as someone to be hated.

And the ironic thing was what she had said to him… was a lie.

She could never think of doing such a heinous act. She would never poison someone, much less a child, simply because of jealousy.

So then why did she admit to a crime that she never committed?

'Stupid! Why did you lie to him!?'

Those were Nabiki's, her own sister's, words. She was surprised at how quickly her elder sibling was able to see through her act, especially since she had been able to fool the others. But then again, her sister knew her better than what she gave her credit for.

'He was going to kill you. So I had to do something..!'

That was her reply. The blood lust in his blue eyes was undeniable. Had she not done what she did then… Nabiki would have…

But then she thought of the backlash of her actions. It wouldn't surprise her if he suddenly declared tomorrow that he would denounce their engagement. That scenario turned her stomach. She thought of telling him the truth, but then again… would he believe her. But if she remained silent then nothing would change.

As her mind was in a complete tailspin on what to do next, she suddenly hears the door of the Inn abruptly open. Surprised, she quickly hides herself behind the tree that he had been leaning on. Her eyes stared intently at the figure that had come rushing out of the door, a young man with black hair and deep blue eyes.

'Ranma..?' she softly spoke as she recognizes the face of her fiancé.

She continues to look on from where she stood as she sees him run to a certain spot and begin to dig the snow-covered ground with his bare hands.

What was he doing?

She debates whether to approach him or not; but before she could come to a decision, he suddenly stops digging. He slowly picks up something from the earth and raises it to the level of his eyes. It was a small sphere that shone with the same purple glimmer that she had seen on the rooftop of the school.

She then sees his sight deviate from the sphere as he looks at something from within the haze of snow in front of him.

Finally, she sees it… Slowly emerging from the shadows was a wolf-like creature whose fiery tail swayed back and forth, burning like the tip of a lit torch.

* * *

"You're… You're Red XIII, right?" Ranma spoke in disbelief as his blue eyes stare at the fiery tailed creature in front of him.

The creature's hazel brown eyes were, likewise, staring at the young Saotome as well. Its red fur provided such a stark contrast to the snowy white landscape on where they stood. But there was a small oddity adorning the creatures neck that Ranma scarcely even noticed. It was a small vial filled with red liquid that swayed with the cold winds.

The creature did not oblige Ranma with a reply that would confirm if it really was this Red XIII of whom the youth spoke of.

"You're Red XIII, aren't you?!"

The creature, instead of answering, slowly shook the small vial that hung around it's neck free and allowed it to gently fall to the snow.

'…For the little one.' it answers in response to Ranma's look of confusion.

He slowly walks closer to the vial. He then kneels on one knee and carefully picks it up from the ground as the liquid inside gave off a faint glow of reddish light.

'Tomorrow I will wait for you…'

"What..?"

'At the foot of the mountains… Be there before the next dawn breaks.'

The creature started to head back when Ranma suddenly called out to it.

"Wait! What's at the foot of the mountains?!"

The creature momentarily stops as it turns its head to glance back at the black-haired youth.

'…The path to the sleeping forest… and the City of the Ancients.'

A strong gust of wind quickly passes between the two of them, momentarily blinding Ranma. As he starts to regain his vision and looks to where the red creature stood, he found that there was no one there. It had left him with only a small purple sphere, a tiny vial filled with green liquid, and a mind full of questions and confused thoughts.

* * *

'Sch-Schwester...? (S-Sister..?)' Marlene whispered as her now opened brown-eyes see the face of her older sister who was in tears with her hands cupped over her mouth.

'Marlene! Gott sei Dank! (Marlene..! Thank goodness!)' Lind quickly embraced the little girl whose cheeks had now regained their rosy hue, her fever had finally subsided.

'Hm? Was...? (Hm? What..?)' Marlene suddenly said as she tasted a few drops of liquid that was still moist on her lips. 'Schmeckt  
nach Honig. Schwester, könnte ich bitte mehr davon haben...? (It taste like honey. Sister, could I have some more. Please..!)'

Lind giggled a bit. 'Wie wär's, wenn ich dir stattdessen Frühstück mache? Ich werde dein  
Lieblingsessen machen. (How about I cook you breakfast instead. I'll make your favorite dish.)'

Marlene smiled from ear to ear as she heard her sister's words.

Ranma, who was also in the room, couldn't help but smile as well seeing that Marlene was finally all right. He looked at the vial in his palm and held onto it tightly.

"Thank you…" he whispered under his breath as the thought of the fiery-tailed creature crossed his mind.

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the inn…

'Old witch! How dare you!' Kodachi shouted, her voice sounded like that of a young woman whose dignity was unjustly offended. 'Accusing me of doing such a thing! Why I'd never…'

'If you think that you can fool me then I'm sorry but you're terribly mistaken!' Cologne, who had suddenly confronted her, spat out. 'I know that it was you who poisoned the girl.'

'Do you have any proof to support your claim!?' the female Kuno countered, mocking the Amazon elder though there was a slight yet noticeable uneasiness in her voice.

'No. Unfortunately, I don't have any… at least not yet.' Cologne's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare a hole right through the young woman in front of her. 'But for someone like me who has dealt with more people than the number of hairs on that empty head of yours, I can tell you that there's more than one way to skin a cat… And there are a lot of ways to catch a culprit.'

'Hmph! I refuse to listen to your senseless babbling anymore!'

Kodachi wanted to leave but Cologne called out to her again.

'Child, whether you admit it or not, I know it was you. And I also know that it wasn't Marlene who you intended to poison.'

The young female stopped.

'Tell me, did Happy feed you with his nonsense?!'

'Why do you care!?' Kodachi retaliated. 'You have nothing to do with this! It's none of your business!'

'On the contrary my dear, it is my business. Because of your selfish act, you have driven son-in-law farther away from not just yourself but from my great-granddaughter as well. And I cannot and will not allow that..!'

'Hmph!' Kodachi brushed off the elder's comments and immediately made her way back to the inn.

Cologne could do nothing but shake her head in exasperation.

'Those girls… They don't realize that the more they try to keep son-in-law to themselves, the farther they drive him away.'

* * *

'So… the Feuer wolf was the one who gave you the antidote..?' Lind, who was seated at the side of Marlene's bed, asked to see if she had heard what the young Saotome said correctly. There was a tinge of skepticism in her voice.

"Yeah." Ranma answered bluntly as he sat on one of the chairs near the bed. "I saw him last night."

'How did you know it was an antidote?' she inquired further.

"The Feuer Wolf told me."

'Wait, so the Feuer wolf… can talk?'

"Yeah… what's so surprising about that? I'm sure that you've heard stories about it so you should know, right?"

'Well… I have heard a lot of stories about the Feuer Wolf, but none of them said that it could talk.' Lind explained. 'Anyway, the important thing is that Marlene is okay now.'

The two of them stared at the brown-haired little girl who was sleeping soundly on the bed as she tightly hugged the big, fluffy, toy bear in her arms.

'Schwester... (Sister…)' Marlene started to mumble in her sleep. '(Can I have some more Linzertorte, please…).'

Lind and Ranma couldn't help but giggle at such a cute sight.

'Hey Ranma…' the hazel-eyed hostess suddenly turned her attention to him. 'Thank you… for saving my sister.'

Ranma's mood quickly turned somber as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You shouldn't be thanking me… I don't deserve it. Besides, it was one of my companions who…" He clenched his fist, his anger towards Akane and the others had not subsided. "I'm sorry… She is, technically, my fiancée… so this is my fault too."

'You're still angry at them, aren't you?'

"…"

Lind slowly stretched out her hand and reached out to Ranma.

'…Why don't you forgive them?'

"It's just that what she did… and the reason why she did it was so shallow, I-I just… I just…"

'Forget about it.' Lind said, her voice so calm and soothing. 'After all, everything worked out in the end.'

A small, pale grin appeared at the corner of Ranma's lips.

"You're too nice, you know… If I had a sister like Marlene and someone did that to her, then I would've…"

'It's not like I didn't get angry at Akane.' Lind defended. 'I was livid and there was a part of me that wanted to hurt her. But…'

"…"

She suddenly smiled, much to the surprise of the youth in front of her.

'When I got a glimpse of her eyes… I knew that she could never do that to Marlene.'

"What..?" he was confused by the young woman's statement. "I don't understand."

'There was something about her eyes that just didn't seem right. I don't know how to explain it, but right there I knew that what she said wasn't true.'

"But why would she lie?" he pressed on, still not convinced of Akane's innocence.

'I'm not sure… maybe it's because she wanted to save Nabiki. I know I would've done the same thing if I had been in her shoes.'

"But still…"

Ranma suddenly felt Lind squeeze his hand as if by doing so she would be able to release the anger and resentment that resided within him.

'Don't take my word for it… You said that you and your dad had been living with Akane and her family back in Japan, right? Ask yourself, would the Akane that you knew do such a thing?'

"…"

He was taken aback by her words. For the longest time, all he could think about… all he ever thought about… was Aeris. His world had revolved around _her_, so much so that he had almost forgotten about the people around him. So, for the first time in a long while, he took a step back and tried to remember what she… Akane… was like before _her_… before Aeris.

Akane…

She was a klutz, to say the least. She was a tomboy; it was like she didn't have a single feminine bone in her body. When it came to physical traits and skills, she was dead last compared to the others. She didn't have Ukyo's culinary skill, that was for sure. In fact, he would rather die than eat a full course of Akane's cooking. She wasn't cute or seductive as Shampoo. Hell, even Kodachi had a better physique than her. And all three of them had already proven that they could wipe the floor with her. She was narrow-minded, stubborn, and very short-tempered. She would hit him with that damn mallet of hers for the pettiest of reasons. And she adored that pet pig of hers, who was actually Ryoga, which kind of annoyed him…

Wait…

Why DID it annoy him..?

His mind's eye took another step back and looked at the larger picture… the whole portrait of the youngest Tendo.

Akane…

She was… kind.

Come to think of it, she would constantly go out of her way to help those who were in need, whether they be friend or foe. She was persistent, a disastrous trait to have combined with her not so pleasant cooking… but she strived to improve herself… to be the best that she could be. And out of all of them, she was probably the only one who didn't try to manipulate him. She didn't lie so that she could blackmail him or force him on dates. She was honest… and he appreciated that honesty.

Lind was right…

The Akane that he knew… would never do such a thing.

He smiled… but it wasn't a smile that was brought about by the memory of his flower girl. This was a smile given to him by Akane…

The Akane that he knew…

The Akane that he, although he never did admit it, liked more than anyone else… well, almost…

'I guess you were able to answer that question yourself, huh?' Lind spoke as she noticed the smile on Ranma's lips.

"Thanks…"

'Don't mention it.' she smiled in return.

Ranma was grateful to this young woman… unaware of the blue-haired girl standing just outside Marlene's room who had heard everything. And she too, with eyes brimming with tears, was grateful to the kind hostess of the 7th Heaven Inn.

* * *

'That old hag!!! She's proving to be such a nuisance!!!' Kodachi angrily declared working herself into a fit of rage as she furiously stomped through the hallway of the inn.

Her temper had been spurred by the Amazon elder's accusation, an accusation that she knew she was guilty of. She was not too happy with the events that had transpired in the last 24 hours. First, there was that girl… Lind… who was trying to "snake" her way into her Ranma-sama's life. Then, there was the failure of her plan to eliminate that girl from the picture. She didn't mean to harm the little girl named Marlene, but how could she have possibly known that the chocolate drink that she had poisoned belonged not to Lind but to her little sister. And finally, there was her darling Ranma's bone chilling glare. She couldn't help but shudder as she remembered his hate-filled blue eyes. And the fact that there wasn't the slightest hint of hesitation or doubt in him as he tried to choke the life out of the middle Tendo was truly unnerving. She thought of what of what might have been if he had found out that it was she and not Akane who had, albeit unintentionally, poisoned Marlene. She remembered how furious he was at Akane after he had heard her claim the crime as her own, how he charged at her like some wild beast frothing in the mouth.

Would he have done the same thing to her?

'Of course not..!' she rationalized. 'My darling would never even think of doing such a barbaric act…'

But how sure was she really..?

Was she really that confident that even if the circumstances last night had been different… that her darling Ranma would never do that to her.

Suddenly, a strange feeling of fear crept into her.

The truth was that she really wasn't sure of what might've happened.

She started to fear for herself…

What if that old witch were to tell her Ranma-sama that it was actually she and not Akane who had committed the crime?

The idea that Cologne would "rat her out" was not only plausible, it was actually quite likely to happen since by doing so the Old Hag's great-granddaughter would most probably benefit from it.

If that "witch", Cologne, were to tell her Ranma-sama the truth… then… she would lose him…

…Forever.

No..! She won't allow it!

Ever since she was a child, she had always gotten what she wanted. Everything that her heart desired, whether they were expensive clothes, shining jewelry, or prestigious trophies and medals… either by using her money, her beauty, her influence, or her skill… Kodachi Kuno always gets what she wants.

Her darling… Her Ranma-sama… he belonged to her…

And no one will ever take him away from her…

Not that old witch Cologne or her bimbo great-granddaughter Shampoo! Not Akane Tendo or Ukyo Kuonji!

Not that hazel-eyed snake, Lind!

And especially… not that slut..!

The one who had caused all of this…

…Aeris!

* * *

'So… you're leaving..?' Lind spoke with traces of both surprise and sadness in her voice.

Ranma nodded.

'Tonight?'

"Yes..."

The two youths were silent. Both of them were taking this decision quite hard. Why wouldn't they? After all, in the relatively short period of time that they had been together, the two of them had developed a strong friendship.

It was hard and truly sad to say goodbye to a friend…

"I'm sorry… I know we haven't even paid you back for everything that you've done for us and now…"

Lind placed her index finger on Ranma's lips, interrupting the black-haired young man's speech. After which, she smiled at him… just as she always did.

'Saving Marlene… is more than enough. It's me who should be saying sorry…'

"…"

'I promised, didn't I? I promised to help you as much as I could, but it looks like I wasn't much help at all.'

"That's not…"

Ranma suddenly felt Lind's finger tip pressing over his lips once more, preventing the young Saotome from speaking any further.

'How about I guide you to the foot of the mountain? That's the least that I could do.'

He started to chuckle a bit.

"Thanks… I'd really appreciate that."

'It's settled then'

Lind smiled at him again before looking back at her little sister's sleeping figure.

'But you know… its a little depressing since I know that Marlene will be sad when she sees you go. She liked you like an older brother.'

"I know…"

'And also…' her voice suddenly took on a much sadder tone. 'It'll be sad to see a good friend go.'

"…Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the second floor of the 7th Heaven inn, a gentle and very sweet humming sound could be heard inside one of the rooms. It was a feminine tone that exuded of both motherly elegance and feminine grace. Those guests whose rooms where near-by weren't bothered by the tune. In fact, they found that they felt a deep sense of calm as they listened to it. They wondered what beautiful angel could possibly be residing within the said room. Some of the male guest's had even thought of knocking on the room's newly refurbished wooden door just so that they could say hello to whoever it was who was humming that lovely melody, though none of them could muster enough courage to do it.

Maybe they would've been bolder and more courageous had they known that it really was an angel who hummed the said tune… or at least someone who was as good as an angel.

For unbeknownst to them, inside the room was a brown-haired beauty whose heart was comparable to that of the noblest Saints in heaven. A female Buddha, if you deign to think that there was such a being. Her delicate fingers folded the clean laundry that lay on her bed, the sweet tune emanating from her soft lips.

She was the eldest of the three Tendo sisters… Kasumi.

But she was not alone for seated at the opposite bed was Ukyo who was intently staring at her.

The Okonomiyaki chef couldn't help but admire this young woman's grace and motherly aura. Had she not known better, she would've easily mistaken the eldest Tendo as a dedicated housewife.

'You know what Kasumi?' Ukyo suddenly spoke from out of the blue as Kasumi stopped humming.

'Hmm?'

'I really wish that I was like you?'

'What do you mean, Ukyo?' Kasumi asked.

'Like I said… I wish I was like you.' her face quickly became downcast as her eyes stare at the floor. 'Then… maybe…'

'…'

A meek smile crosses the young chef's lips. '…Then maybe I would've been enough for him.'

'Ukyo..?' Kasumi stops her work and slowly walks over to the Okonomiyaki chef's side

'The four of us…' Ukyo continued on. 'We're pathetic, aren't we?'

'That's not true.' the eldest Tendo consoled.

'No… we really are.' she said as beads of tears began to fall from her eyes and race down her cheeks. 'Chasing after someone who's obsessed with a dead girl… how sad is that!?'

Kasumi gave Ukyo a warm embrace. Her sisterly instincts were telling her that right now, this young girl needed her.

'It's all right…' she whispers to the poor soul. 'You, Akane, Shampoo, and Kodachi… you four are very strong and all of you are going to get through this. Trust me.'

'Thank you…' Ukyo spoke as she started wiping the tears from her eyes. 'I just really needed a shoulder to cry on.'

'You're welcome…'

Just then, a blue-haired female suddenly burst right through the door. She was carrying what seemed to be a small, black backpack.

'Akane?!' The two women said in unison though the young Tendo chose not to pay them any attention and headed straight for the fairly large-sized, wooden cabinet at the corner of the room.

Akane opened the cabinet and started to take out her green school uniform and other belongings that she had with her when they first arrived in Sankt Anton.

'Akane..? What're you…'

The young Tendo then began to stuff her things inside the small backpack.

'Wait..! Are you planning on leaving?' Ukyo asked.

But Akane did not oblige her with an answer. Ukyo, who was now a bit irritated by Akane's silence, stood up and quickly grabbed her by the hand.

'Akane..!'

The blue-haired female stopped what she was doing.

'I… I can still win him back…'

Ukyo was puzzled by her words. 'What're you talking about..?'

'The old Ranma… he's still there.' she looked at her friend with eyes that burned with a deep flame of urgency. '…And I'm going to get him back… no matter what..!'

* * *

Tic… Toc…

Tic… Toc…

The small clock chimed, echoing through the silence of Marlene's room. The clock wasn't relatively loud, thus allowing the brown-haired little girl that slept quietly on the bed a peaceful slumber.

Tic… Toc…

Tic… Toc…

The clock continued ticking, unmindful of its surroundings…

…And unmindful of the wooden door that now began to slowly creak open as a black-haired young man with deep blue eyes cautiously entered the room.

The youth looked over at the sleeping figure on the bed and made his way to its side. He noted the calm and peaceful face of the little girl as she slept, her consciousness probably whisked away to an unknown world of dreams. It was such a different image compared to last night's nightmarish scene.

He gently caresses the little girl's cheek, tracing her cute dimples with his calloused fingers.

It would probably be the last time that he would see her… and it saddened him so…

This girl, Marlene, had become quite close to him. He treated her like the sister that he never had and it pained him to leave her like this without even saying goodbye.

Just then he remembered the little girl that had appeared in his dream, the one whose name was also Marlene. He wondered whether the Marlene that was soundly sleeping in front of him would react the same way.

Would she cry as much..?

Would her eyes have the same pleading glimmer in them..?

A sad grin crosses his lips.

He had to leave… He came to Austria for one reason… _her_. And now that he was so close, he just couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

He slowly pulled out a small, folded piece of paper from his pocket. The note that was written on it was inscribed in Japanese but he knew that Lind would be kind enough to read it to her. He placed the note on top of the near-by table before removing the blue wristbands on both his arms and carefully placed them over the note to serve as a sort of paper-weight.

His blue eyes looked at the small clock that was embraced by one of the many stuffed-toys. It was already three in the morning and Lind was probably outside now, patiently waiting for him.

As he makes his way to the door and grips its metal knob, he glances back at the little girl and smiles… though his smile was a sad one.

"Take care of yourself, Marlene…" he whispers before finally leaving the small room.

Outside the 7th Heaven…

A young woman with golden-brown hair and hazel colored eyes patiently awaited the arrival of the young Saotome. The weather outside was "bearable" compared to last night, a very good sign since she and Ranma would have to endure at least an hours walk through the cold before they could reach their destination.

Her eyes anxiously glance at the door of the inn, just in time to see it open as the young Saotome stepped outside.

He approached the Hazel-eyed hostess, carefully treading the snow-covered ground.

'You ready?' Lind asked him.

He smirks a bit. "Yeah."

'Let's go then.' she urges as the two of them begin their long walk to the foot of the mountains of Sankt Anton.

* * *

The two youths traveled through the streets of the dimly lit section of the city. They were relatively far from the bright lights, the glistening hotels, and other buildings that were located at the center of Sankt Anton. But the two of them preferred it that way… far from the hustle and bustle of the locals and foreigners who seemed to have a really bad case of insomnia. Away from that noisy mob, the two friends could contemplate and cherish this last moments that they would have together.

'We're really going to miss you…' Lind spoke. Though her eyes looked straight at the road ahead, her words were directed at her companion who walked beside her.

Ranma glanced at Lind just as the young Hostess turned her sights towards him.

'Even though you only lived with us for about a week… it'll be a little odd not seeing you in your room reading your eyes out.' she laughed dryly.

"Hey… Akane and the others will still be there to keep you company. They're going to be working in the inn for a while until either Nabiki raises enough money to buy airplane tickets or Kuno's Hawaiian freak father suddenly grows a brain and finally starts looking for him and her sister. So they'll probably be staying at the 7th Heaven for at least a month longer."

'I guess…' she smiled, trying to sober up the sad mood that their conversation had taken. 'But still… it's going to be sad in the inn without you…'

"Ok, tell you what… I'll come visit you and Marlene sometime."

Lind playfully raises an eyebrow, trying to look skeptical.

'Really..?'

"Absolutely!" Ranma replied.

'Promise..?'

"Promise!"

They continue on their way, finally reaching the outskirts of the town, having a few light conversations along the way…

Suddenly, Ranma abruptly stops.

'What is it? Lind asks as she quickly notices the surprised look on the young Saotome's face.

"…A-Akane?" he whispered, his blue eyes staring at a blue-haired girl that stood just a few feet away from them. She was wearing a brown colored coat that Lind had lent her as a small black bag was saddled on her back.

"…Why are you-..?"

'I'm going with you.' the young Tendo answered even before Ranma could complete his question. She looked to her side and immediately her companions from Nerima slowly came out of their hiding.

'All of us… We're all going with you.'

"No!" he said sternly. "Go back. I don't need you idiots slowing me down..!"

'But Airen, we come to help.' Shampoo tried to reason out.

"I have to do this alone. This was my choice!"

'And this is ours!' Akane interrupted, her eyes burned with a strange confidence and passion that Ranma had not seen from her before. 'We're going to help you find _her_…'

"Why?!"

'I want to see _her _for myself..!' she answered, the intensity in her eyes not fading. '…That's all.'

"…Stupid." he whispered under his breath.

'I'm sorry, but you don't really have much of a say in this. We're all going with you… whether you like it or not.'

Ranma sighed.

"Tsk! Do what you want!" he quickly walked past them before momentarily stopping and glancing back at the others. "Just make sure you don't get in my way..!"

* * *

The group continued to tread the snowy path. The foot of the mountains surrounding Sankt Anton was in sight now.

Upon seeing how close he was to his destination, Ranma started to hasten his movement. Even though dawn was still at least two hours away, he couldn't help but feel the urge to quicken his steps. He wanted to get their as soon as possible. The others try to keep up with the young Saotome and in their haste Shampoo uncharacteristically tripped and fell on one knee.

'Shampoo!!! Are you alright?!' Mousse, who was overreacting and over blowing the situation, asked in a panicked tone.

But the young Amazon didn't seem to hear her suitor's words of concern. Instead, she looked to the young Saotome… hoping to see some ounce of worry and concern in his deep blue eyes.

But she would be denied of it.

Ranma neither stopped nor did he glance back at her to see if she was fine. He ignored her and continued on his way.

'Airen…' Shampoo stretched out her hand, as if trying to reach out to him, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

She was… losing him.

'Come on. Get up.' a feminine voice whispered to Shampoo.

The young Amazon suddenly felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

It was Akane.

'We have to hurry.'

'Airen gone… Shampoo can't reach him no more.'

'Don't give up..!'

'…'

Akane continued on. 'We can't give up on him. We just have to try a little harder so that we can reach him.'

'Akane… What you mean?'

'He's still there… The old Ranma… I know he's still there. That's why we can't give up on him… I'm not going to give up on him!' She urges Shampoo to get back on her feet. 'Come on, let's go..!'

The two of them race forward, breaking into a sprint. As Akane and the others finally catch up to Ranma and reach the very base of the snowy mountains, he suddenly stops. The youth's blue eyes wander at the blanket of snow-covered earth that lay in front of him… He was searching for something… or maybe… someone.

"Where is he?! He should be here by now..!"

He was getting anxious now, his eyes still searching for something that only he knew about.

'Uh… So why are we here again?' Ryoga asked, still confused as to why they had to come here.

Ranma paid him no attention.

"Come on..! Where the hell are you..?"

Nabiki, who was with the group, sighed loudly which prompted the others to turn their attention towards her.

'There's nothing here… what a shame.' she said with a slight smirk crossing her lips, her words oozing with sarcasm.

Ranma shot an irritated glare towards her before continuing on with his search.

'So let me get this straight…' the middle Tendo continued to press on. 'You threw away your whole life back at Nerima and travelled all the way to Austria… just so you can stand here like an idiot.'

"Will you just shut up..!"

'No, I will not shut up!' she scoffed. 'You tried to kill me… TWICE!' And now you have the nerve to tell me to shut up!'

'Nabiki, calm down.' Kasumi interrupted as she tried to hold her sister back.

But Nabiki was fuming. The young Saotome had turned into such an obsessive, love struck idiot… and it annoyed her so much.

'Tell me, is she really dead? Or was that just a stupid lie to throw us off your trail so that the two of you could come here and elope. If that's the case then I really don't care, but could you at least have the balls to tell Akane the truth so that she can stop chasing you around like a headless chicken!'

"…"

'Or if she's really dead… then were you hoping that she'd "Swoop down from Heaven", alive and well, and you two would live happily ever after. You're delusional! She's dead! Get over it already!'

All of them were surprised at how emotionally tinged Nabiki's words were. They had grown accustomed to her cold, uncaring, and business-like attitude back in Nerima that they never thought that they would ever see her like this… Angry… Irritated… Her emotions unrestrained…

"…"

'Listen to me you dimwit! There is NOTHING HERE! Now get your act together and stop being so pathetic!'

"…"

His silence only made the already irate Tendo even more furious.

'Are you even listening to me you knucklehead!?'

And then, to everyone's shock… Ranma smiled.

"…He's here." he spoke under his cold breath, not even bothering to hide the excitement in his voice, as his sight was glued to what looked like a floating spark of fire that swayed gently from the hazy mist that was a few feet away from them. Soon, the haze dissipated and a red, wolf-like creature emerges from it, revealing itself as the owner of the small flame that turned out to be nothing more than its tail.

'What… is that thing?!' Soun curiously questioned, he had not seen a creature like this until now.

'Feuer wolf...' Lind whispered. 'It's the Feuer Wolf..!'

An excited grin appears on Ranma's face.

"You made me wait. What took you so long..?"

The creatures expression remained as stoic as before.

'So you came… just like we knew you would. And I see that you brought some of your friends with you as well.' it spoke as its hazel-brown eyes surveyed the small entourage. Its sight lingered at the young hostess for the longest time before returning its gaze back to the young Saotome.

'What the..!' Mousse, like the others, was shocked to hear the creature speak. 'That thing can talk!!?'

But both Ranma and the wolf-like entity paid no attention to the surprised gasps of the others and continued on with their conversation.

"I'm here now. So you have to keep your word."

'Yes.' the red creature answered before turning back and signaling him to follow. 'Come, we have to reach the entrance of the sleeping forest before dawn.'

Ranma nods. He then turns to the hazel-eyed young woman who had been kind enough to accompany him up to this point.

'I guess it's time for me to head back.' Lind says with a forced smile on her lips, trying to mask the sadness of their impending goodbye.

"Thank you… for everything."

'Don't mention it. After all, I'm your friend, right?'

She slowly takes out something from her pocket and conceals it within her fist.

'I want you to take this… for good luck.'

She raises her hand in front of Ranma and reveals the object that she wanted to give to her friend… It was a silver earring whose shape resembled that of a wolf's head.

His eyes widen.

That earring… it belonged to him…

'My mother gave me this earring before she died. It's been in our family for generations. She said that it would bring me good luck.'

"If it came from your mother then… why are you giving it to me..?"

'…Because you need it more than I do.'

He hesitantly takes the small earring and places it on his left ear lobe.

'It looks good on you.' Lind commented.

Ranma quickly embraces the hazel-eyed young woman, an act that drew "twitchy" reactions from his four lovers.

"Thank you… I'll never forget this."

His eyes momentarily close as the vision of the brown-haired little girl from his dream came to him. And in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel that he was saying goodbye to that same little girl all over again.

* * *

'Aaahhhhh!!! Help me up!!! Help me up!!!' Genma shouted at the top of his lungs as he precariously hung at the edge of a slippery slope. The older Saotome had slipped after he unintentionally dozed off while walking.

Right now, they were scaling the snow-covered slops of the mountain range surrounding the town. They were being led by a strange red creature that Lind referred to as the Feuer wolf. All of then were having a hard time following the creature's lead. The snow and ice that had thawed made the ground slippery and harder to traverse. Only Ranma proved to be resilient enough to keep up with the Feuer wolf… But it wasn't due to his skill; rather, it was more because of his fiery will. He was pushing himself, scratching, clawing, and grasping every nook and cranny in order to climb faster. At times, when he tried to keep up with the fiery-tailed creature as it jumped from one stone to another, he would end up loosing his footing both because of the slippery ground and his reckless and hurried movements. He had already scathed his foot more than once but nothing seemed to rattle his spirit. Most of them had begun to wonder why he was so determined.

What exactly was it that he wanted to reach..?

'Quick, take my hand Saotome.' Soun quickly said as he stretched out his arm to help Genma.

As the Tendo Patriarch pulled his friend to safety, Genma immediately stared angrily at his son who was now at least three stories away from them.

'That ungrateful son of mine didn't even bother to help me out!' he grumbled.

But Ranma was too focused on following the Feuer wolf that everything else seemed irrelevant.

They continue to scale the icy mountain for the next half-hour until…

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Ranma asked as the red creature that he had been following, stopped.

The Feuer wolf stared at a great wall of nothing but frozen rock and stone; it then looked up at the now clear night sky as its hazel-brown eyes searched for the most prominent celestial body in the heavens.

'The moon…'

"What about it?"

'It's still up… so we made it in time.'

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked further as his other companions finally catch up to them.

'They say that back in Ancient times, only those who possess the lunar harp could be given safe passage through the sleeping forest and to the City of the Ancients.'

"Lunar Harp..? But Vincent didn't tell me anything about it…"

'Do not worry…' the creature assured him. 'The forest is at it's liveliest at a full moon night… and…'

It glances back at Ranma.

'It is in nights like this that it can best remember those whom it had given passage to once before…'

Ranma suddenly felt something awaken within him. It was like someone was calling out to him on the other side of the stone wall…

It wanted him to reach out to it…

He starts to walk towards the wall and he gently runs his fingers against its rough contours.

'Ran-chan..?' Ukyo, who was now standing not too far behind them, had a bewildered look on his eyes. 'What're you..?'

The wall suddenly shone a bright green, prompting Akane and the others to shield their eyes, though Ranma and the Feuer wolf seemed to be immune to its blinding glow. The wall finally shatters into countless sparks of light, dispersing like dust in the wind. And as it disappeared, a great tunnel lay in front of them, leading to God-knows where…

'It's time…' the red creature speaks. 'Let's go…'

* * *

Damn… what is it about me and caves? Anyway, things are getting a bit interesting now… or at least I think they are. Next update will depend on the results of Pacquiao VS Dela Hoya which will take place next month. Personally, I'm crossing my fingers for a Pacquiao upset.

RnR please.

**Author's Note:** (1) Translations courtesy of Sephirotho. (2) Just so you know, Linzertorte is an Austrian cuisine (or at least I think it is… is it?) (3) I'm pretty sure that most of you now know the connection of Lind and her sister Marlene with FF7. If you still haven't figured it out, look at the title and review one of Ranma's dreams in the last chapter.


	18. Memories

Ola Amigos!!! I'm baaaaackkkk!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was basically drunk for majority of December (got totally wasted after Pac bitch slapped ODLH's ass! And don't even get me started on what I did during the Holidays!) and early January. Damn, a lot of stuff has happened lately. Some of them were bad (neighbour's house was on fire… seriously.) And some of them good (Pac win, Lakers 2-0 against the SMELTICS hehehe take that bitchez, the Cavs are rollin, Kobe's 61 at MSG and LBJ's trip-dub). There are still a lot of things that I wanna share with you guys but you have a fanfic to read and (hopefully) review so… Here's the SUPER ULTRA MEGA OVER DUE Chapter 17.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 17**

'_Please… won't you forget me…'_

He stands within the confines of the small shrine, his blue eyes gazing at nothing but an empty space where the light from a top the roof shone.

He stood there in silence. An ironic turn of events since there was so much that he wanted to say, and yet the mere thought of expressing those feelings locked within him was enough to make him weep. His heart was heavy. He was trying to his best to hold back the sadness and grief that had gained dominion over him ever since that fateful moment that had occurred on this very shrine over two years ago… that moment when his life was turned upside down. He wanted to smile just so that he could mask the torment that was surely manifesting itself… but sadly, he couldn't even bring himself to fake one.

He raises his head as he looks up at the shattered roof of the shrine. He grimaces a bit as the one memory that he wished to forget rears its ugly head once again. He could still hear the faint sound of the roof breaking as the full weight of the one-winged angel passed through it, the grinding of that damned man's Masamune as it pierced through _her_ flesh.

He lowers his head, his fist clenched. He had visited this place many times before and although he would remember that painful memory with each visit that he made here, like a guardian angel sensing her ward's troubled heart, _she_ would always be here to console him… Always…

'_You know, if you keep making such a scary face then you'll grow wrinkles when you get old.'_

That was what _she_ would say to him, and with those simple words she was able to lift his spirits up from the dirt and mud of his own self pity.

But this time was different… He knew it…

No words of comfort would come…

At last, he gathers enough courage to speak.

"This… This is my choice…" he says, his words addressed to someone though there was not a living soul around for miles.

"I know that you're only doing this because you believe that this is for the best…" He looks up again as if pleading his case to the heaves. "…But this isn't right… This is too cruel."

He slowly takes out a small blossom, a white lily that was tucked at the corner of his waist. He had plucked it from the grassy bed of _her _church.

"A thousand lifetimes isn't worth living… if you're not there with me. That's why I came to this decision."

He approaches the spot where _she_ took her last breath and gently lays the white bud over it.

"You don't have to give me your answer right now… But please… all I ask is that you wait for me… I'll find a way, even if it takes me an eternity… I swear..!"

And with those words he stands and takes his leave. He didn't know how long it would be until he sees this place again, but one thing was for sure… He would keep the promise that he had made this day… on this very place… even if it killed him…

And as he left, a cold breeze caresses the white blossom on the floor. And if you listened closely enough, you would swear that you could hear the silent cry of an angel as she nursed her broken heart.

* * *

'No way..!' Ryoga spoke in amazement, his mouth agape, as he and the others beheld such an awe-inspiring sight.

After walking for over half an hour they had finally emerged from the dark tunnel and in front of them lay a vast forest as far as the eye could see. The forest was teeming with green vegetation. But there were three things about this place that both mystified and mesmerized the senses of the small entourage from Nerima…

The first was the great number of trees whose bark was as white and pure as anything that they had ever seen before. The trees shone with the same light as the bright moon above. And though they had neither a single leaf nor bud in their branches all of them were in agreement that these were the most beautiful trees that they had been privileged enough to see.

The second was the white sparks of light that drifted everywhere, giving the forest both a dream-like yet eerie ambiance.

And finally, the chilling feeling of having a hundred pair of eyes peering at you from every conceivable angle but not being able to see any one of them. That feeling of being watched made all of them, even the two elders in their group who were undoubtedly among the strongest and most accomplished martial artist alive, quite uneasy. All of them could feel a cold sweat running down their neck and a spine tingling chill down their backs.

All of them were nervous… afraid…

All of them felt these things… except Ranma.

The young Saotome closed his eyes. He too could feel the presence of hundreds of spirits watching him from everywhere… but for him it was different. Instead of anxiety and fear, there was a part of him that seemed to be familiar with this sensation… a part of him that actually welcomed it.

He started to inch himself closer to the entrance of the forest, his mind's eye trying to see past the trees and floating sparks of light…

The forest seemed to respond in kind as its trees shone even brighter, synchronizing with the moon above.

'The forest… it seems happy to see you again.' the Feuer wolf commented.

'Wait… What do you mean by "Again"?' Akane asked.

'Ran-chan, don't tell me you've been here before?'

As Ukyo turned her sights towards the young Saotome, she immediately noted the blank look on his face. It was as if his consciousness had drifted to some far off place.

Ranma's eyes were empty. Right now, he had lost all awareness of the people around him. Right now, the only thing that he could see was _her_ as she slowly disappeared into the green sunset… uttering the one promise that _she_ never did keep.

'_I'll come back when it's all over… I promise.'_

She lied…

She never did come back…

'Ranma?'

His consciousness abruptly returns as Akane interrupts his silent contemplation, her hand on his shoulder.

'Are you all right?'

"I'm… I'm fine… I just spaced out a bit." He glances back at the wolf-like creature behind him. "Where do we go from here?"

'I'm sorry, but you're on your own now.'

'What!!!' the group from Nerima shouted in shock. All of them were wide-eyed and some seemed outraged by the Feuer Wolf's blunt answer. Ironically enough though… Ranma, in contrast, remained silent and composed.

'I've kept my word…' the red creature continued to explain. 'Whatever happens here next is up to you.'

'Wolfie crazy!' Shampoo said, irritated. 'How we suppose to know where we go?!'

"…It's fine." Ranma suddenly spoke. There was an air of confidence in his voice. It was as if he was hoping that the Feuer wolf would say those words.

'Are you sure about this, Ranma?' Soun asked.

Ranma didn't answer, but the determined look on his face was more than enough for all of them to know that he was sure.

As he was about to enter the forest…

'Wait..!' the Feuer wolf suddenly spoke. 'Before you take another step forward, I want to ask you one last time…'

"…"

'Are you sure about this?'

"…"

'I'm giving you one last chance to turn back, to return to the life that you've always known.'

"..."

'Know that everything that happens from this moment forward will affect your life as you know it. Nothing will ever be the same again…'

"I know…"

'So you're still going to go through with this..?'

"Yes…"

'Even if the truth that you seek will haunt you for all the days of your life?'

"For _her_…"

'…'

"Even if this was hell… I'd still go."

The Feuer wolf smirked.

'It was foolish of me to have asked such a question. Father always did say that you were stubborn.'

"Father?"

The Feuer wolf gently shook its head.

'Don't mind what I said…' It immediately dashed to the entrance of the forest before momentarily stopping as its glanced back at the young Saotome. 'We'll be waiting for you on the other side. So hurry and try to get there as fast as you can.'

It then quickly ran off, disappearing into the thick marshes of the sleeping forest.

'So… What do we do now?' Mousse asked as the Feuer wolf left their sights.

"We go forward…" He looks back at his companions. "Make sure that all of you stay close to me."

* * *

'This place… it's so beautiful.' Ukyo spoke as her eyes surveyed the mystical forest that they were traversing. This place filled all of them with such wonder; it was like they were in some idyllic dream land. The group would also see from time to time a few aged old buildings and houses that were scattered at certain spots. Though these infrastructures were no doubt frayed and damaged, most of them were still probably serviceable shelters.

'This place is, without a doubt, worthy of being owned by someone like me!' Kuno suddenly boasted, speaking to no one in particular.

'I agree, brother dearest.' Kodachi immediately said in approval. 'Once we return to Japan, I'll have Sasuke and some of our people work on building a rest house here.'

'I think those two are on to something.' Genma suddenly chimed in. 'Tendo, don't you think that this place would be a great spot to build another dojo in. After all, expanding the school of "Anything-Goes" has always been a dream of mine.'

'I don't know, Saotome…' Soun replied hesitantly. 'I think this place is too far from the city. But I do share your sentiment. Maybe it is time for us to expand and recruit some more students.'

Cologne, who together with Happosai walked just a few feet ahead of the four of them, suddenly sighed.

'Happy, I think you should re-train those two disciples of yours.'

Happosai sighed as well.

'Soun, Genma… I'm very disappointed in both of you. I guess the old crone has a point.'

'Who're you calling an old crone, you perverted lecher..!' the Amazon elder chided.

'Haven't you two noticed it yet…?' Happosai continued on, not paying attention to Cologne's not-so-kind remark.

'Noticed what, Master?' the two patriarchs asked, clueless as to what their master was talking about.

'Look behind you.'

'Eh…'

As the two of them turned their heads, their eyes suddenly widened in shock.

'What the!!!' they shouted, drawing the attention of their companions.

'The road..! I-It's gone!!!' Mousse yelled.

'What! No way!' Ryoga shouted as well.

'This is a joke, right?! How the heck are we going to get back!!! ?' Ukyo spoke with a worried look on her face, the okonomiyaki chef's words reflecting the troubled expression on the others faces.

"Why are you all surprised?" Ranma said calmly. "Have all of you forgotten what Red said?"

Akane looked perplexed 'Red..? Who's Red?'

"He's… No, forget it. Just… Just stay close to me so none of you get lost."

'Right.'

As Akane's hand slowly reaches out to grab the young Saotome's arm Ranma, whether he intentionally did it or not, quickly moved his arm away and resumed walking.

Akane was silent, and for a brief moment the beauty of the forest that surrounded them seemed to fade.

In that moment, all she could see was the back of her fiancé as he made his way to the arms of a woman that she had yet to even meet.

That fact made her heart ache. She thought that she had finally grown numb, especially after all the pain that she had to endure because of him, and yet… why could she still sense her heart bleeding.

'Akane…' Kasumi's voice echoed in her ear as she felt her elder sister's comforting hand on her shoulder. 'You okay?'

'…I'll be fine.' she replied, masking her sadness with that all too familiar smile of hers. 'Come on, let's get going or he might really leave us here.'

* * *

"…Aeris."

He could feel it… His heart was racing like a wild beast that was caught in the heat of a great chase, pounding against the wall of his chest. He was walking through a road that seemed reluctant to reveal what lay ahead of its murky tracks.

These facts should have brought nothing but uncertainty and doubt in his mind.

And yet…

His whole being was being elated by a deep sense of confidence. Every fiber in his body was tingling with excitement.

For him… there was no mistaking it… no denying it..!

He was so close now…

He continues on with his journey, his friends following not far behind as the forest kindly illuminated every four steps of the trail ahead. He could sense his breathing turn shallow, a cold sweat tracing his back, his heart ready to burst out from his very chest. He could barely contain himself now, it was like his whole body was being pumped full of adrenaline.

"Aeris..!" he whispered to himself. He looked delirious, his azure eyes glistening, mirroring the inner flame that burned within.

"Aeris… Aeris…"

He repeatedly chants her name in his mind like a prayer, an endless mantra that he believed would bring him salvation. He could feel the calm winds brushing the surface of his cheeks, his body in perpetual motion. It was only then that he realizes that he was running. As to when and how long he had been running, he really didn't know… and frankly, he didn't really care.

As he was caught up in this mad dash towards an unseen finish line, he suddenly starts to feel it… a strange sensation, as if he were drifting in and out of consciousness… skipping this reality and stepping into his dream world.

_...Yo spike! Wait up!_

His eyes widen as he hears that all too familiar voice… a voice that he shouldn't have heard there.

He looks back and for one fleeting moment he sees it… the outline of his friends from Nerima replaced by the hazy images of a familiar band of misfits… a young woman with long raven black hair and eyes of deep red; a masculine black man who had a prosthetic gun in the place of his right hand; an odd looking toy cat holding what appeared to be a megaphone while it was safely mounted on a weird stuff toy; a red wolf with a fiery tail and a small scar running across his right eye, the Roman numeral "XIII" was tattooed on one of its legs; a young female with short hair who had an over-sized shuriken tucked safely on her back; and a pale-skinned man with long and flowing black hair and crimson red eyes that reminded him of blood, his golden claw shimmering through the moonlight.

All of this… why did it feel so familiar to him?

His eyes blink and the images disappear, just as fast as they had appeared to him.

He gently shakes his head a bit. A trick of the mind, perhaps… Or maybe an innocent prank played on him by the forest.

'Son-in-law, are you all right?' the Amazon elder inquires.

He doesn't answer, and instead returns his gaze to the path ahead. Such trivial things would have to wait.

He starts to run even faster, his sight refusing to deviate from the road. The crystal white trees that surrounded them shone even brighter as he passed them one by one. The forest itself seemed to be urging him on.

At last, his azure blue orbs see the end of this long path. He begins to slow himself down, his zealous sprint now turning into a brisk walk before finally coming to a stop. His slowed pace had enabled the others to catch up to him, some of them breathing heavily as they tried to regain their composure.

'Idiot!' Nabiki scoffed, panting as her hands rested on her knees. 'W-What the hell… were you thinking..! M-Making us run like that!'

Ranma remained silent, choosing not to answer the middle Tendo. He simply stood there like a statue.

'Idiot! Didn't you hear what I…' as she looked up towards Ranma, Nabiki's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she found herself utterly dumbfounded as her sight beheld an extraordinary scenery.

In front of them stood a great, cone-like structure that resembled that of a giant Conch shell. Its white crystalline walls shining brightly like a second moon. The ground surrounding it seemed to be similar to the sea floor. And beneath this awe-inspiring structure was a serene lake. Its waters, pure and without a single trace of imperfection, reflected the rays of the moon above like a giant mirror.

They were speechless, their senses struck by the beauty and majesty of one of nature's creations.

He… Ranma… was also speechless, but not because of feelings of awe. No, his silence was brought about by something else…

He gazed at the lake intently, his eyes trying to pierce through its calm exterior. His body was as cold as a corpse, his head numb, and his chest tightening. A strange sadness suddenly enveloped him. That lake, even with all its beauty… it pained him to look at it.

But for some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes from it.

It was like a self-inflicted torture for him… this painful paradox that he was feeling.

'Ranma..?' Akane's voice echoed in his ear, releasing him from that trance-like state. He looks at his blue-haired fiancée and sees the worried look on her face.

Why did she look so worried..?

It was then that he notices the inherent wetness of his cheeks. His fingers gently brush the corner of his eyes and soon enough he sees his fingertips with traces of tears in them.

He was… crying.

"What's wrong with me..? Why am I… crying..?" he asks himself. It was strange, really. Tears were quite unfamiliar to him since he rarely cried even as a child.

He started to delve deeper into this thoughts of his. Come to think of it, the only time that he had really cried out of sadness was after he had woken up from that dream where _she_… No… that was no dream… if anything else, it was more like a twisted nightmare.

'**So… you finally came…'**

A deep and brooding voice echoed not far from where Ranma stood, its chilling tone quickly catching the attention of the group as they turned their sights towards its owner.

'**It took you long enough to get here…****'** the owner of the mysterious voice spoke further as he inched himself towards them, finally stepping out of the murky shadows from where he had hidden himself.

'M-M-Mo-Monsssterr!!!!!!' Kuno shouted at the top of his voice, horrified as he stared at the demonic entity in front of him.

The demon's skin was as dark as the blackest night. Its hair that had a tinge of red in them resembled a crown of spikes. Its left hand, a gold adorned claw, shone with the moon's rays as a pair of bat-like wings slowly unfurled from its back. Embedded on the left portion of its chest was a small orb of swirling blue light. The monster's eyes, however, seemed to be its most unnerving physical trait with its crimson red hue that reminded them of human blood whilst carrying such a deep sense of foreboding.

'What is that thing?!'

'Is it human?!!'

'Everyone be careful!!!'

All of them were in a state of great panic. None of them, not even Cologne or Happosai, had seen a creature such as this. An abomination if they had ever seen one.

'All of you get behind us!' Soun ordered the others as he, Genma, Happosai, and Cologne moved to the front lines, ready to engage the dark creature.

'You think we can take him, Tendo? That thing looks really strong.' Genma whispered tensely to his aged friend.

'You two! Stop talking and focus!' Happosai scolded his two pupils. The old master of Anything-Goes was uncharacteristically serious, his old eyes staring at the blood red orbs of the demon. 'This thing… is definitely no pushover..!'

'Happy…' the Amazon elder whispered to Happosai. 'I'll charge him head on while you and your students attack him on both sides…understand?'

The old master and his students replied with a simple nod.

Just as the four of them where about to attack, Ranma slowly steps in front of them.

Cologne looked perplexed. 'Son-in-law?'

The young Saotome raises his head and looks straight at the demonic being.

"…Vincent."

A slight smirk crosses the dark entity's lips.

'**Your friends seem to be quite the energetic bunch…' **

He takes a closer look at Ranma's companions, the amused look on his face not fading. After awhile, another entity emerges from the shadows, though the new arrival, with its red fur and fiery tail, was more familiar to them.

It was the Feuer wolf.

'So, he finally made it here…'

The being known as Vincent glances back at the new arrival before returning his gaze to Ranma.

'**Kina told me of your arrival a while back.'**

"Kina? You mean Red XIII, right?"

The demon looked confused by Ranma's words. **'Red… XIII?'**

'Vincent…' the Feuer wolf spoke as it signals the creature next to him that he had something of great importance to tell him.

Vincent obliges and kneels on one knee as he lends his ear to the Feuer wolf who begins to whisper words that Ranma, even with his keen senses, couldn't make out.

'**I see…'** Vincent slowly stands once again and looks towards Ranma. **'It seems that you haven't managed to regain much of your memories since the last time we met. I guess we'll have to deal with that problem as soon as possible…'**

The dark creature proceeds to walk towards the great conch shell-like structure as he signals Ranma to follow him.

'**Come… There is much for us to do.'**

"…No."

Vincent abruptly stops as he glances back at the young Saotome.

"Where…"

'…'

'Where… is she?"

Akane looks at the black haired martial artist and even then she could feel the silent fury in his eyes. And as she stared at those deep-blue orbs of his, she couldn't help but think that she was looking at a brooding sky filled with dark clouds that bore the threatening signs of a storm.

'Ranma…'

"You said that she was here!!!" Ranma shouted at the top of his voice.

Vincent did not say a word and his silence seemed to only irritate the young Saotome even more.

"Y-You said that… that I could find her here!!! That's why I came here!! I gave up everything to come here!!!"

'…'

"You… You bastard!!! You lied to me!!!" Ranma's voice was filled with hate, his eyes tainted with anger. How dare this creature fool him!

He believed him… He allowed himself to hope even though he knew that to do so would only bring him more pain. His love for _her_ blinded him to reach for something that wasn't there and may have never been there. And now here he was… his hopes crushed and trampled on, his pride… the one thing that he had treasured and nurtured for almost his entire life… the same one that he had thrown away without as much as a second thought… shattered… broken.

There was nothing here…

He had come all this way… for nothing…

"I'll kill you!!! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!!!"

He wanted to kick the living hell out of this monster that stood in front of him and the only thing that was stopping him was the combined efforts of his friends on restraining him.

'Ran-chan, please get a hold of yourself!' Ukyo spoke as she held on to his waist while the others grabbed on to his arms and shoulders.

"Let me go!!! I'll kill him!!!"

Suddenly the Feuer wolf, whom Vincent referred to as Kina jumped in front of Ranma.

'Calm down or else…'

"Or else what!!?" Ranma quickly cut into the feral creatures words. "You were with him on this too, weren't you!!? You lied to me too, didn't you!!?"

'**We didn't lie to you.'** Vincent said from out of the blue as he slowly turned his head and gazed at the serene lake that was not far from him. **'She is here… She has always been here… You said those exact words to me once before… a long time ago.**

"Shut up!!! I'm not listening to your lies anymore!!!"

Vincent after hearing the young martial artist's words was silent for a moment, his blood-red eyes now staring at the furious look on Ranma's face. He let's out a somewhat disappointed sigh before making his way to the black-haired youth. And as he walks towards him, from out of nowhere he slowly pulls out what looked like a giant steel, cross barrel rifle.

'That thing… it has a gun!?' Kuno said in bewilderment, his eyes that saw the dark glimmer of the gun's steel barrel as it reflected the light of the full moon looked as if they were about to pop-out of their sockets.

'It's… It's going to shoot Ranma!' Ryoga blurted out in panic.

'Ranma, no!!!'

Akane quickly steps in front of Ranma and embraces him with the noble intent of shielding her fiancé from the cold-hearted bullets that would surely come from the red-eyed demon's steel firearm.

She closes her eyes tightly as she braces herself for the worst. Her ears could still hear Ranma's irate shouts of anguish and rage, seemingly unaware of the weapon that the demonic creature held in its hand. Whether he simply had not noticed it yet or he just didn't care anymore, she really didn't know. But there was one thing that she did know…

She loved… She really loved him…

Loved him enough to stand by his side as he lost himself because of one girl…

Loved him enough to follow him here though it pained her to see him go after another woman…

Loved him enough to hold on to the slimmest of hope that maybe… just maybe… she could still somehow get him back, even if she knew that she was only setting herself up far an even greater fall…

She really did love him.

And that's why… if it was for him… she didn't mind dying.

'Akane!!!' she heard her eldest sister, Kasumi, scream.

This was it. Death was near. The fear in her body was palpable, she couldn't help it. After all, she had yet to experience the feeling of having your skin pierced by a bullet. She could feel the drops of sweat slowly tracing the side of her face and forehead. Was it coming?

She waited… but it never came.

She glanced back, wondering what miracle had compelled the demon to show them mercy… But what she saw next was truly unexpected.

'**Here…'** Vincent said as he presented his gun's handle to Ranma, offering it to him. **'All I ask is that you give me your trust. And if the time comes when you deem that I no longer deserve that trust… then you can shoot me full of bullets. However, I should inform you that even if you shoot me a thousand times over, sadly, you still won't be able to kill me. But if it were to make you feel better then do as you wish. So please… trust me for a little while longer.'**

"Trust… you…" Ranma whispered. His teeth grinding as his shaking hands reached out and slowly grabbed on to the gun's handle.

'**Come follow me.'** Vincent said as he turned his back on the young Saotome and signalled him to follow once again. **'We've already wasted enough time chatti-…'**

The startling sound of gunfire suddenly echoed from where Ranma stood. His hands were trembling as it firmly held on to the steel firearm, its aim directed at Vincent as its nozzle emitted a faint coat of smoke. Ranma's eyes, still somewhat wet with tears and fiery hatred burning within them, stared at the monster's back that bore three gunshot wounds on the upper portion of its spine. The youth's gaze remained vigorous and unfaltering even as Vincent's wounds slowly faded and disappeared without a single trace. It was as if they were never even there to begin with.

Calmly, Vincent glanced back at Ranma, his stoic expression unchanged.

'**Now that you've blown off some of that steam…. are you willing to give me your trust..?'**

And with those words, Ranma released his grip on the gun as he allowed it to gently slip through his fingertips.

* * *

"This is …"

Ranma's legs felt weak, it was a miracle that he had not fallen of the clear spiral stairway on where he stood and onto the vast nothingness around them. His breathing started to turn heavy again, his face flushed and pale like a ghost as his eyes of deep blue mirrored the majestic image of the crystalline city in front of him.

He knew about this place…

He had seen it before…

And just like that, everything started to come back to him. His last dream about _her_ was being played out in front of him, haunting him once more like a devilish phantom who wished him nothing but pain and torment.

…_Hey kid! You sure that she's here? _

He could hear the voices of his comrades from the dream world. He could see their dark silhouettes as they raced down the long glass stairway, their footsteps echoing through the vast nothingness surrounding them. He looked dazed, as if he were dreaming though his eyes were wide open.

Was all of this… real?

Suddenly, he feels Vincent's heavy claw on his shoulder, releasing him from that trance. He glances back at him as both their eyes meet. They say not a single word, but words were not really appropriate at a time such as this. Vincent gently nods his head as if telling him to keep moving forward, and in turn he nods as well.

He continues on. Step by step he closes the distance between him and the crystalline city.

As the entourage from Nerima marvelled at the beautiful void around them, Akane noted Ranma's eerie silence. He was completely different from the enraged youth that had stood in front of them just moments ago. The anger within him had completely gone and all that remained was this shell of a man that housed so many confusing emotions. Akane looks ahead towards the floating city which seemed to be their destination, a truly magnificent piece of architecture if she had ever seen one… And yet, the mere sight of it saddened her so. Whether the other three girls were aware of it or not, she knew deep within her heart that the moment that Ranma were to set foot on that place… that girl… it would be _her_ victory.

And though she would like nothing more than to take him way from this place, she couldn't muster the courage to do it. Instead, here she was… escorting her beloved right into the arms of another…

A dry smirk crosses her lips. Since when did she become a martyr?

They finally reach the crystalline city, and right at the very moment that Ranma took his first steps on its sacred grounds, he quickly felt a sudden jolt run down his spine. His head was flooded by visions of him running through this very same halls and corridors.

'Ranma..?' Akane whispered as her hand tries to reach out to his shoulder, noticing the shallowness of his breathing.

But before she could even reach him, the young Saotome suddenly breaks out into a mad dash, leaving his companions from Nerima at his wake.

'Where Airen going?!' Shampoo quickly asked to no one in particular.

'…**There.'** Vincent answers nonchalantly as his golden claw points to the very heart of the city. Slowly his large bat-like wings start to spread, revealing their massive form. They begin to flutter against the wind, lifting his body from the ground, readying himself to follow the blue-eyed young martial artist.

'Wait..!' Akane's voice quickly catches Vincent's attention. 'The place you were pointing at… is _she_… is _she_ there..?'

He momentarily stares at the young Tendo. Her eyes, though bearing no resemblance, reminded him so much of one of his friends… a young woman with hair as black as night, her eyes of deep red housing the feisty spirit of a panther.

This girl… if she were unfortunate enough to fall for that young man the same way that his friend did… then it was inevitable that she too would suffer the same cruel fate.

'**In a way… Yes.'** he answers coldly. **'Do you still wish to follow him?' **

Akane nods.

'**Very well… Do as you wish… But be prepared to let him go when the time comes. It is for your own good.' **

* * *

He stares at it… His mouth agape… His eyes transfixed upon the surreal sight before him.

This is… _her_ shrine…

This place was where he last saw _her_… the place where they exchanged there silent and abrupt farewells…

This place was where his whole life was turned upside-down… where the dreams ended and the nightmares began…

He looks down upon the small pool below the shrine, its pure blue waters unchanged. He raises his sight and looks up at the great stone pillars that towered above the pool's waters. These stone pillars that bridged the gap between him and the sacred shrine looked as sturdy as the ones that he had seen in his dream.

…Dream?

Now that he was here… could he really say that it was all _just_ a dream?

Dreams were just illusions, right? They existed only for as long as you slept. But when you finally awake, they disappear just as fast as night fades with the arrival of the sun.

But this was no illusion…

You can't touch an illusion. You can't feel its texture.

An illusion couldn't possibly make your heart race the same way it was making his.

An illusion couldn't possibly give him hope… to make him believe in the impossible…

Could it?

He started to ask himself… What is _real_ and what is a _dream_?

Suddenly, a dark shadow flies over the top of his head, its great bat-like wings quickly catching his attention. Slowly, the shadow gently rest on the entrance of the shrine. It was Vincent...

Soon, he begins to hear the echo of an entourage of footsteps drawing closer to them. He glances back and sees that they belonged to Akane and the others as they were being led by the Feuer wolf.

'Ranma, wait up…' he hears one of them call out to him.

Ranma…

That name…

Why didn't it feel right..?

That was his name, wasn't it? So then… why did it feel like it didn't belong to him?

He turns his gaze back to the shrine. Though his friends from Nerima ask him to be patient and wait for them to reach him, he does not oblige them and instead starts to make his way to the shrine's entrance.

He jumps onto the first pillar…

'_Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil…_'

And onto the next pillar…

'_I want to know you… the real you…'_

And onto the last one…

'_I'll come back when it's all over… I promise…'_

He calmly lands in front of the entrance of the shrine with minimal effort. And as he raised his sight, he was met by a welcoming look on Vincent's face.

'…**Welcome back.'**

Though he was slightly taken aback by the creatures greeting, he didn't give it much thought and started looking around. The inside of the shrine had not changed one bit. His eyes dart back and forth yet, to his dismay, the one that he wanted to see… the one that he wished to find… was nowhere in sight. The flower girl wasn't there…

But before this truth could sink into him and raise his anger a new… something caught his attention.

On that same place where he had last seen her praying figure, on the very spot where the divine light from atop the shrine had illuminated her body during her final moments, there now resided 6 artifacts that were neatly arranged together…

A small silver pendant, a pair of black leather gloves, a giant four-pointed shuriken, a small hairclip with a dark golden circle on its top, a worn-down toy cat, a long spear… and a great sword.

…His sword.

He slowly walks towards the said items and kneels before them. With utmost care, he gently picks up the silver pendant. The color of its chain was slightly faded as the pendant itself looked deformed with numerous scratches on its surface…

…_Don't forget that your skinny ass's workin for AVALANCHE now!_

"…Barret."

As his left hand caressed the pendant in its grasp, his right hand reaches for the little hairclip. Its form was broken and filled with rust…

…_Shin-Ra only cares if things are good right now. But, I plan to live for 500 years and won't stand for that type of thinking._

"…Nanaki."

He carefully puts the two items down and now found himself staring at the giant shuriken. He runs his fingertips through its blade and noted its dulled edges, its surface cracked in some parts, and two of its tips broken…

…_You spikey-headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!_

"…Yuffie."

His sight then turns to the long spear near the giant shuriken. Its blade had also dulled and its shaft slightly bent…

…_Even the moon'd tire of waitin around your ass!_

"…Cid."

His hands then slowly grabbed the near-by toy cat that lay inconspicuously at the side of the spear. Most of it stitches were loose while its left ear seemed to have been bitten off by something. He raises it off the floor and looks at it with a deep sense of nostalgia…

…_You are perfect for each other! Both of your stars, they show a great future._

"…Cait Sith."

He gently brings it down and now turned his attention towards the pair of black leather gloves. Out of all the items, it was probably the one that was in the best condition. It hardly had any deformities with the exception of a few small tears on the knuckle area of each glove…

…_You remember now? ...Our promise?_

"…Tifa."

As he held the glove tightly in his hand he sees a small glimmer nearby. It was from the great sword, its blade reflecting the light from atop the shrine. He releases the gloves from his grip and intently stares at the sword. Its surface housed many cracks and was filled with rust, its edge was chipped. This sword looked as if it had gone through a hundred wars and it had the scars to prove it…

…_You wanna be a SOLDIER? Work hard!_

"Huh..?"

…_Hey, how do you feel?_

His left hand touches his forehead, the vein in his temple started to throb. The black scars from before began to appear once again as the image of a young man with spiky-black hair and eyes of deep-blue that resembled his own flashed in the back of his mind.

"…What? Who?"

…_Hey, what are you gonna do when we get to Midgard?_

"That guy… Who… is he?"

…_We're friends, right?_

This man… who was he?

His breathing had turned heavy, his chest tightening, his lungs slowly collapsing. And just as he felt like he was about to suffocate, he suddenly feels a soft and feminine body press against his back as a pair of delicate arms gently wrapped themselves around his shoulder.

…It was Akane.

'Ranma… she's not here.'

"…"

That's right… None of this mattered. She wasn't here and these things won't be able to change that fact. In the grand scheme of things, the truth was that he had come all this way for _nothing_.

'Let's go home, okay?'

He slowly nods his head, not because of compliance but more as a token of surrender… A sign that he was ready to give up… to admit defeat.

As he was about to stand up and straighten himself, from out of the corner of his eyes he sees something underneath the great sword. It was a white lily, its petals as white and delicate as snow. He slowly reaches for the white blossom, his fingers cautiously picking it up from the crystalline floor. His blue-eyes gaze upon it, enchanted by its mysterious beauty.

Suddenly…

…_I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over... I'm _

_outta here._

"…"

…_It's not my problem._

…_Not interested._

"...W-What…?"

He quickly touches the side of his head. It felt as if a sharp dagger was embedded on its side.

…_I'm your bodyguard, right?_

…_Sephiroth is alive. I... I have to settle the score._

…_But I'm… We're here for you, right?_

…_If this is all a dream, don't wake me up._

…_Shut up! The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing!!!_

_...There's something inside of me. A person who is not really me…_

His body starts to tremble, his vision slowly turning hazy. He clutches his head with both his hands, his skull felt like it was about to crack.

"What… What's happening?!"

At that moment, he could see hundreds of images flashing in his mind. They were being wedged right into his subconscious like a giant screw. All of them were being played out in front of his mind's eye like a video in fast-forward, each image, each scene, each voice causing him unbearable pain.

…_I think I'm beginning to understand._

_You forgot the promise, too. Your hair looks like a chocobo. Stop actin' like a damn kid. Si' down and shu' up! I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER… I don't like two legged things… GROSS-NESS! Don't mess with me old man! You don't even have any materia! DRINK YOUR GODDAMN TEA! Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. What you pursue will be yours… So this is the black materia. But you will lose something dear… Aeris is gone. I'll come back when it's all over… Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry… or get angry. …I promise._

…_An answer from the Planet. _

_Seein' a place like this makes you realize how awesome nature is. Put me in your party so I can get off this ship! __**You are just a puppet…**__ Don't listen to him! __**You have no heart…**__ All that talk of Hojo constructing you is a lie! __**and cannot feel any pain…**__ Don't we have our memories together? Shut up, miserable failure. I never was in SOLDIER. I finally made it to outer space. I wonder what Aeris felt… I'm sorry Aeris… when she was on that altar..? Aeris… I'll do the rest._

…_The Promised Land…_

_It's not over yet. There's still many things for us to do. This isn't the end yet. _

_Wait a damn minute! This was all we could do… What's going to happen to Midgar? It's too late for Holy. Meteor is approaching the Planet. We've got to worry about the Planet. Sephiroth… But the way things are now… He's here… Lifestream…_

…_I think I can meet her… there…_

_I never blamed you… not once. I knew you'd be here. Look! I drew a picture of one-chan. See! You came for me, didn't you? That's more than enough right there… It's geostigma… Plese… won't you forget me? Are you content with the way things are now? There's no cure… You're thinking that it's alright for you to die, right? Aeris would be sad if she saw you like this… Can't do it since we're not a real family, huh? It's not fair! Edge is your home, right!?_

_Which is it..?_

'…_I'd rather you forget me and be happy…'_

_A memory… or us..?_

'…_than remember and be sad…'_

The visions where overwhelming him, it was like they were being force fed right into his very psyche. The world around him starts to spin, the dark scars on his left arm slowly excreting some sort of black liquid and causing him to experience even more pain. He drops to his knees and slams his head right into the crystalline floor.

"I… make it stop..!"

Hundreds of voices were screaming in his ear, his hearing deteriorating as his ear drums approached their limit. His whole body trembles even more. He wanted to scream but his voice seemed to have left him.

"Help me… Aeris..!" he pleaded, oblivious to the panicked screams and horrified expressions on the faces of his companions from Nerima.

'Ranma!!!'

'Ran-chan!!!'

His four lovers run to his side. They had no idea what exactly was happening, but they knew that he was in great pain.

'Airen, what wrong!!!'

'Ranma-sama!!!'

Quickly, without warning, he erratically swings his arms and hits both Shampoo and Kodachi, the latter receiving the harder of the blows and instantly being rendered unconscious. He gingerly stands on his feet though his legs looked far from being sturdy.

Akane and Ukyo try to stop him from exerting himself any further.

'Ranma, stop!'

'Ran-chan, what are you-..!'

Ukyo's words were immediately cut short as he suddenly shoves the two girls away from him. He tries to make his way to the exit, his movement resembling that of a drunkard who had been given his feel of alcohol.

'You vile wretch!!! How dare you hurt my dear Akane Tendo and my sister!!!' Kuno shouted, his cry of outrage echoing inside the small shrine. With his bokken unsheathed and in his hand, he charges at him with Ryoga and Mousse not far behind.

'Ranma, you dog! How dare you hurt Miss Akane!!!'

'I'll kill you for hurting my Shampoo!!!'

But to their surprise, even in their opponents seemingly weakened state, he was still able to deliver very forceful strikes as he discarded all three of them with relative ease.

As he nears the exit, the others try to stop him but…

'**You are not allowed… to interfere..!'** Vincent, who had swooped down in front of them like a ghost, said firmly.

'What're you talking about!?' Genma spat out vehemently. 'That boy… his my son! I have every right to-…'

'**He maybe your son… for now at least…'** Vincent interrupted. **'But soon… he won't be.'**

'What do you mean?' Soun asked.

'**You'll see… And besides…'** Vincent glances back at the struggling figure behind him who, though engrossed in extreme pain, was doing his best to make his way to the exit of the shrine. **'This was his choice…'**

* * *

"Who… am I?"

He was crawling now… crawling on all fours, both his knees scraping the ground and his palms filled with dirt as he left the enormous conch shell-like structure. The pain that plagued him had increased by five-fold ever since the dark scars had appeared. The visions and voices continue to force their way into his head, so much so that he started to lose his grasp on reality. He tries to stand but as he did everything around him begins to spin, twirling faster and faster. He attempts to walk it off but the pain and nauseating feeling of vertigo was proving to be quite a challenge for him. Eventually, it overwhelms him and he falls face-first on to the floor.

His blue eyes blankly stare at nothing in particular. His lips could taste the dirt underneath him, his body limp. He lies there for the longest time, he doesn't even think of getting up anymore. He gently corks his head to the side, his blue-eyes getting a full view of the lake that was not far from where his body lay.

Such a beautiful lake, its pure waters mirrored the rays of the moon above, its beauty alleviating some of the pain that he felt. His eyes focus their gaze onto its very depths and it was then that he sees it… a glimmer of green light…

…a faint spark of hope.

"…Ae…Aeris."

He stands up once more, enduring all of the pain that came with it. He begins to walk, to inch himself closer to the lake.

"…A-Aeris." he whispers to himself again. The small spark of light within the lake seemed to be urging him on.

Soon, he feels the cold waters slowly engulfing his body. Inch by careful inch the lake starts to claim him, pulling him into its depths. He doesn't fight it nor does he try to resist it in any way. The waters were just so soothing and enchanting that he wanted to melt into it… become a part of it.

And just before his whole being sinks into the dark void of the unknown, he sees the figure of a young girl with blue hair and eyes brimming with tears as she stood near the lake. Her lips shouting soundless words of anguish as she stretches out her hand to him. He, however, doesn't reach out to her. He merely closes his eyes and lets the waters claim him as their own.

* * *

His eyes remain close, the pain that tormented him slowly fading, and the voices in his ear being drowned out by the silence of the lake. The waters surrounding him felt like countless fingertips cautiously dropping him like a piece of stone into the depths.

This feeling of peace… He loved it… He cherished it…

Is this what they called… a peaceful death..?

The old ones say that when you find yourself standing in-front of death's door… the last thing that you see are your fondest memories… those moments that you treasure the most…

And he was no exception…

He remembers when they met in her church, that time when he promised to protect her…

'_I'm Aeris, the flower girl. Nice to meet you.'_

'_Have you ever been a bodyguard before? You do DO everything, right?'_

He remembers her cute gestures and mannerisms, he recalls those memories that to others might seem childish and insignificant but meant the world to him…

'_Is Tifa… a girl? A girl… friend?'_

'_You don't have to get that upset…'_

'_A girl!!! What do you mean by that!?'_

'_You expect me to just listen after hearing you say that?'_

'_So? How do I look?'_

'_Let's ride the Airship together, Ok? Promise me, promise me..!'_

He remembers those times when she confided her worries to him… times when she showed him that she was neither naïve nor was she just a smiling face…

'_You know what? This is the first time I've ever left Midgar…'_

'_I'm a little worried… no, maybe a lot. But I have my bodyguard, right?'_

'_I'm… I'm all alone now.'_

'_I want to meet you… the real you…'_

And he remembers her final words… simply because they were the last things that echoed from her sweet lips.

'_I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over… I promise.'_

Memories…

Those were his memories…

They belonged to him and only him…

He didn't know who he was anymore or where he came from, but he knew that those memories were real… and the feelings that accompanied them were real…

That's right… Only those memories remained…

He had forgotten… who he was…

What was his name anyway?

"I… I'm…"

Soon, his peace is momentarily disturbed. The ripples and waves from the stream around his ears curling the symphony of the tones and shades of _her_ voice like a piano, mimicking that sweet whisper of his beloved as it echoed a name that he had long since forgotten…

'…_Cloud.'_

"Cloud..?"

It was then that he remembered… the sweet and gentle manner by which she would say his name…

'_Cloud, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way.'_

'_Oh, you're so cute Miss Cloud.'_

'_Hey, that's Cloud's line! It's too dangerous, I can't get you involved, Blah blah blah.'_

'_Cloud… so you did come for me.'_

'_Maybe I should get a tan for a change. Which do you like, Cloud?'_

'_Let's see how compatible Cloud and I are!'_

'_Oh! Look Cloud!'_

'_Cloud.'_

'_Cloud!'_

'_Cloud..?'_

'_Cloud..!'_

'…_Cloud.'_

He opens his eyes… He remembers it now… the reason, not why he wanted to come here, but why he had to come here…

* * *

'Ranma!!!' Akane shouts frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks as she started to run towards the lake, the cold waters soaking the lower part of her clothes. But just as she readied herself to dive into it, a figure suddenly emerges from within the lake.

She let's out a relieved sigh as she glimpsed at a pair of familiar blue eyes.

'Ranma..?'

She quickly sprints towards the figure, but as she inched closer to him she abruptly stops as her eyes widen at what she saw.

For the briefest of moments, she sees it…

A young man whose spiky blonde hair shone like the sun… His body chiselled by a hundred wars and tempered by a hundred more. And as the figure turns to glance back at her, she finds herself gazing at the face of a young soldier scarred by inner turmoil.

She sees it… but only for a second as the figure fades and in its place stood her fiancé, his body transforming into that of a red-haired young woman.

She stares at the downtrodden look on the red-headed females face, her blue eyes as sullen as a tormented ghost.

"I… I…"

'…Ranma?'

"I… I remember…"

The red-head looks to the young Tendo, a meek smile crossing her lips.

"…everything."

* * *

And so it begins (cue dramatic background music here)! So Ranm-… I mean Clou-… wait errr… Ranm-… umm… Cloud..? Ok, now I'm confused… Anyway, things are going to start picking up now and some more questions will hopefully be answered in the upcoming chapters. By the way, I don't know when I'll be able to update this fic since our review for the board exams is happening now and will stretch out until early May. Wish me luck guys. Anyway I'm going to watch LaL vs Cle this weekend. Kobe vs Lebron baby!!! (Now if only I could figure out who the hell I'm going to be rooting for) RnR please.

**Author's Note: **(1) So the Feuer wolf isn't exactly Red XIII which explains why he doesn't answer Ranma/Cloud when he calls him Red XIII. But Kina is connected to Nanaki (AKA: Red XIII) in some way. Can you guess how those two are connected? (this question's a gimme). (2) Some of dialogue and the "artifacts" on the shrine were taken from FF7:AC (namely the pendant, Tifa's black leather gloves, and Yuffie's four pointed shuriken.) (3) To those of you who played FF7 and just skimmed through the flashbacks… BIG MISTAKE since the last part is important so you better reread them now.


	19. Reminiscence

Yo people! I have returned once again to share yet another Chapter of my (hopefully) interesting fic. Anyway, before anything else, I'd like to congratulate LBJ for winning the 2009 NBA MVP!!! (Yes, I know he hasn't "officially" won it yet but the media would have to be just down-right out of there fuckin minds if they don't give it to the man!!!). The Celtics get their collective asses kicked by the Cavs. And even though the Lakers didn't end up with the best record in the league and HomeCourt throughout the Playoffs, they do get HC throughout the West (we're gonna need it especially since "the Devils Playground on Earth" AKA: the Rose Garden, has yet to be demolished and the Blazers may end up being LA's opponents for the second round). But enough of that… Here's Chapter 18.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 18**

He looks out the window of the small gondola; his blue eyes mirrored the myriad of fireworks as they painted the night sky with a countless array of colors. Slowly, he lowers his gaze as he sets his sights on the people below who were watching this very same scene. Even at that distance he could still make out their boisterous smiles as they cheered for more fireworks to be set loose.

His hand lazily cradled his chin. Despite of the fact that the atmosphere around him was an exuberant one, the stoic expression that he had ever since the ride began still remained. He watched this scene unfold in front of him with no interest whatsoever. Actually, as he looked at the people's smiling faces, he couldn't help but feel a strange tinge of annoyance. He looks up again just in time to see another batch of fireworks paint the sky anew, his eyes of infinite blue reflecting the bright explosion of colors.

'_It's so beautiful..!' _

He smirks a bit. It was the first semblance of a smile that had managed to work its way to his lips since this particular ride had left its respective port.

"Yeah, it is." he whispers, though there was not a single person inside the compartment where he sat.

'_Why the long face?'_

"…It's nothing." he says, trying to sell his little lie.

'_Cloud, you know I can read you like an open book, right? So I can tell when you're telling the truth or not.'_

A gentle laugh suddenly makes its way from out of his lips.

"…I guess I'm just a little sad, that's all."

He stares at the empty seat in front of him with a bittersweet smile.

"It's just… I suddenly remembered our past… here."

'…_I want to meet you… the real you.'_

"Yeah." his gaze drops to the floor of the gondola. "That was one of your wishes, right? To meet the real me… But still I… I couldn't even grant you that one wish…"

In the midst of this mortified state of his, he suddenly feels a warm and gentle hand on his cheek. He slowly closes his eyes and by doing so he starts to drift away from this physical yet empty world of his and enter _their_ world. He could see the delicate outlines of _her_ fingers as they rested on his soft cheek, _her_ eyes that resembled an emerald sea so deep that he could drown in them, and _her _face painted with that beautiful and uplifting smile as her chestnut-brown locks cascaded down her back.

'_That's not true…'_

He could hear _her_ voice so clearly; the smell of lilies tickling his senses.

'_When you and Tifa were in the Lifestream remembering your past… I was there with you… and that's why I was able to find out that you loved your mother so much. That back when you were little you had a tough childhood and yet you still made that effort to be recognized by everyone. It made me wish that I was there. If I had lived in Nibelheim and met you back when we were still young, I would've made sure that you would never be alone, that even if everyone left you I'd always be the one to stay behind and make you laugh.'_

He smiles a genuine smile. _Her_ words were comforting. _She_ really was the only one that could pull him out of that box that the world had put him in.

'_But even before then, I'd already seen bits and pieces of who you are.'_

"…"

'_Back when I was trapped inside Shin-Ra, you were the one who saved me… That was you and not anyone else…'_

"…"

'_Back at the Cosmo Candle, when I sat there scared and confused, the one who came up to me and offered his strength to me was you… that was you and not anyone else.'_

"…"

'_Back when we first came to this place, the Gold Saucer, the one who was kind enough to put up with my silly request to play my valiant and noble knight in shining armor, the person who sat with me on this very same gondola and gave me the chance to see the beauty of the world outside of Midgar… was you… you and not anyone else.'_

"…Aeris."

'_The person who made me experience the most happiness, the person who showed me the world… was you, Cloud. All those bits and pieces were enough to let me know that Cloud, even though he tries to look cool by acting like a jerk to others, is kind and has a heart of gold… that Cloud is just like everyone else, he smiles when his happy and cries when his sad, he laughs when he hears or sees something funny, and he blushes when he's shy or feels embarrassed… That is who Cloud is… he's like a piece of candy with chocolate filling, hard on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside… that is who my Cloud is.'_

A small chuckle escapes his breath…

My Cloud…

He wondered if she knew how happy he was when he heard _her_ say those words.

"Aeris… I…-!!!"

A sudden pain quickly grips his left arm. It felt like a jolt of lightning had struck every nerve in his hand. The flower girl's image was fading; his vision was blurred and filled with static.

"Ugh!!!"

He immediately opens his eyes, He was panting, breathing heavily as if he had run though a rigorous marathon. He stares at his hand and wonders what had brought about that ominous pain. He then turns and looks around, he was back inside the gondola… that small and empty gondola… and immediately, his bittersweet smile returns.

At last the small gondola finally returns to its port, his ride coming to an end. He steps out of its confines, his head down and his gaze refusing to meet with that of the young female employee who greeted him with a smile.

'Did you enjoy your ride, sir?' she asks him. But her words would only be met by silence. She waits a little longer for him to reply, all while trying to keep her picture perfect smile in place. But she would wait in vain, her smile slowly turning awkward. No reply was heard.

He walks away, quiet as a ghost. He could hear the faint whisper of the young employee as she called him a "stupid jerk with no manners", but he didn't mind. He had stopped caring about how he was perceived by other people. After all, there was only one person whose opinion mattered to him.

He makes his way through the multitude of people that had come to visit the famous theme park. After a while, he finally sees the exit… and there, waiting for him, was a familiar face. A young woman whose long raven-black hair hung freely down her back, her piercing red eyes staring straight at him whilst carrying a look that resembled that of a disappointed mother.

'I knew you'd be here…'

"…Tifa."

The raven-haired girl slowly approaches him, her hand reaching out to him with a cheery smile on her lips.

'Let's go home. Marlene's been worried sick about you… and so am I.'

Both of their eyes meet; even with that smile of hers he could still clearly see the sadness that swirled in her garnet-red orbs. As her friend, he should have done all that he could to prevent her from getting hurt any further. But instead, he does the complete opposite.

"…Sorry, Tifa." he whispers as he walks past her. "I won't be going home tonight. There's a place that I want to visit."

'Aeris' church, right..?' her smile falters, but only for a second as she renews the cheerful look on her face. 'I could come with you if you want? We could even bring Marlene with us. What do you think?'

There was silence, an unsteady calm that seemed to stretch on forever. He looks back at his friend. And in a way, Tifa knew of the reply that would come.

"...Maybe next time."

That was his answer. That had always been his answer. Every time she would deign to try to get past that hard shell of his, to share in carrying his burden, that would always be his answer to her. It was truly remarkable how three words were enough to build a wall between the two of them… and at the same time, that truth would almost bring her to tears.

'…Next time, huh..?'

She turns around to meet his gaze, but as she did she sees his body slowly collapsing to the floor, his legs wobbly, eyes closed, a faint thud sounding throughout the hall as his head came crashing down to meet the colored tiles below him.

She runs to him. Her voice bordered on the hysterical as she cradles him in her arms.

'Someone, help us!!! Please help us!!!' she screams, catching both the attention of the staff of the famed theme park and the eyes of the flock of guests that came and went.

She could see the pained expression on his face, his lips muttering the name of the flower girl, asking her for help. Her body starts to tremble due to panic. Her garnet eyes finally notice the dark scars on his left arm as a strange black liquid is slowly secreted from its every pore, staining her gloved hands. Her face was stricken with horror, she had no idea what was happening to the young man in her arms.

'What's happening to you..? Cloud.'

* * *

He stands within the confines of the lake, engulfing him knee-deep with its cold waters. His chest was bare, his skin exposed to the chilling night's breeze. He looks up at the moon above him, its light illuminating his physique. His blue eyes close as his hands slightly rise above his waist as if cradling something dear in his arms.

Behind his closed eyelids, he could see it so vividly… the one memory of this lake that caused his heart to shatter like a fragile piece of glass. He could still feel her weight in his arms, the way that her chestnut-brown hair cascaded freely down as its ends touched the surface of this very same pool, the coldness of her skin that for him ushered in an eternal winter that seemed to have no end… but the one thing that he would always remember, that one image that would haunt his dreams for years, was the calm expression on his face…

The serene look that she had that gave the impression that she were only sleeping and that made the thought of her being dead so ridiculous… laughable even.

He lowers his head to the waters, releasing the imaginary weight in his hands. And in that moment, he sees the lake claim his beloved. Her hair flowing in torrents within the clear liquid that would serve as her final resting place, her hands that were clasped together slowly parting as she descends into eternal sleep.

He opens his eyes and stares at his reflection in the lake. His golden mane was gone and was now replaced by black threads. His face looked youthful; it carried not a single trace of anxiety that came from a life of torment and tribulations.

But his eyes… they hadn't changed.

Those blue orbs of his still carried the same aura of pain and loss. They still reflected his guilt, his anger, and his failures. But more importantly… those eyes of his reminded him that the promise that he had vowed to keep still remained unfulfilled and that he had to fulfill it…

Those eyes of his, though they glistened with such painful emotions, reminded him of the reason why he had to continue with this cursed life that fate had been cruel enough to give him.

They reminded him of his reason to live.

"…I guess I really am back, huh?"

'Cloud..!' a voice echoes from behind him.

He looks back and sees Kina at the edge of the lake, beneath him was a black duffel bag that seemed to contain something.

'Here's the change of clothes that you asked for…'

"Thanks Kina."

He slowly makes his way out of the lake's waters. He leans forward and picks up the black bag, taking a peek at its contents.

His gaze returns to his feral companion. He stares at the fiery tailed wolf in front of him before giving up a small smirk.

"You know, you really do look like your father. It's now wonder that I mistook you for him."

'I guess that is to be expected.'

"It's not just that…" he continues on. "You look a little older since the last time we met. How old are you now anyway?"

'I'm a little over 5000 years old now. I'm pretty old even for our species normal standards.'

"Well, you're way older than your father was when I first met him, that's for sure. Don't you think its time for you to rest, Kina. You've done more than enough for me already."

Kina shakes his head. 'No, I promised father that I'd help you in his place. And I fully intend to keep that promise.'

He looks at the fiery-tailed wolf, his eyes mixed with both a sense of sadness and nostalgia. "…It's been over a millennium now… since your father died."

'…'

"Nanaki… he never really approved of my decision, but even so he still did everything that he could to help me."

A moment of silence reigned between the two as he remembered one of his most loyal comrades.

'…Cloud.' Kina speaks, breaking the silence. 'I wanted to ask you about those people that came here with you.'

"What about them?"

'This is the first time that you've brought outsiders here. I was wondering what you intend to do with them.'

"I don't really know myself." he answers. "Those people are dear friends of mine… at least in this life."

'Do you plan on telling them… about everything?'

"I'm not sure."

He slowly starts to make his way to the forest.

"But I do know this…" he suddenly stops and looks back at Kina. "Sooner or later… I'll have to cut my ties with them."

* * *

'Where Airen?!' Shampoo asked forcefully, the purple-haired Amazon looked defiant even as she stared at a demon whose mere appearance would've sent entire armies running in fear. Beside her was her great-grandmother, Cologne. And not far from them stood the rest of their companions.

Right now, they found themselves inside one of the ancient houses that could be found scattered all over the sleeping forest. The Feuer wolf, whom both Ranma and the demon-like creature named Vincent referred to as Kina, had led them to this place that would serve as their temporary shelter.

The first night that they had spent here was an unpleasant one, mainly because majority of them had spent most of the evening worrying about the young Saotome who they had yet to see since that peculiar incident inside the conch shell-like structure that lay at the heart of the forest. The last person among them to have seen him was Akane, and all she had ever done ever since that time was to shed silent tears as she stared blackly at nothing. Even Vincent's assurances of his safety did little to alleviate their worries.

'Where Airen?! Shampoo want to see Airen!!!'

'You monster!' Kodachi spat out. 'What have you done with my darling!'

'**I assure you that he is safe.'** Vincent calmly replied. **'How many times must I tell you this before you believe me?'**

'As if!' Ukyo spitefully voiced out. 'There's no way in hell that we'll trust you! You're the one who tricked Ran-chan into coming here in the first place!'

'**Your choice of words is quite misleading. Yes, I am the one who told him about this place. But, I neither tricked him nor did I force him to come here… Going to this place was his choice…'**

'Shut up!!!' Genma suddenly shouted at the top of his voice.

The elder Saotome quickly charged at the demon before him as both his hands find their way around Vincent's neck, his fingers trying to snuff the life out of this accursed being.

'You and that girl did this! Give him back! Give my son back to me!!!'

'**He was never your son to begin with.'** Vincent sternly spoke. His demeanor was calm as always, seemingly unaffected by the irate father's grip.

'Stop telling me that nonsense!'

'**You were merely the person whom fate had assigned to care for him until this moment came.'**

'I said shut up!!!'

'Genma, calm down!' Happosai scolded as he pulled his student away by the back of his gi.

'But Master..!'

'I said calm down!' Happosai reiterated. The old master of Anything-Goes looked serious, something that had happened only a handful of times in his long life. 'You must know your place and who you're trying to pick a fight with. Genma, this person is not someone to be trifled with. He could most probably kill you without even breaking a sweat..!'

The elder Saotome tried to argue with his master. 'But still..!'

'**I wouldn't worry that much if I were you.'** Vincent smirked. **'I have no intention of killing any of you. However, if you plan on doing something stupid then I might reconsider that stance.'**

'Are you threatening me!?'

'**Think of it as a warning.'**

As the war of words between the two continued to deepen, there at the corner of the small shelter was Akane. She sat quietly on the floor, her back against the wall. She looked totally oblivious to the argument that was happening just a few feet away from her. Beside her was her sister, Kasumi, who fervently tried to snap her out from that state. Ryoga, who had stood by the young Tendo's side, was also filled with worry.

'Miss Akane, please say something! Anything!' he begged to no avail.

Akane remained in her lethargic state, her eyes empty and devoid of emotion. The small group from Nerima had wondered what had happened to the blue-haired girl that caused her to turn into this lifeless doll. They were unaware of the fact that the young Tendo's world had come to an abrupt halt. In her mind, she kept playing it over and over again… that moment when she felt her heart stop beating.

-

"…I remember …everything." the red-head speaks as a small smile traces the corner of her lips. But her smile was an odd one to say the least, for it was a smile of both relief and sadness.

'Remember… everything?' Akane looked puzzled by her fiancé's cryptic words. 'What're you talking about?'

Ranma slowly makes his way out of the cold waters of the lake, her blue eyes refusing to meet with that of the blue-haired young woman before her, her lips remained sealed. Her feet finally step on to dry ground. Her body was soaking wet. Small beads of liquid were slowly dripping from the tip of her hair and fingers, some tracing her cheeks and running across her left arm which was now covered by a sickening sight of black scars.

The young Saotome walks past the shocked Akane, not even giving her the slightest of glances. Akane quickly turns around and calls out to her beloved.

'Ranma!!!'

Her voice was loud enough to create an echo around the forest surrounding them, yet its tone was pleading… begging.

The red-head looks back at her fiancée, her eyes still carrying that same ominous hue of blue.

"Akane… Forget about me."

'W-What're you saying?' the blue-haired female asked with a smile of disbelief. 'Stop joking around already. Everybody's waiting for us…'

"Akane..!" she quickly cuts through her words. "…I'm going to make it easier for you to forget me… So listen carefully to what I'm about to say…"

Without a moments hesitation she looks at the young Tendo straight in the eye. Her blue orbs were as clear as the blue sky in summer and as deep as the ocean below, conveying the fact that what she was about to say was nothing but the utmost truth.

"…I love Aeris."

And with those three words, Akane Tendo's world… had shattered.

-

'Akane…' Kasumi gazed at the blue-haired girl, saddened by the look of emptiness in her younger sister's eyes.

Suddenly, a pained scream grabs the attention of both Ryoga and the eldest Tendo. It came from Genma whose arm was being bent by Vincent's left hand.

'M-My arm!!!'

'**I suggest that you listen to the old one's advice and calm yourself… because if you don't then I'll be the one to do it for you.'**

Genma, even with his arm contorted and dominated with pain, glared at the demonic creature before him. This thing… it was looking down on him. The elder Saotome may have been a lot of things but he was no weakling. And to be looked down upon by someone who he hardly even knew was truly vexing. With gritted teeth he started to curse the black demon.

'Don't underestimate me… you bastard!!!'

"That's enough, Vincent..!"

That voice…

Akane quickly looks up as she was abruptly brought back to her senses. Her eyes immediately search for the owner of the voice, the expression on her face was hopeful… as if she were holding on to the slim thread of an improbable miracle.

'Ranm-..!'

Her eyes widen, small beads of tears forming at their respective corners. Her body felt numb as the feeling of emptiness that had momentarily disappeared returns.

The miracle that she wished for…

The miracle that she prayed for…

…It never came.

The others looked at Ranma with stunned expressions on their faces as their eyes beheld a truly peculiar sight.

The young Saotome had traded away his usual clothes and now stood before them wearing a completely unfamiliar set of wardrobes. His red Chinese-tailored upper garment was replaced by a high collar black shirt with no sleeves. His blue pants and usual foot wear was also gone and in its place was a set of black pants and thick leather boots. On his left ear, the silver wolf-head earring that Lind had given to him glistened. And on his left shoulder was a black plate that had a similar wolf head symbol while a dark cloth that seemed to be connected to the plate hung freely on his side and covered most of his left arm. Behind him, stowed safely on his back, was the great sword that they had seen inside the small shrine. Its huge blade was covered by numerous strips of bandages.

'…Cloud.' Vincent whispered as he released his hold on the elder Saotome's arm.

Genma, after hearing the strange name that this creature used to refer to his son, had a puzzled and very confused look on his face.

'…Cloud?'

'Ran-chan…' Ukyo was absolutely dumbfounded by this sudden change of attire. 'W-What in the world are you wearing?'

'You idiot!' Nabiki, who had been enduring the past twenty-four hours, quickly retorted. 'My sister's a complete mess and instead of trying to help her you decide to play dress up!!!'

'Nabiki take it easy, alright.' Soun who was surprisingly calm, especially considering the fact that one of her daughter's was an emotional wreck, quickly butted in after sensing her second eldest daughter was ready to lash out at the blue-eyed youth again. 'I'm sure that Ranma has a very good explanation for all of this, isn't that right?'

The Tendo patriarch immediately turns his gaze towards the young Saotome but he was quickly taken aback by the stoic look on Ranma's face. Such a cold and empty expression was something that Soun never thought he would ever see in that emotion filled face of his.

But as much as that had caught them off guard… none of them were prepared for what the youth was about to say next.

"…All of you, leave this place as soon as possible. And also… from this day forward… please consider me dead."

An immediate silence quickly reigns over the small room. All of them were shocked, literally rendered speechless by his words. He stares at his friends' stunned faces, his cold demeanor unchanged. He then lowers his head and slowly takes his leave.

As he exits through the door and begins to distance himself from the small shelter, he suddenly hears a loud voice from behind him.

'You bastard!!!'

He looks back only to see Ryoga charging out the door and making his way towards him with Mousse and Kuno not far behind.

'You think you can run away from me just like that! You coward!! If you really want to die so much then I'll be the one to kill you!!!'

The blue-eyed youth stares at the enraged berserkers charging at him with evil intent, the uncaring look on his face remained unchanged even in the midst of this troubled situation.

'Until I beat you…'

Ryoga quickly unleashes a vicious straight aimed directly at his rivals head, but his adversary easily dodges his attack as his fist hits nothing but air.

'I'm not going to let you…'

He swings his left foot towards the young Saotome's body who quickly blocks his kick with his forearm. Ryoga immediately readjusts his stance and with his other foot he again takes aim at his opponent's skull though this attempt would only graze the blue-eyed youth's cheek. But the determined Hibiki would not be deterred as he reloads both his fist and delivers a lightning fast one-two combination aimed at his target's chest, though like the other attacks they would prove to be nothing more than feeble attempts on his part as they were both easily dodged with little effort.

'…run away!!!'

Gathering great momentum from his center of gravity, Ryoga delivers a monstrous left straight so powerful that it would've beheaded any living mortal.

'Ran-chan!' Ukyo who, along with the others, had rushed out of the small shelter screamed fearing for her estranged fiancé's well-being as she saw Ryoga's eyes glisten with murderous intent.

But her worry proved to be misplaced and unneeded as the blue-eyed youth quickly unsheathes the great sword behind his back and places it between him and his foe's attack, his sword's blade serving as his shield. He then steps to his opponents left flank, his hand grabbing Ryoga by the collar of his tunic, and forcefully throwing him against one of the nearby trees before the young Hibiki could even blink.

'Stop looking down on us, you jerk!!!' Mousse shouts as he jumps high into the air, and from within one of his oversized sleeves he releases two long chains with spiked balls on their respective ends. Both of which were aimed at the stoic looking young man with blue-eyes.

With his great sword in hand, the young Saotome swings the massive blade against the spiked balls, cutting both of them in half. But these things proved to be nothing more than a mere ploy as he feels a third chain wrapped around his wrist.

'Got'cha!' Mousse smirked.

'Vile Warlock!!!' Kuno's battle cry is heard as both his hands grip his bokken tightly. 'I shall end this now!!!'

The two accomplices had a wild grin on both their faces, sensing that their victory was at hand, though none of them noticed the lack of distress on their prey's face.

The blue-eyed youth yanks the chain towards him as he reverses his hold on his sword. He jumps straight at the unsuspecting Mousse just in time to avoice Kuno's attack.

'What the…-Ugh!!!' Mousse grunts. Before he knew it, the young Saotome had already driven the hilt of his sword straight through his solar plexus with such force that he was quickly rendered unconscious.

Kuno quickly readies himself and charges straight towards their unscathed adversary.

'You wretch!!!'

But like the others, his attack would amount to nothing as he suddenly sees a flash of blue in one second and utter defeat in the next.

'W-What… sorcery is this?' he mutters to himself as he gazes at the shattered bokken in his hand. His wooden toy proved to be no match against his opponent's slightly rusted yet ever so sharp blade.

Ranma slowly places the tip of his great sword near his stunned adversary's face, as if to declare checkmate on the humiliated Kuno.

'To be bested… on my own field?! H-How could this have happened..?'

The blue-eyed youth stares at the look of defeat on his foe's face as he sheathes his sword and stows it on his back before he once again tries to take his leave.

'Wait!' Ryoga, who had seemingly recovered, calls out to him.

"…"

'You… You said that from now on we should consider Ranma dead…' his eyes slightly wince due to the pain that remained in his body. 'If Ranma's dead… then you're no longer Ranma, am I right?'

"…"

'If that's the case… then… who the hell are you?!!'

He looks back at both Ryoga and the small entourage from Nerima.

"My name is Cloud Strife. I was born in the town of Nibelheim… And the reason why I continue to live… is to find a way to be with the person who means the world to me."

* * *

'Its geostigma… am I right?' the blonde pilot looks at him with eyes filled with pity.

Both of them were sitting around a small campfire underneath the night sky outside the city of Midgar that was now rechristened as Edge. A box of cheap wine lay on the ground, its cover open and with two of its bottles already taken out. Behind the pilot was the familiar sight of his airship and not far from the two of them was his treasured motorbike, one of the few earthly possessions that he had left.

"…So Vincent told you, huh?"

'Yeah.' the pilot replies. 'He and Nanaki told me about it when I passed by the Cosmo Canyon two days ago, although I didn't get to ask them about the details.'

"Does anyone else know about this?"

His companion shrugs his shoulders.

'Don't know. Maybe. Tifa and Barret probably know about it already. Reeves, if he doesn't know about this yet, will find out sooner rather than later. As for the brat from Wutai, I'm a hundred percent sure that she doesn't know shit about this yet. But that girl has a sixth sense when it comes to people hiding things from her so she'll probably whine to Tifa until she tells her.'

Slowly, he picks up the small glass of wine near him. He stares at his blurred image that was reflected on the surface of the liquid. He couldn't help but note the depressed look on his face, a look so familiar that he had hoped that he would never have to see it again…

That look of sadness… blue eyes filled with loneliness.

That was the same look that he had before he met _her_.

Back then he had built a wall around himself. It was because he didn't want the people around him to see how broken he really was…

And then _she_ came along… and slowly but surely… she started to chip away at it. _She_ was the first person who was able to look beyond his cold façade and reach for him… the first person who tried to fix him and actually came close to doing it.

But then she left…

And suddenly he remembered… the reason why he had built that wall in the first place.

"I would've liked it better if they hadn't told anyone else about it…" he says before drinking his fill of wine.

'Tch! Will you stop trying to act cool, you retard..!' the blonde pilot reprimanded. 'If you're thinking of tackling this problem alone then you're more of an idiot that I thought.'

"…"

'You have us, remember? We're your friends, dumbass! So no matter what happens will always be right there with you..!'

"Thank you, Cid."

The elder blonde smiles as he hears his friend's words of thanks before downing his share of wine.

"…But I've already decided."

'…'

"I'll face this one alone. I don't want anyone of you to get involved in this."

'Damn kid..!' Cid retorts. 'That's the last time I ever show you my sensitive side.'

The two of them share their third bottle of wine, both of them hardly speaking at all. As the bottle's contents are almost empty, Cid finally decides to resume their conversation.

'So… do you have any idea how to treat it? I mean, there's got to be some sort of potion or shit like that to cure this thing, right?'

"…"

'Hey..! Say something, will ya!'

"…There's no cure."

His companion grips the glass in his hand tightly, drawing it so very close to its threshold of breaking.

'I see… So that means…'

"…"

'I'm… I'm sorry.'

He slowly stands up and hands the now empty glass back to his companion.

"Thanks for the wine."

'Don't mention it.'

As he walks towards his motorbike and readies himself to depart, the blonde pilot calls out to him one more time.

'Cloud..!'

"…"

'Tell me… are you afraid to die now?'

"Back then I wasn't… but now I am."

He glances back at his friend.

"But it isn't because I'm afraid of death itself…"

'…'

"It's more because I'm afraid of forgetting everything… about _her_."

* * *

His eyelids gingerly open as he feels the cold night's breeze wrap itself around his body that was seated on the ground, the curve of his back bent forward as his head rested on his pulled-up knee. He leans back, his spine feeling the rough texture of the shining crystalline tree behind him. He looks up at the moon that floated high above him before letting out a gentle sigh. He then lowers his head as he slowly brings his left arm in front of his sight, his eyes of deep blue gazing intently at the black scars that ravaged its surface.

"I… remembered it again, huh…'

He stands up and picks up the great sword that lay by his side as he inches himself closer to the great lake that was in front of him. He embeds his sword on the cold ground, his eyes close once again as if trying to listen to an inaudible sound. However, he quickly breaks his silence as he feels an unwelcome intruder disturb his peace…

"I know you're there…"

He looks back at one of the bushes behind him.

"There's no point in hiding anymore, so you might as well come out… Ucchan."

The leaves of the bush suddenly start to rustle and move unnaturally and before long a young woman with long brown hair emerges from the spot, the absence of the giant spatula that the girl usually carried everywhere she went was duly noted by him though it did not bother him that much.

The girl starts to nervously laugh…

'I guess I got found out, huh…'

"Why did you come here..?" he asks as his sight returns to the lake.

'I was just sightseeing, that's all.'

"Then go somewhere else, don't disturb me."

Ukyo suddenly turned meek. His words were like a sharp knife that mercilessly carved out her heart.

'…You really have changed …Ran-chan.'

"I'm not Ranma anymore..! How many times will I have to tell you that..!"

He stares back at her sternly, as if trying to scare her away. But to his surprise, instead of a look of fear, she flashes him a warm and gentle smile that caught him off-guard.

'No matter what you say …to me you'll always be my Ran-chan. Besides, calling you Clou-chan just doesn't feel right.'

A relaxed smile crosses his lips as he slowly sits himself onto the ground and darts his gaze back at the lake. Ukyo, meanwhile, started to walk towards the spot beside him.

'Can I site here?'

It took him a while, but he eventually nods. As Ukyo took her sit next to him, the Okonomiyaki chef starts a somewhat light conversation with him.

'So, where'd you get those clothes?'

"…They're my clothes …I used to wear them way back."

'They look cool… a little weird but they fit you nicely.

"…"

His sudden silence was enough to inform Ukyo that he was not in the mood for idle conversation.

'Ok… I guess I'll have to go straight to the point then.'

"…"

'I came here because… I wanted to ask you about this whole Cloud issue.'

She turns her head towards him, just in time to see the sad look in his deep blue eyes. '

'You said you were "Cloud Strife". So then, could you tell me just who Cloud Strife is?'

"…"

'…I'm asking you this, not as your fiancée… but as your friend.'

"…"

'After all, I was your friend before I became your fiancée. Isn't that right?'

"You and Akane… the two of you… you remind me of a very good friend of mine.'

'…'

"She looked after me, even during those times when I tried to distance myself from the others. And, with the exception of two other people, she was probably the most important person in my life… my best friend."

'…Then, as your friend, could you please tell me..?'

A brief moment of hesitation reigns over him, but before long he starts to speak.

"Have you ever heard of the Lifestream?"

'Lifestream?'

"It is the flow which governs the life of worlds… the source of all worlds and all of the life on those planets."

'…'

"A corporation known as the Shin-Ra company found a way to take the Lifestream and use it as a resource. Because of that, a lot of people were able to live rich and plentiful lives. But that wore away at the life of the planet… There were a lot of people who thought that. And in response, Shin-Ra tried to use force against those who opposed them."

His gaze travels to the great sword that was embedded on the ground near him.

"Shin-Ra had a special force called SOLDIER. They were like a private army that took out rebellious factions that stood in opposition of Shin-Ra. But there was more to them than just that… Whether they were aware of it or not, Shin-Ra had turned them into monsters… an army of cursed abominations."

'Were you one of them?' Ukyo asked.

"I thought I was… but I never did make it into their ranks. But even so…" he raises his left arm and stares at the black scars that covered it. "I share the same curse as them… Like them, I am an abomination …a monster."

'…'

"There was one among them… named Sephiroth." he clenches his fist as he uttered the name, even until now it still left such a foul taste in his mouth. "He was an excellent SOLDIER. But when he found out that he had been born in a horrifying experiment, he came to hate Shin-Ra… and then finally came to hate everything."

'…'

"Shin-Ra and those who stood against them… Sephiroth, whose hate was so great that he tried to destroy the world… and us, the people who tried to stop Sephiroth…"

His eyes drift back to the center of the lake that lay before them. His voice suddenly takes on a mournful tone, as if he had remembered something painful.

"…There were many battles …There was sadness in the sheer number of battles… The person that I loved also became part of the Lifestream…"

'…'

"And then one day… just when all hope seemed lost… the world's power itself stopped all of the battles. The world used the Lifestream as a weapon and because of that it continued on with its existence. We had won… but in the midst of our victory, _I_ still lost…"

'What do you mean?'

"Even back when I was a kid, fate had never been kind to me… I had no father, my mother died, my home burned to the ground. But as bad as that was, it got even worse… I was turned into a monster, a good friend of mine died trying to protect me, my memories were tampered with and I was forced to live a life that was nothing but a lie..!"

'Ran-chan…'

"But worst of all… _she_ was taken away from me, right in front of my very eyes..!"

A bitter grin works its way to his lips.

"But even then… even when I was completely broken… fate remained cruel to me up to the very end."

'What do you mean by that?'

"…I was not allowed …to be with _her_."

The young Okonomiyaki chef hugged her knees closer to her chest.

'Ran-chan… could you tell me what _she_ was like… what Aeris was like..?'

He remained silent.

'I see… I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It wasn't my place to-…'

"Aeris…" he suddenly responds. "She was like a breath of fresh air after a lifetime of drowning…"

His right hand slowly reaches underneath the black cloth that covered his left arm as he feels for the pink ribbon that was tied around his bicep, a ribbon that meant more to him now than what it originally did.

"…At a time when I thought that I had thrown away all my emotions… she was the only one who could make me double-up in laughter without even trying… the only one that could make me feel worried, embarrassed, happy, jealous… she was the only one that could bring those emotions of mine to the surface… the one who reminded me that I wasn't anyone's puppet… that I was a human being."

'…You really loved her, didn't you?'

"Back then I didn't know what this feeling of mine actually was. I was broken. I had forgotten how it felt to be loved by someone because the last person that loved me, my mother, died a long time ago. But even then… even though I wasn't fully aware of what this feeling was yet… I already wanted to protect her with my life. I promised to myself that I'd protect her from all the evil in this world, from all the pain and hurt that couldn't be cured by potions or medicine…"

His heart was aching; he was trying his best to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall… It pained him to remember all of this…

"But I failed her… she died, killed in front of me, and all I did was stare at her like an idiot and do nothing… absolutely nothing…"

His chest starts to tighten a bit as he clenches his fist, his nails cutting through the skin of his palm. He stares at the lake, the sorrow in his eyes reflected in its waters.

"I laid her to rest here… at this very lake…"

'So this place… this is where she…'

"I remember… when I was letting her go, while her body was slipping through my fingers… it was then that I realized… that I loved her. But it was too late… I never did get the chance to tell her while she was still alive. And that probably is my greatest regret."

'I'm sorry, Ran-chan.' Ukyo suddenly apologized from out of the blue.

"Sorry for what?"

'For making you remember all of that.'

She quickly takes out a small bundle of flowers from out of her clothes.

'I found these flowers while I was walking around and I decided to pluck them out.'

She stands on her feet and makes his way to the edge of the lake.

'I've never met Aeris… and the only reason that I even know what she looks like is because of that portrait of hers that you painted… but even so…'

She slowly releases the buds from her fingertips, allowing them to fall through the surface of the clear waters.

'I'd like to honor the person who was an important part of my Ran-chan's life.'

As the two of them watched the flowers sink into the depths of the lake, unknown to them was the presence of a young girl with blue hair and eyes that were void of emotion as she hid herself from behind the many scattered trees around the lake… watching both of the two souls with an empty look on her face.

* * *

Okay… is it just me or did the ending of this Chapter come out a little weird? Well anyway, I'm off to watch Pac vs Hatton 24/7 (that show is getting me pumped up for the megafight on May 2! SOMEBODY IS GONNA GET KTFO!!!). To all the Brits who are reading my fic: May the best 5'6 Southpaw (who just happens to be the current P4P number 1 and who also just happens to be a Filipino) win. Hehehe. RnR please.

**Aurhor's Note:** (1) The dreams on this Chapter and all the Chapters that will follow this (and some of the dream sequences from prior chapters) have something to do with what happened to Cloud/Ranma Post-FF7. Like I said before, FF7:AC and DoC does not happen in my fic's timeline. So basically the question will be: Just what the hell did happen to Cloud after FF7? (2) Cloud's story about his past life was actually taken from Marlene's monologue in FF7:AC. Two reasons: (a) that monologue was a very nice and brief description about FF7. (b) If I had tried to actually summarize all that had happened in FF7 via my own words then this Chapter would probably be three times as long! (3) So why did I choose Ukyo… well, basically because I view her as the least destructive of the Fiancée Brigade. That person is usually Akane but I have other plans for that one.


	20. His Curse

Hey guyz! Wazzup! Sorry for not updating this fic for like 2 months now. I was planning on taking my Nursing Licensure Exam on early June so I basically tried to rush and get all of my cases signed before the deadline… that didn't turn out well. But no worries since I'll just take the exams that are scheduled for late November. And besides, looking at it on the bright side, if I had taken the boards in June then I wouldn't have been able to watch the NBA Finals… which reminds me… I just want to get a couple of things of my chest. First and foremost… FFFUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!!! LAKERS 09 CHAMPS BABY!!! KOBE 09 FINALS MVP!!! SUCK IT HATERZ HAHAHAHA!!!! BILL SIMMONS YOU FUCKIN DOUCHE I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON A HOTDOG OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!!! BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT YOU AND YOUR HATERRIFIC ARTICLES YOU A$$HOLE!!! WE GOT THE RING SO BRING IT BITCH!!! …And finally …I know this is like over 6 weeks late but… FFFFUUUCCCKKKK!!!! PAC JUST KNOCKED RICKY THE FUCK OUT!!! TYSONESQUE KO BABY!!! DAAAMMMMNNNNN!!! FOR A SECOND THERE I THOUGHT RICKY WAS GONNA DIE COZ HE WAS LIKE GOPING LIKE A FISH OR SOMETHIN!!! THAT RIGHT THERE WAS ONE BAD A$$ KNOCK OUT FROM ONE BAD A$$ MO'FO!!! YOU THE MAN PAC! YOU-THE-MAN!!! Okay… so after getting that out of my system, I humbly present to you all… Chapter 19

**

* * *

CHAPTER 19**

Racing across the crowded streets of Edge on his black motorbike, the swift winds blowing through his cheeks and pass his ears. The sky had an ominous feel as large dark clouds covered the sun. A light drizzle of rain had covered the rooftops and concrete streets with a faint coat of water. He passes through shop after familiar shop. It had been a full month since he had left this place… and yet, even after such a long departure, he lacked any feeling of longing or nostalgia…

This place… This city… he felt nothing for it…

His motorbike starts to slow down as he sees another familiar building, a small pub that had served as his second home for the better part of this past two years – the 7th Heaven.

As he parks his ride near the said establishment and passes through its doors, his blue eyes immediately see the figure of a little girl with brown hair and equally brown eyes sitting quietly on one of the tables. Her attention was completely focused on the piece of paper that she had been meticulously drawing and coloring on. He decides to keep his lips sealed and remain silent for a little while longer, not wanting to disturb her work. A full five minutes pass before she finally stops with her coloring and lifts the small paper up to the level of her eyes, signaling that she was finally done at last. She looks at her finished work with her ever so cute face, trying to discern its quality. After awhile she smiles, content and satisfied with what she had done.

He smiled a bit.

Though he did not care much for this city… he, however, cared greatly for this particular place because of the people that it sheltered.

The 7th Heaven for him was, without a doubt, the second most important place in this city… bested only by his beloved's church.

"…Marlene." he softly calls out to the girl whose sight quickly dart towards him as she heard his voice.

She immediately bolts out of her seat, her hands still clutching at the small paper in her hands as she runs to him and hugs him tightly.

'Cloud! You're finally back!' she zealously shouts.

"Were you a good girl while I was away?" he asked.

The little girl named Marlene eagerly nods in response.

'Of course! Anyway, you're just in time Cloud.' She releases her embrace and then proudly shows him her masterpiece, a crude picture of a female youth with chestnut-brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress as a pair of white seraphim wings protruded from her back. 'Look, I drew a picture of onee-chan! See!'

He suddenly feels a great lump on his throat, his voice had disappeared abruptly.

'Cloud?' the little girl speaks as she sees the sad expression on his face. 'My drawing… is it bad?'

He quickly smiles back as he shakes his head.

"No, it's really good."

He takes the picture from Marlene and looks at it more carefully, his smile steadily growing.

"This one is probably your best work yet." he comments as he rubs Marlene's head.

'Really!' she beams at him, looking as excited as ever.

'Marlene, who're you talking to?' a feminine voice echoes from one of the corner doors of the pub as a young female with raven-black hair and garnet-red eyes walks-in on the two of them.

'Tifa! Cloud's back!' Marlene tells the older female.

His eyes quickly meet with that of the black haired young woman whose sight slowly dropped down to his left arm that was covered by a black cloth. A strange silence reigns over the two of them before Tifa decides to finally break it herself.

'Welcome back, Cloud.' she greets with a smile.

"I'm back… Tifa."

The raven-haired young female looks at the brown-haired little girl.

'Marlene, could you go back to your room for a little while. There's something that Cloud and I need to talk about.' she calmly tells her.

'But I wanna show Cloud all my other drawings.' Marlene protested.

Cloud again ruffles the little girl's brown locks.

"You can show me later, okay?" he tells her with a smile.

Marlene, after finally admitting defeat, slowly goes upstairs leaving the two adults behind. After hearing the door of Marlene's room close, Tifa starts to speak again.

'…We need to talk.'

* * *

He stares up at the shattered roof of the shrine where he lay, the effervescent light that shone from the heavens bathing him, his eyes glowing like a pair of blue jewels, his back perfectly molded against the crystalline floor. He lays there for the longest time, lips sealed and his voice mute, as his consciousness drifts to some far-off place, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

An eternity passes him by before his peace is disturbed by a familiar presence.

"…Vincent." he speaks, breaking his silence as he sits himself up from the floor. "What is it?"

'**Cloud… don't you think it's time.'**

"I know." he replies.

'**Then what's holding you back?'**

"I'm not sure… I guess I was more attached to them than I originally thought." he looks back, his sight staring at the shrine's entrance. "Vincent… would you please be the one to tell them everything…"

'…**Very well.'**

"Thank you, Vincent."

The dark demon smirks.

'**There's no need for you to thank me.'**

He stares back at him, his face blank and without a single trace of emotion. He nods at his ominous-looking companion as if to say thank you again and to signal him to leave him be at the same time. He then lies down on the clear crystalline floor beneath him, his blue orbs hiding behind the closed lids of his eyes once more.

* * *

Vincent stared at the small contingent of people that had gathered outside the aged shelter that had been the temporary home of this same group for the past two weeks. All of them looked uneasy, exuding a strange aura that seemed to have been a mix o despair and irritation. Out of the group, a young female steps forward to meet him, her blue hair looking pale and dead… It was Akane.

'We've been waiting… for you.' she tells him, her voice cold and with no trace of warmth in it.

Oddly enough, Vincent seemed to have a fairly good idea as to why the entourage from Nerima had waited for him. Slowly, he approaches the blue-haired girl, his menacing features amplified by the eerie ambiance of the sleeping forest. The girl, instead of recoiling in fear at the sight of the demon, looks at him defiantly like a brave knight against an evil dragon.

'Tell me… please.' she pleads. 'I know that Ranma won't tell me about it, that's why I'm turning to you now.'

'**What do you wish to know?'** he asks her.

'…Everything.'

'**You know, such an ambiguous request… does little for your cause.'**

'Then start from the beginning!' she immediately shouts back. 'Tell me about the time when you first met him! What was he like back then?! Do you know anything about those black scars of his?!'

'…'

'And also…' She clenches her fist, slowly biting her lower lip. 'I want to know… how all of this happened…'

The smirk on the demon's face gradually fades; it was as if he himself could feel how all of these confusing thoughts were nipping at this young woman's heart. His golden claw reaches out to the youngest Tendo's shoulder.

'**Very well… But it is best if all of us go inside first.'**

He then walks past her and the others as he signals all of them to follow him inside the aged building.

* * *

'Tell me, Cloud… How long do you plan on keeping them here?' Kina asked nonchalantly as his feral eyes stared at the black-haired figure that lay on the crystal floor.

"If it's about that then don't worry…" he answers back, his eyes gently opening though he chose not to look at the four-legged creature that stood just a few feet from where he was. "I've already asked Vincent to do it for me."

'Why Vincent? Couldn't you do it yourself?'

"I don't really know…" he continues to stare up at the holy light that bathed him, his voice taking on a more subdued tone. "After meeting and saying goodbye to so many people, to so many friends and loved ones, I thought that I'd finally grown numb to all of it…"

'These people… were they that important to you?'

"… I guess."

'…'

Kina slowly walks over to him, his fiery tail flickering like a well-lit torch.

'It seems that fate had been kind to you in this particular life.'

"Probably…" he replied. "This life wasn't perfect. Fate kept playing its usual pranks on me though this time at least they were more comedic rather than tragic."

Ranma lets out a suppressed laugh, an act that prompted his companion to look towards him.

"Come to think of it… I've laughed more times in this life than any other in the past. I've met a lot of interesting people, and there was barely ever a dull day that passed by. All in all, it was a good life… not perfect but good nonetheless."

'Will you miss it… this life I mean.'

He slowly stands up and makes his way to the exit of the shrine.

"…No." he answers again.

Kina sighs, the serious look on his face remained.

'You do know that its core, you're basically choosing despair over happiness.'

He looks back, his blue eyes unchanged.

"…I made that choice a long time ago."

* * *

'**So much time has passed but my memories of it are still crisp and vivid… the events that transpired countless millenniums ago…'**

The dark demon pauses, his crimson blood eyes lingering over the sight of the small group of people seated inside the old shelter. All of them were intently listening to every word that echoed from his lips, hanging on every breath that he took, not wishing to miss even the smallest of details. The blue-haired girl in particular seemed to be quite interested in the tale that he was in the process of telling them. After all, she was the one who had asked him in the first place. Her innocent eyes stared directly at him as she sat at the very center of the group, her lips pursed, the demon was sure that she would believe whatever claim it was that he would make right then… no matter how outrageous they may seem to be.

'**I first met him at a time that has long since been forgotten. He and his companions had found my coffin that was hidden beneath a mansion in a town called Nibelheim, waking me from my self-imposed sleep.'**

'Coffin?' Mousse abruptly interrupted. 'Wait..! Don't tell me your some kind of vampire!?'

'**I can assure you that I am no such thing.'** Vincent replied, quickly answering the young male's accusation. **'I am… something far worse than any ghoul or demon… Much worse…'**

The two Kuno siblings, who were among the crowd, seemed to stiffen at these words as they tried to comprehend what kind of being this man in front of them was. Vincent continued on…

'**I decided to join them and aid them in their mission. As to what that mission was, I believe that he had already told one of you about what it was, or at least alluded to it.'**

He looks to Ukyo's direction as the young Okonomiyaki chef gives him a gentle nod. Shampoo and Kodachi eyed their brown-haired rival, envious as they inwardly hissed as to why Ranma would impart such an important piece of information to her and not them.

'**He was a strange one to say the least. At first glance he gave the impression of someone who was cold and very much aloft. Though he was the unofficial leader of our small band of adventurers, he seemed to view leadership as nothing more than another burden that he had to carry. But make no mistake, he was a kind person. The countless lives that he had saved and the many others that he had helped in their moment of need is a testament to that truth. Even still… he was not someone who liked being close to others… There was a loneliness inside him that was not too different from mine and he would prevent himself from getting too involved with any of us. He always maintained a sort of safe personal distance with everyone around him… everyone except **_**her**_** that is… Aeris.' **

'Hey, can I ask you something?' Ryoga suddenly interrupted. 'Was this Aeris girl that important to him..?'

'**If you really want to know then why not ask him yourself…'** Vincent countered.

'Well, in the state that Ranma's in right now, I really doubt that he'd even pay attention to anything that I'd say.'

'**That is true…'** Vincent smirked. **'If you really must know then… Yes, she was very important to him.'**

'Oh really now..!' Kodachi said sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow. 'Did my darling tell you that himself.

'…**No.'** Vincent replied. The female Kuno's skeptical look seemed to amuse rather than annoy him.

'Then do tell how you came to that ridiculous conclusion..!' Kodachi grinned triumphantly, feeling that she was close to exposing this charlatan for the fraud that he really was.

A reminiscent breath escapes Vincent's lips as the image of a young woman with hair of dark brown hue flashed in his mind.

'_I've made too many mistakes. And I've hurt you so, so much. Why did I do what I did? I'm so sorry...but I'm so happy you survived.'_

That's right…

He knew that what he saw between the spiky-haired blonde and emerald eyed maiden was nothing less than love… because like them, he too had experiences it himself.

Because once upon a time… he too had loved someone as well.

'**Because it showed…'** Vincent finally answers. **'It showed in the way that the first words that came out of his mouth whenever we were in the midst of battle was "Aeris", the way that he prioritized her safety above everyone else's… even his own. It showed in the way that he had seemingly reserved his smile for her and her alone, and in the way that he lost himself when she was taken away right in front of him.'**

'Those things don't mean anything!' Kodachi quickly cut through. 'Such shallow reasons are…'

'**Then let's put it this way… Do you think that he would go through all of this and abandon the life that he had always known if Aeris was not that important to him?'**

Kodachi looked stunned, the demon's words disarming her of her confidence.

'Vincent, please tell me…' Akane spoke again. 'Those black scars on his left arm… do they have anything to do with what's happening now?'

Vincent closes his eyes, as if trying to remember an unpleasant memory.

'**It happened two years after we had defeated Sephiroth and stopped Meteor. At that time I was at the Cosmo Canyon paying a sudden visit to Kina's father, Nanaki. Then, out of nowhere, Cloud came seeking the Elders for help. A strange disease had taken hold of him. This disease not only brought him great pain but also caused him to lose consciousness quite a few times. He had already sought the advice of a number of doctors but none of them could diagnose what this disease was. He stayed with us at the Cosmo Canyon for a full two weeks as all of us tried our best to help him figure out just what exactly this thing was… and unfortunately… we did.'**

---

"Geo… stigma…" his lips quivered in disbelief as he uttered the name of the disease that had taken hold of him. His heart raced in anger not because of this unknown malady per se but rather because of how he had acquired it.

'It is a disease that is acquired by someone who has within them the disaster's essence… _Jenova's cells_.' Elder Bughe, who was one of the two great elders that stood before him, spoke as he held an old book whose pages seemed to have been collecting dust. 'It says here that the cause is an overloading of the system to remove parasites in the body. There is a flow through the body that is like the Lifestream… It fights against the invasion of harmful substances which in turn causes great strain on the physical body… At least that is what is written her in Elder Bugenhagen's notes.'

The fiery tailed wolf who was together with them inside the observatory that was perched on top of the Cosmo Canyon stepped in.

'How was my Grandfather able to know of these things?'

'It seems that your grandfather knew a man by the name of Professor Gast who was among the major scientific minds in Shin-Ra. It looks as if Elder Bugenhagen had helped him conduct a series of experiments about the effects of Jenova cells in living things after the Professor had left Shin-Ra.' Elder Hargo answered. 'Both of them had theorized that this disease may come to exist in the future. And it looks like their guess was quite accurate.'

"Am I going to die..?" he asks the two elders' nonchalantly, a query that catches the attention of the male who had a golden claw in the place of his left hand. But it wasn't the question itself that peaked his interest but rather the tone of his voice when he asked it…

He had said those words with so little care; it was as if the topic of death and dying had worn thin on him and no longer raised his interest.

Elder Hargo, who was now currently in possession of the book, started to turn some of its pages and read through its slightly blurred lines…

'According to Elder Bugenhagen's notes, there is a very high possibility that it will greatly shorten your lifespan due to the immense stress that it puts on the body.'

He sighs, a strange mix of boredom and disappointment etched on his face. But oddly enough, there was no sign of despair or hopelessness in him. He slowly picks up his sword that lay near the wall.

"Thank you for your help. If that's all then I'll be going now."

'Aren't you even the slightest bit worried..?' the man with the golden claw quickly asked him. 'We're talking about the possibility of you dying and yet you take it so lightly. Why do you take your life for granted like this?'

He gives the man a sharp stare, his blue eyes accusing his companion of hypocrisy.

"You and I… Aren't we both the same… Vincent."

'…'

"Everyone dies eventually. This just means that I'll be dying sooner then most people. That's all there is to it."

The golden-clawed man smirks

'You know… I'm actually envious of you. I guess you are right… we are the same.'

As he makes his way to the door of the observatory…

'W-Wait..!' Elder Hargo suddenly speaks out, catching both of their attention. The wise sage's eyes were as wide as the full moon that sailed across the violet sky above them, his hands shaking. 'There… There's more.' he stuttered.

A worrisome cloud was veiled over the elder's face. Whatever it was that he had read… it was almost a certainty that it was not something good.

Elder Hargo's hand started to tremble as he continued to read on.

'It says here that… that…'

The troubled look on the Elder's face seemed to have caused his heart to skip a beat. What could this man have possibly read to make him so uneasy? He quickly approaches Elder Hargo and takes the worn down book from the old one's grasp. He begins to read the lines that had caused Elder Hargo to stutter uncharacteristically… and with each word that he read his heart seemed to waver…

_**Experiment No. 257**_

_**4/21 **_

_**Notes:**__ Observed untoward reactions to Mako to cadaver of specimen B with jenova cells. Further experiments needed to determine cause and effect of unknown reaction._

_**Experiment No. 265**_

_**5/10**_

_**Notes:**__ Possible spiritual aspect to unknown phenomenon first observed in Ex. No. 257. Untoward reaction seems to stem from antagonistic behavior of Mako and residual spiritual energy from cadavers of specimen injected with Jenova cells._

_Theoretically speaking, based on performed experiments, there is the possibility that spiritual energy (soul?) of specimens with Jenova cells are unable to join the Lifestream._

_**Experiment No. 268**_

_**5/20**_

_**Notes:**__ Follow-up experiments seem to support hypothesis in Ex. No. 265. Sudden rise of spiritual energy from specimen E with Jenova cells after specimen dies and subsequent maintaining of level after 72 hours are observed._

_Since spiritual energy cannot be created nor destroyed but only converted, it is possible that reincarnation phenomenon occurs after death of specimen due to inability of its spirit energy to join the Lifestream…_

"What… What does all of this mean..?" he asked the two elders in front of him, though in the back of his mind he already knew the answer… he just didn't want to accept it.

Elder Hargo steps forward, there was a grave look in his aged eyes…

'It means that… when you die, your soul won't be able to join the Lifestream… You will be reborn in this world over and over again…'

He suddenly drops the book in his hands that were trembling uncontrollably, his legs felt weak and he falls on them as his knees touch the floor. His blue eyes were blank; all the color in his cheeks had been flushed away. His breathing turns shallow as his entire world comes crashing down on him like a house of cards.

…And in his mind's eyes he could see the taunting image of Sephiroth, the one-winged angel's malicious smirk was as clear as day… as if to say that it was he who had the last laugh.

"N-… No..! Th-This… This isn't..!"

His nails start to scrape the floor below him, his teeth biting down on his lower lip that had now begun to bleed.

"This isn't… This isn't fair..!"

After that moment over two years ago, when they were finally able to claim their so-called "victory", all that he had ever done since that time was to search for a way to the Promised Land… Their Promised Land. And even if he were to fail, he always thought that he needed not to worry since in the long run, he and his flower girl would be together in death…

But after two years of searching… he had found nothing but disappointment as his longing for her deepened.

And now… the one option that he always thought was there… had now vanished.

The man named Vincent and Nanaki approach him, trying to console him in his hour of despair. But how could any of them even comprehend the grief that he was experiencing right now.

'Cloud, I'm sorry…' Nanaki speaks to him, offering his friend his condolences.

"It's not fair!!!" he shouts at the top of his lungs as his tears started to fall to the ground.

In the end, though they had won the battle…

…It was he who lost the war.

---

The small group stares at Vincent with a look of bewilderment in their respective faces, most of them unsure as to whether they could or should believe the tall tale that was told by the creature before them.

'**I could never forget it… the look of utter defeat and despair on his face…' **

Vincent slowly raises his left hand in front of him, the golden steel that covered his arm and fingers partially reflected his monstrous image.

'**I have lived longer than any man should be allowed to… I have even turned into some thing that should have never even existed… but the sadness and grief that he felt since that moment is a punishment that no man, even the worst of us, deserves.'**

'…Then why?'

Vincent's crimson blood eyes deviate from his golden claw and onto the blue-haired Tendo. The young maiden's head was slightly bowed; her eyes were obscured by her long bangs as she continues to ask her somewhat abstract question.

'…Why?'

The dark demon's sight lingers upon the young Tendo's face that was now raised, revealing a set of eyes that were filled with utter disdain and anger.

'You're his friend, right? You care about him too, right?!'

Her hands that were now balled into fists were shaking; the wave of emotions that were overflowing from out of her delicate frame was causing them to tremble uncontrollably.

'…Then why?'

'…'

'Why did you have to make him remember!!?' she spat out at Vincent as tears started to stream down her eyes, the tremors from her hands now climbing up her body. 'You call yourself Ranma's friend yet you're the one who made him into this!!!'

'…'

Kasumi approaches her youngest sister and tries to comfort her weeping figure. She too was on the verge of tears, unable to stand seeing someone close to her in so much pain.

'Akane… it's alright. You have to-… Akane!!!' she abruptly shouts as her younger sister turns away from her gentle touch and charges straight for the monstrous being that stood in front of them. 'Akane, what are you-..!'

'This is all your fault!!! Akane frantically shouts at the demon, her voice shrill and over-flowing with hatred, as her fist pounded against Vincent's chest. 'You're the reason why Ranma's like this! You're the reason why he's miserable!!!;

'…'

'Why did you have to make him remember!!! Why couldn't you have just let him live in peace with us!!!'

'Miss Akane, please stop!' Ryoga, who was the first to snap out from the initial shock of seeing the blue-haired Tendo so unhinged, quickly steps in and tried to pull her away. 'You have to calm down..! Please calm down-..!'

'I hate you!!!' she shouts with all her might as she falls on her knees, her words directed at the demonic figure in front of her. 'I hate you!!! I hate you!!!'

Vincent's eyes remained steady, the stoic expression on his face undeterred.

'…**You have every right… to hate me.'**

Akane's eyes remained glued to his face, anger still etched in them.

'**Because of me… you lost a very important person.'**

'…'

'**You maybe right… If I really was his friend then maybe I should've allowed him to live this life and every other life that his had in peace… especially knowing the fact that to remind him of the past would only bring him more pain… more sadness… But…'**

He stares at the young Tendo, but his eyes were different now. They were no longer without emotion… rather, they had taken a more caring aura that made him less of a monster and more… human.

'**I made a promise to him a long time ago… a promise that I have kept from the day that I made it up to this very moment. As his friend, even though it pains me to see him like this as well, I gave him my word… And I have every intention of keeping it..!'**

* * *

'It's alright if I die… that was what you thought back then, am I right?'

He stares outside the open window of the small room as the raven-haired young woman that sat on the side of his bed looks at him waiting… hoping… for a reply.

"…"

The young woman sighs.

'…As I thought.'

"There's no cure." he finally speaks but his voice had taken on such a somber tone.

'But you've been doing your best all this time, right?'

He resumes his silence as his eyes stare at the bandages that were wrapped around his left arm, its surface now tainted with black stains.

'Why don't you stay here and fight it with us?' she cheerfully suggested. 'I'm sure that everyone would be more than willing to help you out!'

"…"

She waits for him to reply but no answer would come.

'…Can't do it since we're not a real family, huh?'

"That's not it."

His sight slowly turns toward the raven-haired girl; her garnet-red eyes carried such sad emotions within them. He could tell that she was in pain. He knew that all his friend wanted was to help him… but…

"…This is something that I've decided to do alone."

Their eyes meet for the shortest time before he slowly makes his way to the door.

"This is my burden to carry… not anyone else's."

'Don't run!' she shouts out to him, her eyes starting to mist. 'I know that you treasure _her_ memory more than anything… And you're afraid of losing that, aren't you?'

"…"

'That's why you're willing to sacrifice everything… even the present, just to find a way to be with her.'

"…"

'But you can't sacrifice both your present and your future for this… This isn't what _she_ would've wanted.'

"…"

'A burden? Well there's no helping that, it's a heavy burden! It's something that none of us can share with you… But at least allow us to help you. Unless you want to be all alone, then you have to open yourself up to your friends… to us!'

"…"

'You don't want to be alone, do you?'

A deafening silence reigns between the two of them, the pressure building up and weighing down on both of their hearts. Finally… the raven-haired girl breaks the standstill.

'Cloud…' she speaks, her voice almost as silent as the draft that blew inside the small room. 'Which is it…'

She looks up at his back as his face lay against the wooden door, refusing to face her.

'…a memory or us?'

But to her disappointment, her query would be answered by the sound of the door knob gently turning as the wooden door slowly opened.

"…Take care of Marlene for me." he says as he walks out of the small room.

The young maiden bowed her head as she sat alone in that small empty space.

'I'm sorry Aeris… but I won't be able to keep my promise.'

* * *

His eyes gently open, revealing a beautiful pair of majestic blue orbs that were previously hidden behind its same closed lids. He had dreamt of it again… reminiscing of the past once more.

His hand creeps over his forehead as his skin feels the cold ground that cradled his back. He had dozed off again near the waters of the glistening lake where his beloved was laid to rest, his breathing calm and steady. After awhile, he suddenly sighs as he starts to stand on his own two feet. He turns his head as he looks back at the figure of a young blue-haired female that had paid him an untimely visit.

"…Akane."

* * *

So… What do you guys think? Damn, you'd think that with all the good things that's happened to me lately that I'd at least lower the angst on this chapter. Anyway, is it jus me or did I make Ranma/Cloud lazier since all his done in the past couple of chapters is sit on his ass and sleep? RnR please.

**Author's Note: **(1) if you've noticed, I've added a couple of things to Geostigma's dynamic since the "reincarnation" side effect doesn't really exist in the original Geostigma of FF7:AC (2) To those of you who have yet to play FF7, here are a couple of spoiler's for you: Prof. Gast is actually Aeris' father. Also, Bugenhagen (Red XIII's grandfather) was a former employee of Shin-Ra and was good friends with Prof. Gast if I remember correctly. (3) In the game, Prof. Gast and Bugenhagen leave Shin-Ra and decides to continue his research on the Cetra where in he interviews Ifalna (Aeris Mother) who was the one who told him that he basically screwed up by thinking that Jenova was a Cetra. Since he and Bugenhagen were good friends and assuming that both of them didn't completely break off their communication (and since this is fanfiction where in anything is possible) it's possible that those two conducted experiments together just to see how much they might have screwed everything up. (4) Major Announcement next chapter so watch out for it okay!


	21. Flower Girl's Final Request

Wazzup! Hope you guys are doin' alright. As for me, it's been a pretty decent week. The Lakeshow lose Treve to the Rockets because of that greedy SOB David Lee (The Agent, not the Player.) but we signed Artest in exchange. Technically, you could consider this as an upgrade being that "Truwarrior" is the better player h2h. But personally, I would've preferred it if Treve had stayed since the team wouldn't have to work on their chemistry plus Ron is kinda like a wildcard (high risk, high reward player) so this could seriously blow up in our faces… plus I just bought a fucking Ariza jersey a week before he left which is fucked up! Well, here's hoping that everything works out. Also, Lamar finally resigns with us. Took him awhile and I was like dreaming for 3 consecutive nights that he had signed with the Heat (I definitely need counseling) but all that matters is he's still gonna play for the PnG. And what's up with the WBC making a BS "catchweight" belt. We already have 50+ world champions in boxing and we sure as hell don't need another BS belt trying to milk our boxers dry. Next thing you know, the IBF's gonna make a super-mega gold belt that has a sanctioning fee of 100K. But enough of my ranting… Here's Chapter 20

**

* * *

CHAPTER 20 **

'Why? I don't… I don't understand it at all..!' a young maiden with short blue hair whispered, faint sobs accompanying her words as her tears stained the aged bed that cradled her head.

She had locked herself away inside the small room situated at the second floor of the old shelter that currently housed them. Only a few minutes had elapsed since that incident. She had lost control of herself, something that had happened to her quit a couple of times before which usually led to her punching Ranma silly… but this one was different. For the first time in her life, she had lost herself in a wave of utter hatred.

Hate…

Prior to this moment she had never felt anything so terrible before. It was completely different from anger or jealousy. Those two emotions, as immoral and unethical as they were, did not make her loathe a person's existence. Sure they made her despise the person's action but never the person itself.

It frightened her, shook her to her very core. But the seed of hate had already been planted within her. Though she knew that it was wrong, she couldn't completely forsake that said emotion.

She hated Vincent… that accursed demon who had tempted her love to come here and had made him remember such awful memories of the past.

And there was another person whom she hated… A person whom she had yet to and may never meet but hated nonetheless…

…_Her_.

…She, Akane Tendo, hated _her_.

It was an irrational thought. How could she come to hate someone who she herself didn't know at a personal level? How could she hate someone that was loved so dearly by someone that she knew and loved herself?

But her mind had already been deluded by hate. Though her logic was faulty and clouded by spiteful bias, it was so agreeable to her that she couldn't bring herself to denounce it.

That girl… Aeris… if she truly was as kind and gentle as they had described her… then why didn't she help Ranma get over her. Can she not see how much pain and grief she was giving him?

The dead cannot possibly speak to the living, she knew that. But so what! Hadn't Ranma himself lived through countless lifetimes, desperately trying to find _her_. If _she_ loved him as much as he did _her_ then she would've done everything to end their dysfunctional relationship.

Such a selfish person… _She_ didn't deserve his love…

Slowly she raises her head and begins to wipe away her tears. How shameless she thought to herself. Crying like this was unbecoming of her. Had she not prided herself on being a strong-willed person?

As she clears her sight of the small dew drops of her grief, she unknowingly turns her head to the old broken-down desk that lay at the corner of the room. She and the others had paid that tiny desk very little attention, but something had suddenly peaked her interest. At the left side of the desk was a drawer with a broken knob and a hole big enough to allow someone to see its contents from a distance. She focuses her eyes on the hole of the drawer, convinced that she had seen something inside it. She stands from the bed and slowly approaches the old desk. Her hand grips the broken knob of the drawer as she gently pulls it open.

'What's this?' she asks herself as she finally sees the contents of the drawer… a small book filled with dust and moss.

* * *

'…Aeris.' the raven-haired girl named Tifa whispered as she recognized the familiar image of the chestnut-brown haired young woman that stood before her. The flower girl's emerald gaze was directed at her as the two of them were face-to-face, separated only by a few feet.

Surrounding them was an enigmatic void of white light, a world of nothingness that should have filled them with emptiness but instead blanketed their hearts and bodies with a strange yet comforting warmth.

'_I'm happy that I am able to see you again… Tifa.'_ she greets her somewhat surprised friend.

'Is this… a dream?'

'_It depends on what your definition of a dream is, I guess.'_ she answers with a sly smile on her lips that was quickly followed by a slight chuckle. Even after all this time, she hadn't changed one bit.

'Why did you..?'

'_I'll only be able to talk to you for a little while longer… and this maybe the last time that we'll be able see each other again, so I'll make this brief…' _

The flower girl approaches her as she gently takes Tifa's hands and slowly holds them tightly; the smile on her face had slightly dampened.

'_As a friend, I wanted to ask you for one last favor…'_

'Favor?'

'_You're the only one that I can ask this of, so please hear me out…'_

'…'

Her emerald orbs gently close as her face renews its cheerful demeanor, but something about the way that she looked seemed strangely off.

'…_Please take care of Cloud for me.'_ she spoke, her voice though seemingly upbeat felt downtrodden.

'…'

The flower girl's grip on Tifa's hands tightened as her own hands started to shake themselves.

'_He'll be back in a couple of days and when he does he's going to need you and everyone else… because I won't be there for him anymore…'_

'What're you..? What do you mean..?' the raven-haired girl asked, sensing a heavy burden weighing down on this young maiden's heart.

'_I… I've done something terrible to him… but I had to because I know that this will benefit everyone in the long run…'_ She lowers her head. _'That's why you have to take care of him… so that he doesn't completely break. You're the only one that can do this… because you love him just as much as I do. So please…'_

'Aeris… are you fine with this?'

She raises her sight to meet with Tifa's garnet red eyes.

'…_Yes.'_ she answers with her usual smile, but her eyes had betrayed her as a small tear rolls down her left cheek. _'This is what I've decided.'_

'…'

'_I will always love him, no matter what happens… but I can accept the fact that I'll never be able to be with him.'_

'…Aeris.'

'_If you're with him I know you'll make him happy, right? So please promise me…'_

Tifa lowers her gaze towards the trembling hands of the emerald-eyed maiden before raising her head once again, smiling back at her friend as she did so.

'I promise…' she answers 'I'll do my best for the both of us.'

'_You really do love him, don't you?'_

'…I'm just as surprised as you are.'

'_I'm glad.'_ she sighs in relief. _'Cloud was always suffering because of me. Please make him happy enough to ease the pain I caused him.'_

'Aeris…'

'_But… please allow me one last selfish request.'_

The flower girl's body starts to tremble as she was finally unable to hold back the tears that had now begun to stream down from her eyes and onto her rosy cheeks.

'_Just watching him…'_ her body crumbles down to her knees as she rests her head on Tifa's hands, her tears staining the raven-haired girl's fingers. _'Just watching him is enough, so… please let me go on loving him.'_

'…'

Tifa slowly kneels down as she embraces the young maiden, lending her shoulder for her friend to cry on.

'_I'm sorry. I'm… so sorry.'_ she apologized over and over again. _'Even though I knew that you were in love with him… even though you met him first… I still…'_

'No, I'm at fault here too.' Tifa quickly answers back. 'I knew how he felt ever since he met you…'

'_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tifa.'_ she apologizes once again, crying her heart out as everything around them fades into nothing.

* * *

'Akane..! It's me, Ukyo.' The brown-haired Okonomiyaki chef calls out as she knocks on the closed door in front of her. She had come to check on the young Tendo, still worried about her friend's well-being after that outburst of hers just an hour ago. 'Open the door already..!'

She starts to knock louder and harder but there was no answer. Her hand travels to the door's knob and finds that it wasn't locked.

'Akane, I'm gonna come in now alright..!' she warns preemptively before entering the room.

Once inside, she finds that her worries were unfounded since the young Tendo was quietly sitting on the side of her bed reading what looked to be a dusty and very old book.

Book..? Where did she get that from?

'You know, you could've at least answered me when I was calling you.' Ukyo scolded though the defendant in question seemed unfazed by her words.

'Akane, you okay?'

She didn't answer, her full attention concentrated on the small book as the delicate fingers of her right hand slowly caress something at the back of its front cover.

'Akane?'

The young Tendo sharply closes the book with a quick snap, slightly surprising Ukyo. She throws the book onto the bed as she suddenly rises from where she sat and makes a quick dash to the door.

'I'm going to find Ranma!' she answers without slowing her pace as she leaves the room.

Confused by the recent turn of events, the Okonomiyaki chef turns her sights to the book that now lay on the bed. She takes it in her hand and carefully flips its front cover open, her eyes gazing at the same spot that had mesmerized the young Tendo.

Her eyes widen and her interest is peaked even more as she sees an old photo of a group of misfits inside a rather unique amusement park…

At the left side of the picture stood a pair of adult men. The one on the farthest side, a rugged blonde with a pair of goggles atop his head, looked to be the oldest of the group and had a drunken smile on his face. The other man, a masculine black whose left hand was replaced by a prosthetic gun arm, looked pissed as hell at the blonde on his left and was all but ready to gun him down. At the other side of the photo was an even odder trio: a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties with long hair and rather pale skin who was cloaked in red, a young girl with short black hair who had a giant shuriken stashed behind her back, and a red wolf-like creature that greatly resembled the Feuer wolf except for a few minor details such as the scar on one of its eyes and the Roman numeral "XIII" etched on its hip. The man in red looked quiet and subdued, the complete opposite of the young female that stood beside him who exuded utter playfulness and childish energy. The wolf-like creature on the other hand looked bored as it lay slumped down on the colored floor.

At the center of the photo was another trio. On the left was a young woman with raven-black hair and garnet-red eyes. The voluptuous curves of her body were even more emphasized by her white tank top and short black skirt. Beside her stood a young blonde with blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. Though the youth looked quite handsome, the serious aura that he had did not do him any favors as he did not grace the camera with even the smallest of smiles. And standing on the other side of that young man was another female with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her frail body clothed in a pink dress and red jacket. One of her hands was wrapped around the blonde youth's arm while the other saluted the camera.

This girl… she had seen her before.

Ukyo's hand suddenly froze as her breathing turned rather heavy. She blinks once and then twice, wondering whether her eyes were playing tricks on her… could it really be..?

Then… if this really was _her_… did it mean that the youth that stood at the very center of the photo, the young man with blonde hair and azure eyes… could this person have been…

* * *

'Hey… do you remember that time when we first met?' Akane whimsically asked as her eyes remained glued to the crystal-clear lake in front of her. Her arms embraced her knees, drawing them closer to her chest as she sat on the cold ground.

Standing next to her was the young man that she had come to see, his eyes of swirling blue reflecting the shimmering liquid that had caught his fancy ever since they first arrived in this place.

"…"

'You were being carried around by your dad while he was in his "Panda" form, remember?' she reminisced. 'You were in your cursed form too. You were kicking and screaming like a baby, it was probably the weirdest thing that I'd seen at that time. Of course, we ended up seeing and experiencing much weirder stuff later on…'

"…"

'And then I ended up talking you into practicing with me. Do you remember that one? You totally kicked my butt back then…'

"…"

'But don't get too cocky, alright!' she quickly added. 'I was taking it easy on you back then because I thought you were an amateur. If I was really serious then it would've been a totally different story!'

"…"

'How about that time when you walked in on me in the bathroom..? That was really awk-…'

"Wait..!" Ranma suddenly spoke for the first time. "It was you who walked in on me, remember!?"

'Are you sure?' Akane said before looking up as if trying to remember that particular moment.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ranma chided, his voice taking on the tone of someone who was greatly offended. "I'll never forget that one! After you walked in on me you started screaming so loud that I thought my damn ears were gonna pop!"

'Well, it's not like my screaming was going to kill you or anything like that.'

"Are you kidding?" he responded once more, dumbfounded at how the young Tendo could have forgotten such a memory. "Afterwards, you hit me with a table! A TABLE!"

'Serves you right for trying to peek at me, you pervert..!'

"I told you already, YOU walked in on ME!"

The two youths glare at each other, their eyebrows furrowed and their lips pouted. Normally, in instances such as this, a fight between the two would immediately follow… But instead of their usual bickering, their argument was followed by laughter… Akane's laughter.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?!" Ranma quickly asked, his face full of confusion.

The young Tendo slowly catches her breath before she answers him with a smile. 'Nothing… It's just that it's been so long since we've argued like this that I've completely forgotten what to do next.'

"Tsk! Just forget it." he whispers, his cheeks blushing a faint red as his gaze returns to the sight of the lake.

'You know, back then when I first met you… I was so relieved when I saw you in your cursed form. I didn't like the idea of being forced to marry someone who I didn't even know. That's why I was so angry when I found out that you were a guy… But now, I'm really glad that you are a boy…'

"…"

'…Because if I had to be with someone …then I wouldn't really mind if it was you.'

Her words immediately grab his attention. This was the first time that he had heard her speak in such a manner.

'It's strange… With the exception of having to deal with Kuno on a daily basis, my life was pretty normal. But after you came along, everyday was like a disaster waiting to happen. I didn't know what to expect every time I woke up from my bed. But instead of hating it, I found myself actually having fun. I've met so many people that I probably wouldn't even know of if you hadn't come along.'

"…"

'How about you Ranma?'

"…It was …annoying." he answers coldly, much to the dismay of the young Tendo who looked as if someone had stabbed her in the chest. "Having four girls constantly nagging at my ear; idiot after idiot coming from out of nowhere and giving me problems left and right… it was really tiresome."

Akane hangs her head after hearing his reply. She wondered whether he knew how much it pained her hearing those words flying from his own mouth.

"…But still." he smirked, it was the first semblance of joy that he had shown her since coming here. "…It was fun, I guess,"

Her eyes light up and her heart that was once cold and dead suddenly find new life,

'Your life with us… was it really…'

"I didn't hate it if that's what you mean." he answers her in a straightforward manner. "…For what it's worth, I actually enjoyed each day that I spent with you and everyone else. As much as you people annoyed me… you were also the ones who made me laugh the most."

'Can I ask you something..?

He gently nods, giving her his permission to continue.

'Do you swear to answer me truthfully, no matter what?' she asks again, rising from where she sat and standing to face him on her own two feet.

"…I'll try."

'Did you…' her body quivers, but not because of the cold night's breeze. Her voice trembles as she feels a lump on her throat. She felt strange, like she had swallowed a bundle of dandelions that were now floating inside her very stomach. She wanted to run, but running would only make her nothing but a coward. She had to know right now because this time… this moment… could be her last chance to find out… The answer to the question that she… for so long… didn't have the courage to ask him.

'Did you… Did you love me… at all?'

Her heart stopped as she finally let the words free from her lips. Her knees felt weak, she could feel them wavering. She looks towards him but she sees the cold expression on his face unchanged and so she feared for the worst.

'Or did you just stay because we were-…'

"The part of me that was Ranma… loved you…" he answers though such passionate words were said in a tone devoid of emotion, it was as if he was lying through his teeth. But the way that his eyes shone as he said them was proof enough that those words held some truth in them. "…I can admit that much."

Those words… how she longed to hear them…

And yet…

They seemed unreal to her. She had thought that hearing those words would give her unfathomable joy. But now, after hearing them at last, she felt nothing. For her, those words turned out to be but an empty ballad.

'…Liar.' she says after a long pause.

"Don't be stupid..! Why would I lie about something like that?"

'Then stay with us!' she emphatically shouts.

"…"

She continues to stand there like an unmoving sentinel; her face shrouded by both the darkness of the night and the strands of her hair. She doesn't look towards him and instead chooses to continue staring at the cold ground.

'If those things that you told me really are true…'

"…Don't say it."

'Then stay with us… with me.'

"…I can't." he replies, wishing so much for her to stop.

'Why not?!'

"I just can't…"

She turns her sight towards the blue-eyed youth whose expression remained cold and poised. As the damp wind blew pass her, caressing her cheeks, she suddenly tells him the most unexpected thing.

'This isn't what Aeris would've wanted for you…'

His calm demeanor was quickly rattled as the stoic look on his face had somewhat cracked. Yet he refuses to look at her… refuses to dignify her words.

'She loved you… I know that… and I accept it…'

"…"

'But because she loved you… she would've wanted you to live your life and not be trapped in the past.'

"…Stop." He whispers through gritted teeth. Her words seem to anger him for some reason.

'You enjoyed our life back in Nerima. You said it yourself, right? Our life there wasn't perfect but you were content, am I right?'

"Stop it..!" he tells her again, his hands shaking and his azure eyes still refusing to give her even the slightest glance.

'You said you loved me, right Ranma?! If you love me then don't leave me..! Come back to Nerima! Let's just go home already!'

"Just shut up!" he snaps back at her.

But before he knew it, he feels Akane suddenly jump at him, pinning him to the ground, her delicate body pressed against his own. Both her arms wrapped around his nape, holding him in a mad embrace as her soft lips meet with his.

Right there and then, his mind had gone completely blank. He couldn't think. He had no idea what to do or what was even happening. He felt numb and the only thing he could sense then was the fragrance of this young woman that lay on top of him and the texture of her lips that were like cotton.

Finally, she releases him from her kiss. Lifting her head, their eyes meet and as she looks at those beautiful azure orbs that she had marveled at since God-knows-when she couldn't help but cry.

'I… I… I love you! There, I said it!' she confesses almost half-shouting at the young man that lay beneath her. 'I love you… so please… don't go..!'

"…A-Akane."

'I know that you probably love her more… but… I don't care!' she speaks through her sobs and with tears running across her cheeks and falling on his beloved like a soft drizzle of rain. 'I know I'm being selfish, but I don't give a damn! You've probably already spent a thousand lifetimes searching for her… and I couldn't care less about what you do with the next thousand after this but… please… give me this one.'

She slowly rests her head on his chest, her tears now staining his clothes.

'All I want is that you give me this lifetime… I'm sure that spending this one lifetime with me won't make much of a difference… Is that really too much to ask..?'

He could feel this young woman's body tremble, her hands shivering as they held on to him… And in that moment, though it was the last thing that he wanted, he remembered it…

A sad memory that only he and the flower girl shared…

---

They stand at the very heart of the white abyss. Warm light bathed them in all directions though there was no sun or a single star that sailed through the sky. Beneath their feet was an endless field of flowers in full bloom, stretching as far as the eye could see. They, the two lovers, face each other as their eyes meet for what seemed to be the hundredth time. They were separated by mere inches yet something about the circumstances that preceded this particular meeting and the sad look in his lover's eyes made those few inches feel like hundreds of miles to him.

His lover, a mystifying beauty with chestnut-brown locks and emerald eyes, close the distance between them. Both her hands rise to brush his pale cheeks, her gaze not deviating from him. The warmth of her touch causes the hairs on the back of his neck to stand-on-end. His left hand reaches for her candle-like fingers, and for a second… just a second… he allows himself to believe that their was blood and flesh underneath that skin… that all of this was not just another dream… another borrowed moment.

She smiles at him, just as she always did. But that smile, no matter how utterly captivating and soothing it was, couldn't mask the sadness that glistened within her emerald orbs.

Her face draws closer to his, causing his cheeks to blush a faint red. Being as close as she was to him now, he couldn't help but smell the familiar scent of lilies that made him want to take her into his arms and never let her go. She stands at the end of her toes like a child wanting to reach out to someone dear to her. And before he knew it… their lips meet and they find themselves in sweet bliss.

He finds her kiss intoxicating and he flies to the moon and back. Slowly, he parts his lips and returns her kiss. This moment… it felt as real to him as any of the flowers that grew in her church… as real as the disease that had ravaged his body and had taken him to the very annals of despair.

Seconds stretch on to infinity, and when they finally part he already finds himself missing her lips that tasted of honey. She presses her forehead onto his, and as he closed his eyes he gently whispers her name.

"…Aeris."

After a brief silence, she replies…

'…_Please …Won't you forget me.'_

His eyes abruptly open and he looks at her in complete disbelief. She moves away from him as he remains standing there, still in shock.

"Wha… What're you saying..?"

'_This is for the best…'_ she says, her smile unfaltering even as she began to shed tears of grief. _'This is something I should've done a long time ago… but I was too selfish to do it. I didn't want you to forget me… but now I see that there are worse things than being forgotten.'_

"…"

'_Cloud, I want you to enjoy this life and all the next ones that will come after this… I don't want you to search for an answer that may not be there and waste your life… I don't want you to lose sight of the present just because of me…'_

"No… Stop saying that!" he objects.

How could she even ask such a thing of him like it was nothing at all..?

Was that all she thought she was to him… nothing at all.

He tries to draw closer to her but…

'_Stay where you are… Don't come any closer…'_

Her words stop him dead on his tracks. He feels his heart ache, a pain greater than any wound or sickness that he had ever experienced.

'_The time I spent you… was like a dream.'_ she tells him as she wipes her tears away though more continued to fall. _'Because of you I was able to forget all the sad memories and burdens that I had even for just a little while. You were the one who showed me the world… you showed me the blue skies and the deep oceans… and you made me feel things that gave me joy and happiness unlike any other.'_

"Aeris…"

Her hand touches her heart, as if trying to feel each and every beat.

'_I love you… more than anything in the world. You are my most important person and the reason why I have no regrets in giving up my life. But that's also the reason why… I'd rather you forget me and be happy than remember and be sad.'_

"No… Don't do this to me..! Aeris..!"

'_This is my final request… so please grant it.'_

Her body slowly starts to glow a bright emerald hue, slowly losing its form much to his horror.

"Aeris!"

She smiles as she tells him her last wish.

'_Forget me… and live happily for the rest of your life.' _

And with those words of parting finally said, she fades into nothing as the world of their dreams grows hazy and disappears as well.

---

The blue-eyed youth remains on his back as the young Tendo that lay on top of him continued to cry her heart out. Minute after minute pass the two of them by and before long he finds himself comforting the young maiden as both his hands travel to her back, gently cradling her weeping body.

It seemed as if the two of them were more alike than what he had originally thought.

* * *

Awww… Poor Ranma/Cloud. I was considering toning down his misery but I said screw it. But in all seriousness, the guy's been a total wreck… so I kinda feel bad for him. Question is do I feel bad enough for him to give him that happily ever after that he's been looking for… Well you'll just have to wait and see. The NBA season starts at the last week of October (Hurray for ring night!!!). And a couple of good fights will be on the tube for the remainder of this year (PBF vs JMM, Donaire vs Concepcion and Luevano vs Concepcion, plus the BIG ONE… Pac vs Cotto in Nov). Anyway RnR please.

**Author's Note:** As for the big announcement here it is (**Drum roll please**)……………… This Fic has only two Chapters left… Yup, you're reading it right (or at least I hope you are) there are only two more Chapters left!!! As for all of you who have been asking if this is a RanmaxAkane or a Ranma/CloudxAeris fic… You'll know in the next chapter. Of course a little persuasion never hurt anybody (cough**review**cough).


	22. The Secret Promise

Waz'zup guys! Missed me? Hehehe!!!

Anyway, before anything else, I just wanted to first rant about what a shitty last week of September I had. If you've been tuning in on CNN or any other news station that covers international events then you should be aware of the fact that my country got seriously FUCKED UP by two typhoons! The 1st floor of our house was literally underwater! Damn!!! It was like fucking Waterworld out there. I even had like three REALLY REALLY close calls too since the water current was so damn strong (and I was also stupid enough to go outside to see if there were any stores open **total dumbAss moment**)! And the worst part was that the original drafts of this chapter got washed out by the water so I had to redo everything from scratch (T_T). But on the bright, at least none of us got killed! And most importantly the 2010 season's about to start (Ron-Ron gonna lock somebody the FUCK UP!!!). Anyway, here's Chapter 21. P.S. Make Sure To Read Through All of IT before commenting!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 21**

'Is this what you really wanted, Cloud..?' the raven-haired girl spoke with a heavy heart as she tightly held onto the small hand of a little girl with brown hair and equally brown eyes who carried a bouquet of Aloe flowers.

The silence of the church where the two of them stood mirrored the melancholy that they and the others who were with them felt; their collective gazes staring at the familiar bed of lilies. These white and yellow blossoms that were once tended to by the flower girl herself had continued to thrive even without the care and guidance of others.

This church that had stood the test of time remained unchanged, the old wooden pews were still there and so too was that great hole at the top of its roof wherein the light of the sun shone through. The light from the morning star illuminated a rather new piece that was not present in this old church before… It was a white marble slab that served to mark the grave where it stood as the eternal resting place of someone whose life had come to an end. At it's front were engrave the following words:

**CLOUD STRIFE**

**(1987-2012)**

_**YOU WILL FOREVER BE MISSED…**_

The little girl carrying the bouquet of Aloe blossoms gently frees herself from the older woman's grasp and slowly walks to the front of the grave, laying her gift with utmost care.

The others start to follow suit; they too carried flowers of their own that they intended to offer as a token of farewell to their fallen comrade.

A black male who had a prosthetic gun arm in the place of his right hand was the first to place his gift on the grave, positioning it just beside the bouquet that the little girl had laid down just previously.

'You an idiot, you know that..?' he said though his voice was without spite. 'And I wuz too…'

'Damn kid!' the blonde pilot that was with them cursed after placing his offering as well. 'I wish you were still here so I could kick your ass for making me this goddamn sad!'

The female ninja who had been doing her best to suppress the flood of emotions trapped within her finally burst into tears, turning her gaze from the grave and burying her head onto the chest of the pale-skinned man beside her. The man's golden claw wraps over the young ninja's head as he softly threw the flower that he held on his other hand onto the cold ground where his fallen friend lay.

The fiery-tailed wolf for his part offered a prayer, wishing that his comrade's soul would find peace at last, though if what the elders had said to them bore any semblance of truth, then he feared that his prayer may not be enough.

Soon they begin to leave, slowly making their way out of the church one-by-one until only three of them remained. The black male from before, who had decided to finally go on his way as well, walks over to the little girl and tried to convince her to go with him as well.

'Come on Marlene, we gotta go…' he tells her adopted daughter.

'I wanna stay here a little longer, Dad. Can't I?' she requested as her eyes remained glued to the grave.

'Alright.' the man answers granting his child's request. He looks to the direction of the raven-haired young woman that stood not far from where they were. He gives her a slight nod; it was his way of telling her to look after his daughter in his place. Afterwards, he starts to make his way towards the exit as well, leaving the two girls to themselves.

A long and depressing silence reigns over the two girls like a dark cloud, neither of them wishing to break it. They simply stood there, trapped in their own quiet contemplation as their thoughts dwelled upon their memories of a young blonde who had been an important part of their lives.

A male youth whose life had been simply too short for their liking though there was nothing that they could do about it.

The raven-haired woman in particular seemed to be quite saddened as she reminisced about that moment where in she and her companions had found him.

She could still remember it so vividly… the snow pouring down from the heavens, blowing in all directions, obscuring her vision as she tried to look out the window of the airship that had served as both their shelter and transport.

And then suddenly, as if an unknown force had guided her sight… her garnet-red eyes see it… the flash of metal as it reflected the search lights of their ship.

She could still hear herself shouting at the blonde pilot that captained their flying vessel to land quickly, her voice shrill and with such a deep sense of urgency.

She could still recall how she stumbled through the thick snow, her nails frantically digging the snow-covered ground…

And most importantly… no matter how hard she tried…

She could never forget the feeling of grief and loss as she cradled the dead blue-eyed blonde in her arms. His skin and flesh that was once warm and pulsating with life… cold… his heart no longer beating… his blue orbs forever hidden behind its closed lids…

In that one night, she cried a lifetime's worth of tears. She and the others had searched for him for the better part of three years with every intention of convincing him to abandon his futile quest.

But they were too late… much too late…

As she wallows in her despair, the brown-haired little girl that stood near the grave suddenly speaks from out of the blue.

'Cloud… lied to us…' her gaze slowly looks back at the older female that stood just a short distance from where she was. 'Tifa… How could Cloud lie to us like that..?'

'No Marlene… It's… It's not like that…' Tifa answers in an apologetic manner. She did not have the slightest idea how she would be able to explain something as complicated as this to her.

'But he promised…' the girl named Marlene insists, her eyes without a single tear staining them, yet just by looking at them the raven-haired female could feel her heart shattering. 'He said that he'd come back after he found onee-chan… but he…'

'No, that's not true..!' she quickly interrupts as she immediately approaches Marlene and kneels down to look at her sad eyes, her hands clutching at the young one's shoulder.

'…'

'Cloud would never intentionally lie to us… especially not to you, Marlene.' she embraces the young girl, her eyes misting with tears even though she didn't want them to. 'Cloud would never lie to you… not to you… It's just that sometimes this is how things turn out. It may not be fair but… it's just the way things are.'

As she buries her head on Marlene's shoulder, the abrupt sound of the door opening catches both of their attention. They focus their gaze on the new arrival, a middle-aged gentleman with very slick black hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard who was attired in a rather business-like manner. Closely following the man was what looked to be a stuffed-toy in the form of a black cat with a golden crown atop its head, in its hand it carried a bouquet of flowers.

'Reeves?' Tifa says as she starts to recognize who their guest was.

'I'm sorry if I came at a bad time… May I enter?' the man asked for the older female's permission.

'Of course.' she tells him as she stands whilst wiping the remaining traces of tears in her garnet-red eyes.

The man named Reeves begins to approach the front of the grave. As he stood side-by-side with the two females, he starts to pay his respects to the fallen youth while the stuffed-toy cat with him lays the flowers that it carried in its hand.

'May you finally find the peace that you have been searching for… Cloud.' he prays in silence as he bows his head.

After offering his tribute he then looks to the raven-haired young lady beside him who had a rather quizzical look on her face.

'Where are the others?' he asked.

'They just left close to half an hour ago.' she answers.

'Is that so… Do you think you can gather all of them in one place as soon as possible?'

'Yeah, I guess… Why?'

'That's good.' He slowly reaches for his pocket and draws out a frayed envelope that he then hands to Tifa. Take it and read it to the others as well.

'What is this?'

'It's a letter that Cloud gave me before he left.'

'A letter… from Cloud..!' she says, shock and surprise playing in her eyes.

'He told me to give it to you if anything were to ever happen to him.'

She stares at the letter in her hand, her eyes filled with utter disbelief.

This letter contained the blonde-haired Strife's will… His last wish…

* * *

Outside the doorway of an aged shelter in the middle of the sleeping forest, a young woman stood like an ever weary watcher. Her long brown locks cascaded down her graceful back, her eyes gazing at the legion of crystalline effervescent trees surrounding her as she tried to spot any sign of her youngest sister's silhouette. Her face was filled with worry; she very much resembled a dotting mother waiting for her child to come home.

'Kasumi..?' a male voice suddenly calls out from behind her, prompting the worried maiden to look back.

'Father.' she says in recognition of the man who had drawn her attention, his long dark hair and prominent mustache quite familiar to her.

'Why are you still up? Everyone's resting in their rooms now; you should be doing the same.'

'Maybe later.' she speaks with a slight smile though this gesture would not be enough to fool the keen senses of her parent. 'I want to wait for Akane for a little while longer.'

'I see… Then I'm going to wait for her here as well.'

The brown haired maiden, Kasumi, was not at all shocked by her father's choice. After all, she had always known him as a loving parent. She slightly nods at him as her gaze returns to the forest outside.

The two of them continue to wait for the young Tendo, unmindful as the seconds turn into minutes. After awhile however, Kasumi hears her father speak about a rather strange subject.

'You know… I've been thinking about this for quite sometime now.' he slowly lowers his head and looks down on to the ground. 'In a way… this is all my fault.'

'…Father?'

'If I hadn't made that agreement with Genma, then Akane and Ranma… those two wouldn't have met each other… And if they hadn't met then we wouldn't be here right now… my daughter's wouldn't need to suffer this much, especially Akane… We'd all probably be back home, drinking a cup of warm tea and eating dinner…'

'…'

'I guess I really am a bad father…' the old male speaks in a rather somber tone. 'I promised your mother that I would take care of all three of you… but instead I placed my craft ahead of my own children… how pitiful…'

'Father, please don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong.'

'You're a good daughter, Kasumi.' he slowly places his hand on top of his daughter's head just as he used to many years ago when this young woman before him was just a little girl. 'I'm truly lucky to have been blessed with a child like you. But I've made up my mind… After Akane comes back, I'm going to apologize to her… and then I'm going to ask her to forget about her engagement with Ranma.'

'I'm sorry but… I don't think she'd agree to something like that…'

'What do you mean, Kasumi?' her father asked, very perplexed.

'Akane… she loves Ranma too much to let him go. And it's ending up hurting both of them.'

'Kasumi, I've wanted to ask you this for quite some time now… It seems that unlike your sister, Nabiki, you're not angry at Ranma at all. Why is that?'

She gently embraces herself as a cold breeze kisses her skin.

'No matter how hard I try, and even though I'm on Akane's side on this matter, I just can't seem to bring myself to hate him…'

'Why? What's your reason?' he interrogates his daughter a little further.

'…It's because of his eyes, I guess.' she answered cryptically. 'Staring at them and seeing just how sad they seem to look is enough to make me sad as well. It's like he's suffered and gone through so much… there's no way that I would want to wish badly of someone who's already in so much pain.'

'…'

'And also…' she continues on. 'I do think that he really does love Akane. I might be biased being that she is my sister, but I really believe that… It's just that it seems that he loves Aeris as well.'

'Kasumi… I…-'

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves accompanied by hurried footsteps. Both their gazes travel to the source of the noise, just in time to see a blue-haired girl quickly running towards them.

'A-Akane?' Kasumi speaks; surprised as her youngest sister abruptly embraces her. But what caught her attention the most was the tears that ran through the youth's cheeks and stained her clothes as Akane buries her head onto her chest. 'What's wrong..?'

The young Tendo raises her head. But instead of seeing sadness and grief on her face… the complete opposite was present.

She was… smiling.

There was a bright twinkle in her eyes as her face exuded absolute glee. Those tears that she was shedding were not that of loss and pain but rather of happiness and joy.

'We're going home…' she whispers to the older female, the exuberance in her voice apparent. 'We're all going back to Nerima… and Ranma's coming back with us!'

'W-What!!?' their father quickly responds in both shock and confusion.

'I was able to make him promise. He told me to tell the others…He told me that we were going home.'

'T-That… That's… That's wonderful news!!!' the Tendo patriarch quickly shouts. 'Well done, Akane!!!'

Kasumi turns to the older male. 'But father, I thought you said that-…'

'Oh, about that… I was just… err… We better tell everyone to get ready. Yes, I'm going to tell Genma the good news right now..!' he blabbers nervously as he makes a run towards the stairs.

'Kasumi, what were you two talking about?' Akane asked.

'It was nothing at all. Don't worry.' the eldest of the Tendo sisters answered with an innocent smile on her face. 'But all things aside, I'm happy for you Akane…'

The blue-haired Tendo tightens her embrace on her beloved sister.

'He picked me… He really did…'

* * *

He stands at the very heart of the shrine that confined him, his eyes of deep blue wandering through its insides. His gaze was calm yet intense at the same time, drinking in every detail that he laid his sights on as if trying to memorize all of its intricacies. He looks ahead, the spot were his beloved was mercilessly slain just a few steps away from were he stood, the light that shone from above this Shrine's roof unchanged even until now. Soon, he finds himself making his way to that same light like a moth drawn to a flickering flame. And as he finally reaches that very same spot, that holy light from above now bathing him the same way that it did _her_, he looks up to the heavens as he starts to whisper words that only he could hear… He then closes his eyes and kneels on the crystalline floor that had ran red with _her _blood as she was struck by that damned man's Masamune, his hands feeling its texture.

'…**It's time.'** a rather stern voice echoes from the entrance of the shrine.

He slowly looks back and sees the demonic figure that stood not far from him. He stands, his eyes remained glued to the man that had called him, seemingly unfazed by the beings grotesque appearance.

"Vincent…"

'**Your friends are waiting for you outside… you should meet them now or they might become impatient.'**

But instead of acknowledging the demon's statement, he chooses to ask him a simple question…

"Did you bring it..?"

A small smirk could be seen forming at the corner of Vincent's lips as he hears this query. He slightly raises his left arm, his right hand then digs into his massive left wrist as if it belonged to a specter. Slowly, he pulls something that looked to be a green sphere and throws it to his direction.

He easily catches the sphere with one hand. He looks at it quite intensely, the light above him causing the small object to glisten like an emerald gem before he decides to hide it inside his pocket.

As he begins to exit the shrine, he hears his loyal comrade speak once more…

'**Are you sure about this..?'**

He pauses briefly before answering him.

"…Yes. This is what I've decided."

'…**Then do as you wish.'**

He advances a couple more steps, just enough to pass the demonic figure, before abruptly stopping.

"Thank you, Vincent… Even though you weren't obligated to, you still remained true to our promise. I am eternally grateful to you…"

'**Think nothing of it.'**

"I guess this is goodbye for now then… my friend." he bids his trusted ally farewell as he slowly leaves the shrine.

'**Until we meet again… Cloud.'**

* * *

'We're finally going back to Nerima!!!' the elder Saotome shouted in celebration as he started bawling in laughter, much to the annoyance of the others who had also gathered with them to wait for this man's only son. Beside him was the Patriarch of the Tendo household who, like him, was in a celebratory mood.

'Genma, I think we should start planning for Ranma and Akane's wedding as soon as we get back!'

'I agree!' he responds approvingly. 'If there's anything that this experience has taught us, it's that there's no time like the present and something as important as the merging of the two school's shouldn't be allowed to wait!'

'I agree wholeheartedly with your sentiments, Genma my old friend!'

Quickly, the two heads of their respective families raise their fist in triumph.

'To the merging of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts!!!' they shout unison.

Both of their guards were down when they were suddenly kicked in their rear ends by the blue-haired young female who seemed to be quite embarrassed by their talk of marriage and the like.

'Dad, will you cut that out! You're embarrassing me!' she reprimanded as she watches her father and the other middle-aged male fall to the lake.

The drenched elder Saotome, who had now transformed into a Panda, immediately pulls out a sign that read: 'That hurt!!!'

'Geez, you two..!' the youngest Tendo starts to mumble to herself, her cheeks blushing a faint red. 'We're not even home yet and you're already talking like that!'

'That's right, young one.' the Amazon elder, Cologne, nods her head as her great granddaughter Shampoo stands just beside her. 'It's too early for you to talk about YOUR marriage with son-in-law since he is still engaged to my granddaughter as well.'

'Ha-ha-ha-haaa!' Kodachi's maniacal laugh is quickly heard from the background. 'The old hag is right. Now that our common enemy is no longer a threat, I officially declare our temporary truce now dissolved..!'

'Shampoo agree with crazy girl!' the purple haired Amazon starts to speak her mind. 'I learn my lesson now. Shampoo going to try to take Airen for myself, no more wasting time!'

The young Tendo could barely fake a smile as she stares at the determined look on the two females faces.

'They do have a point you know…' Akane hears Ukyo's sentiments from behind her as the Okonomiyaki chef walks to her side. 'Although we do owe you a lot for getting Ran-chan back, once we're back in Nerima then it's going to be a free for all again. So if I were you then I probably wouldn't let my guard down anytime soon.'

'…Ukyo.'

'May the best fiancée win, right Akane?' she smiles at her blue-haired rival.

'I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.' she answers confidently as she flashes her a smile of her won.

'I guess everybody's back to normal, huh?' Akane hears yet another feminine voice commenting from behind her. It was her sister, Nabiki, who looked calm and bored as she usually did. 'We're not even back yet and they're already acting like their usual selves.'

'Huh?'

'Look over there.' Nabiki signals her younger sister to look at the others who were waiting with them.

The oldest of the three Tendo siblings, Kasumi, was now helping their father and the elder Saotome out of the lake and was talking about what the two men would want to eat for dinner.

Happosai, who had spent most of his time together with the new additions to his ever expanding collection, kept rubbing his cheeks against the big sack that was filled with underwear that he had stolen from the beauties of Sankt Anton.

Both Kuno and Mousse on the other hand seemed rather unhappy with how things had panned out. Kuno had hoped to see the green-eyed flower girl depicted on that accursed warlock's portrait, but after that possibility had flown away he had at least wished for the young Saotome to completely lose whatever sanity he had left thus prompting both Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed princess to realize that he IS the superior male. Mousse, who shared Kuno's latter wish, was understandably disappointed too. Meanwhile, Ryoga looked to be in a state of inner conflict. A part of him was relieved that he would still have the chance to settle the score with Ranma, but there was also a part of him that was somewhat dissatisfied with the fact that his Miss Akane and that dog's engagement would remain legal.

Nabiki slightly shakes her head in exasperation as she gazes at this familiar chaotic scene.

'And to think that idiot actually made me act out-of-character..!' the middle Tendo returns her sights to her younger sister and quickly notices the small knapsack that she inconspicuously carried behind her. 'Akane, what is that?'

'Oh, this..? Just a little souvenir, that's all.' she replies. 'By the way, about that thing we talked about…'

'I know, I know…' Nabiki answers. 'I'll have all the problems back home ironed out, don't worry about it. But it's going to be a real bother.'

'Well, you were the one who caused all that ruckus in the first place.' she scoffs at her older sister. She then begins to grin a bit, not because she found Nabiki's answers amusing but rather due to the fact that she could now finally put all of this behind her, her nightmare slowly coming to an end. She looks to the lake that lay not far from where they were, and for the first time since they came here she was at last able to look at that majestic pool with a smile on her lips.

Gently, the young Tendo starts to whisper words that only she could hear… words directed to the one person whom she considered as her only true rival for his beloved's heart.

'I'll only borrow him for this one lifetime. I'm sure you won't mind, right..? And in exchange… I'll do my best to make him happy… I promise.'

All of them continue to wait, some of them even beginning to grow impatient.

After one more hour of waiting… they finally hear the approaching footsteps of the person that most of them had longed for…

'Ranma, you're late!' Akane scolds the newly arrived male, her voice sounding very irritated though she couldn't hide the sly grin that lay at the corner of her lips. 'What took you so long?!'

"…"

For a moment, their was an apathetic look on the blue-eyed Saotome's face… that same look that he had on that night when he told her to forget him… even going as far as trampling on her delicate heart by declaring his love for the flower girl right in front of her.

For a moment, she was fearful that he had changed his mind; she even noted that fact that he was still wearing those same odd clothes that he had been sporting during their stay here in this place. Could this mean that he viewed their promise as something that was unimportant… something that could easily be disregarded?

But to her delight and relief, his face slowly lights up with that confident smirk that had been his trademark for all the time that she had known him. His eyes were now shining with that brash arrogance that she had come to both hate and love.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I had to say goodbye to Vincent first..!"

'Well, since you're done… shall we go home then?'

He smirks. "…Yeah."

'Uh… so how do we get back home exactly?' Ryoga asked with that same look of confusion that he usually had on his face.

"Just leave everything to me…" he answers without a moment's hesitation.

He then tells everyone to draw closer to one another and in response to his instructions they begin to follow suit.

'So what happens next?' Ryoga asks again.

"Well, what I'm going to do is use the same teleportation materia that I used back at the school rooftop. If everything goes as planned then we should appear at the same spot where we left."

'That sounds simple enough.' the young Tendo starts to pull on his arm, coaxing him to join the others. 'Let's go then.'

But to her surprise, her invitation is met with resistance.

'Ranma..?'

"…"

She tugs at his arm a little harder but the male refused to budge.

"Akane… There's something that I have to tell you first."

'…'

He slowly closes his eyes, his blue orbs hiding behind their closed lids.

"I… I want to apologize…"

'Apologize? For what?'

"…"

He slowly opens his sight and to the young Tendo's horror she sees the same look of despair and apathy that she had wished to never see again from him. The warm aura that was exuded from his deep blue eyes just moments ago now replaced with that cold indifference.

"You see… the truth is… though I didn't want to…"

He quickly releases his hand from AKane's shaking grip as he pushes her towards the others. And as her body falls she sees the sadness in his eyes. The Ranma that she knew and had learned to love though it was only now that she had found the courage to acknowledge it… her Ranma… was fading right in front of her… And so she couldn't help but shed a tear for both of them…

Her nightmare was far from over… it had only just begun…

"…I lied."

'Ranma, No!' she shouts as she picks herself up from the ground and tries to rush towards him, but…

A bright light is quickly emitted from the great sword that was safely stowed on his back as one of the crystal spheres slotted on the base of the blade glows a blinding green.

He could feel the light from the sphere warming his body. And for some strange reason, that warmth reminded him of the numbing cold that he had felt on that day… that moment… when this wheel of death and rebirth first started to turn…

He remembers it…

His last memory as the man named Cloud Strife…

* * *

"_The Promised Land…"_

He stands gingerly on his own two feet, his legs looking as if they could barely support him. Snow was reigning down from the heavens like rain. This unyielding blizzard surely was not doing him any favors as it made this already hellish tundra of ice and snow almost impossible to traverse by foot. His breathing was heavy and quite deep, he could even see his own breath misting in front of him. His skin felt cold… frozen… having forgotten the feeling of warmth brought about by a burning campfire. His now thin hands tightly grasp at the hilt of the great sword that had served as his only companion for the entire three years of his search.

His blue eyes, that barely had any signs of life in them, reflected the shady outlines of the wolf-like entities that circled around him. Their fur was as white as the snow that covered these lands from miles-on-end, making them hardly visible at all. Their eyes, however, were filled with hunger and bloodlust. Like him, they too had probably yet to eat a decent meal. Their pale yellow mane being ruffled by the arctic winds as they bare their sharp fangs at him, ready to dig into his cold flesh. There were probably at least a dozen of the hungry beasts that surrounded him, all of them waiting for the right time to strike.

He grips the hilt of his sword even tighter, readying himself against their attack that was sure to come. In more favorable circumstances, he would've probably disregarded such lowly creatures as nothing more than mere nuisances… but right now, he could only dream of such a luxury.

He had been greatly weakened by this three year journey of his. The lack of food and sleep, especially this past month, had taken its toll on his body. The constant and never-ending battles against so many fiends and monsters had exhausted him to the point that his spirit had finally been broken… He couldn't even cast a simple spell to dispatch of these filthy mongrels that now preyed on him.

At the corner of his eye he sees his image reflected at the surface of his sword's blade. Looking at the reflection of this shell of a man that he had become, he couldn't help but pity himself and wonder where his youth and strength had gone.

Quickly, his time for self-contemplation is cut short as the white-furred wolves begin their attack.

Three of the hungry pups immediately charge at him head on and with reckless abandon. Their mad rush prompts him to move forward and like a swift gale he cuts their bodies in half.

The other members of this blood thirsty pack choose this time to make use of their advantage in numbers as one of them attacks their prey from the back while two others bulrush him on each side. But soon they find out that their prey, even at his weakened state, was not someone that could easily be defeated as he swings his sword at them, instantly severing their jaws wide open like a hot blade passing through a piece of meat.

He is bathed in their blood, the crimson liquid running down his eyes and blinding him momentarily. The remaining predators quickly see a window of opportunity abruptly open in front of them. They attack him in unison with the intention of not letting the sacrifice of their brothers be in vain. They bury their teeth onto his leg, his arm, and the side of his abdomen. Their tongues get a taste of his blood, drawing the beast into a frenzy as they wished to drink more of his life fluids.

The searing pain that he felt was enough to make his usually stoic face wince in agony. He raises his sword above his head and starts hacking at his attackers' bodies like a mad butcher. He slashes at their flesh and beheads them one-by-one until their white fur finally turns crimson with the blood that oozed out from their wounds, he himself drenched in a sea of red.

Thinking that the battle had been won, he starts to collect himself only to be ambushed by the last remaining member of the hungry pack. The lone wolf pins him to the ground and as he falls he feels his blood-stained hand lose its grip on his sword. His attacker continuously jaws at him, flashing its fangs in front of his blue eyes. His left had stands between his face and the creatures gaping mouth, its serrated teeth now digging past his gloves and into the flesh of his palm as it lacerated his skin and fingers.

His right hand tries to reach for his sword as the wolf-like entity's saliva and the blood from his own mangled left hand drips onto his face. Somehow he is able to find the strength to reach the hilt of his weapon and emphatically drills its blade straight through the creature's abdomen. A loud grunt escapes from the wolf's mouth before its body grows stiff and limp.

He pushes its dead corpse to the side, his sword still buried in its abdomen. And as he lay there on the cold ground, his fingers dig into the thick snow and brings a portion of the frozen substance in front of him. He looks at it intently and sees it colored with blood, whether it was his or from the wolves that had attacked him he really didn't know.

With all the energy that he had left, he lifts himself up. He feels his head ache as the world around him starts to spin, but being the brave warrior that he was he simply tries to shake it off like a bad hangover. He pulls his sword from the dead wolf's body and tries to stow it back behind him, but he finds that the sheer task of lifting it proved to be almost impossible. And so he decides to simply drag it against the snow covered ground as he again continues on traversing this cold plain.

His feet were heavy, the blood from his wounds start to soak his own clothes. He had basically exhausted all of his energy; it was no wonder that even after almost half-an –hour's worth of walking he had barely made any headway.

He looks back, gazing at the site of his last battle from a far, the corpses of his defeated foes covered by the harsh blizzard making them close to invisible. His azure eyes then begin to survey his surroundings, only to be met by mile-upon-mile of snow.

Everything around him was cold… barren… lifeless…

"_The Promised Land… is a lie…"_

He moves forward, the blade of his sword scraping the ground beneath him; his left had that had been deformed beyond recognition slowly starting to feel numb.

"_I've walked to the very ends of this world… and there is nothing…"_

He looks ahead, the path that awaited him seemingly leading to nowhere… and in many ways… it mirrored the uncertain future that awaited him, both for whatever time was left in this life and the next ones that would follow.

"_No matter how far I go… the same road just keeps going on and on…"_

Finally, his strength reaches its limit as he finds that he could no longer bare the burden of dragging his sword. His hand, succumbing to defeat, releases its hold on the hilt of his trusted blade and simply leaves it lying on the ground as it was quickly covered by the falling snow from above. But even so he keeps on, continuing to tread that long and winding path that seemed to have no end…

"_So then… Why..?"_

He falls to his knees, blood gushing out from his wound and seeping through his upper garment. The feeling of numbness slowly starts creeping over the rest of his body, his vision blurring. His eyelids were growing heavy as well; the urge to rest was almost irresistible now though he knew that to fall asleep in such a place would only lead to death. But even with all those things weighing down on him, though he was completely broken in both body and spirit… his will continued to drive him forward.

He stands again, his physical being begging him to rest but his resolve forcing him to move… to go forward… telling him that he only needed to reach for it… to want it so much… too much… and he would surely find it… After all, the impossible was nothing but improbable to a madman…

"Why am I so driven… to find it..?"

He falls for the last time, the snow that covered the ground serving as his bed. He felt nothing… not hunger… not thirst… not even pain… only this strange sensation of numbness and cold that now blanketed him. His eyes start to close and as they did he sees his life flashing before him like a video in fast forward… and accompanying it were all the emotions that came with those memories…

But out of all those bits and pieces of his past, there was one memory that stood out… a moment that seemed nothing more than a simple trick of the mind… but felt so real to him nonetheless…

It happened after he had finally defeated the one-winged angel, avenging _her_ death at last.

Bright emerald streaks circling his being…

Green sparks of light illuminating the very spot were he stood…

And as he raises his head to look up to the heavens, he sees _her _hand… reaching out to him…

He couldn't explain the feeling that came over him back then, even until now, but it prompted him to reach back… the whole world coming to an abrupt standstill for that one moment in time…

Their fingers don't even brush, and maybe they were never meant to… but still… he tried…

And since then… he has never stopped trying…

Soon his sight is exiled to darkness, the world that he had come to know slowly fading into the black empty void known as death…

It was finally over…

He… Cloud Strife… had died…

"…"

And yet…

"…"

…He continues to breathe.

"…"

…But why he continues to breathe was beyond him.

"…"

…Death was not supposed to be like this.

"…"

…He was not supposed to feel the soft texture of flowers underneath his back.

"…"

…He was not supposed to smell the sweet scent of lilies that now tickled his nose.

"…"

…And most importantly… there was not supposed to be a soft and caring caress tracing the outlines of his cheeks.

"…"

His blue eyes open once again, just when he thought that they would be forever hidden in eternal sleep. And as they did, for the first time in a very long while… he smiled.

"…Aeris." he whispers as he is finally able to once again get a glimpse of her smiling face. His head cradled by her lap. However, that smile was accompanied by small dew drops of tears that ran across the flower girl's cheeks and fell onto him like soft rain.

"Aeris… why are you..?"

Her fingers softly seal his lips preventing him from speaking any further.

'_You don't have to say anything… Just rest for now… and listen…'_

She places her hand on his chest as she looks at him with those same emerald orbs that he had longed to see… the warmth of her touch causing his heart to beat that much faster… All of this was so surreal to him.

'_Our time together… will soon come to an end…'_ she tells him in such a sad tone.

He feels his heart stop abruptly. Those words that she said… and the way that she said them… it felt as if a cold blade had just passed through him.

'_Soon, you're going to be reborn as a new person… You will cease being Cloud Strife… and I'm going to have to leave as well…'_

"But… Why?" he asked her. But what he really wanted to ask was how could someone as kind as her be so cruel.

'_It's already started…'_

The flower girl slowly shows him her other hand and to his horror he sees it losing its form though it seemed to be trying to fight the urge to scatter into oblivion.

"Is that… Is that because of Geostigma?"

She nods.

'_Once you're reborn… it will be strong enough to ward me off completely… And with each passing lifetime it'll grow more powerful… And then it will start to torment you with every sad memory that you've had… forcing you to relive them and trapping you in a never-ending nightmare._

"…"

'_That's why it's important for you… to forget me and the time that we spent together…'_

"…"

She starts to shed even more tears, her smile completely fading from her lips. She may have possessed a strong will, but like the young blonde that she cradled on her lap, she too was just a mere mortal… she too could be overwhelmed by sadness to the point that even she wouldn't be able to conjure up a smile…

'_You have to let me go… so that in the next lifetimes that will follow this one, even if you do end up reminiscing about our past, you'll still be able to live a normal life… So please…'_

But instead of answering, he suddenly clutches on to her waist like a small child holding on for dear life, both his arms embracing her tightly.

"No..! I won't do it!"

'…'

He buries his head onto her flesh, his hands and fingers that were once cold clinging on to her skin.

"Our memories together are the only things that I have left… So please… don't make me throw them away..!"

'…_Cloud.'_

"Even if it pains me to remember, I'd rather suffer than forget..!"

'_Cloud… I…'_

He tightens his embrace, his voice now sounding like a pleading child.

"I don't want you to leave me again… Please, don't leave me again. I won't let go even if you tell me to..! I don't want to be alone ever again..!"

As he continues to hold on to her as if his very existence depended on it… he hears the flower girl give off a slight sob.

'_Cloud… I'm so sorry…'_

She returns his embrace for the first time. Her hands drew him closer to her body that now faded even more, green sparks of light escaping from within her being though she willed them to stay in place in order for her to be able to continue to retain her ghostly form.

'_I'm sorry for making you suffer so much… I thought that by leaving I would be able to force you to forget, that one day you'd be able to forget me and live your life… but instead I made you more miserable…'_

She continues on, her voice cracking but now taking on a gentler tone.

'_But you're wrong… because I never really left…' _

"…"

'_You were never alone in this journey of yours… I was there with you every step of the way…'_

"…Aeris."

'_I was there with you every time you sought shelter from the rain. I was there at every battle that you ever fought, praying for your safety, and every time you were wounded or got bruised I felt so sad because I didn't even have the power to help you mend them. I walked by your side during those days that you went without food or water, I could see how much pain you were in and there was a part of me that wanted to break my vow and comfort you… but I did my best to be strong. I kept telling myself that you'll give up on me soon and that I only needed to wait, so I held back even though it pained me to see you like that… And I lay next to you in your sleep, caressing your cheeks and lulling you to sleep…'_

"…"

'_I was always there, quietly watching over you… I never left you… not once…'_

"Then please, don't leave me now..!" he speaks, lifting his head up to meet his beloved's gaze, his tight embrace not giving off a single inch. "If you love me… then promise that you'll wait."

'…_Cloud.'_

"You believe in me, right..?"

'_Of course I do…'_ she answers without hesitation.

"Then I need you to believe in me for a little while longer…" he replies back. "As long as you promise me, as long as you believe in me… then I'll be able to make a miracle happen… and I'll find a way for us to be together… That's why I need you to promise me…"

His eyes stare at her with such determination, such passion that she couldn't stop herself from crying even more. And though she knew it was wrong… though she knew that she would only be sentencing him to a fate worse than death… she couldn't help but answer…

'…_I'll wait for you …I promise.'_

She had resigned herself to the fact that, deep in her heart, this was what she had wanted. Although she had kept on telling him to forget, there was a part of her that really didn't want that to happen. No one, not even the saintliest of martyrs, would want to be forgotten by the person that they loved. And so… even though she knew that this was the worst thing that she could possibly do to him… he had finally allowed herself to succumb to her selfish desire.

'_No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you… so please… find me…'_

"I promise… I'll find you no matter what..!"

'_And when that time comes…'_

His body trembles as he sees his flower girl's image fading, the shining emerald dots that materialized her body dispersing into the air like fireflies being blown away by a strong wind.

"Aeris!"

He holds on to her like a fleeting dream, his hands trying desperately to gather the green specs that escaped her body.

'_The Promised Land that we had wished for… will…'_

"Aeris!!!"

But it was too late…

Their time… had ended…

He stares at his empty hands, looking at the now empty space that had once been occupied by the faded flower girl, failing to recognize his own fading self. And for the last time… he screams in anguish… his being disappearing to the unknown oblivion that was his reborn life…

* * *

'Ranma… Why..?' the blue-haired Tendo whispers, begging the young Saotome in front of him for an answer. Her eyes were close to tears as her hands lay against an invisible barrier that surrounded her and her companions, separating them from the apathetic looking youth.

The others that were trapped inside as well as they try to break through it. Kuno with his wooden bokken slashes at the unseen barrier as he accuses his blue-eyed rival of cowardice for using such "foul-trickery". Ryoga tries to use his "Bokusai Tenketsu" (Breaking Point Strike) but it proved to be ineffective seeing as that the wall around them was invisible and it was impossible for him to detect its weak spot, not to mention the fact that being that this particular barrier had been created by magical means then such techniques wouldn't have worked in the first place. Mousse was throwing everything that he had hidden in his sleeves against it, while the other fiancées were losing their minds trying to force their way out of this entrapment. Everyone including the two patriarchs of the Tendo and Saotome households, as well as Cologne and Happosai, were doing there best to free themselves from this transparent jail.

But their efforts proved to be all in vain…

"…Don't waste your strength." the blue-eyed youth advises all of them. "It's no use… No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to break it."

'Just what the hell do you think you're doing, boy!!?' his father shouts at him, clearly not happy with the trick that he had pulled on them.

"I'm going to keep my promise to all of you… or at least a part of it."

'Ran-chan… what're you saying..?' Ukyo, who together with the others had given up on their futile attempts of freeing themselves, asked him. A look of dejection could be seen in her face because somewhere in the very pit of her insides she feared what this man in front of her was going to answer.

"I'm going to send all of you back to Nerima now…" he slowly pulls out a familiar purple-colored sphere from his pocket. "…But I won't be coming back with you."

'Stupid!!!' the young Tendo in front of him yells; her hands that she had now balled into fist pounding against the unseen obstacle that separated the two of them. 'You promised me, remember!!? You told me that you'd come back to Nerima with us! You said that that you'd give me this one lifetime! That was what you promised me, remember!!?'

He simply looks down, answering her angry queries with his silence, not wanting to meet her gaze.

'You… you…' she starts to cry, her cheeks now bathed in tears of loss and betrayal. Her knees finally give way as they crumble to the ground, her body leaning against this magical barrier, her forehead resting against the invisible fence between them. '…You promised …you promised me.'

He sighs as he hears Akane's words. He kneels to meet the young female eye-to-eye, his hand touching the very spot where her forehead lay.

"We are more alike than you can ever possibly imagine..?"

She raises her downtrodden sights toward him, his words drawing a look of curiosity out of the young Tendo's face.

"Like you, I begged her to stay with me… to promise me that she'd wait for me, no matter what…"

'…'

"…But unlike her, I can't grant you your wish …I can't give you what you're asking of me."

'Why..?' she whispers to him, a wave of emotions quickly building up inside her as her nails scrape the dirt-filled ground beneath. 'I don't understand you at all… Why do you want to continue living in the past!?'

"…"

'You're not Cloud or whoever this guy is that you're claiming to be..! You're not him… You're Ranma… Ranma Saotome… the stupid pervert that always calls me names and criticizes me at everything… So stop living someone else's life and come back with us!!!'

"…Akane."

'This isn't right..! You're chasing after someone just because you loved her in a past life.'

"That's not it…" he whispers to her, flashing a small grin as he did. "I'm not searching for her simply because I loved _her_ in the past…"

'…'

"I'm searching for_ her_ now because the part of me that was Ranma… fell in love with _her_ too… Each time that I'm reborn, I fall in love with _her_ over and over again… that's the reason why I've continued to reach for _her_… that's why I try to do my best to keep my promise to _her_.'

He clutches the purple sphere in his hand tightly, causing it to glow with the intensity of a small sun.

'…It's not fair.'

His grin grows a little wider as he suddenly remembers all the pain and heartache that he had endured from his days as Cloud Strife up to now… He knew exactly what this young woman was feeling right now… because he had felt it too… many times over…

"…It never is."

A small pillar of purple light suddenly appears from inside their invisible confinement, engulfing the panic stricken group one-by-one in its ever expanding wake.

"I'm going to ask you for one last wish, the same wish that _she_ asked of me but I never dared to fulfill… I want you to grant this wish for the both of us…"

'Ranma.' she whispers his name for what maybe the last time as the purple light begins to swallow her body as well, the figure of the male youth disappearing before her.

"Forget me… and live happily for the rest of your life."

* * *

'Hey, Sayuri! Daisuke!' a young female calls out to two of her friends, the yellow umbrella that she held on her hand shielding her green school uniform from the rain.

'Oh, it's you Yuka. Good morning.' the girl named Sayuri greeted as she held her own umbrella high in the air to protect her from the gentle down pour.

'Any word about Ranma or Akane yet?'

The two of them shake their head.

'No, nothing yet. I visited their house again yesterday and it was still empty. Even Kuno-sempai and Ukyo aren't back yet. I'm starting to get really worried about them.' Sayuri speaks out.

'Uh, Sayuri… I think you're forgetting who were talking about here.' the lone male in the group, Daisuke, sarcastically said. 'Those guys would beat up anyone who'd try to mess with them.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right. But still…'

'I already told you to stop worrying. And besides, after that big mishap, I think that Ranma may even be thinking of not coming back here for a little while longe-… What the?!!'

The three of them along with the other students in the school grounds look up at the top of the school building, their mouths agape and eyes stricken with fear as they beheld an ominous purple light piercing through the dark rain clouds that covered the sky.

This light… the three of them had seen it somewhere before…

'Hey, isn't that… Wha-?!' Daisuke instantly blurts out as he feels himself being dragged by the two females with him.

'Come on, let's go!'

They immediately run past the other students who were still uncertain as to how they should react upon seeing this strange phenomenon. The three of them quickly enter the building and ran past the many stairwells that ultimately led them to the very top of the school. As they finally see the door that served as the entrance to the rooftop, they see the purple light that shone from the other side slowly fading.

The girl named Yuka reaches for the doors handle and cautiously opens it.

'Wh… What's going on here..?' she whispers to herself as they see the bodies of their lost friends, unconsciously lying on the ground.

Such a sight had already rattled them, but there was still a more shocking scene that awaited their eyes… for at the center of the fallen group was the figure of a blue-haired female. Her hands were embracing her shins as the continuing rain drenches her body, her face hidden by the wet strands of her blue locks.

Both Sayuri and Yuka come to the aid of their friend, their worries concerning the young Tendo even more magnified as they see the empty look in her eyes… Something was definitely not right…

'Akane, what's wrong..? What happened? Akane?' they ask with utmost care seeing how fragile her state of mind seemed to be.

But the young Tendo refuses to meet their probing gaze… her only answer to their persistent questions was her deafening and very eerie silence as drops of tears start to trace her cheeks…

* * *

Well, that was just… sad. Okay people, we're down to the home stretch so… uhh… I don't know, maybe you could try to hit me up with a couple more reviews (Damn, I'm such a review whore!). Anyway, good luck to the Boston Smeltics (not really), the Phoenix Suns coz they're seriously gonna need it (Nash and Hill ain't exactly the epitome of youth), to my boy LBJ (but seriously bro, you've had one shitty off-season although not nearly as bad as the one that Mamba had. See:03-04) and his Cavs (still have no idea how it's going to work out with Shaq), to the ORL Magic though I really doubt that they'll even need it (I know its just the pre-season but you gotta admit, D12 and his boys are kicking some major ASS right now), and to the Champs the Lakeshow (I smell repeat baby!!!). RnR please.

**Author's Note:** It's Special Trivia Time! (Q1) For 10 pts. Name the monster that basically made Cloud/Ranma "kick-the-bucket"? (Q2) For 30 pts. Guess the materia Cloud/Ranma used to put up a "Barrier" on Akane and the rest of the NWC. (Q3) For one gazillion pts. thus making the other two questions as nothing more than filler… What Anime inspired the death scene of Cloud and all the cheesy dialogue with it? (Clue: There's a reason why I used them wolves ya know!)

Oh, and one other thing… MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT coming up next chapter so don't say I didn't give you guys a heads up!


	23. Two Years After

Okay guyz, this is the last one (presumably). Damn, looking back it's kinda funny since at first I had absolutely no fucking clue as to how I would go and run with the plot of this fic. But thanks to all your reviews and encouragement I somehow was able to make it into a (somewhat) interesting little story. I just had my board last November so I'm still experiencing deep anxiety, and the fact that the Lakeshow got their collective asses whooped during X-mas only made it worse (yeah, I know it was against the cavs so the pain isn't that bad BUT DAMN I pulled out an all nighter waiting for that game so I at least hoped that It'd be CLOSE). Pac-May is absolutely getting hammered by steroid-gate (yeah, thanks a lot Floyd Sr.). And to think that I was willing to go PPV on that one. Anyway, enough of this rant… enjoy the final chapter of this fanfic… or is it.

**

* * *

Final Chapter**

'_No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you…'_

He stands firmly over the soil of this land of death, his black hair that had grown slightly longer dry with the lifeless air that surrounded him. His mind and body was calm as his trusted blade was stowed safely on his back. His eyes of endless blue that was barely able to see through the cold and rather thick fog that enveloped this place which seemed to lack any semblance of life, gazed upon the figure of a young maiden in her early teens.

The girl herself, though she was the only living thing besides him that was present in this barren land, gave off the same aura of death and emptiness… the perfect hostess to this cold plane.

Her long dark locks that reached all the way down to her back standing deathly still, not a single strand even swaying with life. Her eyes that had the same dark hue was void of emotion, to look at those orbs was like staring into a black abyss that sucked in all light that tried to give it even the slightest shimmer of life. Her face was calm and expressionless, that combined with her porcelain-like skin gave her a rather eerie appearance of a newly made mannequin. She was clothed in a black kimono, its surface decorated with bountiful images of marigold and aloe flowers.

The girl starts to speak, her voice though calm and soft had an unexplainable element of silent horror within it that could make the hairs on the back of any man's neck rise with fright.

'You… do no belong here…'

"…"

'Your time has not come to pass, yet you have traveled to this place… Is it because you seek my service?'

He nods slowly, not even daring to blink.

'Are you aware of the payment that I ask?'

He nods again.

'Be warned that what I take from you can never be given back… Do you still wish to continue?'

Without a moment's hesitation, he calmly answers her query.

"Yes."

The girl looks at him with her dead orbs, and upon seeing that his resolve was strong and unwavering she finally succumbs to the males wish.

'Very well.'

The fog behind her somewhat thins until the image of a silent lake appears before him, its waters calm and unmoving. And floating inconspicuously above its surface was a small and rather old ferryboat. Its chaffed wooden body told the story of the countless trips that it had made.

She stretches out her right hand towards him, her candle-like fingers that looked so fragile waiting for him to reach out.

'_So please… find me…'_

* * *

'Oi! Tomo, wait up!' a brown haired young man who wore that all to familiar uniform of Furinkan High calls out to his classmate, his feet running through the corridors and causing quite a bit of ruckus that prompted one of the teachers to yell at him for breaking school etiquette.

The classmate that he had been chasing after, a young girl with fiery red hair that went all the way down to her nape, looked rather irritated by the male as she continued to walk briskly without paying him any attention at all.

The brown-haired youth increases his speed and quickly shortens the distance between them.

'Tomo! Will you wait up, Tomo! To-mo-cha-..!' but before he could finish the last phrase, his face abruptly meets with the girl's punch as the red-head introduces him to her fist.

'How many times do I have to tell you, Tayura!? Don't call me Tomo-chan! It gives me the creeps!' she lectures as her blue eyes look down on the slumped figure of the male. 'Geez, the only reason you even want to come with me is because I'm going to see Senpai.'

'Why the mad face, Tomo? Don't tell me you're jealous. HahahaHA-aAAaaaAh!!!!' the narcissistic youth screams in agony as his classmate, Tomo, proceeds to crush both his manhood and testicles with the sole of her shoe.

'Now listen here, you jerk! If you ever say something that disgusting to me again, I swear I'll erase any chance of you having offspring! Got that!'

'Y-Y-Yes, Ma'am…' he answers as both his hands cup his injured organs.

With their minor tussle now behind them, the two continue to make their way to the rooftop of the school.

'You know, Tomo. You and Senpai seem really close.' Tayura speaks to somewhat pass the time.

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'Well for starters, you're the only one from the lower years who get to call her by her first name. You're also able to ask her for help whether it's for school work or teaching you martial arts. And you're also the only one from our year who doesn't get star-struck when talking to her, although I think that I have to chalk that one up to the fact that most of the undergrads consider her as an idol.'

'Senpai is an amazing person. She's smart, beautiful, not to mention she's stronger than most of the male students in the school. So I'm not really surprised.' Tomo answers nonchalantly as if what she said should have been common knowledge by now.

'Hey, Tomo… you think that maybe Senpai actually prefers girls over boys?' Tayura states as a rather malicious grin forms on his lips.

'Could you NOT say your perverted thoughts out loud? Its embarrassing.' she scolds the male youth beside her. 'And besides, I've heard rumors that she was actually engaged to someone and that her fiancé actually went to this same school as well.'

'Really? So what happened to him?' Tayura asked, his interest obviously raised by this new bit of information.

'They say that he just disappeared. No one knows what exactly happened to him but some think that he ran away because he didn't really like commitment.'

'Wow… if that's true then that guy's a complete dumbass. If I were the one engaged to Senpai then I'd do so many things to her like this and that…' he thinks out loud as both his hands seemed to be groping at something from thin air, drool slightly leaking from his mouth.

'Trust me, if you were Senpai's fiancé then she'd be the one running away.' Tomo scoffed.

'Hey! That's a little harsh don't you think..! Anyway, did you ask any of the seniors if it was true?'

'I asked Kuonji-senpai if she knew anything about it.'

'And..?'

'She kind of looked uncomfortable when I brought it up and told me to forget about it.' she replied.

'Kinda fishy, don't you think?'

'Well, I think I agree with Kuonji-senpai. It's really none of our business so we shouldn't pursue it any further than this.'

'Tch! Tomo, you seriously lack any semblance of love for mystery.' Tayura commented.

'More like I don't want to stick my nose into someone else's business.' she dismissively counters.

A few more minutes pass before they finally reach the summit of the school building, the entrance to the open rooftop just in front of them. The red-haired girl with blue eyes reaches for the door's handle and slowly turns it open. As the two of them pass the doorway, just as they had expected they see the figure of a young woman who was two years older than them standing at the very center of the open space.

The youthful female was quite the beauty, her blue hair resembling the ocean waves as the warm day's breeze cradled each and every strand of he locks that stretched all the way down to her back. Her body was aesthetically pleasing, even though it was hidden behind the bland school uniform that she wore, one could still appreciate the subtle intricacies of her curves.

The blue haired nymph was eagerly looking up at the sky, her eyes seemingly glued to that far-reaching ceiling of the earth and not even realizing the presence of the two new arrivals, her right hand clutching at her chest as if wishing and praying at the same time.

'Akane-senpai.' Tomo suddenly speaks out as she finally gathers the courage to interrupt her senior's quiet peace.

The blue-haired maiden turns her head towards her and for a second… just a second… she sees her Senpai's eyes grow slightly wide with surprise. And for a brief moment, whether it was a trick brought about by the hot day's air or an illusion conjured up by her own mind, she notices those same eyes growing misty as if they were ready to burst into tears, the older female's hand clutching at her chest even tighter.

…or at least that's what she thought she saw.

For as fast as the young red-head had seen that aura of undecipherable sadness, that image fades just as quickly as the blue-haired woman slowly closes her eyes. Her lips form a slight grin as she gently shakes her head, as if trying to drive out whatever that image was that had brought her sadness. And as she opened her eyes once again, whatever traces of sadness there was disappears and is replaced by her welcoming smile.

…It was always like that.

Every time her Senpai saw her, that same look of sadness and longing would always appear, albeit briefly.

From the moment that they first met… it had always been like that.

'What is it Tomo-chan? the older woman courteously asked.

'Akane-senpai, Ninomiya-sensei wanted you to meet her at the faculty room. I think it has something to do with your College counseling.' Tomo answers.

'I guess I've been putting it off for too long. Tomo-chan, could you please tell Sensei that I'll be right there. I just want to get some more fresh air before I go see her.'

'Sure, Senpai.' she replied back before turning her attention towards the brown-haired male beside her. 'Let's go, Tayura.'

'Hey Senpai..!' Tayura suddenly blurts out. 'You really have a thing for rooftops, don't you?'

'What makes you think that?' the older female asked.

'It's just that you tend to spend most of your free time here so…'

'To tell you the truth, I don't really like this place that much.' she replied.

'Eh?'

A slight grin crosses the blue-haired maiden's lips before returning her gaze to the vast sky above her.

'Uhh… Senpai, what do you mean by-… Oww!!' the brown-haired youth feels a sudden crushing pain on his foot. Looking down upon his injured extremity, he finds that the one who had caused him pain was the red-head beside him who had intentionally stepped on him.

'Tayura, what did I tell you about sticking your nose in other people's business.' she hissed at him.

'I was just asking..!' he managed to counter before he finds himself holding his tongue as Tomo stares at him with her piercing blue eyes, a sign that she wasn't in the mood to entertain his complaints.

'I'm sorry, Akane-senpai. We'll be going now.' she says apologetically before dragging her male friend by the ear, leaving their female senior to herself.

As Akane hears the gentle clicking sound of the door as it closes, her left hand slowly clutches at her heart again, slightly bowing her head at the same time.

'It's been two years now since that time.'

The warm breeze from the open rooftop blows through her face, her dress dancing with the wind.

'I wonder… have you found _her_ yet? Have you finally found your peace?'

A small tear slowly runs down her cheek, the pain in her heart growing exponentially.

'I wonder what I'm even doing here. Ever since that time I've grown to hate this place because it reminded me of so many sad memories… and yet I torture myself by standing here, at this very same spot, everyday.'

Her eyes close, and for a second she recalls the image of a young man with black hair and blue eyes… the time that they had spent together still fresh in her mind.

'I guess I'm still hoping that you'll come back. Even though I know you probably won't, I still want to hold out my hand… just in case.'

She opens her eyes and once again stares up to the heavens, her hand wiping away the remnants of tears on her cheek

'But I can't allow myself to stay like this. And I know this isn't what you would've wanted for me… that's why I've decided…'

* * *

He stands firmly aboard the small ferry that served as his transport. Behind him was the young lady that he had met earlier, her hands of porcelain white holding on to a long paddle that she used to carefully stroke the waters, guiding the small wooden vessel to move forward. His eyes stare at the still waters that surrounded the two of them.

The lake… it looked dead.

Not a single sign of life could be seen within it. Even its surface that looked decently clean didn't reflect his image for some reason. Although from time to time, if he stared long enough, he could swear that his ears would pick up the sound of voices from within the depths of the lake… their cries of agony trying to pierce through the confines of the pool. More than once he was tempted to dip his hands into the waters, his curiosity urging him on. But something inside him kept telling him to avoid such foolishness, that to do such a thing would be a grave mistake on his part.

He looks up, trying to deviate both his sight and interest from the lake, only to see that dark space above him. This ceiling, this sky that he saw was not a real one. It was completely different from the blue beyond that he had grown accustomed to seeing back in the realm of the living. Such a depressing sight only served to make their trip seem longer than it really was.

Minutes stretch on to hours as the wooden boat continues on with its voyage, the young man and the young lady aboard the vessel remaining deathly silent just as they were when they had left the shore. The only sound that they even heard was the young man's deep breaths and the constant creaking of their old transport.

Soon, the young man's blue orbs finally catch a glimpse of land… a long expanse of uncharted territory that had such a brooding aura to it extending beyond the horizon of his eyes.

But that place wasn't their destination… for there was another piece of land that catches his fancy. A rather small island of rock that was not far off from where they were now.

And in that place, their lay three pairs of blood thirsty eyes waiting for their arrival.

* * *

'Nursing?' the little girl that was comfortably seated at the other side of the desk in front of her asked, unable to hide the tangent of surprise in her voice.

'Yes, I want to be a Nurse.' she the blue-haired maiden replied. 'I've decided to take up nursing at Todai.'

The child slowly brushes some of the brown strands of her hair to the side of her ear as she slowly pulls out a folder from the cabinet under her table.

'A couple of weeks ago you couldn't even tell me what you wanted to do after you graduate from high school. Why do you want to take up nursing all of a sudden?' the small female interrogated her guest further as her eyes scanned the notes that were written inside the folder in her hand.

'Is there something wrong with me wanting to be a nurse, Sensei?' she answers with a question of her own.

'Don't get the wrong idea, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you pursuing such a profession. But with your grades and track record I had assumed that you'd have taken something else. And also, not to be rude but I've never really pictured you as a nurse.' she slowly closes the folder that she held and puts it atop her desk. 'I just want to make sure that you're not rushing into things. College is a very serious matter after all.'

'I've thought about this for a while now and I'm sure that this is what I want.' she says with a rather calm smile on her face.

'Is that so.' her Sensei grins. 'I guess there's nothing else left for me to do but to support you.'

'Thank you, Ninomiya-Sensei.'

'You should go back to your room now since classes are about to start. We'll talk more about this some other time.'

As she sees her pupil take her leave, she immediately slumps back against her chair as her hand pries a small lollipop from her personal stash of sweets hidden below her desk. As she licked the surface of the small treat in her hand, she found herself staring at the fluorescent lit ceiling above her.

'That girl's grown quite a bit.' she whispers to herself. 'She's done her best to become a true lady… ever since that idiot left.'

* * *

He slowly steps out of the wooden ferry, his boots crushing the small pebbles that lay on the shore. He looks back briefly at the mysterious young lady that had escorted him here, giving her a slight nod for her trouble. He then sets his sight to this uncharted land, this despondent island of rubble and stone that was maybe no larger than an average soccer field. Everywhere he looked his eyes would be met by an unending blanket of mist and fog. At first glance one would think that there was nothing here, and such an assumption would be quite justifiable seeing as that not a single living thing was in sight.

But he knew that wasn't the case.

He starts to trek his way past the mist and the fog, walking slowly but steadily, the only sounds that he could hear was the crumbling of the of the small rocks beneath his boots as they shifted under his weight. There was a rather cold air that surrounded this place that for some reason caused his throat to feel parched and his mouth strangely dry. Whether such a response from his body was brought about by the thirst due to the fact that he had yet to taste fresh water for a number of hours or because of some other reason, he didn't really know and frankly he didn't care much. After all, there had been times in the past when he had went without drink for a full four days so this was nothing new to him.

As he continues to traverse this seemingly empty land of stone, he suddenly hears a rather surprising sound beneath his feet that he thought would not be present in this place.

It was the sound of metal clashing against metal.

He abruptly stops his advance and moves a step back he kneels to the ground and slowly starts to clear the small pebbles and bits of rock under him. And soon enough he sees what he had come here for.

"Its here." he whispers, his voice uncharacteristically dry. His eyes of endless blue was completely mesmerized by the sight of a large metallic plate that lay underneath him. Its surface was littered by glyphs, images of angels, and what looked to be words from some unknown language. The steel plate itself looked very old and yet there was not a single sign of rust or erosion present.

As he continues to examine the metal plate, he hears yet another odd sound nearby, a sound that resembled the rustling of steel whilst being dragged against the ground.

He looks to his left side, just in time to see the fog from that corner slightly fade and reveal one end of a large chain connected to a sturdy protruding rock. The chain was shaking… moving… being dragged against the ground. He looks forward; his gaze trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that was on the other end of that chain.

And soon enough he finds his answer as three pairs of blood-thirsty eyes stare back at him from beyond the mist.

He needed not to be warned of the impending danger as he quickly jumps away from the spot where he had previously stood, just in time to evade the giant gape from the monstrosity that had leapt from the shadows of the fog.

As he lands and retreats to a much safer distance, his hand's grip finds its way towards the hilt of his trusted sword, his eyes looking at this menacing abomination that had appeared before him. Its black charcoal colored skin covered by numerous sores, its serpentine-like tail drawing caution to the cold wind, claws on all fours that looked as sharp as knives, and not one but three gaping jaws belonging to three canine-like heads… each breathing heavily and salivating at the sight of the meal in front of them.

He had read about this creature of myth somewhere before, but he never thought that he would be unfortunate enough to see it face-to-face.

…Cerberus.

* * *

'Oh, it's you Akane. Welcome home.' the second eldest of the three Tendo sisters, Nabiki, greeted her newly arrived younger sibling. The middle Tendo's hands were preoccupied with a calculator and a small notebook that most undoubtedly served as her personal log of financial accounts.

'I'm home, Nabiki.' she responded in kind whilst removing her shoes at the doorway. 'Where's Kasumi?'

'She's out today.' her sister answered. 'She said she had to clear something up with the receptionist.'

'Oh, that's right. I almost forgot that her wedding with Dr. Tofu is only a month away.'

Akane had not quite gotten used to the reality of her sister being married off to the kind doctor. Not that she was against it in anyway; she might actually have been the second happiest person in the house when the poor doctor was finally able to go through that bumbling confession of his, but rather because she knew how hard it had been for the two to establish any semblance of a relationship given Dr. Tofu's tendency to become a nervous wreck whenever her sister was close by.

'You look tired.' Nabiki remarked. 'You should freshen up and take a bath.'

'Yeah, I guess I will.'

The blue-haired Tendo briskly walks through the halls of their house, making her way to the open living room where she sees the usual sight of her father playing Shogi against a giant Panda.

Now most people would understandably be dumbfounded upon seeing such a peculiar scene, but in this household such an oddity had already been established as the norm.

'Dad, I'm home.'

'Oh, Akane. Welcome home.' her father greeted.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Shogi board, the giant Panda quickly holds up a sign that read: Welcome Home.

The giant Panda, as outlandish as it may sound, was actually a human much like them… a middle-aged male who was a friend of the Tendo Patriarch, cursed by the mythical springs of Jusenkyo. The man of course could technically return to his human form if he would so wish with a simple dousing of hot water. But with the events that had transpired over two years ago, even someone as shameless as him couldn't bare to look at the members of the Tendo household with his true face and decided to remain in this animal form for the rest of his life (or at least that is what he had told them). Of course, this didn't stop him from continuing to be a freeloader.

'P-chan, I'm home.' Akane exclaimed excitedly as she saw a small black piglet running towards her and jumping into her arms.

'Did you miss me, P-chan?' she asked, to which the piglet enthusiastically nodded.

That black piglet of hers had been a very loyal companion to her. Before, her pet would usually disappear for months only to appear in brief instances. But after what happened two years ago, her pet had for some reason stayed home, waiting patiently for her to arrive each day.

She was truly grateful to that little piglet of hers.

'Stay here and wait for a bit, P-chan. I'll give you something to eat just as soon as I take a bath.'

She gently puts the small pig down to the floor and leaves the living room. As she walks by the halls of the house again, she notices that one of the rooms had been left open. Wanting to correct this oddity, he walks to the direction of the room with the intention of closing its door. But as soon as she reaches it, she finds herself standing mutely in front of its doorway.

This room… This was _his_ room.

This was Ranma's room.

She grips the edge of the sliding door, a soft sigh escaping her breath before a small grin makes its way to her lips.

'I'll try…' she whispered. 'I'll try to grant your wish, Ranma. I'll try to move on and forget.'

Slowly, with a heavy heart, her hand starts to pull the sliding door to a close.

'I'll do my best… to forget.'

_

* * *

To all my friends and those whom I loved,_

_I am sorry, but this is the path that I have chosen._

_If you are reading this letter then it can only mean that I have died without accomplishing what I had set out to do. Forgive me, though I knew that you would definitely oppose this choice of mine I still pursued it and was stubborn to the very end. But even if my life ended like this, know that I have no regrets whatsoever._

_To the members of Avalanche, to those who fought by my side, to those who prayed for us during the darkest of hours, to everyone who I call and consider my friends, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks to all of you I was able to endure this past two years. As unbearable as that time was, I was able to keep my sanity because of your love and concern._

_To my dear friend Tifa whom I have given so much grief, thank you for everything that you have given me and forgive me for everything that I have given you. Though I am the last person who should be saying this, know that my intentions are pure and I wish for nothing but your happiness. Please, move forward and forget that you ever had such a stupid friend like me. Take care of Marlene for me and tell her that I'm sorry that I won't be able to keep my promise to her._

_And finally, to my friend Vincent I entrust my last wish. Please find me. Find me and make me remember my past, as painful as it maybe. Remind me of Aeris and my quest to find her so that I may continue on searching. I know that you are probably against this and your reasons may be valid, but you are the only one who I could ask this of. You are maybe the only person who can hope to understand my pain. And that is why I leave my dying wish to you._

_This is not goodbye; far from it, because I believe that one day all our paths will cross again the same way that I believe that my and her path will cross again. _

_-Cloud Strife_

He carefully folds the letter to a close, the soothing light from the small crystals around him illuminating the small cave. His golden claw holds the letter tightly as his red eyes look upon the figure within the great crystal in front of him.

'**Out of all the times that I've had to fulfill his wish, this was probably the hardest one. This was actually the first time that I've seen him filled with doubt. But in the end, his resolve proved to be stronger than the lure to live a normal life even for just one lifetime. And because of that same resolve I know that one day he'll be able to find his Promised Land.'**

He walks forward until he comes face-to-face with the great crystal, the image of the woman within its confines mirrored in his eyes.

'**I envy him… Lucrecia.'**

* * *

A great cry of agony echoes through the empty island of stone, the dirt covered rocks now tainted with blood. At the center of it all stood the black-haired young man whose eyes of deep blue shone like gems within the dark mist and fog. His gaze that at the moment resembled that of a madman stared down at the wounded beast that was slumped at the ground. The great sword in his hand harboring numerous streaks of red fluid that started to drip from its tip.

All the three heads of the creature gingerly looked up towards him as their tongues licked on their wounds. Though it was incapable of logical thinking, even it knew that to continue to pursue this one-sided beating against this man any further would only be an act of futility on its part. Slowly it backs away, its image slowly fading within the mist as the sound of its chain being dragged against the ground grows fainter by the second.

Having dealt with the temporary nuisance, he returns to the spot where the great metal plate that he had discovered lay.

He kneels, his hands brushing off the faint coat of dirt that covered the plate. His fingers start to drift all over as if searching for some sort of marking, his sense of touch feeling out every nook and crevice. After awhile, his eyes suddenly widen as he feels an empty round slot located just a few inches from where he was. Quickly, he pulls out a small sphere, a red materia, from out of his pocket. Without a moments hesitation he immediately places the small materia in the slot and as soon as he did the light from within the sphere begins to leak out, filling and lining the distinct markings of the metal plate. Without warning, the ground beneath him starts to tremble as four great stone pillars rise from the ground. Before long he notices the area where he was, slowly sinking, the metal plate that cradled him descending to the unknown depths of this island like an elevator moving downwards to the ground floor of a building.

Finally, the metal plate's descent comes to a halt. He looks up, trying to discern how far he was from the surface. He was most probably a good ten stories underground now. His gaze wanders around his surroundings, the uncertain darkness of the pit being countered by the luminescent glyphs of the metal plate under his feet.

It does not take long before he notices the small gate to his right. He approaches it, both his hands bracing him for the final leg of this quest of his that has spanned countless lifetimes.

"_I'll find you…"_

With every ounce of strength that he possessed, with every fiber of his being, he forcefully pushes the gate wide open. The emptiness of the pit was slowly being lit by a faint light from thousands upon thousands of fiery dots that came from the other side as the creaking of the aged hinges of the gate breaks the silence.

"_No matter what…"_

And as the gate flies open to give him entry, he sees the image of that which he had sought after for quite some time now…

In front of him, he sees it… the image of a man whose hair was dyed in the color of blood. Most of his body and face was covered in bandages with the exception of his left eye that resembled a never ending abyss that showed no sign of life whatsoever. His hands, feet, abdomen, and neck where chained to the ground, he was very much like a disobedient prisoner brought to solitary confinement by his jailers. He was clothed in black and in his hand he wielded a scythe whose blade looked sharp and seemed ready to taste blood.

Yes… This was the man whom he had spent this past two years searching for.

This man was the last piece of his puzzle…

And for the first time in two years, his lips finally curve to form a genuine smile.

His journey was coming to an end.

"Aeris, please wait a little longer. We're going to be together… very soon."

**THE END?**

"_To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing._"

* * *

Okay, so you might be wandering what in the hell is up with the anti-climactic (and not to mention rather vogue) final chapter? Well, this is where my announcement comes in. I'm going to come clean with you guys, this fic was not suppose to end like this. So then why the hell did it end like? Like I said in my commentary at the start of this chapter, I've been completely swamped as fuck since my Boards. I'm completely paranoid, anxious, and my thought process has completely gone to shit. So I've decided to take an indefinite leave from writing fanfiction. Now, how long a leave I have no idea. If I pass then I probably go on a 3 month celebration and start doing a sequal for this one. If I fail, I'm ninety percent sure that I'll be on leave until I am finally able to pass the board (presumably on my second taking of the test) and there's a ten percent chance that the disappointment of failing the board could be so damn great that I decide to no longer write anymore fanfiction. But like I said I don't know how I'll react until I see the results which won't be known until the last week of January (wish me luck guys). So instead of risking that this fic go unfinished, I pulled a fast one and made a vogue ending, so that if worse come to worse than I leave you (the reader) to decide how it ends for our hero Cloud/Ranma. I'm really sorry about this, hope you guys understand.

**Author's Note:** To everyone who has read, reviewed and given their encouragement… I thank you from the bottom of my rather shallow heart.


	24. xxxANNOUNCEMENT2xxx

Greetings my dear readers.

Just a little heads up. Sequel to DoA is now up.

**Title: _Forever and Never _**

Check it out folks. That is all.


End file.
